Gone for Good?
by ShutUpAndPaddle
Summary: The search is on for a dangerous man, but on their journey to find him the team encounter possibly one of the most difficult and stressful scenarios they've come across together. Warning: Lemon scenes, sexual assault & I advise you do not read past Chapter 10/11 if you are a Ryan Wolfe fan (his character becomes very questionable, untrusted and also slightly out of character).
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Lemon scenes in this chapter.**

**Gone for Good?**

**Chapter 1**

The alarm clock screeched early one Tuesday morning but she didn't move to turn it off, instead she still laid wrapped around Horatio. The screeching had woke Horatio from his dreams and he looked down at Zoë who seemed to be sleeping peacefully. He pulled her arms from his body and then rolled her onto her back and leant over her to pushed the 'stop' button. She moaned when he moved her. Horatio sat, growing concerned that she hadn't woken.

"Zoë, wake up for me." Horatio asked as he placed his hand on her stomach and then placed the other on her head and pulled the hair from her face. She moaned again and rolled closer to him and mumbled something incoherently.

"Zoë" Horatio said a little louder as he placed his hand on her neck to get her pulse, fearing something was seriously wrong but as soon as his fingers made contact with her neck she shot up so she was sat in the bed, gasping for air and holding her neck as if she'd been strangled.

"Are you okay beautiful?" Horatio asked softly as he rubbed her back. She glanced back at him and took a deep breath.

"Yeah, sorry." She said as she dropped her hands from her neck to her thighs.

"Sorry Zoë, I was taking your pulse." Horatio apologised for causing her to wake so violently. She looked back at him a little confused.

"You didn't wake when the alarm went off or when I tried to wake you." Horatio said softly and she nodded at him.

"Sorry." She said softly and Horatio gave her a small smile. She glanced round to the alarm clock and sighed. She turned around and rose to her knees and placed a steamy kiss on Horatio's lips.

"Did you have a good dream?" She asked as she looked down to his tenting night pants and he chuckled.

"I'd say so, you were there… in a bikini." Horatio grinned at her and she smiled at him with a small giggle. She then released him and climbed out of bed and walked around to pick up a towel. Horatio sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed his face. He quickly opened his eyes when Zoë placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her and she then bent down to place another kiss on his lips. She eased him back until he was laying back on the bed with Zoë laying on him. She then straddled his hips and pulled her top off and looked down at him. He looked up at her and then placed his hands on her hips as she bent back down and placed a kiss on his lips as she placed her hands on his chest. She sat back up and rocked her hips as she undone her bra and threw it over the bed. She then bent back down again and began to kiss at his neck and chest. His hands travelled up her sides and met with her breasts. She gasped and stopped kissing him as he began to tease her nipples. She rose to her knees and sat back up and pulled his night pants from his hips and let them fall to the floor. He sat up and began to mouth at her breasts immediately. Both had forgotten about the time and neither of them no longer cared about the time. Zoë quickly got up and pulled her shorts and underwear from her and then sat back on Horatio.

"Turn around." Horatio said softly as one hand massaged at her breast as the other travelled around to her back and met with her ass. She got up and turned around and then fell to his lap as he gently pulled her down.

"Is this a sex position?" Zoë questioned, already out of breath.

"Yes." Horatio said as he pulled her closer and then kissed her back. He then teased her nipples a little more until she begged him. He took hold of her waist and lifted her. He pulled her closer until her back was touching his chest and then lowered her onto him. Her head fell back to his shoulder as she felt him fill her. He began to slowly thrust into her as she closed her eyes and placed her hands on his thighs. He continued to thrust his hips as well as moving hers using his hands. He began to kiss at the nape of her neck when he got the chance. The sensations felt like they had amplified as she had closed her eyes and she liked it.

"Ah, Horatio" she groaned as her grip tightened on his thighs. She continued to groan every now and then until she felt the fire building inside of her. She turned her head and managed to kiss him. She groaned into his mouth and then broke from the kiss and looked into his eyes as he watched her unravel on his lap.

"Arh! Horatio!" She groaned and she could feel the fire building more as she closed her eyes and turned back to face forward. He let go of her hip with one hand for a second to stimulate one of her nipples.

"Oh gosh Horatio! Horatio!" She groaned and he could feel her beginning to contract around him. He placed his hand back on her hip and became a little more forceful with his thrusts and she began to groan louder. She could feel him hitting the right spot each time he drove into her.

"Horatio!" She shouted as she felt the height of her orgasm, she continued to pulsate around him. He let out a long loud groan and then an unrecognisable moan of her name. He fired into her and then stilled his hips as every muscle in his body screamed at him. His body relaxed and he fell back to the bed, taking Zoë with him.

"Another first to be ticked off the list, sex whilst sitting on the bed." She grinned up at the ceiling. He wrapped his hands and arms around her stomach and exhaled a content moan and then nodded against her head. She giggled a little and then glanced up at the alarm clock.

"Shit! Horatio, we need to shower!" Zoë said as she quickly got up off him and threw a towel at him and then walked into the en-suite. He grunted when the towel made contact with his chest and then eventually sat up. He rose to his feet and felt his muscles screaming at him more. He walked into the main bathroom and then showered. He quickly walked back into the bedroom and changed with Zoë as she quickly tied her hair up.

"That was worth being slightly late for, I must say!" She grinned at him as he chuckled a little.

They quickly walked downstairs together and went straight to work. They were immediately called out to a body found at a hotel.

"Do you want to ride with me or are you driving?" Horatio asked Zoë as they walked through the lab.

"I'll drive myself." She said with a small smile and Horatio nodded at her. The entire team turned up at the hotel and looked down on the young woman's body as she lay in one of the cabanas, lifeless, having been shot.

"Poor woman." Zoë said as she got some photo's before Alexx checked the body over.

"Alexx, who have we got?" Horatio asked as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Kerry Stevens, she was 20 years old." Alexx said softly and Zoë joined Horatio and stood by his side and looked down at the young woman.

"Do we know if she was sexually assaulted?" Zoë questioned Alexx.

"I don't think so, but I'll have to do a sex kit when I get back." Alexx said softly and Zoë nodded. Zoë walked away after glancing at Horatio and got on with processing the scene. 30 minutes later, Zoë stood up and looked back at the hotel. Horatio glanced back at her and then looked back round to Frank and continued to talk. Horatio took a double take when he saw Zoë focussing on the hotel with lowered eyebrows.

"Zoë?" Horatio raised his voice and called her, then looked back to Frank and apologised. Frank gave him a nod and then looked back down at his note pad. Horatio turned around and studied Zoë, then looked back to the hotel and then quickly made his way over to her.

"Zoë, are you okay?" Horatio questioned, as he approached her, causing Alexx and Ryan to look round to her. Horatio's heart began to beat wildly when she didn't answer or respond to him. Alexx stood up, beginning to think that something was wrong with Zoë and snapped her gloves off.

"Zoë, answer me beautiful." Horatio said as he reached out for her. She quickly glanced at him and then flicked her heels off and pulled her gun from her holster and sprinted away. Horatio turned to watch her running for the hotel with her gun in her hand, barefoot.

"Zoë!" Horatio yelled as he began to run after her. She was running towards a crowd of people. She jumped over some sunbeds and carried on running as fast as she could. Alexx, Ryan, Eric and Walter had all got up and stood together, watching Horatio run after Zoë, all extremely confused.

"Where the hell is she going?" Walter questioned, seeing her get closer to the group of people and then run around them. They then saw Horatio run around the group and out onto the street after Zoë. Horatio saw Zoë stop and continued to run at her.

"Zoë! What are you doing?" Horatio questioned, out of breath, startled and completely confused. Zoë turned around to look down the street, filled with people and then looked back to Horatio.

"I lost him!" Zoë exhaled as she put her gun away and then took a deep breath.

"Lost who?" Horatio questioned as he looked at her, concerned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Mason!" Zoë said loudly as she looked at him. '_How could he not have seen him?!'_ She thought to herself.

"Mason Owen?" Horatio questioned and she nodded as she glanced around again.

"Zoë, Mason is in jail." Horatio said softly, fearing that she was once again seeing things due to an abnormal heart rhythm.

"Obviously not if he's just run from us!" Zoë raised her voice, getting agitated that he didn't believe her.

"Zoë, he's in jail." Horatio said as he stepped closer to her and placed his hand on her back and urged her to go back to the scene.

"Horatio, I've just seen him!" She raised her voice again.

"Zoë, calm down for me sweetheart." Horatio said quietly as he rubbed her back.

"It was him Horatio, I know it was." She said as they walked back slowly. The team saw Zoë and Horatio emerge from the crowd.

"Horatio, I'm telling you I saw him. Why won't you believe me?" She questioned as she stopped walking and turned to him.

"Because he's in jail, Zoë" Horatio said softly as he stopped and looked at her softly.

"Ring the prison and check if he's still there, I'll bet you that he's not accounted for." She said as she grew more agitated.

"Zoë, give me your hand, please." Horatio asked softly and she lowered her eyebrows and tilted her head.

"Sorry?" She asked, thinking she'd misheard him.

"Give me your hand please." Horatio said softly and she gave him her hand. He took hold of it and then pulled her sleeve up and took her pulse with his other hand.

"I feel fine, what I saw was real, I saw him Horatio." She said, growing more agitated. Alexx quickly began to make her way over to them when she saw Horatio taking her pulse.

"Zoë, I need you to take a few deep breaths and calm down for me please." Horatio asked softly.

"I'm not going to calm down because you think I'm crazy right now, I'm not!" She said as she pulled her hand from his and looked up at him.

"I don't think you're crazy, look, I'll call the prison, but I can assure you that he's accounted for." Horatio said softly and then looked round to Alexx as she approached.

"Everything okay?" Alexx questioned, looking from Horatio to Zoë.

"Everything's fine, Alexx" Zoë said firmly and then looked back to Horatio.

"Can you give me your hand please Zoë?" Alexx asked and Horatio also looked at Zoë. She exhaled and gave Alexx her hand.

"My pulse is fine, I'm fine. I'm not dying." She snapped at the both of them.

"It's a little faster than normal." Alexx said softly.

"That's because I've just sprinted after a killer." Zoë snapped as she pulled her hand from Alexx's grip and then walked away. Alexx looked to Horatio with raised eyebrows.

"She's convinced that she's just seen Mason." Horatio said quietly as he turned to watch Zoë walk away and over to the scene.

"Perhaps she really saw him." Alexx said softly.

"He's in jail." Horatio replied. "Alexx, it wouldn't have been the first time that she's seen someone when they've really not been there. She used to see people who were no longer around before she arrested or when she came close to arresting." Horatio said quietly and Alexx looked up at him and then gave him a small nod.

"How was she this morning? She's looking pretty stressed." Alexx asked softly.

"She was absolutely fine, it's because I said that Mason was still in jail, I've upset her because she thinks that I don't believe her." Horatio said as he looked down at the floor and fiddled with his sunglasses when Zoe pulled her shoes back on.

"You don't believe her though." Alexx said lowly as she raised an eyebrow and Horatio sighed and then rubbed his forehead. They looked over to her and saw her walking away from Ryan and could see that she was telling him to back off.

"Horatio, you need to sort her out before she gets more stressed and I suggest that you talk to Nathan about her mood. I haven't seen it improve." Alexx said softly and Horatio nodded at her. Horatio quickly walked over to the hummer where she was walking to and shook his head at Ryan to warn him off. They all backed away and got back on with their jobs as Horatio walked around the hummer to the other side to see Zoë leant against it, running her hands through her hair. She looked round to him and then down to the ground.

"I'm sorry for doubting you beautiful." Horatio said as he approached her.

"Do you believe me now?" She asked as she looked up and he remained silent for a moment.

"I am just about to call the prison to make sure he's still there." Horatio said softly.

"Horatio, you're making me doubt myself. I know what I saw." She said as she pushed off the hummer and looked down as she brought her hands up to her face and shook her head. She could feel the tears gathering in her eyes but she tried her hardest to keep them there.

"I'm sorry beautiful." Horatio said as he stepped closer and pulled her in.

"I believe you, I do Zoë." He said softly as he wrapped his arms around her. She pulled her hands away from her face and placed them on his waist. '_Perhaps she is right?' _He thought to himself.

"Why am I getting so worked up?" She mumbled into his shirt.

"You have a right to, I didn't believe you." Horatio said softly and Zoë pulled away and looked up at him.

"Do you really believe me now? Or are you just saying that?" She questioned.

"I do believe you." Horatio said softly as he pushed some hair out from her face as the wind took it.

"What made you change your mind?" She questioned, still suspecting that he didn't believe her.

"Because you're always right" Horatio said softly and she let out a small giggle as she glanced down. She then looked up at him.

"I'm sorry for being difficult. I should go and apologise to Alexx and Ryan." She said quietly.

"They understand, sweetheart, I understand, it's okay." Horatio said softly. She exhaled and shook her head. '_There's no excuse for the way I behaved.'_ She thought to herself. She looked up at him and then pulled him closer by the sides of his jacket and placed a steamy kiss on his lips.

"I wonder if we could get away with it here." Zoë whispered in his ear as she pushed him against the hummer and then pushed herself up against him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Zoë, we are not having sex here." Horatio said softly, yet firmly. She giggled and went back to kissing him. One of his hands dropped to her ass and he pulled her in.

"H, there's been some shootings down the road." Ryan said as he walked around the hummer. Zoë and Horatio broke from the kiss and turned their heads to look at Ryan.

"Sorry!" Ryan quickly said as his mouth fell open a little, shocked to see Horatio and Zoë in such an intimate embrace. Zoë raised her eyebrows at him as a cheeky grin appeared across her face while Horatio looked at him a little shocked. Ryan quickly backed off and walked away. Zoë looked back round to Horatio and began to chuckle, she then backed off Horatio and gave him a smile.

"Those shootings are probably to do with Mason." Zoë said as she walked around the hummer. Horatio quickly followed her after making sure he was presentable.

"We'll take the shootings up the road." Horatio said softly and Ryan, Eric and Walter all nodded at them. Zoë walked over to Alexx.

"I'm terribly sorry Alexx, I didn't mean to snap at you." She said softly and stood and nodded at her.

"Don't worry about it baby girl, I understand." She said softly and Zoë gave her a nod and smile. She then walked over to Ryan and apologised, he said the same thing that Alexx had said. Horatio then walked over to Zoë and placed his hand on her back and she turned around.

"I want you to ride with me, Walter can take your hummer." Horatio said softly and Zoë lowered her eyebrows and looked up at him as she placed her hands on her hips. She then exhaled and gave in.

"Walter, you take my hummer." She said as she threw the keys at him.

"Good Lord woman, throw a little more lightly. You could have taken my head off with that." Walter said with a smile and she chuckled at him a little.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to throw so hard." She said with a grin. She then walked over to the hummer with Horatio.

"Ring the prison." She said as she got in. As they pulled off, Horatio put the prison on the speakers.

"This is Lieutenant Horatio Caine, I need to know if Mason Owen is accounted for." Horatio said on the phone when it answered.

"Mason Owen?" A deep male voice said loudly.

"Yes." Horatio replied.

"One moment please." The deep male voice said and Horatio glanced over to Zoë. A few minutes later, the guard came back.

"We're unable to locate Mason Owen, he seems to have escaped through a hole in the back of his cell. We've put the prison on lock down." The deep voice said and Zoë looked round to Horatio with wide eyes.

"Okay, keep me updated and whether any more criminals have escaped." Horatio said loudly.

"Will do Lieutenant." The deep voice said and Horatio hung up and looked over to Zoë.

"I really am very sorry Zoë. I should have believed you immediately." Horatio said quietly. She looked at him and nodded then looked back out of the front window to see police taping off an area. They got out and walked onto the scene.

"3 dead, lieutenant" an officer said as he approached both Horatio and Zoë.

"Is there anyone injured?" Zoë questioned and the young officer shook his head.

"This is Mason." Zoë said as she looked up at Horatio and Horatio nodded and then walked over to the bodies and the tyre marks.

"It looks like he's used a car to getaway." Zoë said as she looked down at the tyre treads. Horatio nodded and then Zoë walked back to the hummer to pick her kit up and she began to photograph and collect evidence.

"Horatio, we need to get everyone on the lookout for Mason." Zoë said as she walked over to him.

"They are Zoë." Horatio said softly and she nodded at him.

"We'll get him, Zoë." Horatio said softly as he gave her a warm expression. She wasn't so sure. Her phone went off and she pulled it out of her pocket and answered it immediately, feeling stressed.

"Zoë Chambers." She said sharply.

"Ah, detective Chambers." A male voice said. Zoë froze and looked up at Horatio and he immediately grew concerned.

"Mason." Zoë growled.

"How lovely to see you again, detective Chambers. You look to be in better condition now after our meeting in the everglades." He said and Zoë tensed as Horatio studied her face as it filled with disgust.

"What are you playing at?" She asked sharply.

"You'll see." He chuckled.

"I will find you and I will kill you." She growled at him.

"No you won't, not where I'm going." He chuckled.

"What is that supposed to mean? Listen here you son of a bitch; there isn't a place on this Earth where you could hide. I will find you, wherever you go." She growled at him.

"We'll see about that. Since Judge Ratner isn't in the equation anymore, there's a spot open for other recruits. I wonder how long it's going to take, choosing your enemies." He chuckled again.

"You will never win, Mason. You're an idiot. You can be damn well certain that we'll find you and you'll be begging for us to end you when we get our hands on you. You better be hiding well because when I get my hands on you, you're going to wish you stayed in that prison." Zoë threatened. Horatio's eyebrows rose when he heard her threat.

"Now that sounds like a threat I should be using." He laughed.

"You'd be such a great criminal, detective." He said sharply.

"I make a great detective, that that is profession that I'm staying in." She growled at him.

"I'll see you later, detective." Mason said before hanging up. Horatio could see Zoë seething with rage.

"I'm not working this case. I'm finding him." She said as she put her phone away and walked away from him.

"Zoë, you're giving him what he wants." Horatio said as he quickly followed her and tried to diffuse the situation.

"Yeah? Well I'm going to give him more than he is bargaining for. I should have shot him in the everglades." Zoë growled.

"Zoë, take a deep breath." Horatio said as she walked around the hummer and pulled the drivers door open.

"Horatio, I need to find him." She said as he put his arm around her waist and stomach and stopped her from climbing into the drivers seat.

"I know sweetheart, I want to find him too, but I need you to calm down. What good will you be if you get into an accident because you've blacked out at the wheel?" Horatio said softly. She exhaled and then nodded as she turned and leant against Horatio.

"I'll have another team out and we can focus on finding him." Horatio said and Zoë nodded and then looked up at him. She backed off him and stood by the hummer while he phoned to get another team out. He then walked over to her and stepped close.

"We can go back to the lab and get working on this, but I need to know that you're able to focus and ready to work." Horatio said softly and she nodded.

"I can focus, let's go." She said as she slid out from between him and the hummer and jumped into the passenger side.

"I'm going to ring Eric to tell him what's going on." Zoë said as they pulled off and Horatio nodded.

"It's likely that he'll want to help us, that's fine, but we need Mr Wolfe and Walter on that case." Horatio said softly and she nodded at him. Zoë called Eric and he said that he'd meet them back at the lab.

They arrived at the lab and began to search for Mason immediately. Eric quickly walked in a joined them.

"Have you got anything yet?" Eric asked and Zoë shook her head.

"I'm just running the number that he called me from." Zoë said and Eric nodded and joined in.

Horatio was on the phone with the prison, getting details of the escape and when he could have escaped. He got off the phone just as the software Zoë was using to locate the phone, located him.

"He's a fucking moron, he's at the airport." Zoë said as she got up and called the airport immediately and got their security on the lookout for him. Horatio and Eric followed her out and they rushed over to their hummers. Zoë and Horatio got into Horatio's hummer while Zoë stayed on the phone and Eric got into his. They drove over to the airport quickly and pulled up and then entered. They were quickly stopped by security but Horatio explained the situation and they helped as Zoë had rang them and they knew of the situation. Zoe and Horatio had gone into the security office to look at the tapes.

"What flights have taken off within the last 20 minutes?" Zoë asked and one of the security officers picked up the phone and began to talk to someone and wrote a few things down. Once he got off the phone he turned to Zoë

"We've had 12 flights depart, 2 to England, 1 to Dubai, 1 to Brazil, 3 to New York, 2 to continents in Africa and 3 to Australia. Of course, we cannot tell you where the suspect is heading as some of the flights are connecting flights." The security officer said.

"I want you to bring up the tape from the gates of all those flights. Go back to when they were boarding the planes." Horatio said as he put his hands on his hips. The security guard nodded and then brought up 4 different gates on 4 separate screens.

"Do you really only have 4 screens for the entire airport?" Zoë questioned and the security guard looked round to her and nodded.

They scanned each screen, 10 minutes later.

"There! Screen 2, where is that flight heading?" Zoë asked. The security guard looked down at a piece of paper.

"That flight is heading to Brazil, Rio De Janeiro International Airport." He said, looking up at Horatio and Zoë.

"Is there any way you can ground the flight?" Horatio questioned.

"No, it's gone too far, we can have security waiting in Brazil though?" The guard asked.

"Yes, do that. Keep us updated." Zoë said as she wrote her number down and then shook the man's hand. Horatio and Zoë quickly walked out and found Eric.

"He's flying to Brazil." Horatio said as they headed out of the airport.

"That fucker is going to get it when I get my hands on him." Zoë growled as they walked over to their hummers.

"What are we going to do?" Eric asked.

"We're going to Brazil." Zoë grumbled as she got into the hummer while Horatio and Eric stood by the door. Horatio and Eric looked up at her, slightly surprised.

"I'll have a plane ready for us in 2 hours, he is not getting away from us." They looked at her and then both nodded, both a little reluctant but they didn't want him to get away and didn't trust security to pick up on him.

"We'll go to the lab and pick up a few things, then go home and get some essentials." Zoë said and they nodded at her. Eric was starting to come round to the idea a lot more now, remembering watching his sister get shot as anger built up.

"We'll meet you back here in an hour and 45 minutes." Zoë said and Eric nodded then walked away and jumped in his hummer. She looked down to Horatio.

"If you don't want to come, that's fine, but I'm going whether I have your support or not. He is not going to get away with this." She said and Horatio heard the determination in her voice. He nodded at her and then climbed into the hummer and drove off.

"How did he even get past security and onto that plane!" Zoë said as she fiddled with her phone.

"This was obviously planned." Horatio said as they drove to the lab. Zoë took a deep breath and shook her head.

"How can there be men like him on this Earth?" She questioned as she looked over to him.

"I ask myself the same question all the time." Horatio said softly and she nodded as she looked back out of the front windscreen and then down at her phone. She began to cough but carried on fiddling with her phone.

"Zoë, take your inhaler." Horatio said softly, seeing her breathing pattern change and hearing a faint wheeze as she coughed.

"I'm good." She said as she continued to fiddle with the phone.

"Zoë…" Horatio said firmly and she looked up at him. She exhaled forcefully, clearly not happy and then reached into the back and pulled her handbag forward. She pulled the inhaler out and then took it once. She fiddled with her phone again and then took the inhaler for the second time and threw it back into her handbag and then threw the handbag into the back.

"Thank you Zoë." Horatio said softly and she looked up at him and then gave him a small smile when she realised that he was worrying about her.

"The plane is booked." She said as she put her phone away and Horatio nodded at her.

"What have we got? A private jet?" Horatio questioned.

"Yeah." She replied.

"How did the prison not even realise he was gone!" Zoë said as she looked round to him.

"This city really needs to sort out its procedures! First he gets out of prison, then flees the country." Zoë mumbled as she looked out of the window. Horatio agreed with her and then pulled up outside the lab.

"We need to get some equipment for tracking him because there is no way the Brazilians are going to get him. He's probably already got people waiting for him at the airport." Zoë said and Horatio nodded.

"We can use the laptops from home, but we need one with the software we have here. I'll get one from the AV hummer when Ryan gets back. We'll also need a few kits, I'll take mine and if you could tell Eric to bring his that'll be fine. Grab a box of gloves and I'll see you back here in 20 minutes." She said and Horatio nodded at her and then walked away and over to his office where he arranged to have another team cover for them until further notice. Zoë re-stocked her kit and then saw Ryan walk in and over to her.

"Ryan, I need your keys for a moment." Zoë said as she walked over to him. He gave them to her and lowered his eyebrows.

"Why?" He asked.

"I need one of the laptops from the AV hummer." She said as she walked out.

"What? Why?" Ryan questioned as he walked out with her.

"Hey Wolfe? Am I going to have to do all of this on my own?" Walter called as they walked over to the lift.

"I'll be back in a moment." Ryan called and then boarded the lift with Zoë.

"Why do you need a laptop, Zoë?" Ryan questioned.

"Because Mason has escaped prison and fled to Brazil, I'm going to drag his ass back." She said as they walked out of the lift.

"What?" Ryan questioned, a little confused.

"He was who I was chasing earlier. He's fled to Brazil." Zoë said as she walked out.

"You're not going on your own! I'm going with you." Ryan said firmly.

"I'm not, Horatio and Eric are coming." She said as they walked out.

"I still want to come." Ryan said firmly.

"There's already 3 of us, it's okay Ryan. We can handle it, thank you though. You need to stay here." She said as she unlocked his hummer.

"Zoë, I'm coming. There's no way I'm staying here when he's out there. No offence, but you three have a personal grudge against him, it might be good to have someone who isn't so closely connected." Ryan said softly and Zoë exhaled as she began to disconnect one of the laptops from the hummer.

"Zoë, just let me come, please." Ryan asked her.

"Fine, go home and get a few things and we'll meet you at the airport in an hour and 25 minutes." She said and he smiled a little as he managed to win against Zoë. She pulled the laptop from the hummer and then threw the keys to Ryan. He then followed her in after he locked the hummer and walked in after her.

"How are we getting to Brazil?" Ryan questioned.

"I've booked us a private jet." She said as they went up in the lift. Ryan nodded.

"How much did that cost?" He questioned.

"Enough." She said softly and Ryan nodded, he knew he shouldn't question her or say anything out of line as he could sense that he was on thin ice already.

She met with Horatio just as she stepped off the lift.

"I just need to pick up my kit and I'll be ready." She said and Horatio nodded at her. She walked into the lab and picked up her kit then back out to meet with Horatio. They boarded the lift and went back down.

"Ryan is coming with us now." Zoë grumbled and Horatio looked round to her.

"He insisted." Zoë said to answer his unspoken question.

"2 boxes won't be necessary." She said when she saw that he was holding two boxes.

"Maybe not, but the size of your hands and the size of our hands are different." Horatio said softly and Zoë nodded.

"Sorry." She said when she realised she was being a complete bitch.

"It's okay." Horatio said softly.

"No it's not." She replied as they got off the lift and walked out. Horatio didn't bother arguing with her as he knew that it would only end up with her in a mood with him. They got into Horatio's car and headed home.

"Zoë I need you to calm down if you're going to focus on this." Horatio said softly as he placed his hand on her thigh as they drove back. She took a deep breath and nodded as she placed her hand over his. They pulled up onto the drive and got out, they took the equipment and gloves with them and went upstairs immediately.

"Zoë, are you sure you want to do this?" Horatio questioned softly and she looked up at him and nodded.

"I can go with Eric and Mr Wolfe, you don't have to come." Horatio said softly, worried about her, in more ways than one. He was worried about the stress she'd be put under and how she'd react if she did get her hands on him as he wasn't sure if she'd be able to contain her anger, especially after hearing her threat. '_Then again, I'm not even sure if I'd be able to contain myself.' _Horatio thought to himself.

"Your suitcases are in the loft." She said as she walked out and down the hall to one of the spares. She pulled her suitcases from the cupboard and then walked back into the bedroom and threw them on the bed while Horatio walked out and into the other spare and up into the loft. He dragged them back into the bedroom.

"Are we going to need this many suitcases? Surely one will be enough." Horatio said softly.

"Horatio, I don't expect to catch him immediately. I am staying out there until I find him, which could take some time. If you don't want to do that, then fine, I understand." She said softly and Horatio nodded at her and then walked over to his draws and pulled out a few things. Zoë looked over to him and saw him putting half back.

"I'll pack for you, can you please go and get my first aid kit and stock it with the supplies that are in the utility room, just put everything in there, don't bother with gloves as we have the boxes here." She said and Horatio nodded at her. He knew he was useless at packing. Zoë threw a load of her underwear and bras into one of the suitcases and then picked up Horatio's boxers and put them in with hers. She didn't even check how much she had, she just grabbed the majority of the draw. She then walked into the walk-in wardrobe and pulled out all of Horatio's shirts and folded them and put them in the suitcase. She then pulled out his jackets and folded them neatly. His trousers soon followed. She quickly pulled her shirts and a variety of tops and put them in the suitcase. It was nearly full so she moved onto the another suitcase to put her jackets, trousers and shorts in. She walked into the bathroom and threw bottles of shampoo, conditioner and shower gel in to the suitcase. She then threw a packet of Horatio's disposable razors in the suitcase and her tablets. He walked back up with the first aid kit over his shoulder and was shocked at how quickly she was packing.

"Can you get our guns from the safe please." She said as she folded 4 towels.

"Zoë, we do not need 4 towels." Horatio said and she just looked at him.

"I'm over compensating in case we are out there for longer than we anticipated. It's better to be safer than sorry. I also don't use the hotel towels as they usually wash them with detergent that irritates my skin." She said sharply and Horatio nodded then decided that he wasn't going to question anything she was doing. Horatio got the guns out of the safe and then put them into their cases, so they can be transported safely.

"Could you put them in that case." Zoë said as she pointed to the full case.

"It's full, Zoë." Horatio said softly.

"No it's not." Zoë said as she walked around and took the 4 cases from him and then put them in the case and put clothes around them so it was padded.

"Can you go into the main bathroom and en-suite and pick up our sun cream please?" Zoë asked and Horatio nodded. She made sure she had all of her medication and then packed some nightwear for them, like joggers, shorts and t-shirts. Horatio came back with the bottles of sun cream. '_We do not need all of this.'_ Horatio thought to himself but didn't question her.

"Why is there so much sun cream in this house? There's 8 bottles in total." Horatio asked softly.

"Well, some is left over from our holidays and the rest is because I like to make sure that we never run out as I live with you." She said softly and he gave her a small smile and a nod.

"Have you got your medication?" Horatio asked and she nodded.

"Could you go downstairs and put the laptops in the laptop cases and bring the back-up chargers too." Zoë said softly and Horatio nodded. He quickly disappeared as Zoë began to mentally run through everything she had and everything she needed. She then put their passports in her handbag.

"Money" she said to herself as she pulled her phone out and transferred money into their shared account. She then went downstairs and picked up an extra pair of shoes for Horatio, her vans, converses and plenty of flat dolly shoes. She went back upstairs and threw them into one of the cases.

"Socks" she said to herself as she walked over to her draw and threw a load of socks into the suitcase and then did the same with Horatio's draw. She put a couple of pairs of her sunglasses into her handbag along with a spare pair for Horatio.

Horatio then walked in with the two boxes of gloves, and put them in the suitcase Zoë had directed him at. He looked at the 3 filled suitcases and then the 4th that was about to be packed.

"I know what you're thinking, I'd rather have too much than not enough though. I'm a woman, I pack a ridiculous amount of things, a lot of it I bet we won't even use." She said and Horatio nodded at her with a small smile.

"At least you admit it." Horatio said softly and Zoë gave him a small smile.

"Could you get our toothbrushes and toothpaste please?" She said and Horatio nodded. She walked out and down the hall. She walked back into the bedroom with a box and Horatio looked at it.

"It's iodine and chlorine, it's from hiking in Morocco. It sterilises contaminated water from rivers or from other countries taps. I don't trust their water unless it's bottled." She said and Horatio looked at her curiously.

"I went after my Masters with Mike." She said and Horatio nodded. She put the box in one of the suitcases.

"Deodorant" Zoë said, talking to herself but Horatio had already collected it and put it in the case. She then walked into the bathroom and picked up a large packet of wet wipes and moisturiser.

"Have you got your pen-knife?" Zoë questioned and Horatio nodded. She then walked back out and came back in with two head-torches and a hand held torch, batteries and matches.

"You wouldn't happen to have a map, would you?" She asked and Horatio thought about it.

"No, I don't, but we can pick one up on the way to the airport." Horatio said and Zoë nodded at him.

"We've got everything, we can probably fit it into 3 cases." Horatio nodded and they started to unpack the half empty 4th suitcase and fit the items into the other 3 cases. Zoë stood up straight and shook her head as she looked down to the floor. Horatio glanced up at her and then quickly walked around to her and pulled her in for a hug. Suddenly she just burst into tears. Horatio rubbed her back and knew the stress was getting to her.

"We'll get him sweetheart." Horatio said softly.

"It's not that. I don't know what it is." She said as she sobbed into his shoulder. Horatio nodded and he knew it was the stress.

"I'm so pathetic, I don't even know why I'm crying." She said as she pulled away from Horatio and wiped her eyes.

"You're stressed Zoë and you're not pathetic." Horatio said softly as he placed his hand on her arm. She looked up at him and nodded. He wiped the rest of her tears away and gave her a reassuring look. He then pulled her back in to embrace her and then began to rub her back. He kissed the side of her head. She pulled away after a few minutes and then thanked him. She then walked into the bathroom and made sure her make-up looked presentable. She walked back out and then gave Horatio a small smile.

"Let's get this on the car." She said and Horatio nodded.

"Where are our passports?" Horatio asked.

"They're in my handbag." Zoë said softly and Horatio nodded. Zoë got on the bed and then sat on one of the suitcases and began to try and zip it up. Horatio stifled a laugh. She got halfway around but couldn't do anymore. She got up and dragged the bag off the bed and then sat on it again but couldn't do it up.

"Horatio come here please." She asked as she stood up and he walked around to her with a smile, amused by her.

"Sit on it please." She said with a smile herself as she saw the smile on his face. He sat on the suitcase for her and she managed to get it fully zipped up.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"I still don't understand how you find that funny." She said with a smile as she put a lock on it. Horatio shook his head as he was unaware about why he found it amusing as well.

"I need you again." She said as she pulled the other suitcase off the bed and onto the floor. He sat on that one while she zipped it up.

"Last one." She said and Horatio got up and sat on that one while she zipped it up. Horatio stood and then turned around.

"I'm going to change." Zoë said and Horatio nodded, saying he was too.

They arrived at the airport and met with Eric.

"Have you got everything?" Zoë asked and Eric nodded.

"You've just got one case?" Zoë asked and Eric nodded.

"You do know that we're not going to catch him immediately, don't you? It could take a few weeks." She said and Eric nodded.

"How many cases do you have then?" Eric asked with a smile.

"3, that's just for essentials, we have 3 laptops and some other kit too." Zoë said raising an eyebrow.

"Why am I not surprised?" Eric said with a smile and Zoë gave him a smile and then leant against Horatio as she took hold of his hand.

"Have you got your gun?" Zoë questioned and Eric nodded.

"Have you got us permission to take them on the plane?" Eric asked.

"It's a private jet, and we're allowed." Zoë said and Eric nodded.

"A private jet? Don't tell me you own one of those?" Eric asked and Zoë chuckled.

"No, I'm hiring it." She said with a smile.

"Must be costing a lot" Eric said softly.

"Not as much as buying one." She said with a smile.

"That's true." She said as she glanced around and saw Ryan walking over with a case and a couple of bags. He gave them a smile.

"When are we off then?" Ryan questioned.

"Now." Zoë said as she let go of Horatio's hand and then took hold of the case handle and picked up a laptop bag.

"Has Walter spoken to you?" Ryan asked and Zoë looked round to him a little confused.

"No, why?" She asked. She then turned around when she heard a man raise their voice and she saw Walter rushing over to them.

"Walter?" She asked.

"Hey, sorry" he said as he stopped and put his case upright.

"What are you doing, Walter?" Zoë asked.

"Erm, I'm coming with you." Walter said with a smile.

"We need someone here, you can't come with us. You don't even know what Mason looks like, you don't even know what he's done." Zoë snapped. Zoë looked to Ryan and could see him glaring at Walter, Ryan was clearly not very happy with Walter either.

"Well, a fresh pair of eyes won't hurt will it?" Walter said as he shrugged.

"You both really know how to test me, don't you!" Zoë raised her voice and then walked off towards the airport. Horatio looked from Ryan to Walter and they knew he was displeased with them. Horatio then walked off after Zoë, taking both cases and the laptop bag.

"I told you to clear it with her first!" Ryan growled at Walter.

"She would have never let me come." Walter said back.

"So? She's right, you don't even know what he looks like!" Ryan said, annoyed. Eric left them too it.

"I wanted to come, is that so bad?" Walter asked and Ryan exhaled.

"Does that mean I'm allowed to come?" Walter asked Ryan as he looked back to Zoë walking, wanting to know if that was her way of saying yes.

"I guess so." Ryan said as he walked away and over to where Zoë was walking. Walter then happily followed. They gathered right outside the airport entrance.

"Wait here." Zoë said just as Ryan caught up. She walked in as Horatio turned to face Ryan and Walter.

"If I were you, I would stay very quiet when she gets back." Horatio warned the both of them and then both swallowed and then nodded. Zoë returned 20 minutes later with two men, one on foot, the other in a small cart.

"Our bags are going to be loaded and then we'll board." She said and they all nodded at her. The man on foot quickly attached labels to each bag and then loaded them onto the cart.

"If you'll follow me, please?" The man on foot said and they all followed while the man in the cart drove off with their cases.

"They walked in to the airport and were taken a different way to normal. They checked in with a different desk and had their passports checked then were taken through into a private lounge.

"We'll be right back with you, the pilots are just doing the last few checks and then you'll be able to board." One of the staff said and they all gave him a nod. Horatio walked over to the window's and looked out and over to the tarmac where planes were ready to take off. He glanced round when he heard someone coming up behind him and then looked back when Zoë took his hand and put her head to his arm.

"How are you feeling?" Horatio asked softly.

"Like I need to de-stress. How about joining the mile high club?" She asked as she looked up at him with a small cheeky grin. Eric, Ryan and Walter all looked over to Horatio and Zoë when they heard Horatio beginning to laugh.

"I don't think I've ever heard H laugh, certainly not like that." Walter whispered to Ryan and Eric.

"He does when with Zoë." Ryan said as he looked away from Horatio and Zoë.

"I didn't think it was even possible for H to laugh, it doesn't seem right. He's so serious at work." Walter said very quietly.

"Despite what you think, he has a very good sense of humour." Eric said softly and Walter looked at him like he was an alien.

"But he's so… robotic at work." Walter said quietly.

"That's at work… we're all different at work." Eric said softly.

"Well, some things just seem weird…" Walter said with a small smile, Eric and Ryan just looked at him.

"Well, you guys have known him a lot longer than I have, so I guess it isn't so weird for you." Walter said and they both nodded, they could see his point of view.

"I don't think he's ever smiled at me either." Walter said as he looked back over to them.

"That's because you always do something to piss him off." Ryan said softly with a small smug smile.

"Yeah well… he just never seems happy." Walter said as he looked back to Eric and Ryan. '_It's not just me he doesn't smile at, he doesn't smile at hardly anyone but Zoë.'_ Walter thought to himself.

"That's not true." Eric argued, getting annoyed with Walter already and they weren't even on the plane yet.

"Name a time where he was absolutely ecstatic then." Walter said, thinking he'd had both of them as he couldn't imagine Horatio ecstatic.

"When Zoë was pregnant? When Zoë woke up? When Zoë recognised him? When she spoke? Even when she's just near him." Ryan and Eric said, crossing their arms.

"Huh? When she woke up?" Walter questioned.

"She was poisoned and very close to death, it led to a coma which is when she lost her memory." Eric said quietly. Walter looked at both of them.

"She was in hospital for 3 weeks or something, maybe more. But she didn't recognise us, she couldn't speak, she couldn't communicate at all. She couldn't do simple tasks, so when she gradually recovered, Horatio was ecstatic. I don't think I've ever seen him so happy." Ryan said quietly, also growing annoyed with Walter. Walter nodded at them.

"Seriously?" Walter asked.

"Yes, seriously." Ryan said sharply.

"When was this?" Walter questioned.

"Not too long before you joined." Eric said softly.

"Look, do you mind if we don't talk about this?" Ryan questioned when he began to see visions of the day he walked in and saw Zoë on the floor of the house.

"What's wrong Wolfe?" Walter questioned, seeing the conversation really affect him.

"Nothing, okay?" Ryan snapped. Zoë glanced around when she heard Ryan snap and saw him walking away from both Eric and Walter.

"This trip is going to be so joyful, they're already at each other's throats." Zoë said quietly as she looked back to Horatio. Walter went to walk over to Ryan but Eric stopped him.

"He blames himself for not reaching her quicker, I'd leave it and I wouldn't bring it up again, okay?" Eric said firmly and quietly as he held Walter back. Walter nodded and then went to sit down. Zoë quickly pulled her phone out when it was ringing and she answered.

"Hey Joe" she said softly and Horatio put his arm around her.

"Yeah, I'm good. You?" She said back softly while Horatio listened in on the one sided conversation.

"Good, I'm going to be out of the country soon, well in about 5 minutes, I was going to call earlier but I was too busy, sorry." She said as she exhaled.

"Brazil." She said softly.

"Work stuff." She replied and Horatio could sense that she was trying to cut Joe off.

"No, Mason escaped and has fled to Brazil." She replied as she exhaled.

"Yeah, so I'm going to get him. No, I'm not going on my own, the entire team has decided to come." She said lowly.

"I will, don't worry." She said as she looked out of the window and watched a plane take off.

"Yeah, I'll call you when I'm out there. Don't worry Bun." She said softly and Horatio looked down at her a little confused.

"Yeah, don't worry, everything will be okay." She said softly.

"Okay, I'll speak soon. Bye." She said softly and then hung up.

"Bun?" Horatio asked curiously.

"Bunny" she said looking up to him shyly and Horatio still looked just as confused.

"We used to call each other Bunny when we were younger. It's stupid I know, but it's just stuck ever since." Zoë said shyly.

"It's not stupid, it's quite cute actually." Horatio said as he looked down to her and then rubbed her side.

"We don't use it so much now as Mike got a little jealous. He was very protective of me and felt threatened by Joe as I was so close with him. He never understood the bond we have with each other." Zoë said softly and Horatio nodded.

"You don't mind if I call him Bunny do you?" She asked softly.

"Of course not" Horatio said softly and she gave him a small smile.

"Did Joe and Mike get on?" Horatio asked curiously.

"They were amicable." Zoë replied.

"I wouldn't go so far as to say friends, both were very protective of me and only wanted the best. They never thought the other was good enough for me. Mike was often too protective to the point of possessive even at some points. Joe hated it." She sighed. "I would have loved for them to get on really well." She added.

"Chambers and party." A steward called and they all turned and began to walk over to the desk.

"Are you all here?" He asked Zoë and she nodded.

"Right this way then." He said and they all followed, Horatio and Zoë walked behind him and the rest followed behind them. They walked down some steps and then out onto the tarmac. They were led onto the plane and then seated. Horatio sat next to Zoë with Eric and Ryan in front of them and Walter in front of them.

"This is a very fancy plane, who paid for this?" Walter questioned loudly as he looked around while he put his bag in the head-space. They all remained silent and Walter looked at them all. Horatio put Zoë's handbag in the head-space and then sat down next to her.

"Well it wasn't free." Walter said as he looked at them all and then laid eyes on Zoë, suspecting it was either her or Horatio.

"It was me, okay Walter. Now will you please just sit down and shut up?" Zoë asked and then closed her eyes and put her head back, realising that she was snapping at people without them even doing anything wrong. Walter remained silent and then sat down. But they all heard a small snigger come from Eric. Zoë looked over to Eric's seat and he then peaked back with a wide grin.

"Thank you." He said to her and an involuntary smile appeared across her face as Ryan and Walter glanced back.

"So it's just me you're pissy with?" Walter asked, genuinely confused and Zoë began to laugh as she looked down. Horatio looked from Zoë to Eric, then from Eric to Walter then back to Zoë. He looked just as confused as Ryan.

"I'm sorry." Zoë apologised as she looked up at them and then burst out laughing again when she looked at the grin on Eric's face. She quickly calmed herself and looked up with a brilliant smile.

"Sorry Walter, I didn't mean to be pissy with you." She apologised with a smile. She then looked back to Eric and smiled at him. She then looked round to Horatio and placed her hand on his thigh.

"Sorry." She said with a grin. Horatio gave her a smile and then looked over to Eric and gave him a nod, realising that he'd managed to diffuse her mood.

"It's like you have multiple personalities or something." Walter muttered.

"I think I do." Zoë replied sharply.

They all turned back into their seats. She smiled up at Horatio, he smiled back at her and then gave her a quick kiss. The steward then stood at the front of the cabin while the pilots voices came alive over the speakers.

The steward ran through the safety drills and then sat down in one of the seats at the front. The pilots announced that they'd be taking off very soon as the plane came alive and began to move. A wide grin appeared on Zoë's face as they sat on the runway. Walter glanced back.

"What the hell are you grinning about? Don't tell me you like flying." He said loudly as he looked back forwards.

"I love flying, taking off is the best part!" Zoë grinned, excited.

"You're crazy, you know that, don't you?" Walter asked and they all heard a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"I know." Zoë replied as the engines fired up to full throttle and they began to hurtle along the runway. They felt the plane lift and dive into the air. Zoë looked out of the window while Horatio sat back peacefully and placed his hand on her thigh. Eric and Ryan didn't seem too bothered while Walter sat, stiff as a board and holding onto the arm rest with a vice-like grip.

"Wishing you stayed now?" Zoë asked, sounding very chirpy. Walter didn't even reply and Zoë began to giggle.

"Relax." She said softly.

"Did you know that most accidents happen to smaller aircraft?" Walter asked.

"Yes." Zoë replied. Zoë looked round to Horatio and he looked to her. She leant over to him and close to him.

"Please can we join the mile high club when we settle?" Zoë whispered in his ear and he chuckled a little.

"That's probably not the best idea you've come up with." Horatio whispered back.

"I think it is." She whispered back to him.

"Just a quickie, there's more seats back there." She said as she gestured to the curtain that was just behind them. Horatio looked back at it.

"It could be quite risky but that just makes it more exciting." She grinned. Horatio smiled at her.

"Is that a yes or a no?" She questioned.

"It's not a good idea, Zoë. Imagine if Wolfe walked back there to make sure we were okay?" Horatio whispered into her ear.

"We'll use the loo then; that has a lock." She grinned.

"That's not suspicious at all." Horatio grinned back at her as he raised his eyebrows.

"They all know we have sex, so what?" She smiled at him.

"Yes, but not so close to them" Horatio said softly.

"You only want to because it'll give you an adrenaline rush." Horatio whispered into her ear.

"It's not only that, I love you and I love having sex with you. I'm stressed and sex is about the only thing that is going to relax me." She whispered into his ear.

"But part is the adrenaline." Horatio replied.

"So what?" Zoë asked.

"Once you get a taste of it, you wouldn't want to come back out of that loo or wherever we had sex. You'd want to try other places as well to get the same rush. I know you'd push it in the future to try and get a bigger adrenaline rush each time and that would mean the situations would get more risky." Horatio said softly and she grinned at him.

"I don't know if you've noticed but I can't go as much as you can." Horatio whispered into her ear and she began to laugh. Ryan and Eric glanced back at them and then looked forwards again.

"So?" Zoë said with a smile.

"We'll see." Horatio whispered back. Zoë sat back in her seat with a gleaming grin. The plane began to level out and the pilots announced that they were at altitude and that they were free to move about the cabin. The steward walked down the aisle asking if they wanted drinks. He reached Zoë and Horatio.

"Would you like a drink Miss Chambers? Mr Caine?" He asked softly.

"Call me Zoë, and yes please, orange juice." Zoë said softly and he gave her a nod and then looked to Horatio.

"Just a water for me please." Horatio said and he gave him a nod.

"Sorry, what was your name?" Zoë asked.

"Phil." He said softly.

"Thank you, Phil." She said softly and he gave her a nod. He disappeared back behind the curtain and then re-appeared with a tray of drinks. He handed them out and they all watched Walter prise his hand from the arm rest and take the glass of water. Zoë finished the orange juice quite quickly and then placed the cup on the tray in front of her. She leant over to Horatio again and smiled up at him. He saw the glimmer in her eye. She leant closer and turned a little and began to kiss at the spot just under his ear.

"Zoë, please don't." Horatio begged her quietly after feeling himself stir in his trousers. He glanced forwards to make sure no-one was looking and then felt her put her hand on his thigh and run it up to his crotch.

"Zoë, please" Horatio whispered, he knew he couldn't be able to contain himself if she carried on.

"Alright then" she whispered as she sat back.

"Please don't make this difficult for me either." Horatio whispered as he leant over to her.

"I won't, don't worry." Zoë said softly and he gave her a thankful nod.

Phil the steward walked past when Zoë stopped him.

"Could I have a glass of champagne please?" She asked and he nodded.

"Certainly." He said as he went to head back.

"Champagne? I'll have some too, please." Walter called back nervously.

"Certainly, anyone else?" Phil called and they all shook their head at him.

"Zoë, you don't drink." Horatio said quietly.

"Yes I know, but it's either sex or alcohol that is going to de-stress me and help me relax right now." She said as she looked back to him. Horatio exhaled and sat back.

"Relax, it's one glass." Zoë said softly and Horatio nodded at her. Phil handed her a glass of champagne and then headed forwards to hand Walter his and then sat back down. Zoë took a sip.

"That's good champagne." Zoë said as she looked round to Horatio. The TV's in the back of the seats awakened and Phil quickly walked through the cabin and handed out some earphones. Zoë put one ear bud in and watched the film that was put on. Horatio could see her relaxing after she finished the champagne and was a little bit relieved. She took her seatbelt off and stood up and pulled her handbag from the head-space. Horatio looked up at her and saw her pull something from the bag and put it in her pocket. She glanced down at him.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly and she nodded then walked away and back past the curtain. Horatio quickly unplugged his seatbelt and got up before Phil was able to walk through the curtains. Horatio saw Zoe bent over the side as she took her inhaler.

"Zoë, you should have said." Horatio said as he rubbed her back and then turned when Phil walked through.

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Could we please have a glass of water?" Horatio asked and Phil nodded and quickly rushed to get a bottle of water from the side and handed it to Horatio.

"Come and sit down." Phil said as he gestured to the seats in the back half of the cabin. Horatio helped Zoë through and sat her down and then sat next to her and rubbed her back.

"Thank you Phil" Horatio said softly and he gave them a nod and then gave them some space. Zoë sat up straight and tried to take a few deep breaths but it wasn't working out for her.

"You shouldn't have had that champagne, Zoë." Horatio said softly.

"It probably wasn't even the champagne that set me off." She grumbled quietly. She took the inhaler again and could feel it working.

"Sorry Horatio." She said softly and he nodded while he rubbed her back.

"How are you feeling now?" He asked softly.

"Better." She said softly and then stood up. Horatio stood with her and they walked back to their seats. Zoë began to giggle as she looked down at her hands. Eric and Ryan glanced back and they could see that she was looking a little tipsy. She looked up at them with a grin.

"Pretty boy?" Zoë called softly.

"Have you had sex in all forms of transport or just a car?" Zoë asked. Horatio, Eric and Walter all turned to look at her. Horatio already wanted to get out of the situation as he knew she was going to bring something up that he wouldn't like.

"Zoë…" Ryan said as he flushed bright red.

"It's just a question." She said with a smile.

"Just a car" Ryan said as he turned back around to face the front, hoping she wouldn't engage him in anymore conversation as he knew that she was tipsy.

"Zoë, try and sleep sweetheart." Horatio whispered as he leant closer to her. Walter and Eric looked back round after looking at Ryan.

"What? It was just a question. I don't understand why you all shy away when the word sex is mentioned." She mumbled as she exhaled, looking relaxed.

"It's a private thing Zoë, some people don't like to discuss things like that, especially in front of other's." Horatio said quietly. She looked round to him.

"They have a choice whether to answer or not." Zoë replied to him as she turned her head to look at him. Horatio exhaled as he didn't know what else to say. Unexpectedly she pulled him closer by his shirt and kissed him on the lips.

"I'm going to the loo." She said as she got up and walked away. Horatio was left a little confused. '_She's unpredictable when she's not drinking, but when she drinks, she becomes even more unpredictable.'_ He thought to himself. Zoë quickly returned and sat down and leant over towards Horatio.

"Horatio, I can't do my buttons up. It's like my hands won't do what I want them to, like when I try and tie things up." She said and Horatio looked round to her and grew a little concerned.

"Come on." Horatio said softly as he got up and pulled Zoë back behind the curtain. He quickly did up her buttons for her and then looked up to her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked softly as she tucked her shirt in.

"Yeah" she said, but she didn't sound too sure of herself.

"What's wrong?" Horatio asked softly.

"I'm not sure." She said as she looked up to him.

"You're probably feeling a little odd due to the champagne." Horatio said quietly, regretting letting her drink it.

"It's not that." She said as she looked at him as she tilted her head.

"Then what is it, beautiful?" Horatio asked softly. She shook her head when she felt her ears pop and looked up at Horatio.

"Have your ears just gone?" She asked and Horatio nodded as he swallowed to try and change the pressure in his inner ears. Zoë did the same. Phil quickly walked back to meet Horatio and Zoë.

"I'm very sorry, but would you mind taking your seats?" Phil asked and they nodded at him.

"Are we landing?" Zoë asked, thinking that the change in pressure was due to that.

"Not quite yet." Phil said softly as they walked back to their seats.

"Then why has the pressure changed?" Zoë asked curiously.

"The pilots are experiencing some technical difficulties with the pressure in the cabin. They have it under control though, so there's nothing to worry about." Phil assured them.

"Technical difficulties?!" Walter questioned.

"It's nothing to worry about sir, it's a minor fault." Phil assured him and Walter tensed up again.

"Horatio?" Zoë asked as she continued to swallow. He looked round to her and placed his hand over hers, he immediately grew concerned.

"My head Horatio" Zoë mumbled as she looked up at him. "Something's wrong." She said as she looked up at him. She could feel the pressure in her head rising and the pain she was experiencing was becoming unbearable.

"Horatio, my head" she whimpered.

"Excuse me." Horatio stopped Phil.

"What's going on?" Horatio questioned quietly.

"The pilots are having some trouble with the pressure in the cabin sir, the problem will be resolved." Phil said and then looked to Zoë and saw her in intense pain.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" He asked.

"No." She replied as she shook her head and then looked back to Horatio as she raised a hand to her head.

"My head" she mumbled.

"Do you have any medical conditions?" Phil asked while Eric, Ryan and Walter all started to get concerned.

"Do you want the list?" Zoë mumbled and then looked over to Horatio.

"Have you received a serious brain injury in the last 3 years?" Phil asked and Zoë nodded.

"Yes" Horatio said softly and Phil nodded.

"I'll be right back, try and stay calm for me please." Phil said as he walked away and down to the front of the plane.

"It's getting worse Horatio." Zoë mumbled quietly as she pulled her legs up and held her head.

"Don't worry beautiful, we're going to sort this out. You're going to be fine." Horatio said softly and Zoë nodded.

"What's going on?" Eric asked as he got up and walked back to Horatio and Zoë as Horatio tried his best to comfort Zoë.

"Eric, can you please take your seat." Horatio said.

"Horatio, I feel weird." She mumbled. Eric placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Sir, can you please take your seat. Will you all please put your seatbelts on, we are going to be making an emergency landing." Phil said as he made his way back to Zoë and Horatio and crouched down beside Zoë.

"The seatbelt sign is on, can all passengers please put your seatbelts on, we will be making an emergency landing as soon as possible. We will be descending and cruising at a lower altitude due to pressurisation difficulties. Please remain calm." One of the pilots announced.

"Miss Chambers, I need you to remain calm and take some deep breaths, the pressure will start to increase very soon. In the meantime, I need you to put your seat belt on. Due to your past brain injury, the inadequate pressurisation could have–" Phil began to say but was cut off.

"Where's your first aid kit?" Zoë asked as she placed her feet back on the floor.

"I'll be right back." Phil said as they felt the plane drop. He got up and disappeared while Horatio pulled Zoë's belt over her.

"Zoë, what's wrong?" Ryan questioned.

"Don't worry about me sweetie, I'm fine. I've just got a headache from the pressure disturbance." She said calmly, she didn't want to panic any of them. Phil came back with the first aid kit and handed it to Zoë. She opened the box and pulled out the pen-torch.

"Horatio look at my pupils, tell me if they're reacting equally and are the same size." She said as she handed him the torch.

"Everything's going purple and getting darker." She said as she looked round to Horatio. Horatio shone the torch in her eyes.

"I think they're fine." Horatio said softly and Zoë nodded and then began to rub her forehead.

"I'll be fine, thank you Phil." She said softly and he gave her a nod.

"Is there anything I can get you?" He asked and she shook her head.

"You should go and sit down." She said softly and Phil nodded at her. He walked down to the front of the plane and sat down.

"I'm sorry Horatio." She said softly as she took his hand.

"For what?" he asked.

"I don't know." She replied as she squeezed his hand. They then felt the plane drop dramatically.

"We are experiencing some turbulence, please do not panic." One of the pilots said over the speakers.

"Don't panic? We're falling through the sky in a plane at over 300mph!" Walter gasped.

"Walter, calm down honey, we're going to be fine." Zoë said softly and he wanted to believe her words. They felt the plane dive. '_My head's getting worse! Oh gosh, I don't think I've been in so much pain before!'_ She thought to herself.

"Take long deep breaths and concentrate on that." She said and he did as she said.

They entered the cloud layer and then could see the sea a long way down below them. Zoë felt better in herself. They felt the plane level out and then one of the pilots requested that Phil heads to the cabin. He quickly returned and walked back over to Zoë.

"How's your head feeling now?" He asked as he crouched down.

"A lot better thank you." She said as she looked round to him.

"Good, the pressure has increased to what it normally would be in the cabin if we were higher and with working pressurisers. It's at 8000ft, we'll be landing soon and we'll have medical officers on standby to check you over." Phil said softly and Zoë nodded.

"Thank you." Horatio said softly and Phil gave them a nod.

"Can I get you some water?" He asked and Zoë nodded.

"Please." She said and Phil looked to Horatio and he shook his head. He came back with a glass of water and Zoë took a few sips then thanked him.

"We should be making a landing in Venezuela in about an hour, if you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask. We're extremely sorry about all of this and the plane will be checked out as soon as we land." Phil said and Zoë just nodded at him. He got up and walked back to the front of the cabin and sat down after offering Ryan, Eric and Walter drinks or snacks. Zoë leant over to Horatio and put her head on his shoulder as he took her hand.

"We are never going to catch him, are we?" Zoë asked quietly.

"We will, don't you worry." Horatio said as he kissed her forehead. Zoë began to fall asleep on his shoulder until he gently nudged her.

"Is it wise for you to sleep?" Horatio asked and she nodded and then began to fall asleep again.

"I want you to stay awake for a little while, please Zoë." Horatio said softly, worrying about her. She then nodded and opened her eyes.

"Thank you." Horatio said softly. He rubbed her thigh with his other hand while he began to play with her fingers. He felt her breathing deepen.

"I feel sick Horatio." She said quietly.

"Okay sweetheart, shall we go to the loo?" Horatio asked and she nodded. Horatio took his seatbelt off and stood. Phil immediately got up and walked over to them as Horatio took Zoë's seatbelt off and helped her up.

"Is something wrong?" Phil asked quietly.

"I'm going to be sick." Zoë mumbled and Phil nodded then gestured for them to head back.

"Would you like to use the loo at the back of the cabin?" Phil asked and Zoë nodded then walked back there with Horatio. Phil picked up some water and Zoë began to run. Horatio rushed with her. He grabbed her hair and held it back as she fell to her knees in front of the loo. She made it just in time. Horatio soothed her and then took the water bottle from Phil after she'd wiped her mouth.

"I'm so sorry." She mumbled and then leant back on her knees as Horatio kept hold of her hair. She took a few more sips of the water before she heard Phil talking to someone.

"Sir, please take your seat." He said kindly.

"Is she okay?" Ryan questioned.

"Miss Chambers is a little unwell at the moment, would you please take your seat." Phil said again but Ryan didn't move. They felt the plane starting to jerk a little and then heard the pilots say that there was nothing to worry about and that it was turbulence.

"I'm fine Ryan, just go and sit down sweetie." Zoë called loudly and Ryan then turned and walked back to his seat.

"I'm sorry about that Miss Chambers." Phil said again.

"Zoë, please call me Zoe and it's okay." She said as she glanced back at him. He gave her a nod as Horatio took the water bottle from her hand. Phil turned around when he heard footsteps and saw one of the pilots approaching him.

"I'm incredibly sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to take your seats now." The pilot said and they nodded. Horatio helped Zoë up and then began to walk with her down the aisle.

"Take these seats please, I need you to sit down now." The pilot kindly said and they nodded. Horatio sat Zoë down and then put her seat belt over her, then did the same to him.

"We're going down, but we're going to try and make it as gentle as possible, keep calm." The pilot said and both Horatio and Zoë nodded as they took each other's hands. The pilot exchanged some words with Phil and then walked away.

"Go and keep them calm in the front, we'll be fine." Zoë mumbled and Phil nodded. Zoë looked over to Horatio.

"He's definitely going to get away now." Zoë said quietly as Phil quickly walked away.

"Does he mean that we're crashing?" Zoë asked as she exhaled and Horatio nodded at her.

"I love you." Zoë said softly as she looked up at him.

"We'll survive, we'll be fine. We're going to get Mason and we're going to be home before you know it." Horatio said softly, trying to keep her hope alive.

"Yeah, but if we don't. I need to say that I love you." She said as she looked into his eyes.

"I love you too, I love you so much." Horatio said and then leant over and kissed her. She pulled away.

"I've just been sick…" She said.

"I really don't care." Horatio said softly and she then moved back in and kissed him again as they felt the plane's jerks become more violent. They felt the plane drop several hundred meters. They tightened their grip on each other's hands but continued to kiss.

It felt like decades were passing with every second. They broke from the kiss when they heard Phil running back towards them.

"Quick, put your safety jackets on." He said as he crouched down and pulled Zoë's jacket out and then Horatio's he handed Horatio's to him and then put Zoë's over her head and strapped her in to it. The plane began to violently shake and they could see the sea getting closer.

"Phil sit down!" Zoë raised her voice after Phil finished checking Horatio's jacket. They felt another sharp drop in the planes altitude.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Phil scrambled over to the seats beside Zoë and Horatio and tried to sit but was thrown into the air. He managed to sit and pulled the seatbelt up but couldn't get it on as the plane was moving too much.

"They're going to try and land us on an uninhabited island. Rescue shouldn't be far off, we sent out a distress call, but we didn't get a response as our communications cut out and the electricals have cut out too. Brace yourselves." He said as he continued to try and get the seatbelt over him.

Eric opened his eyes slowly. He quickly closed them once bright light flooded his eyes. He groaned in pain as his whole body felt like it had been torn apart and stitched back together. He swallowed and then bravely opened his eyes again. He tried to move but felt confined so let out another groan. He could hear the chirping and buzzing of wildlife around him. He moved his head and felt the grass scratching his cheek.

"H?" He rasped dryly and then lifted his head, he blinked a few times and then looked down to find that he was still strapped into the seat which had been thrown from the plane and landed on it's side.

"Wolfe?" Eric called dryly, hoping to hear or see them. He swallowed and brought one of his hands up and unbuckled the belt. He rolled onto his stomach and laid in the long grass. He managed to scramble to his hands and knees as his muscles screamed in pain at him. He took a deep breath and looked around again, then swallowed as he used the seat to get him to his feet. He stood on the spot and turned around, taking in his surroundings.

"Zoë?" Eric called loudly and he then walked over to another seat that wasn't too far from him. He looked around once he reached it but didn't see anyone.

"Walter?" Eric shouted as he turned around again and saw the a large part of the plane about 50 yards from him. He quickly began to make his way over to it, pushing through the pain in hope of finding his colleagues alive and well. The plane had been ripped in half, the back half seemed to be in more or less one peace, but he couldn't see the front half as it had separated into pieces.

"Horatio?" Eric shouted as he looked around again. He then saw blood covering a scrap piece of metal that had buried itself into the mud. Eric swallowed and then took a deep breath.

"Ryan!?" Eric yelled as he looked around again. He took another deep breath and then walked closer to the end part of the plane. He saw the stewards body sprawled on the floor, half in the cabin, half on the mud. Eric looked down and saw that the body was almost separated at the waist. He looked back to the bloody piece of metal and assumed that it had cut through the steward.

Bile rose to the back of his throat and he looked up and saw the familiar sight of red-hair at the back of the cabin.

"H?!" Eric yelled as he stepped around the stewards body and then made his way up the aisle. He felt the cabin rock a little and stopped. The plane had landed on a light hill. He then carried on once it steadied out and then reached Horatio. He saw Zoë sat next to him, both were slumped over. Eric hesitantly took hold of Horatio's wrist and felt for a pulse.

"Good, stay with me H." Eric said softly and he then reached over to Zoë and took hold of her wrist and did the same.

"Zoë, Horatio, it's Eric. You're both going to be okay." He said loudly as he stood up and looked around. The back half of the cabin seemed to be in good shape. Eric then heard Walter shouting.

"Walter! Where are you?" He shouted back as he made his way to the end of the cabin and stood in the grass. Eric looked around and saw that the plane had cleared most of the trees around it. He saw Walter appear from the green background in his bright orange shirt.

"Eric?" Walter shouted.

"Yes, come here!" Eric shouted back to him and then watched Walter stumble over to him.

"Are you okay?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Walter said as he looked at Eric. "How about you?" Walter asked.

"Yeah, I just hurt, nothing serious." Eric said and Walter nodded.

"Is that H?" Walter questioned when he saw Horatio's red-hair.

"Yeah, they're both unconscious. Have you seen Wolfe?" Eric asked as Walter looked down to the steward. Walter swallowed and looked back up to Eric.

"I know." Eric said when he saw the shocked and fearful face Walter was pulling.

"I've… I've not seen Wolfe." Walter said and Eric nodded.

"I'm going to stay with H and Zoë in case they come around, look for Wolfe." Eric said and Walter nodded and then walked off. Eric walked back over to Horatio and Zoë and crouched down to get a look at their faces. He took their pulses a few more times as he spoke to them, willing them to come around but not moving them in case they had unseen injuries.

"Eric! Eric, I've found Wolfe." Walter said, out of breath as he ran to the end of the cabin and looked in, up to Eric.

"Where is he? Is he alive?" Eric questioned.

"He's over there." Walter said as he pointed. "I don't know if he's alive." Walter said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Well go and check then!" Eric said loudly.

"I can't!" Walter shouted back.

"What do you mean you can't?" Eric said as he rushed over to Walter and looked in the direction of where Walter had pointed. Walter quickly began to rush into the direction and Eric followed. They stopped and Walter caught his breath again.

"Where is he?" Eric questioned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"He's up there." Walter said as he pointed up. Eric looked up and saw Ryan in a tree, mangled around some branches. He squinted and then covered his eyes from the bright sunlight.

"Ryan?!" Eric shouted as he looked up at Ryan. '_I have to get up there!'_ Eric thought to himself as he glanced around. '_Trees, nothing but bloody trees!'_ Eric thought to himself.

"Ryan can you hear us?" Eric shouted as he looked back up at Ryan. He didn't get any response from Ryan so he walked over to the trunk of the tree and tried to climb it. There were no low branches so he couldn't get up, but he continued to try until his hands were sore.

"Wolfe! Answer us!" Walter shouted as Eric tried to get up.

"You can't climb trees can you?" Eric asked Walter.

"Does it look like I can climb trees?" Walter said sarcastically as he ran a hand over his head.

"Zoë can probably get up there, we could probably lift her high enough to get up." Walter said as Eric backed off and looked up at Ryan as he caught his breath.

"Yes, but Zoë's unconscious." Eric said as he turned back to him.

"She might not be anymore." Walter said and Eric nodded.

"Yeah, you're right, wait here." Eric said as he ran back to the plane, dodging the pieces of sharp metal that had been peeled from the plane and over to the both of them. As the plane gently shifted, Zoë let out a few moans.

"Zoë? Can you hear me?" Eric asked and she moaned again. He took a deep breath as the pain of his injuries began to set in. '_What is that smell?'_ He questioned himself, but continued to try and rouse Zoë.

"I need you to wake up, Zo." Eric pleaded. She began to sit up and then sat back in the chair as she took a deep breath and opened her eyes.

"Horatio?" She questioned quietly.

"No, it's Eric, Zoë." He said softly and she let out a small moan. She blinked a few times to clear the fuzziness and then took a few deep breaths. She looked over to Eric and then caught a glimpse of Horatio.

"Horatio!" She said loudly as she tried to unbuckle her seatbelt once she'd fully come around.

"He's alive, don't panic." Eric said calmly.

"I can't get out, Eric." Zoë said as she looked up at him.

"Okay, stay calm Zoë." Eric said softly as he leant over Horatio and pulled at Zoë's belt buckle and freed her from the seat. He stepped back and felt the cabin move again. '_This isn't stable at all.'_ He thought to himself.

"Are you okay?" She asked and he nodded at her. Zoë took Horatio's pulse and then very gently opened his eyes.

"Horatio, can you hear me?" Zoë asked loudly.

"Are you okay, Zoë?" Eric questioned.

"Yeah I think so." She said and Eric nodded. Horatio didn't give her any response at all.

"You wouldn't happen to be able to climb trees, do you?" Eric asked and she looked around to him a little confused. Zoë quickly ran her hands down Horatio's legs and checked that his ankles were okay, then did the same to his arms and hands.

"Yes, I can, why?" She asked.

"Ryan… er, we found him in a tree, we don't know if he's… we can't reach him." Eric said and Zoë stood up and looked round to him with wide eyes.

"Where?" She asked and Eric pointed in the direction, she looked but all she saw was the pieces of plane ripped and scattered across the ground.

"What about Walter?" She asked as she looked back to Eric as she took Horatio's pulse again.

"He's okay, he's with Ryan." Eric said and she nodded as she took a deep breath, trying to assess what was best to do.

"Stay here, make sure he's stable. Take his pulse." She said and Eric nodded as Zoë stumbled down the aisle. She quickly turned and began to run in the direction that Eric had pointed and saw Walter's orange shirt and headed towards him. She felt something rip into her ankle and looked down to see a sheet of metal sticking out of the ground. '_Shit'_ she thought but carried on rushing.

"Walter!" She said as she reached him.

"Are you okay?" She asked and he nodded and then looked up at Ryan. Zoë looked around and then looked back up at Ryan.

"Give me a boost." She said and Walter put his arms around her waist and lifted her.

"Higher." She said and Walter tried.

"I can't." Walter said.

"Put me down." She said and Walter did as he was told.

"Clasp your hands together and then push me up forcefully." She said and he nodded and crouched, clasping his hands together. Zoë put her right foot into his hold.

"On 3 push me up… 1…2…3." She said and Walter launched her up and she took hold of two branches. She hauled herself up and then scrambled over to Ryan, despite her hurting body.

"Ryan? Can you hear me?" Zoë called loudly and he let out a small moan.

"I need you to open your eyes sweetie. It's Zoë. Try not to move." She said softly and Ryan let out another quiet moan.

"Take a deep breath for me." She said and he took a deep breath.

"Well done, I need you to wake up for me sweetie." She said softly and she watched his eyes flicker open. He looked up at her and then blinked a few times.

"Well done Ryan. I need to know if your back and neck really hurt?" She asked and he shook his head.

"Just everywhere else" he mumbled quietly and she nodded at him.

"Okay, stay as still as you can." She said and he nodded at her.

"Are you sure your neck and back don't hurt?" She asked.

"I'm positive." He said and Zoë nodded I'm going to run my hands down your arms and legs, okay?" He exhaled and nodded. Zoë gently ran her hands down his limbs to see if he'd broken anything.

"Is your pain muscular?" She asked and he nodded.

"Okay, you're doing really well. I need you to sit up if you can, but be careful as we're up a tree." She said and Ryan looked up at her, confused.

"Yes, we're up a tree." She said and he glanced around and realised that there were branches and leaves everywhere, then then looked down and saw Walter below.

"Does your stomach or chest hurt?" She asked.

"Not really, just the muscles again." He said and Zoë nodded. Zoë helped him to sit and made sure he was steady.

"Try not to panic, okay?" She said and he nodded at her.

"Where's Eric and H?" He questioned.

"Eric is with Horatio at the moment, Eric's okay, Horatio is still unconscious." She said and Ryan nodded, amazed that she even left Horatio.

"Okay, what we're going to do is climb over to the trunk, then we're going to keep our knees and feet on the trunk and essentially hug it, okay? Then ease yourself down slowly." She said and Ryan nodded as his heart began to pound. She moved closer to the trunk but Ryan froze to where he was.

"It's okay Ryan, you can do this." She said as she looked over to him.

"I know you can do this." She said and he gave her an unsure nod.

"Come on, we're not too high, you'll be fine." Zoë assured him with a reassuring expression.

She glanced around and then looked back to Ryan as he looked down. She blinked a few times as her vision began to darken.

"Ryan, I need you to move now, please." She said softly as she felt light-headed and dizzy.

"Come on Ryan." She slurred a little and he looked back up at her. He could see that her colour had drained from her face and that she looked unsteady.

"Zoë?" he asked softly, beginning to panic as he shuffled over to her as she became more unbalanced.

"Zoë!" Ryan raised his voice as he reached out for her.

"Ryan" she mumbled as her body fell back.

"Walter!" Ryan yelled as Zoë's body fell to the floor. Walter ran over to her to try and catch her but couldn't get to her in time. Her body came to a halt on the floor and Ryan quickly shimmied down the tree and ran over to her as Walter kneeled down and took her pulse.

"She's okay." Walter said as they looked up. Ryan crouched down and rolled her onto her side and put her in the recovery position.

"Ohh no!" Ryan said as he ran his hands through his hair.

"What?" Walter questioned.

"I shouldn't have moved her, she could have neck or back injuries." Ryan said as he looked up at Walter. Walter looked down at her.

"She didn't fall too far." Walter said as he looked back up at the tree.

"She's delicate though, a fall from that height could easily break her bones. Zoë, can you hear me?" Ryan questioned. He tried rousing her but didn't get any luck.

"We should probably get her back, it doesn't look like she's going to come around." Walter said softly and Ryan looked up at him and then nodded. Walter knelt down and picked her up.

"How are you feeling?" Ryan asked softly as he began to slowly walk with Walter.

"Rough, how about you? You had a pretty tough landing…" Walter said as he looked at Ryan, surprised that he isn't seriously wounded let alone dead.

"I feel a lot better than I should, I think." Ryan replied and Walter nodded as he exhaled a small laugh.

They got to the plane and then walked up just as Eric was taking Horatio's pulse.

"What have you done to her?" Eric questioned as he turned around.

"She fell from the tree when she passed out and I think she's knocked herself out." Walter said softly.

"I leave her in your hands for 5 minutes!" Eric grumbled as he turned and put one of the seats into a laying down position.

"Lay her down." Eric said and Walter placed Zoë on the seat. Eric moved her head and made sure her airways were clear. They then felt the floor jump and turned around to see Ryan laying on the floor, having just passed out himself. Eric ran a hand over his head as both Walter and he rushed over to Ryan and knelt down. They checked him over and then put him in another seat and laid him down in it.

"How are you feeling?" Eric questioned Walter.

"Okay, I think." He said looking at Eric. "You?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay." He said softly.

"Shouldn't we lie H back?" Walter asked.

"No, he could have injuries that we can't see, we don't know as he hasn't woken up yet." Eric said and Walter gave him a nod. Both Eric and Walter turned and walked over to Zoë when she began to come round. Walter then walked over to Ryan as he came around too. Eric crouched beside Zoë and threaded a hand in her hair.

"Do you hurt anywhere?" Eric asked softly.

"Only everywhere" Zoë said quietly with a small smile. Eric gave her a small smile back and knew she was alright as she had her sense of humour.

"How did I get here? I was with Ryan." She asked.

"Walter carried you after you passed out." Eric said softly as he placed his hand on her knee and she nodded at him. Eric helped Zoë to sit up and then watched her pull her phone from her bra.

"No signal, nothing" she sighed. Eric and Walter pulled theirs from their pockets.

"Mines broken." Walter sighed as he threw it onto one of the seats.

"I don't have signal either." Eric said. Zoë got up and then very gently pulled Horatio's phone from his trousers and checked his phone after she glanced over to Ryan who was still barely conscious.

"Same here" she said as she put his phone in her trouser pocket.

"Check Ryan's phone." Zoë said to Walter.

"Er, I don't want to put my hand in his pocket." Walter squirmed.

"Fuck sake Walter, it's not like I'm asking you to have sex with him." Zoë grumbled as she walked over to Ryan and put her hand in his pocket and pulled his phone out.

"Sorry honey." She said as she looked down at a dazed Ryan.

"It's a miracle it is still in there, but it has no signal." Zoë sighed.

"Sorry Ryan." She said and he just grunted at her.

"Ryan open your eyes for me sweetie." She said softly and he did as she asked.

"Well done." She said softly and she then checked his eyes again. She then got up and walked over to Horatio and checked his eyes and took his pulse.

"Rescue should be on its way." Eric said softly and they all nodded at him.

"Try and find the pilots, I doubt they'll be alive, but we've got to at least check." Zoë said as she looked round to Walter.

"Why do I have to go?" Walter asked.

"It's good exercise and I need Eric here." Zoë said as she looked back round to Horatio when he let out a quiet moan.

"Horatio it's okay handsome, it's Zoë. Try and relax for me." She said loudly as she placed her hand on his leg. He tried to move his head as he let out another moan.

"Try not to move for me handsome." She said loudly. She delicately rubbed his thigh.

"Can you open your eyes for me Horatio?" She asked softly and he fluttered his eyes open and looked at her. He tried to focus on her but couldn't so he blinked a few times.

"Does your neck or back hurt?" She asked.

"I don't know." Horatio mumbled quietly.

"Can you feel me touching your leg?" She asked, fearing that he had become paralysed or had damaged some nerves.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Yeah" he replied.

"Okay, I need to know if your neck or back are hurting handsome. I can't move you otherwise." She said as she placed her hands around his neck to stop him from moving.

"No, I don't think so." He replied.

"Okay, just stay calm. Tell me if this hurts." She said as she started to feel the muscles on the sides of his neck.

"A little" Horatio said softly and she nodded and moved her fingers towards the centre of his neck at the back.

"That's okay." He said and Zoë nodded then felt the centre of his neck.

"That's fine." He said and Zoë nodded.

"Okay, stay still, this may hurt." Zoë said as she moved to the side of him and slid her hand down the middle of his spine between his spine and the seat.

"How's that?" She asked.

"It's okay, I think it's just my muscles that are hurting." He said and Zoë nodded at him.

"Okay handsome." She said as she ran a hand through his hair softly.

"Eric, make sure Ryan's okay." She said and Eric moved away and did as she asked.

"Do you hurt in your stomach or anything?" She asked.

"Just the muscles I think." She then got him to sit upright and palpated at his stomach.

"All feels good." She said as she bent over and then hugged him as she was finally happy that he wasn't seriously injured.

"I love you so much." She said as she ran a hand through his hair.

"I love you too, I told you we'd be fine." Horatio said softly as he ran his fingers through her hair and pulled her closer so her forehead was against his.

"I found the pilots, they're both dead though." Walter said loudly as he walked up the aisle.

"H, it's good to have you back with us." Walter said as he approached them and they broke from the hug. Horatio gave Walter a small nod.

"I also found a lot of our cases and things." Walter said and they all looked up to him.

"We're really close to the beach too, it's about 75 meters that way." Walter said as he pointed.

"Our best bet of rescue is if we go to the beach." Eric said and they all nodded.

"Erm, guys, is that fuel I can smell?" Zoë questioned when she could smell the scent getting stronger. They all took in a breathe and nodded quickly.

"Yeah, we have to get away from here, now." Eric said as he looked at them all and they nodded.

"Are you up for walking?" Zoë asked Horatio and he nodded at her, then took his seatbelt off. He stood with the help of Zoë while Walter helped Ryan up as he'd come round a little more, but not completely just yet. Zoë handed Horatio's phone back to him and informed him that none of them had signal. They walked off the plane and saw the deceased steward.

"Oh God" Zoë said as she turned to Horatio and buried her face into his chest. Horatio didn't know what to say, but he rubbed her back and soothed her while he told the others to go ahead.

"He's not in pain sweetheart." Horatio said softly as he lightly rubbed her back.

"He's in a better place." Horatio said softly as she tried to stop herself from crying and she nodded. She pulled back and then walked back onto the plane and pulled a blanket from an over head compartment and then covered his body.

"Rest in peace, Phil." She said quietly as she stood back up.

Zoë and Horatio then joined the rest of the team and picked up the cases they could find and began to make their way to the beach. On the way back, Zoë found her handbag and picked it up. They reached the beach. Their adrenaline was beginning to wear off so their pain and injuries felt like they were worsening.

"Well, I have to say, there are worse places to crash…" Zoë said as she looked up and down the white sandy beach and turquoise ocean and they all agreed with her. They put their cases and things down in a pile and then walked back into the woods to pick up the rest of the cases that they couldn't carry. Walter found the laptops, one from the lab, the other was Zoë's which seemed to be in good condition, the other laptop, not so much but he took it anyway. They got back to the beach and all made sure each other was alright. Zoë quickly pulled both laptops that were in good condition from the cases and turned them on to see if she was able to get any form of signal to send for help. Neither laptop gave them anything though. She sighed and then turned them off and checked her phone. They all followed suit and checked their phones. None of them had any signal and put their phones away. Zoë rubbed her face and then ran a hand through her hair as she looked back up the beach. Horatio stepped closer to her and lightly rubbed her upper arm.

They could see that there was debris lying all over the beach to the left of them.

"There's seats from the plane there, we could drag them up here." Walter said as he pointed down the beach.

"Yeah, we'll build a house while you're at it too and make ourselves comfortable." Zoë grumbled and they all turned to look at her as Horatio put his arm around her waist and pulled her in closer.

"I'm sorry." She apologised the all gave her a small nod, they could understand why she'd snap, they all felt like snapping. They slowly walked down the beach and each got a seat that had been ripped from the front of the plane. They all began to drag the seats back. Horatio glanced over to Zoë as she struggled and then stopped dragging the seat and sat on the sand and put her face in her hands. He quickly walked over to her and crouched down and began to lightly rub her back.

"I can't do this Horatio." She said as she looked up at him with tears gathering in her eyes. Horatio placed his hand on her cheek and then glanced back as they all stopped.

"Go ahead gentlemen, we'll catch up." Horatio said softly and they nodded and began to drag the seats again.

"You don't have to take the seat, someone else can do it." Horatio said softly.

"It's not just the seat. We've crashed on some deserted island, the pilots and steward are dead, we could have died, I thought you were dead, I thought Ryan was dead. Mason is somewhere in Brazil. Phil, he died because he was helping me! I hurt; I'm not as strong as you… mentally and physically." She said as a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Oh beautiful, we'll get off this island, rescue will get here and we'll go and catch Mason. We'll be back in Miami before you know it. He died doing his job, Zoë, you would do the same." He said softly. "You're stronger than you think sweetheart, you can do this, I know you can. How's your head feeling?" He asked softly.

"It's better, things are clearer now, however, things still have a slight tinge of purple to them." She said softly as she looked up at him.

"You really think I can do this?" She asked, needing more encouragement.

"Yes sweetheart, I know you can do this." Horatio said softly, he then gave her a light kiss and helped her up to her feet. He dried her tears and then gave her a reassuring smile. He helped her to drag the seat back while Walter began to drag the seat Horatio had left to help Zoë. They placed the chairs close together and Zoë pushed her chair closer to Horatio's. She picked up her first aid bag and turned to them all.

"Can you all sit down please, I need to check you all over thoroughly." Zoë said and they all did as she asked. She started with Horatio, he didn't seem to have very many injuries, mostly bruising and a good whack to the head. She then stepped up to Eric.

"I'm going to run my hands down your arms and legs, like I did with Horatio, okay? Don't worry, I'm not feeling you up." She said softly and Eric chuckled and then nodded at her.

"Go ahead." He said softly and she checked him over.

"Can you take your shirt off please?" Zoë questioned after she checked his top half and he looked up at her as she pulled gloves on.

"You've got some blood on your upper arm and a rip in your shirt, I need to check it." Zoë said softly and he then nodded. Horatio, Walter and Ryan looked elsewhere to give Eric some privacy.

"This is going to sting, I'm really sorry. It looks like a clean cut, a shard of metal probably sliced this. I'm going to clean it and then put some steri-strips on it okay? You'll have to try and keep it clean and dry, so no rolling in the sand." Zoe said softly as she perched on the side of his seat.

"I'm sorry, I'm trying to be gentle, but antiseptic will sting." Zoë said when he tensed and hissed with pain.

"I know, just carry on." Eric assured her and she then finished cleaning it and closed the wound. Once she finished she put a bandage over his arm.

"You need to keep a very close eye on that, come straight to me if it starts to hurt more, or feels really hot or doesn't look too healthy. Are you up to date with things like your tetanus jabs?" Zoë questioned and he nodded.

"Thank you Zoë." He said softly and she nodded and then pulled his shirt on.

"Look straight up at me." She said and he did as she asked and he checked his head and eyes. She then moved down to his legs and pelvis. She pulled up his trouser leg and saw his leg covered in blood.

"This is really going to hurt, don't worry though." She said softly as she cleaned and bandaged the light cuts.

She then moved on to Walter after changing her gloves. He just had a few cuts on his forearms. She'd moved onto Ryan as he sat in the seat and checked his head. She quickly cleaned a cut that was at the top of his neck, below his hairline.

"I need you to take your shirt off too." She said softly as she dragged her first aid kit over to him. He quickly did as she asked.

"Can you stand up please? You've got some deep cuts on your side and back." She said softly and he obliged. She turned him and then inspected the wounds closely.

"Hold still Ryan, you've got a piece of tree in your back." She said as she pulled the tweezers from her bag. He took a sharp inhale of air as she pulled it and then clenched his fists.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I know that hurt, I don't have local anaesthetic though, I can't administer that." She said softly and he nodded.

"I know, just carry on, it's okay." Ryan said softly and she nodded.

"This will sting, a lot, okay? Grip your shirt." She said and he quickly picked up his shirt and gripped it as she began to clean all 4 wounds. 3 on his back and 1 on his side. He then rose the shirt to his mouth and bit down on it.

"You're doing really well Ryan, just the last one to clean and then I'll put steri-strips and bandages over them." Zoë said softly as she tried her best to clean the wound on his side without hurting him too much. She then quickly closed the wounds and bandaged them up.

"You'll have to keep a close eye on them too, as they're on your back, one of us will have to check if we're not rescued soon." She said softly and he nodded as he took a deep breath and then sat on the chair. She then checked his legs when he hissed again.

"Stand back up for me please and turn around." She asked.

"I need you to take your trousers off." She said as she looked up at him.

"Erm, sorry, what?" He asked.

"I need you to take your trousers off, the back of your thighs are bleeding." She said as she looked down at the seat and saw the faint blood smears. He looked over to the other 3 men.

"Stand behind them, they won't look. Who'd look at you when you're half naked when there's that beautiful ocean there?" She grinned cheekily and he chuckled.

"She's right Wolfe, it's not like any of us are swinging that way anyway." Eric said softly and Zoë then pulled him behind them all.

"Just drop your trousers, it's not the first time I've seen you in your boxers." She said softly.

"Excuse me, something you'd like to share with the class?" Walter questioned, shocked.

"Relax Walter, I treated him a couple of months back when he slipped in his house having just got out of bed… nothing sexual about it at all. I've only seen one man here in his boxers in that way." She said with a soft smile as she glanced over to Horatio who was flushing bright red as he looked out to the sea to avoid all eye contact. Zoë quickly cleaned and closed the wounds on the backs of his thighs.

"I think your back bared most of the brunt as you landed in that tree…" Zoë said softly and he turned as he did his belt up. She then sat in the seat next to Horatio and cleaned the cut she had on her ankle.

"Horatio, you're going to burn if you sit out here any longer." She said quietly.

"The shade from those trees is moving quickly, we'll be under it in a few minutes." Horatio said softly. She looked behind them and then back to him and nodded.

"You'll still burn in shade." She said as she pulled out a small bottle of sun cream from her handbag.

"You have everything, don't you?" Horatio said with a small smile as he took it from her.

"Yeah, well, I brought the travel sized one because I knew you'd need to re-apply when we got off the plane in Brazil and we couldn't get it out from the cases." She said and he nodded with a smile.

"Thank you." He said with a small smile and then applied it to his face and neck.

"Don't forget your ears." She said and he smiled at her and then applied it to his ears.

"Thank you." She said with a small smile as he handed it back to her.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Walter asked, sounding quite cheery.

"Wait for rescue, I guess." Eric replied.

"Rescue might not even come." Zoë mumbled as she looked down at her feet. They all looked round to her.

"You heard the steward, he said they lost communication before they got a reply from their distress call. That means that they wouldn't have been able to give them a location or confirm that rescue was on the way." Zoë said as she looked round to Horatio.

"Don't they have trackers though? You know what they use to guide the planes in at the airports?" Ryan questioned.

"Yeah, but isn't that to do with the electrical system?" She asked.

"I think so." Walter said softly.

"The electrical system failed before the plane crashed even if by some miracle they could still use it, that tracker is probably smashed to pieces." Zoë said as she looked at the lot of them.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want you to have false hope though." Zoë said as she looked down.

"There's still a chance they could find us, but it's just a little slimmer now. We were about an hour from Venezuela, so my guess is we're in the middle of the Caribbean sea." Zoë said and they all sighed. She looked round to Horatio and she felt horrible, but didn't want them plagued with false hope.

"We should probably get some water, they had plenty of bottles on the plane." She said as she looked back round to them and they nodded at her.

"We should also get some wood in case rescue come at night and as a source of light for us." She said and they all nodded again.

"You 3 go and get wood, there's plenty from where the plane hit the ground, get enough to sustain us for the entire night, Horatio and I will go and get the water." She said.

"Sounds like a plan." Ryan said softly and gave her a small smile, reassuring her as he could see that she needed it. Horatio stood with her and walked away with her. The 3 guys then walked behind Horatio and Zoë and began to collect wood.

"Does anyone even have matches? Because it's no good getting wood if we can't light it." Walter said with his arms full with wood.

"I can almost guarantee that Zoë has some." Eric said with a small chuckle.

"Hey guys, just try and be delicate around her please." Ryan said softly and they looked at him and nodded. They made two trips and then dumped the wood in a pile. Horatio and Zoë finally got back with a box of water and a box of snacks.

"There's lots more water and drinks on board and more food too, but this will do us until tomorrow." Zoë said as she sat down after putting the box the floor and then put 2 blankets on top of the box. Horatio put the box he was carrying down and put 3 blankets on top of that.

"You wouldn't happen to have matches would you?" Walter asked.

"I do, I'll get them out later when it starts to get dark though." She said and Walter gave her a small smile and a nod.

"Does anyone have the time? My watch has broken." Walter asked.

"9.30pm." Horatio said and Walter nodded at him.

"We should probably light the fire now then, rather than faffing when it's getting dark?" Eric asked and Zoë nodded at him. She got up and opened one of the cases and pulled out the box of matches. She handed them to Eric. Ryan turned around to see her sitting on the case and trying to zip it up.

"I need you Horatio." She said and he got up. A smile appeared across Ryan's face as he watched Zoë stand up and Horatio sit down.

"It amuses you too?" She asked with a small smile as she zipped it up. Ryan nodded at her as they walked back around and sat in the seats. She smiled at him and then pulled her legs up onto the seat after getting as much sand off her shoes as possible.

"How can this place be deserted, it's beautiful." Zoë said as she looked around.

"It is made of rock as you get in land, it isn't the best place to build on I guess." Walter said to her and she nodded.

"But you can get rid of rock?" She asked.

"Perhaps it's an active volcano then?" He asked as he shrugged.

"Great, we crash land on a volcano, it gets better and better." Zoë said as she looked down to Eric as he got the fire going.

"I'm not saying it is, I'm saying it is a possibility." Walter said softly and she took a deep breath and put her head back against the seat and exhaled. She could feel herself getting worked up again so she tried to calm herself down.

"Come on, let's go for a walk." Horatio said quietly as he leant over to her as he could see her getting worked up again.

"We'll be back in a while." Horatio said softly as he held his hand out to Zoë. She took it and stood while they all nodded at Horatio. Horatio placed his hand on her lower back and walked up the beach with Zoë.

"I swear she's pregnant again." Walter said when she and Horatio were out of hearing distance.

"Walter!" Ryan snapped.

"What? She seems to be everywhere at the moment. It just reminds me of when she was pregnant." Walter said innocently.

"I told you that you need to be delicate with her, she's under a lot of stress." Ryan said as Eric listened in.

"We're all under a lot of stress." Walter replied back to him.

"Yes, we are, but she can't cope with things like this anymore, we can. She can be very volatile in stressful situations, I really wouldn't piss her off Walter." Ryan snapped back at him.

"Anymore?" Walter questioned.

"Yes, since she was poisoned. She was amazing at coping in stressful situations, now, not so much. Not even her ex, Joe had ever seen her in such a mess when Horatio faked his death. He's known her for a very long time and was shocked at the change in her emotional responses." Ryan said softly.

"Why are you telling me this? Surely she'll kill you if she knew you were saying this." Walter said as he raised his eyebrows.

"Because I want you to understand that you really need to tread carefully around her. She's going to have difficulties because of this situation and Horatio is trying his very best to keep her as calm as he can." Ryan said lowly.

"It's like I can't say anything without her getting pissy with me though, what the hell am I supposed to do?" Walter said sharply.

"It's probably the way you're talking or the way you're standing. Just be aware of what you're saying and how you're saying it." Ryan said as he sat forwards and saw Horatio and Zoë standing on the beach in the distance.

"Geez, she needs to come with a manual." Walter exhaled as he sat back.

"Most women do, Walter." Eric said with a small smile as he sat back and looked over at the horizon as the sun slowly went down. Walter chuckled a little and agreed with Eric. There was silence between them as they watched the calm ocean. Horatio and Zoë slowly walked back and joined the rest of the group.

"Sorry guys." Zoë apologised as she sat down with Horatio.

"Don't worry about it." Walter said softly and they all gave her a nod. Zoë was starting to shiver now that the sun had almost gone down completely so Horatio had handed her a blanket. She gave him a small smile and then pulled her feet up again and curled up in the seat.

"There's crisps in that box, help yourself." She said to the boys whose faces all lit up.

"Ah, food is the way to your hearts then?" Zoë asked and they chuckled a little and then all grabbed a packet of crisps.

"Zoë, H do you not want any?" Eric asked and they shook their heads.

"Wait… Zoë, you don't want a packet of crisps? We need to get you to a hospital soon." Ryan said sarcastically and Zoë sat up with a smile. Horatio relaxed when he saw her smiling and even let out a small chuckle himself.

"Just save me a packet for another time." Zoë said softly and they gave her a nod. She looked down at her watch and then sighed. '_10pm, we could have been in a 5* hotel right now…'_ She thought to herself. '_I could have been lying in bed with Horatio right now too.' _She thought to herself. She looked over to Horatio and gave him a small smile.

"Are you still cold?" He asked softly and she nodded.

"Come here sweetheart." Horatio said softly and she tilted her head at him, unsure of what he was going to do.

"Just come here." He said softly and she got up as she wrapped the blanket around her and walked over to him. He shuffled back and then gently pulled her down so she sat between his legs. He adjusted the blanket so it covered the both of them as he pulled her back so she was closer.

"Thank you." She said softly as Ryan, Eric and Walter all gave them a smile.

"Anyone else want to join?" She asked with a small smile.

"Maybe later?" Eric asked and both Horatio and Zoë gave him a smile as they exhaled a small chuckle. She put her head back against Horatio's shoulder and was almost asleep instantly.

Horatio put his arms around her and relaxed.

"Who's at the lab?" Walter questioned.

"I had put in some leave for Zoë, Eric and I and had cover arranged. I then had enough time to cover Mr Wolfe's leave, but you didn't give either of us any warning so I couldn't put leave in for you. You were supposed to stay at the lab so we could have contact with you if we needed help finding Mason." Horatio said lowly.

"Sorry sir." Walter apologised.

"What if rescue comes and we're asleep?" Walter asked.

"They'll find us. That fire could be seen for a few miles away anyway." Eric said softly and Walter nodded.

"H, I'm sorry if I wound her up earlier." Walter apologised softly and Horatio looked over to him.

"It wasn't just you, with everything happening at the moment she's… struggling." Horatio said quietly and they nodded.

"She'll get through it though, won't she?" Ryan asked, genuinely concerned.

"Of course she will, she'll just need some reassurance." Horatio said softly and they nodded at her.

"Why is she so emotional? Like what did the poison do to her?" Walter asked and Horatio exhaled and looked back out to sea.

"It messed around with the chemistry of her brain and when she was… gone her brain was starved of oxygen. A side-effect of that is mood swings and emotional disturbances of that sort." Horatio exhaled, he then kissed the side of her head.

"What do you mean gone?" He asked.

"She was declared dead at the scene, it wasn't until a few hours later and just as Alexx was performing an autopsy that she was found to be alive." Horatio exhaled, not wanting to discuss it any longer.

"The poison mimics death, she was breathing and her heart was beating, but it was undetectable, not until an ECG was attached and we could see her small and slow heart beat." Eric said and Walter nodded as he swallowed.

"Is this what she meant when we in that house and she thought I was someone else?" Walter questioned Ryan and he nodded.

"She said that she thought I was someone who tried to kill her and nearly succeeded." Walter exhaled.

"Please, can we not talk about this?" Horatio asked and they all nodded at him. They could all see the hurt in Horatio's eyes.

"I suggest you get some rest, it's been a long day and tomorrow could be even longer." Horatio said and they all nodded at him and sat back.

"H, you know you can recline the seats, don't you?" Walter asked.

"I don't want to disturb her just so we could be more comfortable." Horatio said softly and he nodded at Horatio. '_She hasn't had her inhaler or tablets, I can't wake her up now to have them, can I?'_ Horatio asked himself. '_I'll have to, it could be disastrous if she has an attack out here.' _Horatio thought to himself_. _He gently woke Zoë.

"You need your inhaler and tablets, sweetheart." Horatio said softly and she nodded at him, tiredly. She got up and walked over to her handbag and quickly had the inhaler and tablets, then walked back around and had a bottle of water. Horatio picked up the blanket and moved back to let her sit again.

"You don't mind if I share the seat with you, do you?" She asked softly.

"Of course not, beautiful." Horatio said softly and she gave him a small smile.

"Can we lie it back, please?" She asked and Horatio nodded then put the seat back. She turned onto her side as Horatio pulled the blanket up and over them. He also turned onto his side and pulled her closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her. They gave each other a quick, loving kiss and then settled down. Zoë fell asleep very quickly again while Horatio lay awake, watching her sleep from the dim light provided by the fire. Horatio eventually fell asleep after listening to Walter snore.

Eric, Ryan and Walter were all woken the next day by the sun rising. Zoë and Horatio were still asleep as both of their eyes were shielded from the sun. Walter chuckled when he saw them.

"She's literally using him as a mattress…" Walter chuckled. They all looked over at both Zoë and Horatio and saw her more or less laying on Horatio. Horatio had one arm around her and his head turned to face hers with Zoë's hair shielding their eyes form the light.

"Leave them alone." Eric said as he picked up a bottle of water and looked around to see if there was any sign of rescue.

"We must be quite close to the equator, it's rather hot and it's only morning." Ryan said as he took his jacket off. Zoë began to wake and move, and in turn she woke Horatio.

"Morning handsome" she said as she looked into his eyes and moved her hair back.

"Morning beautiful." He said softly and they gave each other a quick kiss.

Zoë moaned as she sat up, Horatio did the same. They all hurt and felt stiff. Both of them shielded their eyes from the bright sunlight.

"Still no sign of rescue?" Zoë asked still in a tired daze.

"No" Eric said as he took his jacket off. Zoë picked up the blanket and folded it and then got up and stretched her back.

"Rescue should be here by now if they were coming, we weren't that far off Venezuela." She said softly and they all shrugged at her. She picked up a bottle of water and had a few sips, then handed one to Horatio.

"They could be here, the island could be really big and they could be looking for us." Walter said and Zoë nodded at him as she squinted.

"That's true." She said softly and he gave her a small smile and nod. They sat after stretching.

"You're going to burn badly if we stay out in the sun. We need to get some sort of shade." She said and they all nodded at her.

"Can we rest first?" They asked and Zoë gave them a nod as she moved from Horatio's seat to her own.

"I tell you what, I don't think I've hurt so much in my life." Walter said and both Ryan and Eric chuckled a little and nodded at him.

"I think I know what a rag doll feels like now." He added as he sat back when Eric and Ryan agreed. Zoë got up and walked away, over to the trees with the bottle of water, they all looked over to her as Horatio made his way over and the 3 others watched them talk. They then got on with their own business until Ryan decided that he wanted to go and make sure everything was alright. Horatio looked up at him when he got a few meters away and he realised that Zoë's shirt was open and Horatio had his hands on her chest.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry." Ryan apologised. Zoë quickly turned and held her shirt closed.

"No it's okay pretty boy, I thought I had a fractured rib." She said as she done her shirt back up.

"Are you okay?" He asked as Horatio put his hands on his hips, not particularly impressed with Ryan.

"Yeah, it's just bruising." She said softly and Ryan nodded at her.

"Could we have a moment please?" Zoë asked and Ryan nodded and then quickly walked away.

"Was it something we said?" Walter asked when Ryan got back.

"No, she's just checking herself over, she thought she had a broken rib, but it's just bruising." Ryan said softly and they nodded at him.

"Why is she so determined to catch this Mason guy?" Walter asked casually.

"He's killed a lot of people Walter." Eric replied and he knew where it was going.

"Yeah, but she seems to act like it's personal." Walter said as he sat back and looked at Eric curiously.

"It is." He said as he got up and gave Ryan a nod before he walked up the beach. Walter looked over to Ryan, confused and Ryan exhaled.

"He killed Zoë's husband." Ryan replied and Walter's eyebrows rose.

"She had a husband?" Walter questioned and Ryan nodded.

"But why is Eric pissed with me now then?" Walter asked.

"Because he also killed his sister, who was also Horatio's newlywed wife." Ryan replied as he exhaled.

"What?" Walter said, not believing him.

"Seriously?" Walter asked and Ryan nodded.

"How long were they married?" Walter asked.

"Who? Horatio and Marisol or Zoë and Mike?" Ryan asked.

"Both." Walter replied.

"Horatio had just married Marisol, I'm not too sure about Zoë and Mike, but it was definitely longer than Horatio was with Marisol for." Ryan replied and Walter nodded.

"Mason killed them both? Did they know each other at the time?" Walter questioned.

"No, Zoë was up in New York when it happened and didn't know anything about Horatio at that point in time, Horatio also didn't know her. But they were both targets of Ratner." Ryan said and Walter nodded.

"I think they fell for each other before they even knew that Mason had killed their partners as well." Ryan added as he sighed, realising he saw the signs between them long before they got together.

"They are so complicated." Walter commented and Ryan nodded at him as he glanced over to Horatio and Zoë who had disappeared.

"That's why it's personal for all 3 of them and why I told you to get Zoë's permission before coming." Ryan said sternly and Walter nodded, realising that he should have asked Zoë. Ryan and Walter sat down and exhaled as they looked out to sea. They glanced back when they heard Zoë and Horatio talking and saw them carrying things.

"What's all of that?" Walter asked as they stood and turned to Horatio and Zoë.

"An axe, ground sheets and some food." She said as they put the items down. She put the box of food down while Horatio put the axe and groundsheets down.

"Where did you find all of that?" Walter asked.

"On the plane." Zoë replied.

"You found ground sheets on the plane?" Walter asked and she nodded.

"They use them to help keep cargo and things down in the hull." She said and Walter nodded.

"Good find, but surely it's not safe to go back to the plane?" Ryan asked softly.

"Not really, but we were very careful." Zoë said softly and Ryan nodded.

"We'll need some bamboo to create a frame of some sort, we need some shade or we'll all get sunstroke and get ill. We can put the ground sheet over the top then." She said softly and they nodded at her as Horatio shielded his eyes from the sun.

"How though? We don't have any rope." Ryan questioned as he crossed his arms.

"We'll use vines or something, leaves if we have to." She said softly and he nodded at her.

"Why don't we just go into the jungle or whatever that is? There is lots of shade there." Walter said softly and Zoë nodded as she took his point into consideration.

"We could, but there is more chance of rescue if we stay on the beach, and there's less insects…" She said with a small smile.

"That's a point." Walter said as he nodded.

"Who wants to cut then?" She asked with a smile as she held up the small axe.

"What is an axe doing on a plane?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know, I'm not questioning why it was there as it's helping us." She said softly and he nodded at her.

"I will." Ryan said as he took the axe from Zoë.

"If you get tired, give us a shout, we'll swap." She said and Ryan gave her a nod and then walked down the beach a little and over to some bamboo. They saw Eric walk over to Ryan and Zoë took her jacket off.

"If you're lucky, your spare pair of sunglasses could be in one peace in my handbag." She said to Horatio. She saw a smile appear across his face before he turned and picked up her handbag and pulled out his sunglasses. She gave him a smile when he turned around wearing them.

"Aren't you glad I packed so much stuff now?" She said with a smile and Horatio nodded as he let out a small chuckle.

"Where should we put the shelter?" Zoë asked both Walter and Horatio.

"Perhaps we should put it to the left of the fire?" Horatio asked and Zoë nodded at him.

"We'll need to dig… wait." She said as she thought to herself.

"I'll be right back." She said as she walked off and over to Eric and Ryan. Horatio and Walter sat down, feeling very hot. Horatio got up and pulled out the small bottle of sun cream from Zoë's handbag and applied it to the exposed areas.

Zoë came back with Ryan and Eric a few minutes later with 3 large pieces of bamboo.

"We only need 3 pieces." She said to Horatio and Walter as they dropped the bamboo on the floor. Ryan and Eric wiped their foreheads as they had begun to sweat profusely.

"We need two holes, we'll put the 3rd bamboo pole on top of the others." She said as she picked up one of the pieces of bamboo and laid it on the floor.

"We need holes here, and there." She said as she pointed to the sand and they all nodded at her.

"How are we going to keep that piece of bamboo on the two poles though? It'll just fall off." Ryan questioned.

"I'll cut a groove in the top of the bamboo. Horatio, you have your pocket knife, don't you?" She asked as she looked round to him. He nodded at her and then walked over to one of the bags and handed it to her. She went and sat on the floor by the end of the bamboo and began to carve a v-shaped groove into the top of them.

"How deep do we need the holes to be?" Eric asked.

"Not too deep, maybe a foot or something." She said and they nodded at her.

"Could two of you go and find some vines?" She asked and Eric and Horatio nodded at her and then stood and walked off, both just glad to get out of the sun. Ryan and Walter had finished digging the holes when Zoë stood and dragged one piece of bamboo over to the hole and put it in. She turned it so it was the right way around.

"Could you fill the hole now please?" She asked and they both quickly filled it.

"Thank you." She said and they quickly did the same with the other one. Horatio and Eric came back with a load of vines and put them on the floor while Walter put the 3rd piece of bamboo up.

"Could you please find 7 large rocks?" She asked as she turned around to Horatio and Eric and they nodded then walked back into the jungle.

"I can't reach, could you please tie the vines around the bamboo to hold it steady?" She said and Walter nodded.

"How?" He asked. She exhaled and shook her head.

"Lift me up please." She said as she grabbed a vine. Walter lifted her and she wrapped the vine around the pieces.

"Like that, now can you tie it up please?" She asked.

"Can't you do it while you're up there." Walter asked.

"I can't tie things up, Walter." She said as she looked down and round to him. He put her down and then looked at her peculiarly.

"You can't tie things up?" Walter asked with a smile.

"That's what I said." She said as she backed off and picked up another vine, trying her best to ignore his comment and his smug smile.

"I thought you were able to do everything." Walter said as he tied the vine.

"Obviously not." She snapped at him. He remained silent and then took the vine from her as she held it out to him. He could feel the fire in the air and didn't dare say anything else. He just tied up the other end of the bamboo frame.

She sat down with the ground sheet and threaded a vine through one of the holes in the corner and then got Ryan to tie it. Horatio and Eric returned and immediately felt the tense atmosphere.

"Is everything okay?" Horatio asked softly as he placed his hand on Zoë's back.

"Everything's fine." She said sharply and then walked over to the rocks that they had dropped. Horatio looked to Ryan who looked at Walter. Horatio then looked to Walter and didn't seem too pleased but didn't say anything.

"Get it over the top beam please." She said and Walter picked it up and threw it over. She walked over to one of the vines with a rock in her arms and then placed the rock on the vine to hold it down. Horatio, Eric and Ryan followed her actions and did the same with the other 3 vines. Walter stood back and kept quiet. Zoë walked around the shelter and pulled the rocks out further to give a bigger surface area and wider space underneath.

"Be careful of the bamboo and of the vines." She said and they all nodded at her.

"Horatio, you're burning." She said as she walked past him. He nodded and then walked over to her handbag and applied more sun cream. She grabbed one of the seats and dragged it back and put it back, under the shelter. They all followed her actions.

"Be careful of the leather, it'll be hot." She warned and then walked over to the other piece of tarpaulin and dragged it over to the back of the shelter.

"Can someone put that up there and then tie this vine around the bamboo stick." She asked and Walter nodded as he walked over to her and took the ground sheet from her and put it over the top.

"Wrap the vine around the up-right bamboo stick with the ground sheet under the rope." Walter nodded and did as she asked. She then picked up 3 more vines and handed them to Horatio and Ryan and tied it to 3 corners of the tarpaulin and then attached the vines to rocks. They pulled the rocks out to create a slope on the tarpaulin to act as the back of the shelter.

"We are lucky to have you here… I wouldn't have thought of this." Eric said to Zoë and she gave him a small smile.

"We'll put the cases in the back with the water and food." She said and they nodded at her.

"It's not quite the Copacabana Palace Hotel, but it'll do." She mumbled as she dragged a box through to the back of the shelter. "It shouldn't leak if it were to rain." She said and they nodded at her.

"I need a shower." Zoë said as she stood up, next to Horatio.

"I think we all need a shower." Eric said as he gave her a smile. She let out a small chuckle and nodded.

"If rescue are coming, they should be here today, if nothing shows up today, then I doubt they were able to get the distress call through." Eric said softly and they all gave him a nod with a sigh.

"If that is the case, we should get everything we can from the plane." Zoë said and Ryan nodded at her.

"That's a good idea." Ryan said as he nodded. They all headed over to the wreck again and began to look around. Zoë picked up a few more blankets while Horatio collected more bottles of water.

"There's literally so much drink on board…" She said to Horatio and he nodded.

"I've got something!" Ryan yelled from a distance and Horatio, Zoë and Eric all rushed over to him. He was just opening a large black bag.

"It's a survival kit, well done Ryan!" Zoë praised as she knelt down and looked through the kit. "The owner did say that they had a few on board in case of a situation like this. There should be tents in there too." She said as she looked up at Horatio and Eric.

"I've got one too!" Walter shouted further into the distance and deeper in the jungle where it was a little denser.

"Well done Walter." Zoë shouted as she began to make her way over to where he was shouting from. Horatio began to follow her. They reached Walter as he looked through the bag.

"Good find Walter." Zoë praised as she knelt down and looked through the bag too. She stood up and glanced around.

"Do you hear that?" She asked as she lowered her eyebrows as she looked at them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

She glanced around again.

"Hear what?" Horatio asked.

"I hear it too." Walter said as he stood.

"It sounds like water." Zoë said as she turned around to look further into the jungle.

"It could be a river." Walter said and Zoë nodded. She turned around with a wide grin at Horatio.

"Do you want to go and look?" She asked with a curious and excited tone.

"We should probably take this back first." Horatio said softly.

"We can do that in a moment." Zoë said as she dropped the blankets onto the bag and then began to make her way through the dense grass and weeds. Horatio and Walter looked at each other and Walter shrugged as he dropped the rope he was holding back into the bag and followed Zoë. Horatio quickly followed them until they came to a clearing less than a minute later.

"Well look at that." Walter said softly as he looked up at the tall rocks as water trickled down them with a main jet of water falling to the rocks below. He looked down at the floor and saw 3 small pools of water that were connected to each other. He then looked to the left as the water formed a medium sized river as it meandered through into the dense jungle.

"It's beautiful." Zoë said as she looked up and then glanced around. Horatio looked up at the rocks and water and took in a deep breath of fresh air.

"We should show the other's this later." Walter said as he looked back to Horatio and Zoë. They nodded at him and then backed off. They walked back through the jungle and found the survival kit that they had left. They picked it up and headed back to Ryan and Eric.

"We've just found a waterfall." Walter grinned.

"What? Where?" Eric asked.

"Over there, we'll show you after we get these back to camp." Walter said and they nodded at him. They walked back to the shelter and dropped the survival bags on the floor. She knelt down and looked through.

"Can you get my first aid kit please?" She asked Ryan and he brought it back over to her. She pulled bandages, tweezers, gauze, surgical tape a scalpel, disinfectant, antihistamines, antibiotic cream, gloves, rubbing alcohol, a suture kit, painkillers, vitamins and sun cream from the survival kit and threw it into the first aid bag.

"They really did think of everything." She said as she looked up at them.

"What else is in there?" Eric asked.

"Foil blankets… nylon rope and some more tarpaulin." She said as she continued to look.

"A lighter, waterproof matches and cotton balls." She added.

"Cotton balls?" Walter asked.

"Yeah, you can use them as tinder, they're usually soaked in some flammable liquid and left to dry." She said and he nodded at her.

"There's a trangia gas burner and meths" She said as she pulled it out. "Meths?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, it's the liquid they use to create fire, the gas it gives off is flammable, it's also pretty because it's purple." She said with a smile.

"More water and water purification tablets." She added.

"They even have food in here, boy, the owner thought of everything." She said as she looked up at them.

"What sort of food?" Horatio questioned.

"Canned, long life stuff and high-energy things like chocolate." She said as she looked up at him. He knelt down and looked with her.

"What's this?" Horatio asked as he held up a role of bright orange tape.

"It's called surveyor's tape, it's what people use to track other's movement. Like if we moved from our position, we'd tie it to trees to help rescuers find our location or we can use it to get our baring's." She said and Horatio nodded then put it back.

"Whistles, a compass, flares…" Horatio said. "Even fishing gear." Horatio said with raised eyebrows.

"I've heard that the owner has a touch of OCD, so that's probably what we should be thanking." She said as she looked up at them.

"Look, even a sewing kit and a swiss army knife." She said.

"What's this?" Horatio asked as he pulled out a large bag.

"It looks like a tent." She said and Horatio nodded.

"Shall we get it out?" Ryan asked.

"We could do, but there wouldn't be much point if rescue are on their way." Zoë said softly.

"It couldn't hurt though, could it?" Ryan asked.

"No, it couldn't." She said and he gave her a smile.

"I can't help, I've never put up a tent before, let alone even touched one." She said with a grin.

"You've just constructed this…" Walter said with a smile.

"Yes, but that requires thinking… putting up tents requires reading and following stupid instructions that never make sense." She said with a smile.

"Fair enough" Walter said with a smile.

"I suggest that we just put one up though, if rescue doesn't come by tomorrow then we can put more up?" She asked and they all thought it was a good idea. They then looked to her and she looked at them confused.

"Are you waiting for my permission?" She asked, slightly confused and they all seemed to nod a little.

"Go ahead." She said with a small smile and they quickly picked up the tent bag and ran out like little children.

"Do you have a fascination with a tent like them?" Zoë asked as she turned to Horatio.

"I can't say that I do…" Horatio said and Zoë giggled a little and then walked out with Horatio. They had the poles out and laying on the ground. Zoë walked over to her handbag and pulled out a pair of sunglasses and then walked back over to them and saw Horatio helping.

"What can I help with?" She asked as she walked over to them.

"Can you grab that pole please?" Ryan asked and she grabbed a hold of the pole that he pointed at.

They managed to assemble the tent successfully. Ryan, Eric and Walter all admired their handy work while Zoë remained baffled at how they have such a fascination with a tent. '_Perhaps it's a childhood thing, camping with their fathers? I don't know…'_ She thought to herself. A smile tugged at her lips as she watched their enjoyment though.

"Should we put the compartments up inside?" Walter asked them, Ryan and Eric shrugged. He then looked to Zoë.

"Perhaps put one up, the single one so we can change in private? But I wouldn't put the rest up. I'm not bothered about sleeping without the compartments up." She said and they nodded. Walter and Ryan faffed about with the compartment inside the tent after putting the ground sheet down. Zoë walked away to get a bottle of water and then walked back to watch them faff with it. She stood next to Horatio while Walter attached some rocks to the strings on the tent to hold it down and in place.

"Horatio?" Zoë asked quietly as she looked round and up to him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Horatio looked around to her and he saw her swallow.

"I don't feel too good." She mumbled and Horatio placed his hand on her arm.

"Okay sweetheart, we'll go and sit in the shade for a while." He said as he studied her fatigued pale face. She nodded at him but before she could move her body fell to the floor as she lost consciousness.

"Zoë!" Horatio yelled as he caught her. The water bottle fell to the sand and out of her grip as Horatio pulled her closer to his body. Eric, Ryan and Walter all stopped and turned around to see Horatio pulling Zoë's limp body into his arms and running over to the shelter. They quickly stopped what they were doing and dropped everything and ran out after Horatio. They ran into the shelter as Horatio placed Zoë in one of the seats in a reclined position. Horatio placed his hand on her forehead and then took her pulse.

"Someone lift her legs please." Horatio said as he moved her head and cleared her airways.

"Someone get a bottle of water as well please?" He asked as he checked her eyes while Ryan lifted her legs. Eric grabbed a bottle of water and then handed it to Horatio. Horatio then quickly pulled a wash cloth from one of the suitcases and poured the water over it and placed it on Zoë's forehead.

"Come on beautiful." Horatio said softly as he rubbed her cheek with his thumb and placed his other hand on her stomach. She let out a few moans and started to move. Ryan quickly put her legs back down and backed off.

"It's okay beautiful, you've just passed out. I think you're a little dehydrated." Horatio said softly and she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Horatio?" She asked dryly and quietly and he nodded at her.

"Could we give her some space please and thank you gentlemen." Horatio said softly and they gave him a nod. Eric and Walter backed off but Ryan didn't, he just moved back, he needed to know that she was okay. Eric and Walter got back to work on the tent.

"Try to stay calm sweetheart." Horatio said as he sat on the side of the chair and ran a hand through her hair. She took a few deep breaths and then took hold of his hand.

"Hey Wolfe, we're going to get some wood, are you coming?" Eric asked.

"No, it's alright, you guys go." Ryan called back over to them and they gave him a nod. Zoë looked down at Ryan then relaxed again. Horatio held the bottle of water between his knees as he rubbed her abdomen and ran his other hand through her hair.

"Do you think you could sit up and have some water for me?" Horatio asked and she nodded. Horatio helped her to sit up and then sat her so she was leaning against him and handed her a bottle of water. He put the wash cloth on the seat.

"Do you mind if I undo a few of your buttons? You're very hot." Horatio said softly and she shook her head as she slumped against him. He very delicately undid a couple of her buttons, only enough to expose the top of her chest. Horatio rubbed her back while she took some more sips of the water.

"I thought I was drinking enough." She mumbled as she looked round to Horatio.

"Perhaps not, I don't think any of us have been drinking enough." Horatio said softly and she nodded at him.

"Don't forget sun cream again." She mumbled as she looked up at him and he gave her a nod.

"Can you drink the rest of that please?" He asked and she finished it off.

"Could I have another bottle please?" She asked, feeling rather thirsty. Ryan happily got her another bottle and she had some more.

"You both should have a bottle." She said and they nodded. Ryan got them both a bottle and casually chatted as Zoë regained her strength.

"I think I need some sugar as well." She said softly.

"I'm not surprised, you've not eaten anything since being here." Horatio said as he turned around and pulled a chocolate bar from the box.

"Neither have you." She said as she looked round to him. He handed her a chocolate bar.

"Really? A chocolate bar? In this weather?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's sugary." Horatio said as he raised his eyebrows back at her. She gave him a smile and then ate it. She finished the water bottle and then got up.

"We should help the other two." She said as she stretched.

"No, I want you to rest." Horatio said as he stood and placed a hand on her shoulder. She sat back down and looked up at him.

"I feel fine now though." She said as she exhaled and then pulled him down next to her by his hand.

She then got up and pulled one of the bin bags from the survival kit and put the empty bottles that were in a pile at the back into it.

"Zoë, I said rest." Horatio said softly as Ryan sat down in another chair.

"I don't want them blowing everywhere." She said and Horatio raised his eyebrows at her. She sighed and then walked back over to him and sat on the seat.

"Do you want anything else to eat?" Horatio asked and she shook her head.

"The chocolate has done wonders." She said and Horatio gave her a nod.

"But you should eat something." She said giving him her not-to-be-argued-with face. He pulled a chocolate bar from the box and ate it as he raised her eyebrows at her.

"See, it's not so nice when it's mostly melted is it?" She said with a grin.

"Was that your plan all along?" Horatio asked and she grinned at him.

"It might have been." She said with a small smile as she raised an eyebrow. Ryan let out a small chuckle as he looked over at them.

"Would you like one too?" She asked and he quickly shook his head.

"I thought not." She grinned at him and then leant over to Horatio.

"I'd happily have more chocolate if I could lick it off you." She whispered in his ear. Horatio began to cough as he swallowed the last mouthful of chocolate. She rubbed his back as she stifled a small laugh. She then took his wrapper and put it in the bin bag as he recovered.

"Are you okay H?" Ryan asked and Horatio nodded as he took a few sips of water.

"What did you say?" Ryan questioned as he looked over to Zoë as she sat back next to Horatio.

"Private joke pretty boy, don't worry, nothing to do with you." She said with a shy smile. Horatio swallowed and then looked round to her, a little shocked.

"I know, I can't believe I said that either…" She said with a shy expression, she then giggled a little. Horatio smiled at her and then looked down and shook his head. Ryan watched Horatio's reaction and he couldn't believe that it was the same Horatio he worked with. He looked almost carefree, at ease and relaxed all at the same time, despite being on an island perhaps without the hope of rescue. He'd never seen Horatio smile quite like that before. Horatio looked back up at her with a sparkle in his eyes and she grinned at him.

"I'm going to see if Eric and Walter need any help." Ryan said as he quickly got up. They gave him a nod and then watched him walk out.

"That was naughty." Horatio said softly and quietly as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I know." She grinned at him and then leaned in closer and placed a kiss on his lips.

"You liked it though." She grinned with her mouth inches from his. Horatio let out a small chuckle and nodded then kissed her again.

"Perhaps we could sneak off later?" She asked with a grin.

"How very secretive, I don't think they'd notice at all." Horatio grinned back at her. They kissed a few more times.

"So?" She grinned and then kissed him again.

"Well, don't you think that Ryan would feel a little awkward; he still has feelings for you. I think they'd all feel a little awkward; they don't want to know that their boss and colleague are having sex, especially so close to them. I think the thought of me having sex in general freaks them out a little, Zoë." Horatio said softly.

"They know we have sex though, it's a natural thing and I was pregnant… you don't get pregnant from just innocently lying in bed together…" She said as she looked up at him as she ran her hand up his thigh and rested it at his crotch.

"If you keep up your cheekiness then we might have to sneak off." Horatio grinned at her.

"I'd need you to use a condom though, is that okay?" She asked and he looked down at her a little confused.

"I was sick on the plane remember, I may not be protected by the pill for a week after that. Don't worry, I packed condoms in case anything like that happened." She grinned. Horatio nodded at her and then kissed her again.

"That's perfectly fine beautiful." Horatio said softly and she smiled up at him.

"I've missed kissing you like this." Zoë said softly and Horatio moaned in agreement as they kissed passionately again.

"Oh gosh, I want you right now." She moaned.

"I know sweetheart, we can't now though." Horatio said softly and she nodded at him. She leant against him and took hold of his hand.

"We're going to get off this island, aren't we?" Zoë asked.

"Yes, we will." Horatio said softly and Zoë nodded against his shoulder.

"We can't stay here forever, we've got to have children yet, we've got to have a family." She said as she looked up at him and a smile appeared across his face as he nodded. He then kissed her forehead and put an arm around her and pulled her over to him so she sat on the two armrests.

"We'll get home, don't worry." Horatio assured her.

"Joe's probably having an MFBF and stroke because I've not called him…" Zoë said with a slight chuckle.

"MFBF?" Horatio questioned.

"Who's having a stroke?" Ryan asked as he walked back in. Zoë looked back round to him and smiled.

"Joe, I haven't called him." She said to Ryan and he nodded as Eric and Walter threw a load of wood onto the fire pit.

"What's an MFBF?" Horatio asked softly and Ryan also looked to her for her answer, both looked intrigued.

"You've never heard of an MFBF?" She asked and they shook their heads at her.

"It stands for motherfucking bitch fit." She said with a small smile. Ryan chuckled a little and Horatio rose his eyebrows.

"Joe has those? I thought only women got them?" Ryan asked with a grin.

"Well he does when I don't call him when I go away or when I say I will call him. He panics too much, much like the both of you." She grinned at them.

"I'm almost certain he's having kittens right now." She said softly as she looked down.

"Don't worry, we'll get back." Horatio assured her and she looked up at him and nodded. Eric and Walter walked in and sat down.

"Have some water, you're probably dehydrated." She said and they nodded at her and pulled a bottle of water out of the box.

"I tell you, that sun is scorching hot." Walter said as he wiped his forehead.

"I bet. Have you both got sun cream on?" She asked and they nodded at her.

"Really?" She asked, thinking that they hadn't actually put any on.

"Yes." They both answered reassuringly.

"You packed sun cream?" She asked and they nodded at her.

"I only have a low factor on, but I don't need it as much as you guys." Walter said and she nodded, impressed with the both of them. She then looked to Ryan who shrug his shoulders at her.

"Why am I not surprised?" She asked and he shrugged again.

"Put some on, you can use what I've got or you can use the one from the survival kit." She said and he got up and pulled the bottle from the survival kit.

"Is mine not good enough then?" She asked.

"No, not at all, I'm sure that your sun cream is a lot better than this, but I think H needs the sun cream you brought more than me." Ryan said with a small shy smile. She let out a small chuckle and smiled at him.

"You can have some of my stuff, it's lower factor than Horatio's." She said softly.

"I'll bare that in mind." Ryan said with a smile. She slid back down into her seat from the armrest and then let out a small involuntary moan as she looked down and shifted in the seat. Horatio looked round to her as she brought her hand up to the side of her chest.

"What's wrong?" Horatio asked.

"Nothing." She said softly as she looked back around and up to him.

"Zoë?" Horatio urged her as he put his hand over hers.

"I think my pacemaker has moved." She said as she looked up at him. She pulled his hand away and then pushed the pacemaker back into the right position on her ribs.

"Are you okay? Are you feeling okay?" Horatio asked and she nodded.

"I'm good, it just moved a little that's all, it had probably shifted because of the crash." She said as she put her hand back on her lap and gave him a smile.

"Are you sure?" She asked and Zoë nodded.

"Yes, it is just that part that has moved. Muscles grow around the wires in my heart to keep them where they're supposed to be, they can't move. Don't worry." She smiled and Horatio nodded at her.

"I need the loo." Zoë said as she got up and pulled a packet of baby wipes from one of the suitcases.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah" she said softly and nodded at him.

"Are you sure? You're still looking a little pale." Horatio said softly and they all turned to look at her.

"I'm good, I just really need the loo." She said.

"Have you been since getting here?" Ryan asked.

"No, I've held it…" She said shyly.

"How?" Walter questioned.

"I don't know. I don't really want to go to the loo in the wild… so I held it in case rescue came." She said as she shrugged. They nodded at her.

"I'm going to come in case you pass out." Horatio said softly and she put her hand on her hip.

"That's really not necessary, I'm fine." She insisted.

"I'm not letting you go on your own, what if you passed out again?" Horatio asked and she sighed.

"Fine, why don't we make this a group bonding exercise and invite everyone?" She asked sarcastically. Horatio stood and raised his eyebrows. She picked up a small plastic bag.

"I'm joking, Horatio." She said with a small chuckle.

"Why are you taking a bag?" Walter asked.

"Because I'm a woman, I have to wipe and I don't want to just chuck the wipe into the wild." She said softly and Walter gave her a nod. Horatio and Zoë disappeared off into the bushes. They quickly returned.

"See, I was fine." She said softly and Horatio gave her a nod as he placed his hand on her back.

"There could also be wild animals in that jungle… I don't want you going anywhere without being accompanied." Horatio said softly and she looked up at him.

"I didn't even think of that." She said softly and Horatio gave her a nod. Horatio and Zoë joined the group and sat down.

"Walter could you chuck me another bottle of water?" Zoë asked and he happily threw another bottle her way.

"Are we going to put the seats in the tent or are we just going to sleep on the floor?" She asked after she took a few sips of water.

"I was just planning on sleeping on the floor, sand isn't too uncomfortable." Walter said and she nodded at him.

"It can be when you sleep on it though, and when you compact it by laying on it, it becomes quite hard." She said as she looked back at them.

"Well hopefully we won't have to experience it for too long and will be back in our own beds tomorrow." Walter said softly.

"Yeah" Zoë agreed.

"So sand it is then" Ryan said softly.

Horatio got up and re-applied the sun cream.

"So are you going to show us this waterfall?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, perhaps a little later? I'm beat." Walter said softly.

"I really want to go and wash in that waterfall. It's fresh water and I feel disgusting." Zoë said softly.

"Go then, I'm probably going to do the same later." Walter said softly.

"Yeah, but what about the shower gel and shampoo in the water? It can't be good for the wildlife?" Zoë asked.

"It'll be fine, with the amount of water coming down that waterfall, the small amount of shower gel you're using won't have any effect on anything." Walter said as he looked round to her.

"Are you sure?" Zoë asked and he nodded at her.

"I'm sure." He assured her. She got up and picked up a towel with shower gel, shampoo and conditioner.

"I don't want you going on your own." Horatio said as she pulled out some underwear, trousers and a long sleeved shirt

"Come with me then." She simply said as she glanced back at him. He got up and pulled some boxers out as well as a pair of trousers and a new shirt.

"Do you guys want to come along now? That way we can show you were it is." She asked softly and they all looked around to her, a little shocked.

"I'm good, I'll go a little later." Walter said softly and she gave him a nod and then looked to Ryan and Eric.

"I'm good too." Eric said softly.

"Same." Ryan replied.

"Don't leave it too late though, you can't go when it's dark." Zoë said softly.

"We won't." Walter replied. She gave them a smile and nodded at them and then walked out. Horatio followed her with his clothes wrapped in his towel with his shower gel.

"She's so innocent. She could use this time to get intimate; instead she asked if we want to join?" Walter chuckled.

"She just doesn't see sex as something that needs to be done all the time." Ryan mumbled.

"Well I bet H has a different view, he didn't look too impressed when she asked." Walter chuckled again.

"I'm sure that's because he doesn't want us near Zoë when she's showering." Eric said softly.

"It's not like she'll shower naked in the wild, I think we've all seen her in her underwear at some point." Walter said as he sat back and Ryan looked round to him, looking shocked.

"When she's been in hospital, Wolfe, I'm not a creep…" Walter said as he looked back round to Ryan.

"That couldn't be helped, how would you feel if she was your fiancé, you wouldn't like other men showering with her or anywhere near her when she didn't have clothes on, would you?" Eric asked and Walter nodded.

"I guess so, but if she doesn't mind then H shouldn't either." Walter said softly.

"Everyone's different, H is protective, I'd be protective of her if she was mine." Ryan said sharply.

"I'm sure H doesn't want us to see him showering anyway…" Eric said with a small smile

"I'm not sure I'd want to see that either." Walter mumbled and then looked up at them when they chuckled and they nodded with a small smile of their own.

Meanwhile at the waterfall, Horatio and Zoë were showering. Horatio gave Zoë a sensual back massage as they stood under the cool, fresh water. He then carefully pulled her back towards him so her back made contact with his chest.

"Why don't we take your bra and underwear off?" He whispered into her ear.

"No, I'm sorry Horatio, but I wouldn't feel comfortable… any one of the boys could walk up here. I wouldn't mind if I was in my bra and pants, but if I was naked… that could be awkward for all of us." She said softly.

"Okay sweetheart, I understand." Horatio said softly as he ran his hands over her stomach.

"We could be back home and in bed tomorrow, save your naughtiness for then." She said with a cheeky grin.

"I certainly will do." Horatio grinned as he kissed her neck.

"That doesn't feel like you're saving your naughtiness…" Zoë grinned as she placed her hands over his on her stomach.

"I'm being good." Horatio said as he placed his chin on her shoulder.

"We should probably get out now. It's getting a little chilly." She said and Horatio nodded. They stepped out of the waterfall and over to the rock where their clothes were and began to dry themselves. Zoë quickly changed her bra and pants without Horatio even seeing anything.

"How did you do that?" He asked amazed.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Change your bra without taking the towel off?" Horatio asked.

"Magic" she replied with a grin. Horatio pulled his trousers up and then pulled his shirt on and did his buttons up. He did his belt up and then dried his hair as Zoë towel dried her hair delicately so she didn't get it knotty. She then quickly checked the signal on her phone, but there was nothing. They made their way back to the camp hand in hand after they were finished and saw all 3 of them in the sea, up to their knees looking at the fish. Zoë chuckled a little.

"They're so cute." She grinned as she watched them all fascinated by the small fish in the shallow water.

"Have you ever been fishing?" She asked Horatio as they went into the shelter and sat. She brushed her hair as she sat and watched Ryan, Eric and Walter in the sea. The tarpaulin was high enough for them to partially see the sea and the 3 of them looking at the fish.

"I've been a couple of times, I can't say it's my cup of tea though." Horatio said softly and Zoë giggled a little.

"I couldn't see you being a fishing person." She grinned at him as she threw the hairbrush into one of the suitcases.

"How about you?" He asked softly.

"I went a few times with David, but I didn't do anything, I refused to touch the fish when he caught them. I mainly went along with it as I got to spend time with him." Zoë said softly and Horatio gave her a small smile. Zoë got up and walked over to him and sat between his legs again and turned so she could wrap her arms around his neck.

"It's his birthday tomorrow." Zoë said as she tightened her grip around Horatio's neck. Horatio realised why she wanted to sit with him as she needed his comfort.

"I visit his grave every year, but I don't think I'm going to get the chance this year." She said and Horatio kissed her forehead.

"We probably would have still been in Brazil anyway, sweetheart." Horatio said softly, hoping it would make her feel at least a little better.

"We could have been home by tomorrow, I would have put a bullet through Masons head and left by now, now Ratner isn't there to be his brains, he's an idiot." Zoë said as she looked up at him.

"You packed for a lot longer than a couple of days." Horatio said softly.

"Yes, I know. If we hadn't have seen him, I could have travelled back for the day. I wouldn't have cared how much it cost, it's just something that I need to do." She said softly. Horatio nodded and then kissed her forehead. She pulled her legs up and put her head against his shoulder.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." She said softly and Horatio rubbed her back softly to give her some sort of comfort. He ran his hand up her back and began to play with her hair as she ran her fingers over his chest. '_I genuinely do not know what I'd do without him, I certainly wouldn't be working, I'd be constantly stressed over nothing, no-one gives me the comfort he does. He's my hero really. He's the one that keeps me relatively sane and calm and he's all mine, I can't believe it.'_ She thought to herself.

"I'm not too heavy for you, am I? I'm not hurting you am I?" She asked.

"No sweetheart, you're not too heavy and you're not hurting me either." Horatio chuckled a little. She smiled and then relaxed into his arms.

"I can't wait to be back in bed with you." She said softly and Horatio agreed with her. They sat in silence, communicating through touch as they played with each other's fingers while Horatio played with her hair with his other hand for a while. Horatio realised Zoë had dozed off when she was no longer playing with his fingers and let her relax. He quickly dozed off himself, Walter, Ryan and Eric came back in from the sea but quietened down when they saw both Horatio and Zoë asleep.

"They do look like the perfect couple." Walter said softly and both Eric and Ryan agreed. Ryan a little reluctantly, but even he couldn't deny that both Zoë and Horatio had something special with each other.

Horatio was woken when they returned from the waterfall.

"Sorry H." They apologised as he looked up at them. He nodded and then glanced down at Zoë who was still sleeping peacefully on his lap.

"We should get the fire going, the sun will be completely down soon." Horatio said and Walter nodded at him.

"Where are the matches?" Eric asked.

"They're in the purple suitcase." Horatio said softly and Eric gave him a nod and then collected the matches. They got the fire going and then got the trangia out from the survival bag.

"How do we use this?" Ryan questioned as he looked up to Eric and Walter.

"Beats me, Zoë knows." Walter said as he looked round to Horatio and Zoë. Horatio gently woke Zoë and explained that they needed her to show them how to use the trangia. She got up in a daze and walked over to them. She sat down and set it up for them and got it going.

"You just need to put the pan or whatever on the top now." Zoë said softly.

"Bearing in mind that we have no cutlery or things to eat off." Zoë said softly and they looked up at her as she stood and realised she was right.

"You could probably use the pans that are in the survival kits, there are 9 of them as there are 3 trangias…" She said softly and they nodded. "But I can't tell you how you'll eat though, apart from using your hands." She said as she walked away.

"We'll use our hands then." Walter said.

"There's hand sanitizer in my handbag if you want it." She said and they gave her a smile.

"Thank you." They all said.

"Do you want anything?" Eric asked both Horatio and Zoë and they both shook their head at him.

"Are you sure? There's enough here for you both." Eric said as he pulled out 3 silver packets.

"I'm sure thank you, you need to boil water and then put the packets in there for 10 minutes." Zoë said softly and he nodded at her and then looked to Horatio.

"I'm sure thank you." Horatio said softly.

"There were some mangoes on the trees, if you want some fruit, I think that's the direction I'm going to go." Zoë said as she got up from the chair.

"That sounds like a good idea." Horatio said softly and she gave him a smile. She walked out and Horatio got up to follow her.

"Do you guys want some mangos?" She asked as she walked past them.

"Sure, if you're getting them." Eric said softly. She gave him a smile and then walked away with Horatio. They walked into the jungle and pulled 3 ripe mangoes from the first tree they found, the rest were higher up. Horatio managed to pull 3 more from another tree. They walked back and Zoë walked up to the boys with a grin on her face.

"Do you like my mangoes?" She asked as she held them up to her chest. Ryan choked on the water he'd just sipped while Eric and Walter chuckled a little.

"Sorry pretty boy." She apologised as Horatio walked past her as he tried to hide a smile of his own. Ryan composed himself and smiled up at her as he rose an eyebrow. She then cut them up using Horatio's knife after sterilising it in the fire. She handed a pot to Horatio and then handed a pot full to the boys when they returned to the shelter to eat their meal that they had just cooked.

"Thanks, Zoë, H." They all said as she put their pot full of fruit on the side of Ryan's chair. She gave them a smile and ate the small amount she'd put in her pot. Once she finished she got a bar of chocolate and looked over to Horatio with a cheeky grin. She then burst out laughing as he gave her a priceless look. Walter, Eric and Ryan all looked round to them, all a little confused. She bit her lip as she looked at him with a grin. He hid a smile and looked down at the mango in his pot. She continued to chuckle.

"Would you like any chocolate, Horatio?" She asked cheekily and he looked up at her with wide eyes.

"No thank you, Zoë." He said politely, he knew she was messing with him.

"Are you sure? It's quite melted, it's the best way to have it." She grinned at him and he flushed bright red. He looked back down at the mango while she laughed harder. She looked over to the 3 others and gave them a smile as she calmed her laughing down.

"Don't worry." She said to them when she saw them all confused. She looked back to Horatio and gave him a grin as he raised his eyebrows at her and tilted his head. She took a bite of the chocolate bar and then gave him another cheeky grin as she licked a spot of melted chocolate off the side of her hand. Horatio had to look back down as he could feel himself stirring in his trousers. She stopped her teasing when she saw him trying his hardest to ignore what she was doing. She gave him a small smile and looked away as she ate the rest of the bar and then put the wrapper in the bin. She picked up Horatio's pot and placed hers in his and put them to the side, ready to be rinsed in the morning.

"Sorry" she mouthed to him as she placed her hand on his thigh and gave him a sweet smile. He gave her a nod and a smile, he did enjoy her teasing, but knew it could be embarrassing if he got too excited in front of the other 3. Zoë stifled a yawn and then settled back.

"This is good." Ryan said after he popped a piece of mango in his mouth.

"Have you ever had mango before?" She asked.

"Nope" he replied as he picked up another piece. She gave him a smile and nodded.

"I'm going to go to sleep soon, you're welcome to join before the others." She whispered into Horatio's ear as she leant over to him.

"I'll be through in a little while." Horatio whispered back.

"Okay handsome, I'm sorry for making you a little uncomfortable earlier." She said quietly.

"Not to worry, I enjoyed it." Horatio grinned cheekily.

"There may be more of that to come then." She grinned as she whispered into his ear.

"What are you two whispering about then?" Walter asked with a grin.

"Nothing" Zoë said softly.

"I think I'm going to go and sleep now, you guys don't have to come now though." She said softly as she stood and they nodded at her.

"I'll be through in a little while." Horatio said softly and she gave him a nod and then walked out and into the tent after picking up a few blankets and a bottle of water. They all spoke quietly and then moved over to the seats by the fire for a little bit of warmth once it got chilly.

"I think I'm going to join Zoë." Horatio said softly and they nodded at him. He walked into the tent after doing his teeth and laid down next to Zoë she woke briefly and then shuffled closer to him as he put his arm around her and pulled the blanket over himself too.

"Are you feeling alright beautiful?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm just tired." She mumbled quietly. She then quickly gave Horatio a kiss and was back to sleep quickly after. Horatio fell asleep once the other 3 had come in and settled down.

Horatio woke that night when he felt Zoë get up.

"Zoë?" He mumbled quietly, thinking that they were back home in his sleepy daze.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

She walked out of the tent and on the way out, she accidently stepped on one of Ryan's hands. Horatio sat up and rubbed his eyes, still unaware of his surroundings and what was going on while Ryan was now wide awake. He sat up and called Zoë's name. Ryan slowly got to his feet and stumbled towards the entrance of the tent. Horatio had now fully woken up and quickly rose to his feet. He quickly ran to the entrance of the tent and looked to the left to see Zoë walking towards the sea.

"Zoë!" Horatio and Ryan yelled as Horatio sprinted over to her with Ryan not too far behind. Horatio managed to stop Zoë when she got deep enough for the water to catch her thighs. Walter and Eric had woken up after Horatio and Ryan shouted Zoë's name and lay there in a daze themselves.

"Zoë, wake up for me sweetheart." Horatio said as they stood in the sea. He placed his hand on the side of her neck, which caused her to gasp and step back. As she stepped back, she fell but before she hit the water, Horatio caught her.

"Come on Zoë." Horatio said loudly as he pulled her up and into his arms. He cradled her as he walked out of the sea and ran over to the shelter as Walter and Eric poked their heads out of the tent to see what was going on. Ryan followed Horatio into the shelter with Walter and Eric following him.

"What's going on? Is everything okay?" Eric asked as they walked into the shelter as Horatio grabbed a torch.

"Yes, fine, please give her some space." Horatio said as he realised that the torch wasn't enough light.

"Could you please put one of those seats in a reclining position?" Horatio asked as he pointed to a seat by the fire. Walter quickly ran out and did as Horatio had asked. Horatio then lifted Zoë and walked out with her in his arms and placed her on the seat by the fire.

"What happened?" Walter asked as they stood by her side as Horatio checked her eyes and took her pulse.

"She walked into the sea, please can we have some space, thank you very much." Horatio said softly and they quickly backed off. Walter and Eric sensed that he wanted privacy and went back into the tent and settled down again.

"Is there anything I can do?" Ryan asked.

"Wait here with her for the moment, please." Horatio said as he got up and walked into the shelter and pulled another pair of trousers from a suitcase and a packet of baby wipes, he also pulled a pair of his trousers from the suitcase. He walked back over to them and placed the trousers and baby wipes on the side of the seat. Zoë started to move a little.

"Zoë can you hear me?" Horatio asked but he didn't get a reply from her she looked extremely dazed and spaced out.

"Zoë, I need to change your trousers okay sweetheart." Horatio said softly as he placed his hand on her stomach and looked up at her for some sort of reaction. When he didn't get a reaction he unbuttoned her trousers but she moved her hands to his to try and stop him as she turned her head.

"Zoë, it's Horatio. I need to change your trousers sweetheart; the salt will irritate your skin otherwise." Horatio said softly.

"Mr Wolfe, can we have some privacy please?" Horatio asked softly and he gave him a nod and walked away.

"Give me a shout if you need anything." Ryan called back as he turned around and walked into the tent. Horatio un-zipped her trousers and then lifted her hips and pulled them down and off her. He then pulled a few baby wipes from the packet and began to wipe her legs down. She squirmed a little but soon settled when Horatio took hold of her hand and calmly spoke to her.

"I need to wipe your legs Zoë, you'll get sore legs if I leave the salt water on them, you know your skin is sensitive." Horatio said softly and then let go of her hand to continue to wipe her legs down. She sat up as Horatio wiped her left foot down and looked down at him.

"Can you tell me where we are, Zoë?" Horatio asked softly. She looked at him for a few seconds.

"Cold" she said quietly.

"I know sweetheart, I'll have your trousers back on in a moment though." He said as he began to wipe her other leg down. She watched him do it and then placed her hands on her thighs. It reminded him of when she was in the hospital and unable to communicate properly. Horatio threw the wipes into the fire and then stood up.

"I need you to lay down for me please Zoë?" Horatio said softly and then applied a little bit of force to her shoulder, she then moaned and withdrew from his hand.

"I'm sorry sweetheart." Horatio said softly as he tried to ease her down another way.

"Well done Zoë." Horatio said when she laid down. He bunched up one of the legs on her trousers and put her foot through it and did the same for the other side. He then pulled the waist up to her thighs and asked her to lift her hips. He looked up to her face and saw that she was gone again. He wasn't sure if she was sleeping or if she'd blacked out again. He lifted her hips and pulled the trousers up and then zipped them up and buttoned them up. He quickly changed himself, but didn't bother wiping his legs down. He pulled her up by her hands and then lifted her into his arms and carried her into the tent. He very delicately placed her back where she was sleeping and covered her. He pulled her hair out of her face and looked round to the others.

"Is she okay?" Walter asked.

"Yes, it's just a blackout, don't worry." Horatio said softly.

"A blackout?" Walter questioned.

"Yes." Horatio replied sharply.

"That doesn't look like a blackout, sir." Walter said softly.

"It's a side-effect, Walter. Nathan says to call them blackout's as he's not sure what's going on, it's the only way he can describe them." Horatio snapped at him.

"Woah, sorry sir." Horatio looked back down at her and sighed.

"I'm sorry Walter." Horatio apologised as he ran a hand through her hair.

"She blacks out when she's stressed and sometimes sleepwalks while she has a blackout. There's no way to bring her around." Horatio explained calmly.

"She will be okay though, won't she?" Walter asked again.

"Yes, she'll be fine." Horatio replied to him. Walter nodded and then laid back down.

"I'm sorry we woke you." Horatio apologised as he laid down and pulled Zoë closer and tightly wrapped his arms around her. Ryan, Walter and Eric all fell asleep relatively quickly while Horatio struggled. He managed to get some light sleep but that was disturbed by Walter's snoring. They all woke and Horatio very gently moved from Zoë's grip and got up with the others.

"Leave her for a while." Horatio said softly as Ryan looked down at Zoë. Ryan gave him a nod and small smile.

"Still no sign of rescue." Eric sighed as he glanced around.

"We're going to be stuck here, aren't we?" Walter questioned.

"Well, I could think of worse places to be stuck and at least we know each other and get along." Ryan said and they looked round to him.

"What if we have to spend the rest of our lives here though? I'm sure we won't survive that." Walter murmured.

"They'll realise we haven't made contact and that we aren't in Brazil, they'll send out a search party. Walter, if we spend the rest of our lives here, of course we won't survive… because when our lives would be over we'd be dead." Eric said softly, trying to bring up the group moral.

"Oh yeah. We're in the middle of nowhere… how are they going to find us? They could just assume that we're lost at sea." Walter said and both Eric and Ryan shrugged at him.

"Gentlemen, may I suggest that we focus on surviving and signalling for help?" Horatio asked as he placed his hands on his hips and looked at them through his sunglasses.

"Yeah, perhaps we could create a large 'SOS' sign in the sand for planes?" Eric asked and they nodded at him, thinking it was a viable suggestion.

"How about a bigger fire? What about putting the burst tyres on it too, to create black smoke for the daytime?" Walter questioned and both Eric and Ryan nodded, thinking it was a good suggestion.

"That could play havoc with Zoë's asthma, I don't want to chance her having an attack out here." Horatio said as he looked at them all.

"She's got her inhalers though, hasn't she?" Walter questioned as he squinted at Horatio.

"Yes, but there's every chance that she could have a severe attack that requires hospital intervention. I'm afraid that if the black smoke gets into her lungs it will throw her into a severe attack, we can control the attacks she gets with the normal smoke, but the black could prove lethal for her." Horatio said.

"Ideally, I wouldn't like the fire going at all, but it's necessary, it's why she keeps her distance from it if she can and moves if the wind blows the smoke towards her." Horatio said softly.

"She's been good so far though." Walter said softly.

"No she hasn't, she just doesn't like to broadcast it when she has an attack." Horatio said softly and they all nodded at him.

"Black smoke is a no-no then." Walter said softly as he looked down at the white sand as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Shall we get going on this SOS thing then?" Horatio questioned and they nodded at him. Horatio glanced over to the tent to see Zoë sleeping peacefully still.

"Give me one moment." Horatio said softly and they nodded at him, he quickly applied sun cream and walked back over to them.

"I think we should put the sign over there and make it as big as we can." Eric said as he pointed up the beach. They all nodded and then began to make their way up the beach with a bottle of water in their hands.

"Two of us should collect the rocks while two lay them out, then we'll swap after 10 minutes." Horatio said as they stopped once they got about 200 meters up the beach.

"Eric and I will collect the rocks while you both lay them out. Make it as big as possible, perhaps put an outline in the sand." Horatio said as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Sure H." Ryan said as he nodded at him with a squint. Eric and Horatio quickly walked over to the bushes and trees and began to collect rocks. They placed them at the top of the beach and went to collect more. They swapped every 10 minutes so Walter and Ryan didn't have to spend too long in the sun. They noticed that the wind had picked up and it cooled them so the sun didn't seem too hot. 50 minutes after they had started, they had the first 'S' done and decided to have a short break as they were becoming too hot and exhausted. They stood in the sun and revised the plan, so they'd swap every 15 minutes. Horatio glanced back to the camp and he saw Zoë falling to her knees outside the entrance of the tent. They all glanced round and saw her coughing.

"Zoë!" Horatio yelled as he began to run down the beach. Ryan quickly followed with Walter and Eric behind him.

"Zoë! What's wrong?" Horatio yelled when he got closer, he could see her struggling to breathe as she knelt on the floor, gasping for air.

"I can't breathe." She mumbled when he got close enough. He crouched and placed his hand on her back and then quickly got up and ran into the shelter to pick up her inhaler. He ran back out just as Ryan, Eric and Walter surrounded Zoë, trying their best to comfort her but it wasn't doing her any good, they were causing her to panic.

"Give her some space." Horatio said as he crouched beside her with a bottle of water and her inhaler. He handed her the inhaler and she immediately took it as Horatio rubbed her back and the other 3 backed off.

"Don't panic, you're okay." Horatio said as he soothed her. Zoë tried taking a deep breath but it didn't work and she began to panic more.

"Stay calm sweetheart, you're okay. Slow your breathing down and take the inhaler again." Horatio said softly. She looked into his eyes and nodded. She took the inhaler and then looked back at him.

"Take deep breaths with me." Horatio said softly as he slowed his breathing down and took longer breaths. She managed to mimic his breathing pattern as he took her hand and concentrated on her. He blanked everyone else out, causing her to blank them out, so she was solely concentrating on Horatio. He knew that if she focused on them, she'd be worried about what they were thinking which in turn would cause her to panic more.

"Can we get you in the shade?" Horatio asked her softly after she had calmed and her breathing had improved and she nodded at him. Horatio put the bottle of water in his pocket as he stood and then gently pulled her up. He put her arm around his neck as he put his other around her lower back. Ryan stepped forwards and took hold of her other arm and helped her to walk in to the shelter. They sat her down and she looked up at them all.

"Thank you." She said softly and they gave her a smile. Walter and Eric walked away and back up the beach as they knew she wanted space. Ryan however, stayed.

"Can I get you anything?" Ryan asked and she shook her head and thanked him again.

"Have some water sweetheart." Horatio said as he handed her a bottle. She happily took the bottle from him and had a few sips.

"We're going to need to fill these water bottles up soon." She said softly.

"We can do that another time, you should get some rest." Horatio said softly.

"I've just overslept, I'm fine." She said softly.

"What caused your attack?" Ryan asked softly.

"The smoke from the fire, it blew into the tent while I was still sleeping. I woke up when I couldn't breathe." She said dryly and then took a few more sips of water. Ryan and Horatio nodded at her.

"What were you guys doing up there anyway?" Zoë asked softly.

"We're making an 'SOS' sign in the sand." Ryan said and she nodded at him.

"You've got enough sun cream on, haven't you?" Zoë asked and Horatio nodded.

"I'm good, you guys go back, I'll see you both in a moment, I want to change." She said as she looked down at herself. Ryan nodded and got up. Horatio didn't look too impressed so he stayed sitting.

"I'm fine Horatio, please don't worry about me." She said softly, reassuring him.

"Zoë, I want you to rest sweetheart." Horatio said softly.

"It was just an asthma attack, I'm fine. I've completely recovered now." She said softly and Horatio sighed. '_That's not the only reason why I want you to rest, sweetheart.' _Horatio thought to himself. She tilted her head at him. She looked down to her legs and then looked back up to Horatio as she lowered her eyebrows.

"I didn't go to bed last night wearing these trousers, did I?" She questioned and Horatio sighed.

"No you didn't sweetheart." Horatio said softly as he placed his hand on her leg.

"Then why am I wearing different trousers and how?" She asked.

"You were sleepwalking again sweetheart, I had to change you after you walked into the sea again." Horatio said softly.

"Oh my, I'm sorry, Horatio. Do the others know?" She asked as she lowered her eyebrows further.

"Yes, I'm sorry beautiful. They understand though." Horatio said softly and she looked up at him.

"Don't worry about it, none of them saw anything, only I was with you when I changed you and wiped your legs down." Horatio said softly and she nodded as she looked back down at her legs.

"I'm sorry though." She said softly.

"It's okay, that's why I want you to rest." Horatio said softly and she looked back up at him.

"I feel good though, Horatio." She said softly.

"Finish that bottle of water and then come and join us then?" Horatio asked and she nodded at him.

"Thank you." She said with a smile.

"I'll see you in a minute." Horatio said softly as he got up and then kissed her forehead. She gave him a smile and then watched him walk out as he put his sunglasses back on. She finished the water and then pulled some clean clothes out from the suitcase and changed. She then walked up the beach to meet the rest of them while they worked. Walter and Ryan were putting the rocks down on the outline of the 'O' when they stopped and watched Zoë walk over to them. They saw that she had her long hair tied up in a messy bun with her aviator sunglasses on in shorts and a small top. She gave them a smile as she walked over to them.

"What can I do?" She asked softly. They looked her up and down a little and then Ryan snapped himself out of the trance she had them under.

"Just get the rocks and put them on the outline." Ryan said softly as his mouth suddenly became dry. He picked up his bottle of water and had a few sips after she gave him a nod and picked up some rocks from the pile. Ryan nudged Walter when she had her back to them. They carried on with the task and eventually got used to seeing Zoë in shorts and a small top. They still looked over to her every now and then though. She gave Horatio a smile when he returned with rocks in his arms. He and Eric walked over to them and swapped.

"Zoë, would you mind staying here to help us?" Horatio asked and she nodded at him with a sweet smile. She gave Ryan and Walter a smile and carried on helping Horatio and Eric. They finally finished and all gathered by the sign and made sure that it was big and wide enough. Once they were happy, they headed back for a break and water.

"We should get some more wood for the fire, it's running low." Horatio said softly and they nodded at him. They eventually got up after resting and walked off into the jungle. They collected armfuls at a time and returned them to the camp and put them in a pile under the shelter in the unlikely case that it rained. They made a few trips to make sure they had enough wood and then relaxed again. Horatio glanced down at his watch and then looked back out to sea as he put his arm around Zoë.

"What's the time, H?" Walter questioned.

"5.30pm." Horatio replied softly and Walter gave him a nod.

"I'm going to go for a shower then." Walter said and they all nodded at him.

"Do you guys want some fruit again?" Zoë asked softly and they nodded at her.

"Do they do mangoes in the supermarket?" Ryan questioned.

"Yes, Ryan, they're usually by the kiwi's and things." Zoë chuckled. Ryan gave her a nod and then flushed red a little.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't expect Horatio to know where they were either." She grinned at him. Horatio looked round to her with a raised eyebrow and she looked back to him with a grin.

"I'm going to get some more mangoes then, I don't really fancy that stuff." Zoë said as she looked down at the canned food and ready-to-eat meals. "You'll need to take the tins you used to rinse them when you go to shower, the ones that just had mango in will be fine to eat out of with a quick swish of water around them." Zoë said and both Eric and Ryan nodded at her. She got up and walked away after giving Horatio a quick smile. Horatio got up soon after her as he couldn't let her go alone. They quickly returned with the mangoes to find that Eric had gone for a shower and Walter had returned. She put them in a neat pile away from the sand, ready to cut when she got back. Ryan then went for a shower after Eric got back. Walter got up and threw more wood on the fire as they sat and talked calmly. Once Ryan returned, Horatio and Zoë headed off to the waterfall.

"How are you feeling tonight?" Horatio asked as he washed Zoë's back.

"Okay, obviously I don't feel perfect, but then none of us do." Zoë said as she glanced back at Horatio who nodded at her.

"I will try not to go wandering, but I had no idea I had, so I don't think I can stop it really. Unless you tie me down." She chuckled a little.

"I think that's a little extreme, but I won't throw the idea away." Horatio said cheekily. Zoë laughed a little more.

"You won't, huh?" She asked as she turned around and placed her hands on his chest.

"Well, I could tie you to me?" Horatio grinned at her.

"How about you tie me to you in a certain position?" Zoë grinned at him.

"Well, we'd have to keep it tame as I would not like anyone to see you enjoying yourself in that way, or me for that matter." Horatio grinned as he ran a hand through her wet hair.

"I'd have you right now if I had have brought a condom." She said before biting and tugging at his bottom lip.

"Sex under a waterfall would certainly be the first for me." Horatio grinned down at her as he placed his hands over her ass.

"And for me, I think it would be quite romantic." She grinned up at him and then felt him hard against her lower stomach.

"I think you think so too." She added as she ran her left hand around to his back and dropped it to his ass while she brought her right up and into his hair as she placed a passionate kiss on his lips.

"I'm not going to be able to keep my hands off you for much longer." She said as she rubbed his nose with hers.

"I can't keep my hands off you." Horatio grinned back at her and then kissed her as she grinned at him. He bent down a little and lifted her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed a little.

"Horatio, please don't, I really want you right now but we can't." She moaned as he kissed at her neck and felt the fire inside of her building up.

"Please Horatio." She groaned and he stopped kissing her. He could feel her tensing and knew she was getting stressed. He turned her around and pulled her back against him after he put her down.

"We don't have to have sex for me to pleasure you." Horatio whispered in her ear.

"You can't, the water could have something in and that means your hands won't be clean enough to go there."

"How about if I wash my hands with shower gel and then rinse them with that bottle of water by our clothes?" Horatio asked as his hands massaged her breasts.

"No because I can't pleasure you fully." She mumbled.

"I don't need to be." He whispered as his hands travelled down her chest and found themselves in her bra.

"Mmm" she groaned. '_I know she's stressed about not being there for her uncle's birthday, but if I can do this for her, perhaps she'll relax a little.'_ Horatio thought to himself and she groaned again.

"So that's a yes?" Horatio asked and she groaned again as she put her head back against his shoulder and pushed her chest out. '_That's a definite yes.'_ Horatio thought to himself as he kissed at her neck. His right hand travelled down her stomach as his left continued to massage her breast.

"Wash your hands first." She groaned and Horatio nodded.

"Let's go over there then." Horatio said softly as he stopped kissing at her neck and walked over to their clothes with her. He washed and rinsed his hands with the bottled water and then pulled her into his arms. She could feel him hard against her and again, felt bad for not giving him anything back.

"I want to give you something as well." She groaned.

"You receiving pleasure gives me everything I need." Horatio groaned back at her as he began to stimulate one of her breasts again.

"Are you sure this is safe and okay to do?" Zoë asked and he nodded at her before going in to kiss her passionately. She quickly succumbed to his magic touch and quietened down. He turned her body and then pulled her back against him. Horatio's left hand quickly found her right breast and pulled the cup away as he teased her nipple while his right went south and disappeared into her underwear. Her head fell back against his shoulder, giving him the opportunity to kiss her neck. He felt her thrust her hips forward but continued his slow, sensual movement.

"Horatio, please" she groaned as he mouthed at her neck. After hearing her plea he quickened the movement of his hand and felt her quickly succumbing to the pleasure. She let out a small quiet groan as she turned her head towards his neck and took a deep breath. Her hips matched the movement of his hand, she was quickly unravelling beneath his touch. She bit her lip as groans threatened to scream out but knew she had to keep quiet.

"Mmm Horatio!" She groaned quietly and then took a few gasps of air before calling his name again.

"Awhh" she groaned quietly just after he felt her muscles contracting. He felt her body relax as she began to pant.

"Better?" Horatio asked and she nodded against his shoulder and then turned around after he pulled his hand out of her underwear.

"I love you, so much." She groaned before kissing him.

"I love you too, so much." Horatio replied between kisses.

"Feeling better?" He asked and she nodded.

"Thank you." She said softly.

They were on their way back to camp, hand in hand when Horatio looked round to Zoë. She could see that something was playing on his mind.

"What's up?" She asked softly as she looked back up at him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"It's nothing, beautiful." Horatio said softly as he gave her hand a quick reassuring squeeze.

"No, please tell me." Zoë said softly.

"Are you sure your shorts are… appropriate?" Horatio asked softly, unsure if appropriate was the right word.

"Yes, why? It's hot." She said softly as she tilted her head. She saw that he was uncomfortable and that he didn't want to answer her.

"It's the boys, isn't it?" She asked and he nodded at her.

"You didn't say anything earlier." She said as she looked up at him.

"I couldn't exactly say anything in front of them, could I?" Horatio asked softly, trying to keep it calm between them.

"You've got nothing to worry about, they're not showing anything off, they're covering me. I was getting too hot in my trousers. Just imagine that we're away on holiday and that the boys are strangers. It's not as if they're short shorts and have my bum on show." She said with a smile. She could see that Horatio didn't look convinced but knew they covered her completely so couldn't understand why he was having a problem with her wearing shorts now. He exhaled and looked down at where they were walking.

"Look, the worst they could do is look at me, they do that anyway, they all look at every single woman that walks by them. If you're that bothered by it then I'll change." She said a little more firmly as her stress levels began to elevate again. Horatio exhaled through his nose, he didn't want to answer again as he didn't want to feel like he was pressuring her or telling her what to do. She lowered her eyebrows as she pulled her hand from his and picked up her walking pace.

"Zoë, I'm sorry." Horatio called louder as he rushed after her. He took hold of her hand and delicately pulled her back to stop her walking. He realised he was being over the top and that she had free will and was allowed to do what she wanted. He knew that nothing would happen between her and anyone else, he confused himself as to why he was bothered in the first place.

"What?" She asked. "I'll change if you want me to?" She asked as she looked up at him, clearly stressed.

"You don't have to change, I'm being stupid Zoë. I'm sorry." He apologised as she looked up at him, into his eyes.

"I'm sorry for trying to influence what you wear, it is entirely your choice, you're right, they don't show anything off, I'm just being over the top Horatio again." Horatio said softly as he looked into her eyes and let go of her hand and then threaded it in her damp hair.

"Yeah, it is. It's not as if they're stupidly short anyway, they cover me completely, if they didn't I would understand where you were coming from." She mumbled as she looked down. She could feel her eyes welling and her emotions surfacing. '_Don't cry, please don't cry. There's no need to cry!'_ She thought to herself as she tried to force her emotions back and hold back the tears.

"Zoë, I'm–" Horatio was cut off by her when she looked up at him. He could see her on the verge of tears and knew she was about to snap at him, he already knew that she didn't mean it.

"You know what it's like to be controlled! You know what it feels like, don't do it to me because you know I can't handle it! Just because I'm weaker than you doesn't mean you can take advantage!" She raised her voice. Horatio took a deep breath, he could see that he'd stressed her out a lot and knew she was crying because she was stressed.

"I know, I'm sorry Zoë, you really don't have to change, I was being overprotective, ridiculously overprotective." Horatio said softly as he played with her hair in an effort to calm her down. He watched her burst into tears and then pulled her into his arms.

"I'm sorry." She murmured as she gripped the back of his shirt.

"No, I'm sorry Zoë, there's no need for you to apologise." Horatio said softly.

"No, I'm sorry for making a big deal over nothing. I'm sorry for being a bitch and laying into you, you didn't deserve that. You weren't even controlling me or taking advantage. I was overreacting. I'm so sorry." She sobbed.

"You don't need to apologise, beautiful." Horatio said softly.

"Yes I do, and I'm sorry." She said a little firmer. '_I'm not going to argue with her, it'll only stress her out more.'_ Horatio thought to himself.

"Okay sweetheart, but I'm sorry too. Don't change, I like it when you wear shorts." Horatio said softly.

He saw her calm and knew that her mood had passed. He wiped the tears from her cheeks when she stepped away from him.

"Are we okay?" She asked as she finished wiping her eyes herself.

"Of course we're okay." Horatio said softly as he pulled her back and kissed her lightly, reassuring her.

"I'm sorry Horatio, I didn't mean what I said." She said as she looked up at him.

"I know beautiful, don't worry about it." Horatio said softly. She gave him a small smile and then took hold of his hand as they carried on with walking back to camp. She walked closer to him, she felt the need for his closeness as she thought about her uncle and felt like she needed to show him that she didn't mean what she said. They reached camp and Zoë put their dirty clothes away in a separate place to the clean ones. She gave Horatio a small smile and then gave the rest of them a small smile. They could all see that something was bothering her but none of them dared to ask.

"You boys should put something on to eat soon." She said softly as she sat back in the chair.

"I agree, I'm starving." Walter said with a smile as he looked down at the food in the survival bag.

"Can you set up the trangia yourselves?" She asked and they nodded at her.

"Excellent." She said as she sat back with a smile. She looked round to Horatio and then took hold of his hand. She exhaled as she looked out of the shelter, up the beach. They all glanced over to them and knew something really was up, but none of them still dared to ask.

"I'll get the food going." Eric said as he got up and set up the trangia.

"I think we should put up a couple more tents tomorrow if rescue still isn't here." Walter said casually.

"Why? The one up is fine, isn't it?" Zoë asked softly.

"Yeah, but I snore and you two probably want your space." Walter said softly as he looked round to her. She laughed a little, involuntarily.

"I don't care what you do, I just think that putting up more tents is wasting energy, especially in this heat." Zoë said softly.

"I think we could all do with our space." Walter said softly and Zoë nodded at him.

"Fair enough." She said softly.

"I suggest we put them up early tomorrow morning before the heat spikes." Horatio said softly and Walter nodded at him.

"I do agree with Zoë about the energy wasting thing though." Ryan said quietly, he didn't want to use another tent, he enjoyed being close to Zoë, even if he did have to share a tent with the others.

"You can do what you want, but I'm sure Delko want's his space too. I mean, 4 men in one tent and one lady… Zoë probably wants her space from us. She has to deal with us all day long, let alone at night too." Walter said with a smile as he looked round to her. She chuckled a little as she smiled at Walter.

"I don't mind, you guys do whatever you want. If you want to put other tents up then I'll happily help." She said softly. Ryan gave her a nod with a small smile. '_There's no way I could say anything else without sounding creepy or without Horatio catching on to the fact that I want to be close with her. He'd probably drown me.'_ Ryan thought to himself.

"We'll put the tents up then." Ryan said softly and they nodded at him.

"How many do we have?" Ryan questioned.

"There's 6, but we only need to put 3 more up if you guys all want your own tent." She said softly and they nodded at her.

"You know, we could just put up the compartments if you guys would rather that? It gives us our own space." She said softly.

"That sounds good too, we wouldn't have to put up 3 tents in the sun." Ryan said softly and slightly over enthusiastically.

"That wouldn't stop my snoring from disturbing you though. I'm sure you'd want more space than sleeping in a compartment with us next to you. If I were a woman, I'd want my own tent." Walter said softly and she smiled at him.

"Fair enough, I guess you're right." She said softly and Ryan's hope sunk again. '_That's probably a good thing anyway, I still love her and if H saw that, I am certain he'd drown me.'_ Ryan thought to himself.

"Is everything okay pretty boy?" Zoë questioned when she saw him thinking to himself.

"Yeah, everything's good thank you." Ryan replied with a small forced smile. She smiled back at him and then looked up the beach again. She sat up and crossed her legs while she held Horatio's hand tightly as her mind was set back to her uncle. Horatio looked round to Ryan and Horatio knew exactly what Ryan was thinking and what he wanted. Ryan looked to Horatio and he swallowed when he saw the look Horatio was giving him. Ryan's heart rate picked up as he looked away, breaking the intensity between them. Zoë then got up and turned around and picked up the mangos as Eric put the boil-in-a-bag meals in the pot.

"Eric, I don't want anything thank you sweetie." She said softly and he looked back round to her and nodded. She sat back in the chair and asked Horatio for his knife again.

"I'll help." Ryan called over to Eric, he quickly got up and walked over to him, he just wanted to get away from Horatio, especially when Horatio had a knife in his hand. Ryan wasn't sure what lengths Horatio would go to when Zoë was involved. Horatio handed Zoë the knife with a sweet smile and then glanced over to Ryan with a smouldering glare when Zoë looked down at the mangoes.

"Zoë, you should probably have something more than mango." Horatio said softly as he leant forwards and looked at her warmly.

"I wouldn't eat it, I'd much rather have something I know I'd eat rather than cooking something that I probably would want to throw away after the first few mouthfuls. At least I'm eating something?" She asked as she looked round to him. Horatio tilted his head, he could see her point.

"Mango isn't going to keep you going though." Horatio said gently.

"It will, I've survived on less. Anyway, there's plenty of crisps and things in the box back there." She said as she looked at him with a sweet smile.

"You may have survived on less, but that was when you were in the comfort and ease of your own home." He said quietly.

"I know my limits Horatio, I'll eat that stuff when I get desperate, I don't need as much food as you guys do." She said softly and he gave her a small nod, letting her win. He sat back and admired the view.

"Here H, Walter." Eric said as he handed a packet to them. They tipped the contents of the packet into the pans they had and watched the steam rise. They threw the packets away and let the food cool while Ryan and Eric joined. Eric immediately picked up on the tension between Horatio and Ryan and he knew Ryan had done something that Horatio didn't like too much. Zoë handed Ryan, Eric and Walter a pan full of mango, then placed a pan with a small amount on Horatio's arm rest and then sat back with her pan which was a little fuller than Horatio's.

"Are you going to be okay tonight, Zoë?" Walter asked softly.

"Yeah?" She asked a little confused as she looked up at him.

"It's just that you were sleepwalking last night…" Walter said softly and she saw the genuine worry in his eyes, as well as in Eric's and Ryan's.

"Oh, yeah, I'll be fine. Thank you." She said softly. They gave her a nod and then changed the conversation when they saw her becoming a little uncomfortable. They piled their pans in the corner once they were finished and relaxed back as the sun began to hide behind the trees.

"I'm going for a walk up the beach." Zoë said softly as she got up and turned to Horatio.

"Okay sweetheart, want some company?" Horatio asked softly.

"I need a little time to myself, if that's okay? Don't worry, I'm just walking up the beach, I'll be in your sight at all times." Zoë said softly and Horatio gave her a nod.

"Thank you." She said softly and Horatio gave her a nod and small smile. She bent over and placed a kiss on his lips before turning and walking out. They all watched her walk up the beach slowly.

"H, is she okay?" Eric bravely asked.

"It's just a difficult day for her, that's all. She needs her space." Horatio said softly and they nodded at him.

"Please stop me if I'm being too nosey, but why is today a difficult day for her?" Walter asked and he saw Horatio look back to Zoë.

"It just is, it's a personal thing." Horatio said softly and they nodded at him, they all knew not to ask anything more.

"I can't wait to get back and have a steak." Walter said casually as he sat back.

"I couldn't agree more." Eric said with a smile. Horatio didn't hear what they were saying as he had his eyes and complete attention on Zoë. He watched her stop on the beach and look out to sea. Ryan occasionally glanced over to her but tried to keep his concentration on Eric and Walter as they found themselves in a deep conversation. '_I would have once dreamt about being stuck on an island with Zoë, now it's become reality, I really don't like it.'_ Ryan thought to himself. '_I wish H would calm down though, it's not as if I'm going to try anything on with her.'_ Ryan thought to himself as he quickly glanced over to Horatio. Horatio exhaled when he watched Zoë quickly wipe one of her eyes, he really wanted to try and comfort her. Ryan looked over to her as she looked up at the sky and seemed to say something.

'_David and Jennifer Chambers! I've known of them all this time! Why didn't I realise I worked the case involving their accident?! She must've taken on their last name, her mother's maiden name. Should I tell Zoë I worked their case? Would she flip? Would she find some comfort in that I worked their case? She knows that it was accidental homicide, doesn't she? How could I not have realised? That car accident was the worst I had seen in years. We've been so close, yet so far away from each other for so long now, I must've briefly met her back then? No, she refused to come in, she couldn't face it. Joe, Joe came in for her, Joe identified them for her! No wonder he looked shocked when he saw me in New York. Why didn't I realise?'_ Horatio had lost himself in thought. He rubbed his face with both hands. '_It's why she has a very strong hate for drugs, even painkillers.'_ Horatio realised. '_Do I bring this up with her now? Do I wait? How will she react? I can't say anything today, surely? Not on his birthday, not while she's so vulnerable. She'll hate me if I keep this from her though.'_ Horatio thought to himself as her rubbed his forehead. He looked up and saw Zoë making her way back to them. '_I must tell her, perhaps she'll take comfort that it was I that handed her uncles case?'_ He questioned again. He quickly rose from his seat and walked over to her.

"Is everything okay?" He asked quietly as they stood about 20 yards from the others.

"Yeah" she said softly.

"I need to speak with you Zoë." Horatio said softly and she looked up at him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

"Is it good, or bad? Because I can't deal with bad right now." She said as she looked up at him. He swallowed and then glanced down, trying to weigh it up. '_It's not exactly good, I suppose it might be bad news? Perhaps I should leave it for another time if she doesn't want to hear anything bad right now?'_ He thought to himself.

"Judging by your reaction, I think it's best you keep it to yourself for the moment. Is it urgent?" She asked and he shook his head.

"Okay, we'll I'd rather not hear at the moment then." She said softly and Horatio nodded at her. Walter got up and threw some more wood on the fire and then sat back down again as Horatio and Zoë walked over to the shelter and sat down. She gave them all a small smile before leaning over on the seat and pulling her legs up as she leant over to Horatio. He took hold of her hand and gave her a reassuring smile. Ryan, Eric and Walter all continued to talk, they could see that Zoë didn't want to engage in conversation and neither did Horatio as he was too focused on Zoë. Zoë stifled another yawn and then rested her head down on her arms as Horatio reached over and placed his hand on her back as she bent over the arm rests and rested her head on his arm rest. Horatio felt her breathing steady out as she fell asleep. Horatio then quietly engaged in the conversation the others were having and time quickly flew past. Horatio glanced down at his watch and realised it was 11.30pm.

"What's the time?" Walter asked after Horatio glanced down at his watch.

"11.30." Horatio replied.

"We should probably get to bed." Eric said softly and they all agreed. Horatio gently woke Zoë.

"Have you taken your medication?" Horatio asked and she nodded at him.

"I did that earlier." She said softly and he gave her a small smile and a nod. He walked into the tent with her and he knew she was cold as she was shivering slightly, but knew she'd quickly warm up as the tent usually remained warm for the majority of the night and the heat was maintained when they got in there. Zoë laid down with Horatio and then snuggled up to him after doing their teeth. Horatio glared at Ryan when he approached Zoë a little too close for Horatio's own comfort. Ryan quickly backed off and turned to Eric.

"Do you mind if I swap with you? I got way too hot last night." Ryan said softly and Eric nodded at him.

"It was a little cold there last night." Eric said softly and Ryan gave him a nod. Eric realised why Ryan was moving when he caught a glimpse at Horatio's look at Ryan. Horatio pulled the blanket over them and made sure Zoë was fully covered before relaxing back as the other's relaxed. He looked back down to Zoë and realised that she was already asleep. He pulled her closer and then closed his eyes himself when he felt her breath on his cheek. He was a lot happier with Eric sleeping closer to Zoë, rather than Ryan. Ryan lay awake for a little while. '_Does he really think I'd try anything on with Zoë now? I wouldn't do that to her or him, she'd reject me anyway, he has nothing to worry about. I know I look at her like she means something more than friends to me, but I can't help that. Surely H understands that? He couldn't stop doing it when she was unaware of their relationship. Then again, if she was mine and I saw someone looking at her like that, I'd get defensive and would do exactly what he's doing, so I guess I can see where he's coming from.'_ Ryan thought to himself. He relaxed and eventually fell asleep.

They all woke the next morning. Zoë opened her eyes and then pulled Horatio closer. She'd temporarily forgotten where they were. Ryan, Eric and Walter all started shifting when Zoë lightly kissed Horatio on the lips after greeting him with a pleasant good morning. She quickly turned back around when she heard them all moving and then remembered where she was. She looked back to Horatio and quickly apologised for being too intimate with him in front of the others.

"It's okay beautiful." Horatio replied softly and then kissed her back. They then sat up as everyone else was just standing up and walking out. They then climbed to their feet and kissed a little more before joining the rest of the team under the shelter after quickly going to the loo. Eric threw a bottle of water to Horatio and then to Zoë. They gave him a smile and thanked him. They all then had a chocolate bar each and relaxed a little to wake themselves up properly.

"We should get going on this tent before the heat really picks up." Walter said softly and they all agreed. They then grabbed a tent and walked over to the right of the tent that was already up and began to set it up. They had it up and ready 30 minutes later, this tent faced the sea with the fire and seats a few meters from the entrance. They had a quick break and then put up the second tent. They each then had another break and rested a little with a bottle of water. They got up and dragged the 3rd tent over to the next spot so the tents were almost in a line.

"Zoë, do you want to go and have a rest sweetheart?" Horatio asked softly as he walked over to her while Walter tipped the tent out onto the sand.

"Why? I'm good." She said as she looked up at him sweetly. They all looked around to Zoë.

"You're looking a little pale and fatigued sweetheart, I think you need a rest." Horatio said softly.

"I'm good, really." She said with a wide smile. "I think we're all a little tired anyway." She said softly as she walked over to the other 3 and began to help them. Horatio walked closely and helped them with the tent. They'd managed to fix the frame in place when Zoë turned to Ryan and studied him a little.

"Are you okay pretty boy?" Zoë asked softly and he nodded at her.

"Are you sure? Do you need some water?" She asked as she walked over to him.

"I'm… er… I'm okay." Ryan mumbled a little as he looked down at Zoë. The other's had stopped and watched her walk over to him. She raised her hand and placed it against his forehead.

"Come on, I think we need to get you some water and into some shade." Zoë said softly. He swallowed and then nodded slowly.

"You guys carry on, we'll be back in a moment." Zoë said softly and they nodded at her. Zoë placed her hand on Ryan's back and began to walk over to the shelter with him.

"I… I feel a little dizzy." Ryan murmured breathlessly. She could see that he was hyperventilating.

"Okay sweetie, try and slow your breathing down for me, take nice long deep breaths, okay?" She asked and he nodded as his head began to spin more as his light-headedness got worse. She linked arms with him to try and give him more support but she could feel him becoming more dependent on her.

"Ryan stay with me honey, I can't have you passing out on me here." She said softly as she tried to get him back to the shelter quickly.

"I think I'm going to be sick." He mumbled quietly and he then stopped as his body grew weaker. Zoë stepped in front of him and placed her free hand under his other arm to give him more support.

"Horatio, Eric!?" She shouted and they turned around to see her supporting Ryan. She could feel him putting more weight on her.

"Stay with me." She said to him as all 3 of them began to run over to them. Ryan's strength completely depleted as he lost consciousness. Zoë couldn't take his weight as she herself was feeling weak and tired and so she fell with him. He fell on her on the hot sand as she let out a small yelp as he was heavy. Eric and Walter got there just before Horatio and grabbed both of Ryan's arms and hauled him up, off Zoë. Horatio quickly crouched down and pulled Zoë up and made sure she was okay while Walter and Eric held onto Ryan as they put his arms around their necks and held him there.

"Get him in the shelter." Zoë said as she brushed herself off. They all hurried into the shelter and Zoë unbuttoned Ryan's shirt after Walter and Eric had laid him down. Zoë placed her hand on his forehead and then turned around to pick up her thermometer.

"We need to cool him down now, his temperature is 40 degrees." She said frantically as she pulled a couple of bottles from a box and then pulled a small top from her bag. She handed it to Walter.

"Horatio, Eric, help me roll him briefly." Zoë said softly and they helped her to roll him onto his side. Walter quickly put the top down and helped hold him steady as Zoë pulled on a pair of gloves.

"Ryan, I'm just checking your wounds sweetie, I'm sorry if I hurt you." Zoë said softly. She quickly checked over the wounds on his back. If you guys could look away but hold him still, I need to check his legs." She said as she undone his belt and they all looked in different directions.

"Lift his hips, please Eric." Zoë asked softly and he did as she asked and she quickly pulled his trousers down. Once she'd finished she pulled them back up and did his belt back up.

"On 3 roll him back gently. 1…2…3" she said and then helped roll him.

"His wounds are looking good and clean, no sign of infection." She said softly and they nodded. She picked the top back up and placed it over his stomach and chest and then poured a bottle of water over him to dampen the top. She then poured the rest of the bottle over his legs to dampen his trousers. She pulled a wash cloth from her bag and dampened it and placed it over his forehead after wiping his face and neck.

"Come on Ryan." She said softly as she rubbed his sternum and got a low groan from him.

"Well done sweetie, come back to me." She said softly as she ran the wash cloth over his face again.

"Is there anything we can do, Zoë?" Walter asked.

"Finish putting the tent up otherwise the metal frame will get too hot, then can you take those empty bottles and fill them with water from the waterfall, please? Don't drink them yet though." She asked and both Eric and Walter nodded at her and walked out. Zoë then reached into her first aid kit and pulled out the pulse oximeter and placed it on his finger.

"His oxygen sats are okay." Zoë said as she observed the number briefly. She then put it back in her bag to preserve the battery in case it was needed for a serious emergency another time. Ryan let out a few more groans but didn't regain much more consciousness.

"He's got heat exhaustion, I think." She said as she ran a hand through her hair and looked down at Ryan.

"What do we do about that?" Horatio asked, genuinely worried about Ryan.

"We need to cool him, but it's difficult to do that with weather like this." She exhaled as she opened his eyes and checked his pupils. He let out another small moan.

"I know sweetie, I'm sorry." She said as she ran a hand through his hair. She placed her hand against his chest and his skin felt a little cooler.

"He's cooling down a bit." She said as she picked up the thermometer.

"39.9, that's a little better." She said softly. She continued to keep him cool while he regained some form of consciousness. He could respond back to Zoë when she asked him things, but she didn't get any sense out of him. Eric and Walter returned with a box full of water.

"Well done guys." Zoë said softly and they gave her a small smile.

"How's he doing?" Eric asked.

"He's doing better, I think he's suffering from heat exhaustion though." Zoë said softly and he then nodded at her.

"Horatio, can you grab the iodine and chlorine please?" She asked and he happily pulled the box out of one of the suitcases. She placed the box on her lap and then opened it.

"We need to sterilise the water. You can either use a couple of drops of iodine or you can use chlorine – it's your preference really. I prefer to use iodine though. Chlorine is probably safer to use, as it's not known if iodine is carcinogenic. It's know for sure though. I only use the iodine because I can't drink the water with the chlorine in as it's vile, I like iodine." She said softly and they nodded at her.

"What you do is you put a couple of drops of iodine in the bottles, mix and then leave for a few minutes. The same with the Chlorine, except that the chlorine is tablet form, just stick a tablet in, mix and then leave. Put the sterilised bottles back in the box." She said softly and they nodded at her.

"Er… what's in that box? You didn't leave with a box?" She asked curiously.

"We went by the plane again, we found some more drink, like coke, rum, vodka and things…" Walter grinned and Zoë raised an eyebrow at her.

"The glass bottles all smashed though?" Zoë asked.

"Not all of them, these were all at the very back in storage." Walter replied and she nodded at him.

They then got on with following her instructions; Zoë helped them out with the bottles, but also kept a very close eye on Ryan and kept him cool.

"I'm sorry, H." Ryan mumbled as he turned his head and looked over to Horatio. Horatio looked round to him and looked a little confused.

"I'd never try anything." Ryan mumbled. Horatio realised what he was talking about while Zoë looked down at him confused.

"Sweetie, can you hear me?" Zoë asked and Ryan looked over to her and nodded.

"What are you talking about Ryan?" Zoë asked softly.

"It's fine." Ryan murmured.

"I'm sorry for looking, but that was all." Ryan mumbled again as he looked up at Horatio.

"Okay Mr Wolfe, take it easy." Horatio said as he gave Ryan a nod. Ryan's delirious words had somewhat relieved Horatio.

"Ryan do you think you could sit up for me and have a drink?" Zoë asked softly and Ryan nodded at her. '_He's a little delirious, but he's definitely got more consciousness, I need to get him to drink.'_ Zoë thought to herself.

"I could use a little help though, please?" Ryan asked quietly. Zoë nodded at him and then helped him up by pulling him up by his hands. Once up, Ryan could feel that he had no energy and Zoë realised it too.

"I'm going to sit behind you, Ryan." Zoë said softly and then moved and folded one leg under her as she sat behind him and rested him back against her.

"Why don't you just put the seat up?" Ryan mumbled fearing Horatio would go berserk.

"Because you could pass out again, in which case, it's easier to just move from behind you rather than faffing about with the chair. Would you rather Horatio sit behind you?" She asked with a smile. She looked up at Horatio and he shook his head at her. Horatio quickly calmed his thoughts down when he realised that Zoë was just harmlessly sitting behind Ryan to support him and when he saw Ryan trying to keep his distance from her.

"Erm, with all due respect, I wouldn't…" Ryan mumbled as she handed him a bottle of water.

"Drink it slowly or you might throw up." She said softly and Ryan nodded as he slowly lifted his head from her shoulder and sipped the water. Horatio got on with sterilising the water with Eric and Walter. Ryan managed to drink the whole bottle when Zoë laid him back down again.

"Get some rest." She said softly. Instead he sat back up and looked over to the fire.

"Ryan, lay down for me sweetie." Zoë said softly as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Ryan, lay down for me please." Zoë asked louder when he didn't respond to her. He then stood and walked out of the shelter. Zoë rushed after him and placed her hands on his chest to stop him. He carried on walking weakly.

"Ryan, Ryan listen to me. I need you to stop and go back to the shelter." Zoë asked as Horatio rushed over and pulled Zoë away from Ryan when he grabbed her wrists. He managed to loosen Ryan's grip on Zoë's wrists.

"Mr Wolfe, you need to think about what you're doing, you do not grab Zoë, she's trying to help you." Horatio said forcefully.

"Horatio, he's delirious, he doesn't know what he's doing." Zoë said as she stepped closer again.

"Stay back Zoë." Horatio warned as Ryan tried to get past Horatio. Ryan was looking at the fire, but he didn't see fire, he was seeing a fountain of water.

"Eric, I need some help here." Horatio called loudly when Ryan began to try and push past Horatio.

"Be gentle with him, please." Zoë asked as Eric walked around Ryan and stood next to Horatio.

"I need a drink." Ryan mumbled as he reached out for the fire.

"That's fire, Wolfe." Eric said as he took hold of Ryan's arm. Horatio and Eric managed to turn Ryan and walk him back into the shelter. Zoë quickly followed and watched Horatio and Eric lower Ryan to the seat. Eric gave him another bottle of water and he quickly finished it. They then got him to lay down, Horatio refused to let Zoë within reaching distance of him. Ryan let out a long breath as he closed his eyes and began to relax. Zoë picked up a bottle of water and then approached Ryan again.

"Pass me the bottle, Zoë." Horatio said as he moved between her and Ryan.

"He's relaxing, Horatio. He's not going to do anything." Zoë said as she lowered her eyebrows at Horatio.

"I don't care, I'm not having him grab you like that. I'll do that, now please hand me the water." Horatio said firmly. Zoë exhaled and then firmly placed the water bottle in Horatio's outstretched hand. She turned on her heel and walked away and sat by Walter and got on with sterilising the bottles.

"Take his temperature regularly." She said as she had her back to them while she shook a bottle. Horatio looked over to her and he knew she was pissed off. Horatio and Eric soon joined them after Ryan had fallen asleep.

"You're keeping him cool, aren't you?" She asked the both of them and they nodded at her.

"Zoë, I think we need to go for a short walk, don't you?" Horatio asked softly as he looked over to her. She looked up at him and then got up and walked away. Horatio quickly followed her out and left Walter and Eric looking at each other with raised eyebrows.

"I'm so glad she's not pissed with me this time." Walter said softly.

"I would have done the same as H, he did grab her tightly." Eric said softly. Walter gave him a nod and carried on sterilising the bottles.

Meanwhile, Zoë stopped just behind one of the tents and turned to Horatio.

"I'm sorry, Horatio." She apologised.

"Don't worry, just take a deep breath sweetheart." Horatio said softly. She put her arms around his waist and put her head against his chest as she nodded.

"I'm only looking out for your safety, Zoë." Horatio said softly.

"He just took hold of my wrists, Horatio." She mumbled as he rubbed her back.

"Yes, but he held them tightly, I understand that he's delirious, but what if he had pushed you out of the way? You would have ended up in that fire, Zoë." Horatio said softly.

"I didn't think of that." She said as she looked up at him.

"I knew you hadn't which is why I pulled you away." Horatio said softly.

"I'm sorry, I should have known you were trying to help." Zoë said as she looked up at him.

"I understand sweetheart." Horatio said softly.

"But then why didn't you want me to go near him once you had him back on the seat?" She asked as she looked up at him.

"Because you have shorts on and he's not all there at the moment, Zoë." Horatio said softly.

"I agree with you pulling me away when we were by the fire, but not allowing me to treat him and check him over is over the top, you've got to admit that, surely?" She asked as she stepped back and took hold of his hands.

"Zoë, his hands could go anywhere sweetheart. Do you remember what happened last time he was delirious? He ran his hand up your leg, sweetheart." Horatio said softly and she looked up at him.

"That was different though, I can't crash a hummer here… if he done that then I'd just step away." She said as she looked up at him.

"I don't want him touching you inappropriately, Zoë, you must be able to understand that? Imagine how he'd feel when he comes around with us and remembered that he'd touched you inappropriately." Horatio said softly, trying to make her see it from a different angle.

"I guess so." She said as she looked up at him.

"See, I'm not just being overprotective, beautiful." Horatio said softly. She looked up at him and nodded. She stepped closer and then reached up to him and kissed him lightly.

"Thank you." She said softly and he gave her a smile.

"What was Ryan talking about earlier?" She asked as she looked up at him.

"Nothing sweetheart, it was just nonsense." Horatio said softly and she nodded at him.

"We should probably go back." Zoë said softly and Horatio nodded before giving her one last kiss. They walked back, hand in hand and then sat down with Eric and Walter.

"I would have thought you'd be gone a little longer." Walter said with a cheeky smile as he looked to Zoë. She laughed while Eric looked to Walter, shocked. Horatio hadn't cottoned on to what he meant.

"Don't worry, we'll save that for later." Zoë grinned at him, hoping to make him squirm. She laughed when he pulled a face.

"I'm joking, Walter." She said as she shook her head.

"Yeah, well just keep it down, will you?" He asked.

"Walter! That won't be happening." Zoë scolded playfully with a smile.

"Am I missing something?" Horatio asked before Eric and Walter looked round to him and both squirmed again.

"Don't worry about it Horatio, they're being childish." She said as she glanced over to him and then leant back in the chair. He looked from Eric, to Walter then to Zoë.

"Walter was talking about make-up sex." She said as she looked at Horatio. All 3 of them witness a shocked expression cross Horatio's face. Zoë grinned at him and then crossed her legs after pulling her feet up onto the seat.

"Sorry H." Walter apologised and then quickly looked back down at the bottles. A small smile appeared across Horatio's face when he saw Walter becoming uncomfortable.

"You're both as bad as each other." Eric grinned at Horatio and Zoë. They looked over to him and Zoë began to laugh while Horatio raised his eyebrows at Eric. Eric chuckled a little, he could see a different side of Horatio, Horatio seemed young and carefree. He never realised his boss was so laid back.

"Walter started it." Zoë grinned and Eric nodded. Walter looked up and saw the grin on Horatio's face.

"You have a wicked poker face, H." Walter grinned as he lightened up. Horatio stifled a chuckle and nodded at him. '_H just laughed at something I said?'_ Walter thought to himself, not quite believing it. Zoë glanced back to Ryan, Horatio then did the same and got up and walked over to him. He placed his hand against Ryan's forehead and then cooled him further.

"I'm going to the loo." Zoë said as she got up and began to walk out after picking up some baby wipes.

"One moment." Horatio said softly as he applied sun cream. Zoë turned to him and exhaled.

"You know I don't like you going on your own." Horatio said as he walked over to her. She rolled her eyes at him with a smile and then walked out with him.

"Keep an eye on Ryan." She said as she glanced back to Eric, he gave her a nod. She turned back around and walked away.

"H looks so much more relaxed than he does at work, even though we're on this island." Walter said to Eric.

"Well, he can't stay in work mode forever, even he's got to relax. Zoë definitely brings out a younger Horatio though, before Zoë, he would have never done that to you." Eric said with a small smile.

"That's a good thing though, I mean, he's got to keep up with her, I guess he does that by acting younger." Walter said softly and Eric nodded.

"Even I thought that he was going to flip after Zoë told him what you were talking about though." Eric chuckled a little.

"Do you think they've actually had sex since being here?" Walter questioned.

"Walter! Why are you so interested in their love life?" Eric questioned.

"I'm not…" He replied sharply.

"You clearly are, you bring it up more than any normal person. I don't want to discuss their sex life, that is their private business Walter." Eric said as he sat back. Walter remained silent.

"You like her, don't you?" Eric questioned and Walter looked over to him and shook his head.

"No I don't." Walter scoffed.

"Yes you do, you can't deny it." Eric said a little shocked, and even a little afraid as he knew if Horatio picked up on it, it wouldn't be pretty.

"I do not, Eric." Walter said sharply.

"Yeah, well, don't let Horatio let on to you, he'll shoot you down there so you can't do anything with it ever again…" Eric said quietly with a small smile at him. Walter swallowed and looked up at Eric.

"I'm not sure if your joking or not…" Walter said honestly.

"I'm not sure, either." Eric smiled at him. They changed the subject quickly as they could hear Horatio and Zoë returning. They could hear Zoë giggling. Both Horatio and Zoë walked into the shelter with smiles on their faces. Zoë walked over to the snack box and pulled out a packet of crisps she then quickly looked over to Ryan.

"Check his temperature please?" Zoë asked Horatio and he nodded at her and then did as she asked.

"38.8" Horatio said as he looked around to her and she gave him a nod. He joined the group and sat down as Zoë began to eat the crisps.

"What have you guys been talking about then?" Zoë asked softly as she crossed her legs again.

"Nothing really" Walter replied and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Did you finish putting the tent up?" She asked and they nodded at her.

"Also finished the bottles" Walter smiled at her.

"Excellent, well done" she said softly with a natural smile. Zoë looked round to Horatio with a smile and then frowned when she saw him quickly pulling a tissue out of his pocket with a panicked expression. She could feel something running over her upper lip and raised her hand and placed the back of her hand against it. She brought her hand away and saw that she was bleeding. Horatio handed her the tissue quickly and she thanked him.

"Are you okay, Zoë?" Walter asked and she nodded at him.

"Just a nosebleed." She assured him as she sat back and pinched the bridge of her nose as she put the packet of crisps in her lap. She quickly let go of her nose and took her pulse and then went back to pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Are you okay?" Horatio asked and she nodded. He reached over and took hold of her wrist as she looked at him.

"Hold still." Horatio said as he leant over the chair and let go of her wrist. He placed the palm of his hand on her chest and could feel her heart beating forcefully and irregularly.

"Don't worry, I'm good." She said when she saw sheer panic cross his face.

"Zoë, can we lay you down?" Horatio asked and she shook her head.

"I'm good, it's probably just the heat." She said softly as she brought the tissue away from her nose. The bleeding had stopped.

"See, good." She smiled at him.

"Yes, but your pulse is irregular, I want you to lay down." Horatio said as he stood and grabbed a bottle of water.

"I'm fine, Horatio. It's just the heat. If something was really wrong, I'd feel it." She said as she looked up at him. He handed her the bottle of water and she took it with a reassuring smile.

"Seriously, do not worry." She said softly and Horatio gave her a reluctant nod.

"Why isn't your pacemaker fixing it?" Horatio questioned.

"Probably because it's not anything serious, Horatio." She said as she raised an eyebrow. She then took a few sips and thanked him for the water.

"Shouldn't it sort it out anyway?" Horatio asked.

"Not unless it's a dangerous arrhythmia, no." She said softly.

"Everyone gets an irregular heartbeat every now and then." She said softly and he gave her a reluctant nod.

"It's fine now." Zoë said after taking her pulse again.

"If you'll excuse me, I want to take a nap." She said as she got up.

"What? I'm tired. It's exhausting out here, don't tell me that you're full of energy." She said as she glanced back to Horatio when another concerned look crossed his face. He gave her a nod and she smiled at him.

"Keep a close eye on Ryan, I do not want to wake up to find him worse." She said softly and Horatio gave her a nod.

"I promise." Horatio said softly and she nodded at him. She then walked out and into the tent and laid down. She was taken almost instantly into the land of sleep.

"How do you keep up with her moods, H?" Walter asked casually and Horatio looked round to him a little annoyed, Walter could see that he'd crossed the line.

"I don't mean anything bad by it, I'm just amazed at how you manage to keep up with her fluctuating moods." Walter squirmed. Horatio refused to answer, instead he got up and made sure Ryan was okay.

"It's not her fault, Walter." Horatio mumbled as he walked back over to them.

"I know it's not her fault, I didn't say that. It must be difficult though?" Walter asked.

"I'd much rather deal with her mood swings than visit her grave, Walter." Horatio murmured quietly. Walter swallowed and nodded at him.

"I think I'm going to take a shower." Walter said softly and they both nodded at him. He got up and walked away after picking up a towel and clothes. Horatio looked back over to Eric and they began to talk.

"I'll be right back, I just want to make sure Zoë's okay." Horatio said softly and Eric nodded at him. Horatio promptly returned and then walked over to Ryan when Ryan let out a few low moans.

"Mr Wolfe, are you with us?" Horatio asked and Ryan let out a moan as Eric got up and walked over to them.

"Wolfe you're okay, how are you feeling?" Eric asked softly.

"Better, I think." Ryan said softly and they gave him a nod.

"Do you think you can sit up and have some water?" Horatio asked and Ryan gave him a nod.

"Where's Zoë?" Ryan questioned while Horatio picked up a bottle of water for him.

"She's taking a nap." Horatio said softly and Ryan nodded at him as he took the bottle from Horatio.

"Is she okay?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, she's just tired." Horatio said softly and Ryan nodded.

"Thanks, H." Ryan said as he looked up at Horatio and then sipped the water.

"Why am I soaking?" Ryan questioned.

"We had to cool you down, Wolfe, you had a high temperature, Zoë said it was heat exhaustion so we've kept you cool." Eric said softly and Ryan nodded at him.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Zoë asked sleepily as she rubbed one of her eyes and walked into the shade of the shelter.

"Better, thank you. How about you?" Ryan asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm good thanks." She said as she walked over to him and stood by Horatio as she placed her hand on his back.

"Do you think you're well enough to eat something, chocolate perhaps?" Zoë asked and Ryan gave her a nod. Zoë quickly picked up a chocolate bar and handed it to him. She gave him a smile after he thanked her. She quickly took his temperature.

"It's back within the normal ranges." She said happily before she walked over to one of the seats and sat in one. Horatio and Eric soon followed her while Ryan did his shirt up.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" Horatio questioned quietly as he leant over to her.

"I'm good thanks handsome." She said as she looked back to him.

"Are you sure? You're looking a little pale again." Horatio said softly.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'll have to rectify the paleness with some sunbathing soon then." She grinned at him and then sat back to finish the packet of crisps she had. Walter returned looking fresh and he dumped his clothes in his suitcase.

"Wolfe, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm good thanks Walter." Ryan replied as he got up and joined everyone else.

"Walter, do you not know how to fold?" Zoë questioned as she looked over to his mess of a suitcase.

"What's the point? No one will see it…" Walter said as he shrugged at her.

"I can see it…" Zoë grinned at him.

"You're welcome to fold it all if you want, I have no complaints." Walter grinned at her.

"I think you've just made my day! Thank you!" She grinned at him.

"What? Seriously?" Walter questioned, confused.

"No, I'm being sarcastic…" Zoë replied back to him as she chuckled a little. "But don't tempt me, if it gets any worse than that then I won't be able to help myself." She said as she raised an eyebrow.

"You won't see it anymore anyway, I was going to put it in my tent." Walter said as he flicked the lid over and zipped it up. He then lifted the case and walked out with it. They all heard a thump when he dropped it on the floor. Walter strolled back in.

"I've taken the end tent, you two have your pick of the other two." Walter smiled at Ryan and Eric.

"Who decided that Horatio and I have the tent we were all sharing?" Zoë asked as she looked around to them.

"I don't know, I guess I assumed." Walter shrugged at her again. "You don't have to have that tent." Walter said softly as he looked at her, fearing that she'd flip. '_I just assumed that they got the original tent as Horatio is the boss… and because she's basically the mother of the group. I don't think I should have assumed, she's going to slap me or something, I swear.'_ Walter thought to himself.

"I'm not too bothered to be perfectly honest." She said as she shrugged back at him and then got up to put the packet in the bin once she was finished with it. '_Wow… no slap and she's not bothered. Thank you whoever you are looking out for my beautiful face and keeping it intact.'_ Walter thought to himself as a small smile appeared across his face.

"We'll stay put." Horatio said softly and Zoë nodded at him with a sweet smile once she'd turned around and walked back to the seat. Eric got up and picked up his case and then walked out.

"That leaves you between me and Walter." Eric smiled at Ryan and he gave Eric a small smile and nod.

"I think I'm going to change out of these clothes and shower." Ryan said as he stood up and walked over to his case.

"If you think you're going to shower on your own, you've got another thing coming." Zoë said as she got up and turned to him. Ryan turned around and lowered his eyebrows.

"You could pass out or something." She said as she walked over to her case.

"Zoë…" Horatio said as he stood.

"Yes?" She asked as she glanced over to him.

"I'm sure Mr Wolfe wants his privacy." Horatio said calmly as he tilted his head at her.

"As long as he wears his boxers, that's fine by me." She said as she bent down and picked up her towel.

"You don't mind, do you?" She asked Ryan who tried to speak but nothing came out.

"Good." She said as she glanced over at Horatio.

"It's okay Zoë, I'll go with Eric." Ryan said as he shuffled nervously on his feet under Horatio's fiery gaze.

"I still want to go with the both of you, what would Eric do if you were to collapse on those rocks and split your head open?" Zoë questioned, she glanced over to Horatio and then placed her hand on her hip when she saw the look on his face.

"I don't see the problem with it, I'm going to put it out there." Zoë said as she looked at Horatio, then to Ryan and Eric.

"May I have a word, with you, Horatio?" She asked and he nodded at her. They walked out of the shelter, they could all see the both of them, but couldn't hear them.

"What's your problem with this?" She asked softly, looking up at him.

"I'm not comfortable with you showering with Ryan, or Eric for that matter." Horatio said calmly.

"I won't be showering with them, I just simply want to make sure Ryan doesn't hurt himself. Seriously, what if he did collapse and split his head open? Eric wouldn't have a clue what to do." Zoë said as she squinted at him.

"You're not going to shower with either of them?" Horatio asked.

"Of course not" Zoë said as she lowered her eyebrows. Horatio seemed to relax a little.

"You really thought I'd shower with them?" Zoë questioned and Horatio nodded at her. She couldn't help but laugh. They could all hear Zoë laughing and was confused about what they were talking about.

"They can shower, then I'll shower. You can even come a long if you want? I don't mind. They're not going to see anything, Horatio. I'll be wearing my bra and pants. It's the same as wearing a bikini." She smiled at him.

"I'd rather not, which is why I am having a problem with you going as I won't be there." Horatio said quietly.

"So? What's the problem with that? I won't be on my own." She said, genuinely confused as to why he was having a problem with it.

"No, but you know Ryan likes you." Horatio said calmly.

"He wouldn't dare try anything with me, Horatio, you know that. Do you really think I'd let him try anything with me? I'm pretty sure I'd castrate him myself if he did. Anyway, Eric is there too." She said looking up at him.

"I don't doubt that you'd castrate him, but I'm a little weary of you wearing so little around him." Horatio said honestly.

"He's seen me in a bikini before, Horatio. What's the difference between him and a stranger seeing me wearing one?" Zoë asked.

"He's what?" Horatio questioned, shocked.

"It was ages ago, I was off work because of some illness or accident and I had fallen asleep outside in a bikini, he came round to check that I was okay." Zoë said softly.

"He didn't try anything then, did he?" Horatio questioned frantically.

"No, of course not! I think he was just as shocked as I was." Zoë smiled up at him.

"Okay, but if he tries anything, and I will know then I will not be held responsible for my actions." Horatio said lowly.

"Horatio! What is wrong with you? He won't try anything. Like he'd try anything there with Eric around anyway. I'm pretty sure Eric would drown Ryan if he tried anything on with me." Zoë chuckled.

"I want you to realise that Eric is the only reason why I'm agreeing to this." Horatio said as he placed a hand on his hip.

"I know, I know. Do you want to call him over so you can give him your orders?" Zoë asked sarcastically.

"Eric, will you come here a moment please?" Horatio questioned.

"I was joking, Horatio…" She said as she raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not." Horatio replied as Eric made his way over to them. Zoë crossed her arms as she sulked a little.

"I hope you can understand why I'm a little weary about this?" Horatio asked softly and Eric nodded at him.

"But Zoë has convinced me to let her go with you both. Will you just keep an eye on Mr Wolfe, please? Make sure he doesn't step out of line, please." Horatio said as he glanced over to Zoë.

"Of course, H. He wouldn't try anything though." Eric assured him.

"I just want you to make sure of it." Horatio said sternly and Eric nodded at him and then looked to Zoë.

"You may as well say 'I don't trust my fiancé'." Zoë said bitterly as she looked up at him.

"I trust you 100%, it's him that I don't trust, not after he took advantage." Horatio said lowly back. Eric's eyes widened.

"For the last bloody time, he didn't take advantage." Zoë hissed at him.

"I know this isn't my place to say, but they were under the influence of drugs." Eric stepped in quietly.

"This has nothing to do with that, this was after Zoë had come back from the hospital and in no state of mind for anything." Horatio said softly, trying to keep the situation under control. Eric stepped back.

"Zoë, you're vulnerable at the moment, just like the last time. You may not be thinking clearly, this is a stressful situation, he would not have stopped if you didn't realise what was happening. He took advantage of you, how can you expect me to trust him fully ever again?" Horatio questioned as he put his hands on his hips.

"Fuck off, Horatio." She raised her voice and then turned and walked away, towards the jungle. Eric was shocked, Horatio was too; she'd never sworn at him before. She was even a little shocked herself but stood her ground and continued to walk away, fuming.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Zoë, I'm sorry but it has to be said." Horatio said as he rushed after her.

"Do not talk to me right now." She hissed at him before picking up her pace.

"You cannot go running into the jungle by yourself!" Horatio said as he rushed after her again. He took hold of her wrist and pulled her back to stop her walking.

"Let go of me." She growled at him.

"Listen to me Zoë, you're not thinking clearly." Horatio said calmly.

"You need to look at it from my point of view as well as yours. If you're going to have an outburst and get this stressed about this then I'm not letting you go at all. You're getting more and more stressed now and that is making you more vulnerable, which gives him more of a chance to be inappropriate whether Eric is there or not, he's still got that look in his eyes. What he did to you is unacceptable, I am not having him anywhere near you when you are not fully clothed, do you understand that? You cannot have your own way all the time Zoë, I'm exceptionally lenient when it comes to what you want but this is where I'm putting my foot down." Horatio said firmly.

"Fine! He can go with Eric and Walter, but they are to take the first aid kit and get me if something does happen. I'm only stressed because you brought up the whole taking advantage shit again and now Eric knows! I'm sick and tired of it! You're becoming possessive! I don't like it!" She growled as she tried to pull her wrist from his grip.

"Please try and calm down, Zoe. I will be possessive if there is a threat to you, I am looking out for your safety Zoë, I've come too close to losing you many times and I will become possessive if there is any danger to you at all. I've sworn to protect you no matter what and that is what I'm doing right now. You are my priority and always will be." Horatio said as he exhaled, but was happy that she was giving in to him.

"The only person on this beach that I see as a threat to me right now is you. Let go of me, please." She said firmly back.

"I will let go of you if you do not run into that jungle." Horatio said firmly back. '_She will run if I let go of her, I can see it in her eyes. She's running from the situation again, perhaps she needs her space though, she is exceptionally stressed right now. She just wants to get away from me, doesn't she? I'm pushing her too far, I know I am. She sees me as a threat? Does she mean that?'_ Horatio thought to himself, but kept his grip on her wrist, waiting until she agreed not to run.

"I said let go of me! You're hurting me!" She raised her voice as she took hold of his wrist and pressed on his pressure point as a last resort as he wasn't listening to her. He let go of her and then backed off. '_She could have done a lot more than using that action, I really must've been hurting her. I should have listened to her. She didn't want to hurt me, which is why she only pressed on the pressure point, she could have broken my arm if she wanted. She could have had me on the floor. I was scaring her, why didn't I realise this? Was I too firm? She can't have her way all the time… I really do need to be more assertive with her, I know I do. But saying no to her is one of the hardest things life throws at me now, and it's stresses her out.' _ He thought to himself as he looked up at her, with an apologetic expression.

"Don't you ever grab me again." She warned him as she backed off and then ran.

"Eric, go after her please." Horatio said as he held his wrist. '_She doesn't need or want me chasing her through the jungle right now, she's probably quite scared of me right now, I should have seen the fear building up in her eyes after I took hold of her. I shouldn't have taken hold of her wrist.'_ Horatio thought as Eric quickly approached Horatio.

"Are you okay, H?" Eric asked concerned, he could see just how stressed Horatio was himself.

"Yes, I deserved that, I shouldn't have grabbed her. I need you to calm her down, please. She'll do something stupid otherwise. I'm sorry you had to see that." Horatio apologised.

"Don't worry H. Did Ryan really take advantage of her?" Eric questioned.

"Yes, after she was poisoned. Now please go after her." Horatio pleaded. Eric swallowed and then ran after her. Horatio turned and walked back to the shelter.

"Is everything okay?" Walter asked.

"Yes, Zoë needs some space right now." Horatio exhaled as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Where's Delko?" Ryan questioned.

"He's with Zoë." Horatio sighed as he looked back around to the part of the jungle where they had both run.

"What's going on H?" Ryan questioned.

"We had a disagreement." Horatio said bitterly as he looked back round to Ryan.

"About what?" Ryan asked nervously. '_I think I already know what about though.'_ Ryan thought to himself.

"I think you know what about Wolfe." Horatio said bitterly again. Walter stood there looking from Ryan to Horatio.

"Am I missing something?" Walter asked.

"Would you like to fill Walter in, or shall I?" Horatio asked, boring his ice cold eyes into Ryan. Ryan swallowed and looked down.

"No?" Horatio questioned, growing angry.

"H, please don't." Ryan asked.

"Don't you think he deserves to know why I do not trust you to be alone or too close with her?" Horatio hissed at him, growing angrier with Ryan while he grew more panicked about Zoë which was driving his anger further.

"I'd never try anything now, H. You've got to trust me. I'd never do that to either of you! She'd probably knock me out if I did try anything anyway and then I'm almost certain you'd shoot me! You weren't even with her then!" Ryan said frantically when he saw Horatio's eyes growing fiercer.

"That does not matter! I may not have been with her but you took advantage of her when she was vulnerable and not in any state of mind to give any sort of consent! You knew that! She was a complete mess that day! You have no idea how much she was dealing with and then you give her the stresses and guilt of what you did to her! You caused her to have a breakdown, I had to deal with that breakdown! Do you not understand that? You would not have stopped at anything." Horatio raised his voice at him. Walter stepped back and then stepped over to Horatio's side, horrified to be hearing what they were arguing about.

Ryan stood there, speechless as he took a deep breath.

"Don't you dare try and justify what you did." Horatio raised his voice further.

"It wasn't that bad, H." Ryan said quietly.

"Wasn't that bad? You sexually assaulted Zoë when she was very unwell." Horatio shouted. Walters mouth dropped open. Ryan was genuinely fearing for his life, neither he nor Walter had ever seen Horatio so angry.

"I'm sorry, but Wolfe, did you really do that to Zoë? Did you sleep with her?" Walter asked, shocked. Horatio looked back around to Walter after forgetting that Walter was stood by his side.

"I didn't sleep with her! She–" Ryan raised his voice as he backed off.

"She stopped you before you could get to that! She was absolutely distraught, she was a mess after you assaulted her. If you hadn't have done that she wouldn't have broken down that day! She had so much on her plate already!" Horatio snapped at him.

"I wouldn't have let it get that far." Ryan said quietly.

"Yes you would have! I saw what you did to her! She has CCTV and the camera caught everything! You pulled away when she began to become more aware of her surroundings. You would have got her into bed if you had the chance, don't you dare lie to me Mr Wolfe. You were about to rape her!" Horatio stepped closer to him.

"I'm sorry! Okay! I'm sorry, but I can't change the past! I just can't change it! If I could take it back I would, you have to believe me! But I'd never do that to her again." Ryan pleaded as he took another step back, away from Horatio. A small part of Horatio relaxed when Ryan apologised.

"If you were so concerned about her safety, why didn't you report it? You had the footage, you had the proof!" Ryan snapped at him once his fight or flight responses had kicked in.

"She doesn't know I've seen it, because it would destroy her! I had to look for myself to make sure she wasn't lying to me about how far you did go just to protect you! It turns out that she was lying to me, because you went further than what she told me! Would you like to tell me what she's failed to tell me?" Horatio questioned.

"She said that she told you everything." Ryan squeaked.

"Well she hasn't, I saw what you did to her and it was more than pulling her top up and copping a feel! I don't know why she didn't report you or why she didn't tell me." Horatio yelled at him.

"She thinks the world of you, she looks up to you and you do that to her? You nearly raped her!" Horatio said bitterly.

"Now do you understand why I have a problem with you being around her alone? Do you understand why I warn you off when I see that look in your eye? If you were willing to rape her then I don't know just how far you'd go to try anything with her now." Horatio growled at him.

"It's her sake that I haven't done anything about it, it would tear her up if she saw you charged." Horatio growled, trying to calm himself down.

"She doesn't see it as me taking advantage." Ryan squeaked at him.

"Yes and I don't understand why! Perhaps it's because she looks up to you like a brother! With what she's been through in her life I'm surprised she didn't lock you up and throw the keys away herself! I think you know very much what I mean when I say that! You've completely lost any respect I had for you, I had some respect for you before now, but since you don't seem to really care about what you've done to her you've lost it! You're lucky Walter is here right now because I don't think I would be able to control myself with you!" Horatio yelled at him.

"H! Horatio!" Horatio turned around when he heard Eric shouting. Eric stopped just in front of Horatio, completely out of breath.

"Zoë, I can't talk her out of it!" Eric said frantically.

"What? Where is she?" Horatio asked as he began to run into the jungle.

"She's climbing up the cliff at the waterfall!" Eric yelled, absolutely mortified. Ryan and Walter both ran after them when they heard what Eric had said. Horatio and Eric were first to arrive with Ryan and Walter closer behind.

"Zoë! Zoë it's Horatio." Horatio shouted up when he saw her 65meters up on the rock face.

"Zoë, come back down please! You'll hurt yourself!" Horatio yelled. They saw her glance down at them and then carry on climbing.

"Someone get her first aid kit, now, this isn't going to end well." Horatio said quietly as he felt his heart racing in his chest. Ryan turned around and ran away to collect her first aid kit.

"Zoë, I'm sorry, I really am so sorry!" Horatio shouted up at her. When she didn't reply Horatio looked back down at the rocks and ran over to them and began to try and climb.

"H, you can't, you'll kill yourself." Eric said frantically.

"I need to get her to safety!" Horatio raised his voice.

"But H–" Eric started.

"I do not care, I can't let her do this, I'd risk my life to try and protect hers." Horatio growled as he pulled himself up onto a ledge.

"Zoë! Please, don't do this!" Horatio yelled as she climbed a little higher.

"Horatio! Don't be so stupid! Get back down!" Zoë yelled at him.

"I'm not coming down unless you're coming down with me!" Horatio yelled back up to her.

"You have no climbing experience, get back down; you'll kill yourself!" Zoë yelled at him as she reached the top. They watched her scramble over the ledge then sit on the edge with her legs dangling over as she looked down at Horatio.

"I'm not going down without you!" Horatio yelled up to her.

"I will be back down in a moment! I promise you! Now please go back down!" She pleaded. He looked up at her.

"Horatio, please!" She yelled. He looked up at her and could see that she was panicking. He stopped climbing.

"I will not go down until you come down. I will wait here for you then!" Horatio yelled up to her. She nodded at him.

"Hold on tight, do not move." She yelled as she got up. They watched her stand and then walk away.

"Zoë! Where are you going?" Horatio yelled, he glanced down at the rest of them and saw that Ryan had joined the group with Zoë's first aid kit in his hands.

"Zoë!" Horatio yelled loudly.

"Okay! I'm coming down now!" She said as she looked over the ledge.

"Carefully!" Horatio yelled up to her. She stepped back out of their view again.

"Zoë!" They all shouted at once, they then all saw her leap through the air, off the cliff. They realised that she'd backed off to get a running start.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

She disappeared into the branches and leaves of a tall tree. Horatio slipped once he tried to scramble up the rocks quickly in order to reach her.

"Horatio!" Zoë screamed from the tree as Eric and Walter darted forwards and caught their bosses falling body. They stood Horatio on his feet and then looked up to the tree that Zoë was slowly climbing down from. Horatio's heart was pounding more than it ever had before.

"Horatio! Are you okay?" She called loudly.

"Yes I'm fine, are you okay?" Horatio questioned.

"Yes." She called down. Horatio approached the tree once they saw Zoë making her way down.

"There's nothing but more land back there, the beach we're on seems to go on forever. I don't think this is a small island. The summit has to be thousands of meters high. I also didn't get any signal up there on my phone." Zoë said as she sat on a branch.

"Is that why you went up there?" Horatio questioned as he reached up.

"Yes, we needed baring's and higher ground usually has more signal, I should have done it the other day." She said as she looked down to Horatio and his out stretched arms.

"Jump" Horatio said softly as he looked up at her. She looked down at him, unsure if she should jump. She couldn't get any lower as the branches weren't low enough for her to reach the floor.

"Move out of the way please, I can jump, I don't want to hurt you." Zoë said softly.

"Just jump, trust me, Zoë." He said as he looked up at her. She nodded at him and then pushed herself off the branch. Horatio caught her and slowed her landing down so she didn't do herself any damage.

"Thank you." She said as she pushed her hair back. She looked up at him and then swallowed as he moved his hands down to her waist.

"I'm so sorry Horatio, I didn't mean to swear at you." She said as she looked into his eyes.

"I know, it's okay sweetheart." Horatio said softly and she then pulled him closer and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm so sorry and I'm so sorry if I hurt you when I took hold of your wrist. I didn't mean to get so worked up, I'm so sorry. I didn't–" She whispered into his ear.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I overstepped the mark, I deserved that. I shouldn't have held your wrist, I'm sorry." Horatio said softly as he cut her off from apologising as he knew she didn't mean any of it, he knew she'd lost it and wasn't in control of what she was saying and he knew she probably got the wrong idea about the situation, he felt her nod.

"I love you so much, but please don't ever climb a rock face again." She pleaded.

"I won't, if you don't ever climb one again." He said softly and he then felt her chuckle a little.

She pulled away and then placed a loving kiss on his lips. He gave her a small smile, he'd forgotten all about his anger with Ryan, he was just focussing on Zoë.

"Eric, I'm so sorry." She said as she pulled away from Horatio and then put her arms around Eric's waist.

"Don't worry, are you okay?" He asked and she nodded.

"I'm sorry you had to hear any of that too." She said as she pulled out of the hug.

"Don't worry, Zo." Eric said softly and she gave him a small smile and nod.

"Who's hurt?" Zoë asked when she saw her kit in Ryan's hands.

"It was precautionary." Walter said softly.

"Zoë, you're bleeding." Ryan pointed out as he moved closer to her. Horatio quickly stepped in front of Zoë and warned Ryan off.

"You're just being ridiculous now, Horatio!" Ryan raised his voice as he backed off. Horatio ignored him and turned around and then looked down at Zoë's stomach and saw a small amount of blood.

"Zoë?" Horatio questioned when he looked up at her face. She raised her left hand and placed it on Horatio's arm and gripped his shirt as her other came up to her chest.

"Zoë!" Horatio yelled as her eyes rolled up and her body relaxed. He grabbed her and then lifted her.

"Eric, get her pulse." Horatio asked and Eric immediately stepped forward and took hold of her wrist.

"It's slow." Eric said and Horatio nodded.

"We need to get her back." Horatio said as he started to walk back to camp. She began to come around half-way back.

"Horatio?" She asked as she looked up at him.

"Yes, sweetheart. Don't worry, you've just passed out, you're going to be fine." Horatio said softly and she nodded as she closed her eyes while she took a deep breath.

"Stay with me sweetheart." Horatio said softly and she nodded her head as she began to move in his arms.

"Sweetheart, I can't carry you if you move." Horatio said softly and she let out a small moan.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly.

"Can I walk, please?" She asked softly as she looked up at him and he nodded at her and then gently placed her down and put her arm around his neck.

"Eric, can you give me a hand, please?" Horatio asked softly and he gave Horatio a nod and then pulled Zoë's other arm around his neck while she dropped her head to the side and rested it on her arm that was around Horatio's neck. They got back to shelter and both Eric and Horatio sat Zoë down.

"Can someone pass me my stethoscope, please?" She asked as she looked up at them all tiredly. Walter quickly pulled it out of the bag and handed it to her. She listened to her own chest while Horatio began to really worry.

"Everything sounds good, it must be the heat." She said softly as she handed it back to Walter.

"Have some water, beautiful." Horatio said softly and she nodded at him and then took the bottle from him.

"Can I have an antiseptic wipe and a bandage please?" She asked as he looked up at them. Walter quickly pulled the items from the bag as she pulled her top up a little. She took the items from Walter and thanked him.

"Let me do it." Horatio said softly and she handed him the wipes and the small bandage. Horatio studied the small cut. He cleaned it for her and then taped the bandage to her with surgical tape and then put the rest of the tape back in the first aid kit.

"I'm really sorry everyone, I didn't mean to cause a scene or worry any of you." She said as she looked up at them all.

"Don't worry about it, we're just glad you're okay." They said together.

"Can we have some privacy please, just for a little while." Zoë said softly and they all nodded and then walked out.

"Horatio, I'm… I'm sorry." She apologised as she looked up at him.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart, I knew it was going to stress you out, I know it's a sensitive subject." Horatio said softly.

"I just, I don't understand why you have a problem with it. I wasn't going to shower with them, I would have turned my back to them when they were showering just as much as they would have done when I was. You had nothing to worry about, I would never do anything with anyone else, I'd never even think of it, Horatio." She said as she looked at him.

"That wasn't the problem I had, sweetheart–" He said softly.

"Is it because you didn't trust me? I was looking at it as if we had swapped, if you were me and I were you and the camp was 4 females and one male. If you were the only one on the island with advanced life-saving techniques and first aid training and one of the other ladies had become unwell, I'd let you go with them. Obviously, I wouldn't be absolutely ecstatic about it, but it would be necessary in my eyes. I know you wouldn't look at them, I know you wouldn't do anything. I have complete trust in you, Horatio. I thought you had in me too." She said softly as she looked down.

"I do Zoë, I trust you 100%, my problem was that Ryan was there, I know you'd never do anything with him and I know that you'd never look or want to do anything with him… but he's betrayed the both of us before. Please don't get upset sweetheart, but I don't trust him at all. What he did to you when you were unwell was unacceptable, I will never forgive him and I will never trust him again. You are already very stressed, we can all see that. You were getting more and more stressed, which makes you a lot more vulnerable because that leads to blackouts. I can see that look in his eyes Zoë, I've been seeing it for a few days. You may not see it for the whole picture sweetheart and that isn't your fault, but I can and I will protect you no-matter what. I know you don't understand why I do what I do sometimes, but I assure you that I do it with your best interests and to protect you." Horatio said calmly and she looked into his eyes.

"So you're jealous?" She asked and he shook his head.

"I'm afraid, Zoë." Horatio said quietly and she looked at him.

"Are you afraid that he'll do something again?" Zoë asked and Horatio nodded.

"Why didn't you say that?" She asked as she tilted her head.

"I did Zoë, you were too stressed and too deep in to your outburst to realise though, that I understand sweetheart. We argued about that, you even said that he wouldn't try anything. I know you don't see things like we do anymore, that can't be helped, so I understand why you argued. But we've got to do something about this so it doesn't get out of hand again." Horatio said softly.

"I argued because I thought you didn't trust me, I thought you thought I was going to do something with Ryan. I wasn't taking in anything you were saying, I was just giving a short snappy answer and then forgetting about what we were arguing about and continuing with what was going on in my head, which was that I thought you thought I'd run off with him, if you get what I mean?" She said quietly.

"That's what I'm saying sweetheart, you mis-read my argument I wasn't worried about that at all." Horatio said softly as he stroked her forearm.

"I'm sorry Horatio." She said quietly as she looked down.

"It's okay sweetheart, in future, we need to calmly talk about these things, okay?" Horatio asked and she nodded.

"I didn't mean what I said about you being possessive." She said as she looked back up at him.

"No, you were right, Zoë." Horatio said softly.

"No, you were being protective, not possessive, there's a slight difference." She said quietly.

"I'm sorry for scaring and hurting you sweetheart, I didn't mean to do that or to be so forceful." He said softly and she nodded.

"I knew you wouldn't do anything, but I just panicked a little when you had hold of my wrist. I think that's why I got too defensive and began to block what you were saying out." She said softly and Horatio nodded.

"I know sweetheart, I'm sorry." Horatio said softly.

"Are we okay?" She asked and he nodded.

"We're good." Horatio smiled softly at her and she smiled back.

"I just wish I was normal again, I'm sorry for misunderstanding." She said softly and Horatio nodded.

"You are normal sweetheart, misunderstanding wasn't your fault, don't worry about it. I should have kept my cool and then perhaps we wouldn't have got into a mess." Horatio said softly and she nodded and then got up and hugged him. They gave each other a light kiss and hugged once more. They broke once the other 3 entered again.

"Sorry about that guys, all sorted." She said softly and they gave her a small smile and a nod as she sat back down.

"What's wrong with you all? You all seem tense?" She asked as Horatio placed his hand on her shoulder. Horatio looked over to Ryan with his anger growing again now that he was happy that Zoë was okay. Eric and Walter then looked over to Ryan as he stepped back, he could see the anger growing in Horatio's eyes again and the disapproval in Eric's and Walter's eyes.

"Please, not in front of her." Ryan pleaded.

"What?" Zoë questioned.

"What's gone on?" Zoë asked as she stood up with the bottle of water in her hand.

"Sit down for me please sweetheart, don't worry." Horatio said softly.

"No, what's this about? Who's said what? Is this about what we were talking about?" Zoë asked Horatio as she glanced over to Eric. Horatio swallowed as he looked at Zoë.

"What have you said?" Zoë questioned.

"Let's not do this now, please Zoë." Horatio pleaded.

"No, you look like you all want to rip Ryan's throat out, why?" She questioned.

"Did you tell Walter?" She added.

"Mr Wolfe and I may have had some words in front of Walter." Horatio sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"He didn't take advantage." Zoë said as she looked round to Eric and Walter. "We only kissed, nothing else." She said frantically as they all looked over to her.

"Zoë, calm down beautiful." Horatio said as he began to rub her back when he saw her starting to tremble.

"It wasn't Ryan's fault." She pleaded as she looked round to Horatio.

"No, you can't blame him." She said as she looked around to them all.

"Zoë, you weren't in any state of mind, sweetheart. You know you weren't." Horatio said softly as he looked down.

"We just kissed, and he had his hands up my top, that's all." She pleaded as she looked at all of them.

"Zoë, come with me for a moment." Horatio said softly as he took her by the hand and led her out of the shelter. '_I have to come clean with her._' He thought to himself. They stood a few meters away as they all looked round to the both of them. They all remained silent.

"You don't have to hide anything from me Zoë. I know there was more than kissing, you can tell me, beautiful. I'm not going to be mad or disappointed with you." He said quietly as he placed his hand on the side of her neck and looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm telling you the truth, Horatio. All we did was kiss, I promise you, I swear to you. We kissed and he had his hands up my shirt and on my bum that is all. Really, it is." She pleaded as she looked up at him. They could all hear her plea and Ryan's heart began to pound.

"Zoë, please don't lie to me." Horatio asked calmly.

"I'm not lying to you, that's all that happened. That's what I remember, I'll even show you the footage, the cameras would have caught it. I promise you Horatio, I wouldn't lie about that! I told you everything!" She pleaded and Horatio swallowed. Horatio dropped his hand from the side of her neck and took a very deep breath, he looked down at the floor and then nodded at Zoë.

"Okay sweetheart, I believe you." Horatio said softly. He then swallowed hard and the rage inside began to rise.

"She doesn't even know what you did to her." Horatio growled as he walked away from Zoë. Zoë stood there confused as she watched Horatio approach Ryan.

"She doesn't remember what you did to her!" Horatio yelled as he took a swing at Ryan and clipped him in the side of the jaw.

"Now do you realise how vulnerable she was?! She doesn't know what you did!" Horatio yelled as Zoë began to quickly approach.

"Horatio! What are you doing?" Zoë said as she took hold of his fist.

"Zoë, back off please." Horatio begged her.

"What don't I remember?" She questioned as Horatio took a fistful of Ryan's shirt.

"She was unwell and you did that to her!" Horatio yelled as he pulled Ryan out of the shelter.

"H! H, calm down" Eric and Walter said as Horatio pushed Ryan to the floor and leant on his neck, using his hands.

"You are going straight to prison when we get back to Miami!" Horatio yelled at him as Eric and Walter prised Horatio's hands from Ryan's neck and pulled him up and held him back.

"Do you understand what this is going to do to her?!" Horatio shouted as he swung his leg and managed to kick Ryan in the side of the jaw.

"H! Calm down, H." Both Eric and Walter said as they pulled Horatio further from Ryan.

"I don't understand! What are you talking about?" Zoë asked as she stood there in shock.

"If she doesn't remember that then what else have you done to her?!" Horatio shouted at Ryan.

"Nothing! I've done nothing else!" Ryan pleaded as he rose to his feet as he tried to soothe his neck and jaw. Horatio shook Walter and Eric off and rushed over to Zoë and immediately put his arms around her.

"I thought you knew, I'm so sorry, Zoë. I'm so sorry." Horatio's voice broke as he threaded a hand in her hair and looked back over to Ryan, Eric and Walter. He could see the hostility towards Ryan in Eric's and Walter's eyes.

"I'm so sorry Zoë, I really am." Ryan pleaded and she looked over to him.

"Will someone tell me what you're all talking about, please?" She asked as she pulled away from Horatio.

"Do you want to tell her?" Horatio raised his voice at Ryan again as he approached him, but Walter and Eric quickly backed Horatio off.

"Zoë, I've already watched the footage, I needed to make sure you told me everything, but you hadn't. I just thought that you didn't want me to know some of it, not that you didn't remember." Horatio said softly.

"You watched it? What? When?" Zoë asked.

"I watched it while you were sleeping one evening, after you had told me what you remembered." Horatio said softly as he swallowed.

"You didn't trust me?" Zoë asked.

"It wasn't that, it was more of I needed to see what went on, in case he stepped further and you were too ashamed to say anything about it, or if you were trying to protect him or if you were trying to protect yourself if he held something over you." Horatio said softly. "I'm glad for your sake that I did watch it, because you don't remember all of it." Horatio added before he swallowed. She looked up at him, and then over to Ryan.

"What? We were in the kitchen and we kissed, we both initiated it, he pulled my top up and then said my name when I realised it was him, not… I pushed him away when I realised it was him." Zoë said and Horatio exhaled and shook his head as he wiped his hand over his forehead.

"That isn't at all what happened, Zoë. You must be remembering it very differently." Horatio said quietly and then swallowed.

"What? What else happened?" She asked as she looked from Horatio to Ryan and back.


	13. Chapter 13

**Warning: NonCon/sexual assault**

**Chapter 13**

"Perhaps it's best if we go and sit down?" Horatio asked softly.

"No, please just tell me." She asked as she looked up at him. He looked down into her eyes and she knew then it wasn't good.

"Do you want to tell her? Or do I have to inform her?" Horatio questioned loudly and forcefully. Ryan took a step back and swallowed.

"I'm so sorry." Ryan pleaded as he looked at her, looking exceptionally apologetic.

"Just as I thought" Horatio growled at him. He looked back round to Zoë and sighed as he placed his hand on the side of her neck.

"Before you speak, please let me finish, okay?" Horatio asked and she nodded at him, looking into his fearful blue eyes.

"He initiated everything, despite what you say or remember, I think you blacked out and then he kissed you. He had pushed you against the counter and pinned you there. You were right about kissing and that he had his hands up your top… but you didn't have a bra on and his mouth wasn't always on yours–" Horatio began.

"What? No! I had a bra on! I remember that! I had a bra on! No!" She argued.

"You didn't Zoë, please let me finish." Horatio asked softly and she nodded up at him speechless. She then glanced round to Ryan and tears formed in her eyes as she looked back up at Horatio. He took hold of one of her hands.

"He'd pulled you in close and had his hands on your bum, which you remembered correctly, but at this point he had his trousers undone and he then took hold of one of your hands… do you remember any of this?" He asked and she shook her head as he watched the tears collect in her eyes. He could feel her hand trembling in his.

"He put one of your hands down his boxers and… well used your hand to pleasure himself. He then had his other hand down your trousers once he was finished, I can't tell you if he managed to do anything but you didn't seem to react to it, so I don't think he did… he pulled your trousers down and pushed you against the counter again. He'd taken his t-shirt off. He was quite rough with you, but you didn't move, speak or even react to any of it. At this point I think you blacked out again. He backed off and then pulled your trousers back up once he'd realised and then did his trousers up and put his shirt on. You came around, and suggested you both went into the living room, you both then walked out like nothing had happened. You weren't too active, now I think about it, I realise that you certainly were not aware of what was going on. I'm so sorry, Zoë." Horatio said as he looked into her eyes as tears fell from her eyes.

"Is that true?" She asked as she looked over to Ryan. He swallowed and then nodded. Eric and Walter stood there shocked and disgusted.

"I thought you knew, I wish I had said something, I'm so sorry, beautiful. He did take advantage of you, I tried to get you to understand." Horatio said quietly and she broke down and fell against Horatio and cried hysterically in to his chest.

"No! He didn't, he couldn't have! He wouldn't have!" Zoë cried.

"I'm so sorry, beautiful, it did happen though." Horatio said softly as he rubbed her back and then looked over to Ryan as he stood there, mortified.

"I hope you're happy, because where you're going there's going to be a whole load of pain and suffering." Horatio growled at Ryan.

"You didn't! You didn't! You sick bastard! Why?!" She shouted as she ran at Ryan and pushed him to the floor, he offered no resistance.

"Why would you do that to me?!" She cried and Ryan looked up at her.

"I… I'm so sorry, Zoë." Ryan apologised as she stood over him.

"Would you have got me into bed if you had the chance? Answer me truthfully, please." She begged. He nodded at her.

"I love you Zoë, I always have. When we were in your kitchen, you didn't seem to mind; you didn't resist or say no. I got carried away; I finally had you in my arms after so long! He would have done the same thing if he were in my position. " Ryan begged.

"You love me? You'd do that to me yet you say you love me? I hate you, how could you do that to me!?" She yelled as she backed off once Horatio had placed his hand on her back. Both Eric and Walter had lumps in their throats and felt sick to their stomach.

"I would have never taken advantage of her! I will never take advantage of her! I never once touched her inappropriately or forced her into anything, I didn't even tell her of our relationship because she was so vulnerable! How dare you say that I would have done the same thing!" Horatio raised his voice at Ryan.

"Horatio was right to treat you like a criminal, I shouted at Horatio for being so hostile towards you! I stood up for you! I defended you! You're no better than the criminals we deal with! You made me touch you? You put my hand down your trousers? You're wrong! You're so fucking wrong!" Zoë yelled as she turned and ran away. Horatio and Eric ran after her as she headed for the fire. She held her hands out, ready to put them in the fire and even thought about jumping in fully. Horatio and Eric grabbed Zoë and pulled her away from the fire.

"No! I need to get him off me! I feel disgusting!" She cried as Horatio took a tight grip of her and wrapped his arms around her. Eric placed his hand on her back as she hysterically sobbed into Horatio's shirt. Eric looked round to Ryan and shook his head, mortified that Ryan would do such a thing. Ryan made his way to his feet and looked at Eric and Walter as they looked at him, absolutely disgusted. He swallowed and then looked to Zoë and Horatio as Horatio tried to soothe Zoë by whispering calming words into her ear.

"Zoë, I… I am truly so sorry." Ryan said sincerely as he began to approach both Zoë and Horatio.

"Don't come any closer, please. I don't want you anywhere near me." Zoë sobbed as she tightened her grip on Horatio.

"I'd stay where you are." Horatio warned.

"You're no better than my father! You animal! You fucking animal!" Zoë shouted as she pulled Horatio's pocket knife from his trousers and flipped the biggest blade out. She held it out, pointing it at Ryan.

"Horatio was right all this time, I was vulnerable. I should have let him at you after I told him what I remembered. I should have checked the CCTV!" Zoë growled.

"Zoë, I'm sorry." Ryan pleaded as he stepped back and held his hands up in submission.

"Are you going to tell me that you did it because I deserved it? Because you loved me? Because I was asking for it? I've heard it all before, Ryan. Nothing you say can rectify what you did!" Zoë shouted at him.

"Zoë, put the knife down, sweetheart." Horatio asked as he walked up behind her and placed his hand on her back. He tried to get the knife from her but she moved her hand and elbowed him back.

"After all I've done for you, I pulled you out of your gambling relapse, I paid for your $20,000 debt and paid for a therapist and I didn't even tell Horatio as you made me promise not to and I felt sorry for you, I stood up for you, I took you in when you were unwell, I made Horatio take you in when you were unwell! Now I understand why he was so tense when you were around." She said to him as she lowered her eyebrows.

"What did you do when you put your hand down my trousers?" She questioned as she tilted her head. He swallowed and remained silent.

"Tell me!" She shouted at him.

"Zoë, sweetheart, give me the knife." Horatio asked softly. "I'll give him justice." Horatio added.

"Tell me or I will take your fingers off." She growled at him, they could all hear the seriousness in her voice.

"I didn't do much, I mainly just wanted to… just feel. I couldn't have done anything as you weren't… ready." Ryan mumbled as he looked from her eyes to the knife. Zoë's mouth fell open.

"You disgust me!" She shouted at she charged at him. Ryan froze to the spot while Horatio, Eric and Walter all darted over to her to try and stop her, but they were too late. Zoë had plunged the knife into Ryan's abdomen. They stood toe to toe as Zoë looked up into his pain ridden eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Zoë?!" Horatio called loudly as he placed his hands on either side of her head. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"You're safe, don't panic. I've got you." Horatio said softly as he rubbed her temples with his thumbs. She saw his mouth moving but couldn't make out what he was saying. She blinked a few times and then looked up at Eric who was knelt the other side of her. She looked back up at Horatio's red hair as it blew gently in the gentle breeze.

"What happened?" She questioned quietly. "I stabbed Ryan, is he okay? Tell me he's okay, please?" She asked as tears collected in her eyes just as she began to come around more. '_I stabbed him? I stabbed someone?'_ She thought to herself, unable to believe such a thing.

"You didn't stab him sweetheart, you collapsed just after you ran at him, you didn't stab him." Horatio said calmly.

"No, I saw it, you all tried to stop me… I stabbed him, is he okay?" Zoë asked as she began to panic a little.

"He's okay, you didn't stab him Zoë." Horatio said softly and she sat up as she pulled at Horatio's shirt. She looked over to Walter and Ryan and saw that Walter had his hand firmly on Ryan's shoulder to prevent him from moving closer.

"Zoë, I'm so sorry. If I could take it back, I would, you have to understand that, please!" Ryan begged her. She looked round to him and turned back and looked down at her legs. She pulled her knees up and curled into a ball, feeling violated and disgusting.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Zoë questioned as she looked up at Horatio.

"I thought you knew, I thought you were just keeping it from me. I never brought it up with you as you didn't know that I'd looked at the tape." Horatio said softly.

"Why didn't you confront me if you thought I was lying to you though?!" Zoë questioned as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I thought you felt ashamed by it, I didn't want to make you feel bad." Horatio said as he exhaled.

"You sent him up to New York when you faked your death! I was a mess! He could have done anything!" She growled at him and he sat back.

"He was the only one you would trust, the only one I felt that could handle you. You were with Joe the whole time, he wouldn't have allowed anything like that to happen. You were safe the whole way, Zoë." Horatio said softly and she looked down at her hands as she entwined her fingers together.

"I helped him out of all sorts of situations! Now I find out what he's really done! I should have seen this before! I should have seen the signs! Natalia broke up with him because he shouted my name when they had sex! Why did I believe him when he said he was over me!? Why didn't I see it before?!" She cried.

"I trusted you!" Zoë shouted as she turned around and rose to her feet.

"I cannot tell you how sorry I am! If there's anything I can ever do to make you feel better then say! I don't care what it is! I don't care what I have to do!" Ryan pleaded. She walked over and stood just behind Walter.

"I hate you! You can never ever do anything to redeem yourself!" She growled at him. Horatio began to walk over to her but just as he got a few meters away, she ran. She sprinted up the beach as fast as she could.

"Let me talk to her, give us some space." Horatio said softly and they nodded at him. Horatio quickly turned around and began to jog up the beach after her. He could see that she was quickly sprinting into the distance, he knew that he wouldn't ever catch her up so kept a steady pace.

"How could you do that to Zoë? How could you do that to H? After what they had been through?! They were inseparable after she woke up, you saw how much he cares for her, you know how much he cares for her! You saw the connection they had even when she didn't remember who he was!" Eric said forcefully. Ryan swallowed and looked up at them.

"I love her, I couldn't stop myself." Ryan pleaded.

"If you loved her you would not have done that to her, you would have made sure she was okay and fully aware. You wouldn't have done that to her when she was unwell. Even I knew she wasn't right when she came home from hospital! You should have thought about what you were doing. I could understand it if you had just kissed her, but to do what you did, that's disgusting." Eric growled.

"You should be thankful that you're still alive, if she had been my fiancé or my sister, I would have shot you." Eric growled as he turned around and began to slowly walk away.

"Don't you think I've learnt my lesson? She hates me! That's about as bad as it can get, I'd rather be shot than have her hate me! I shouldn't have done it I know! I know that! But I made a mistake, I can't change that!" Ryan shouted back at him.

"You're damn right you made a mistake! But you know you're not going to get off lightly for this." Eric growled as he turned back on his heel and stalked back over to Ryan.

"You've just ruined her life all over again! She has just recovered after everything with Maya! She was vulnerable, she had no better decision making skills than a child! Were you inappropriate at any other time with her?" Eric questioned fiercely. Ryan remained silent.

"When?!" Eric shouted and Horatio glanced around when he heard Eric's voice.

"I took her to practice her shooting, I got really close with her but she didn't realise or think anything of it. I was stood right behind her with my hands on her waist. But that's it, I swear." Ryan pleaded.

"You sick animal!" Eric shouted and then hit Ryan in the side of the face. Ryan fell to the floor as Eric turned around and rubbed his fist. Horatio turned back to look at Zoë running after he saw Ryan fall to the floor.

Eric looked round to Horatio and Zoë and saw that Zoë had stopped and was catching her breath. He also saw Horatio picking his pace up. He felt so bad for the both of them, even worse for Zoë. He turned to look at Ryan who didn't take his eyes off Horatio and Zoë. He sighed and then slumped into one of the chairs and rubbed his face. When he looked back over to Zoë and Horatio he saw them sat on the sand with Zoë wrapped in Horatio's arms as she curled into a ball and leant against him.

"Do you see what you've done to her?" Walter asked as he looked at Ryan.

"Yes, I do. Will you give me a break, please! I feel terrible." Ryan pleaded.

"I bet she's feeling worse than you though." Walter snapped as he walked away from Ryan. He joined Eric and then looked over to Zoë and Horatio.

"I can't believe he'd do something like that to her." Walter mumbled as he looked over to Eric.

"Neither. She's already got a problem with trusting people, he knows that. She's eventually never going to trust anyone." Eric sighed.

"I can't imagine how H is feeling too, that's twice she's been assaulted now by colleagues. I doubt he's ever going to let her work again." Eric sighed.

"She's been assaulted before? What more does she have to go through?" Walter questioned.

"Yeah, by a man Horatio hired, he assaulted her not long after he started. She luckily fought him off before he managed to do anything extreme. He was not looking in good shape after Horatio had him on his own. They got together soon after that actually." Eric said softly.

"They're so good together, but I'm surprised they're still together after what they've been through." Walter said as he looked down to the sand.

"They'd stick together through anything, I don't think I've seen a bond so strong between two people. They mean everything to each other." Eric said as he looked over to Walter.

"Eric!" Eric heard Horatio shouting his name at the top of his lungs. Eric quickly stood and looked over to them. He saw Horatio performing chest compressions on Zoë. He immediately picked up her first aid kit and bolted over to them with Walter and Ryan close behind him. They saw Horatio giving her rescue breaths and then going back to chest compressions.

"Come on Zoë, please don't do this now!" Horatio pleaded as he pushed on her chest. All 3 of them quickly reached them and Eric immediately pulled out the AED. Eric felt the surge of adrenaline move through his body as he fell to his knees beside Zoë as Horatio continued chest compressions.

"Cut her top with the scissors in the kit!" Horatio said frantically before he began to give her 2 more rescue breaths. Eric had cut up her top and threw the scissors back in the back before he pulled the top apart.

"Get away from her Wolfe." Horatio growled as he attached the AED pads.

"Clear!" Horatio said frantically before he pressed the button and watched her body jolt.

"Eric, pulse." Horatio said as he leant over her and gave her another 2 rescue breaths.

"Nothing" Eric said as he leant back. Horatio nodded and then shocked her again. Eric took her pulse while Horatio gave her two more rescue breaths.

"I think there's a weak pulse." Eric said as he looked up to Horatio. Horatio placed two fingers on her neck.

"Yes." He said as he looked back to the AED machine.

"Well done Zoë, you're safe beautiful." Horatio said as he ran a hand through her hair. Eric quickly unbuttoned his shirt and then placed it over Zoë. Horatio gave him a nod and then leant back over Zoë.

"Can you open your eyes for me, Zoë?" Horatio questioned as he threaded his fingers in her hair. He then rubbed her sternum with his fist when he didn't get a response from her. She let out a small moan and turned her head slightly. Eric placed his hand on her knee and she let out a moan as she squirmed. He quickly removed his hand and looked down at her.

"Sorry Zo, it's Eric." He said softly and she calmed as she began to open her eyes as she raised a hand to her chest.

"Zoë, I'm just going to feel for your pacemaker, okay?" Horatio asked and she slowly nodded as she let out a long breath. Horatio lifted the shirt a little and then placed his hand against the side of her chest and could feel the pacemaker.

"It seems a little loose, Zoë." Horatio said softly, he couldn't think of how else to describe it. He could feel it moving about more than usual.

"Crash" she mumbled as she looked over to him.

"Has it been loose since the plane came down?" Horatio asked and she nodded at him.

"Okay beautiful." Horatio said softly. He lifted the shirt and took the two wires from her chest and then leant over her and put the AED away.

"Zoë, we're going to get you back to the shelter, okay?" He asked and she nodded at him.

"Eric give me a hand with getting the shirt on please." Horatio asked softly and Eric nodded at him. Horatio looked up to Ryan who turned away and began to walk back to the camp. Horatio looked to Walter, then to Eric.

"Take our hands, Zoë." Horatio said softly and she gripped both his and Eric's hand and they helped her up. Eric helped support her and held his shirt up so she was covered while Horatio got the ruined top off her and threw it to the sand.

"Thank you, Eric." Horatio said softly as he took one side of the shirt and then put Zoë's arm through the sleeve. Eric moved to sit behind her while Horatio moved to get her other arm through the other sleeve. Eric supported her back while Horatio did the buttons up.

"Thank you." Zoë mumbled as she let out another long breath. Horatio got to his feet and crouched in front of her, he then helped her up and supported her while she brushed the sand from her bum and the back of her legs. He quickly brushed himself off. He pulled her in closer to him when she began to fall due to her weakening legs. She reached up and put her arms around his neck as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Do you think you can walk?" Horatio asked softly and she shook her head as she leant on him more.

"I don't want to go back there." She mumbled quietly.

"We have you sweetheart, he won't go near you, I promise you." Horatio said softly as he glanced over to Eric and Walter who gave Horatio a nod.

"I'm going to lift you, okay? You just hold onto my neck." Horatio said softly and she nodded again. He crouched a little and then lifted her up by her thighs and held her legs around his waist. He began to walk once he had a good hold of her.

"I think the leads were pulled when we crashed." Zoë said quietly.

"Have you been getting symptoms since then?" Horatio asked.

"Not really, but I've been tired. But that could be to do with the heat. It's possible that it was moved then, the force could have been enough to jog the leads. I had that nose bleed though, that's sometimes a sign that something is wrong with blood pressure and things." She mumbled quietly.

"Okay, well we're going to see Martin as soon as we get back." Horatio said softly.

"What if we don't get back? I'm likely to die if the pacemaker has moved." Zoë said softly.

"You're not going to die, and we're certainly getting back. I promise you that." Horatio said, sure of himself.

"What if I arrest constantly though? Like last time? I'll definitely die as we could all be asleep when it happens." Zoë mumbled as she moved her head closer to his neck.

"Then I'm not going to sleep, I'll get you off this island, Zoë." Horatio assured her.

"You'll have to sleep." Zoë mumbled.

"Don't give up on me, Zoë." Horatio pleaded her quietly.

"If it comes to that, we'll take turns to stay awake. We will get off this island, and we will sort everything out." Eric said as he placed his hand on Zoë's arm. She looked over to him and gave him a small smile. She closed her eyes slowly as they walked back in the searing hot sun.

"I need a shower before I can do anything else." She mumbled.

"A shower isn't a good idea right now, beautiful." Horatio said softly.

"I need a shower, I don't feel clean, he's made me feel disgusting." Zoë pleaded.

"Okay, we'll go to the waterfall." Horatio said softly.

"I need some time to myself, please, Horatio." She begged.

"Zoë, I can't do that." Horatio said softly.

"I need some time, I want some of my own space, I don't want too long, just a few minutes or something." She begged again.

"I'll give you your space, but I'm not letting you go on your own. Is that okay?" He asked.

"It'll have to do I suppose." Zoë said softly.

"Can you eat something before we go though, please?" Horatio asked and she nodded. Walter put the first aid kit down as Horatio lowered Zoë onto one of the chairs. Eric quickly grabbed a bottle of water while Horatio grabbed a chocolate bar for her, they both handed her the items and sat down. Ryan wanted to check to see if she was okay, but knew that doing that would cause her more upset. He sat in one of the tents and let his mind wander. He knew what he had done was wrong and he knew he deserved the treatment he was getting so he thought it would be best to stay out of their way.

"I really need a shower, can I please go now?" Zoë asked once she'd finished the chocolate bar and Horatio sighed. He gave her a nod as he got up and picked up the first aid kit. Zoë lowered her eyebrows.

"Well, if you were to collapse and arrest again, I wouldn't want to leave you to collect the kit, would I?" Horatio asked and she gave him a nod and then slowly rose to her feet. Horatio linked arms with her after picking up a towel and some clothes for her.

"Wait a moment." She said softly as she pulled the top Horatio had over his arm for her.

"Have I taught you nothing?" She asked with a small cheeky smile as she walked over to the suitcase and pulled out another top. Horatio looked round to her and raised his eyebrows at her, but he was happy to see her smiling. Eric let out a small chuckle as he looked round to them.

"The colours were clashing." She said as she linked arms with him again.

"What am I going to do with you?" She asked with a grin as she looked up at him with a smile.

"We'll be back soon." Horatio said softly and they nodded at him. They walked out and Zoë looked at Ryan as they walked towards the tents. She quickly looked down at the sand and carried on walking with Horatio as he gave Ryan a dirty look.

"What's going to happen now?" Walter asked Eric quietly.

"I'm not sure; there's no way Horatio is going to let Ryan anywhere near Zoë, she won't want him close either. I guess he's going to have to keep away." Eric said quietly as he sighed and then rubbed his face. They both remained silent, thinking to themselves as they looked out of the shelter up the beach.

"I'm sorry, I just need some water." Ryan muttered as he walked over to the water box and picked up a bottle. He quickly walked back out and into the tent he was occupying.

"Even if she doesn't remember what happened, surely when it happened, she knew what was going on?" Walter asked quietly.

"She wouldn't have been able to make a rational decision to consent to anything, H has said that she didn't look like she was aware of what was going on. He's said that before she blacks out, she sometimes becomes very distant and unsure of the surroundings or situations she's in. I've seen it happen and if she did become distant before she blacked out for the second time then she wouldn't have known what he was doing." Eric said quietly as he looked over to Walter.

"But then why didn't he bring it up to her if he knew she wasn't aware?" Walter questioned.

"It's very hard to tell when she becomes distant if you're not standing in front of her. As he looked at it from the CCTV, he probably didn't realise that she was completely out of it." Eric said softly and Walter swallowed.

"What he did is disgraceful and he knew exactly what he was doing, he knew she was very unwell. Horatio didn't even want to mention that they were in a relationship because she was too vulnerable and unstable to know, if you had have seen her, you'd understand a lot better." Eric added. Walter swallowed and nodded at him. They both sat in silence until Horatio and Zoë walked back. Both Walter and Eric gave them both a kind smile. Zoë dumped the clothes in one of the suitcases and then put the towel on one of the seats.

"Where's the axe?" She asked and they all looked round to her.

"I want some more bamboo because the towels aren't drying quick enough on the back of the seats.

"I'll go and get some, how much do you need?" Walter asked as he stood.

"You don't have to do that, I don't mind doing it." She said sweetly.

"I insist Zoë, how much do you want?" He asked softly and she gave him a small shy smile.

"If you could please get 4, roughly the same height, we'll have enough space to put all of our towels on and wet clothes." She said softly and he gave her a nod and then walked out. Zoë then sorted out the suitcases and closed them. She began to lift one.

"Put that down please Zoë, I'll take it wherever you want it to go." Horatio said as he rushed over to her and took it from her.

"It's not going to kill me Horatio." She grumbled.

"I want you to rest and only rest. If your pacemaker isn't doing its job, then any sort of exercise for you is out of the question." Horatio said as he held the suitcase.

"I was just going to put them in the tent." Zoë mumbled as she looked up at him.

"You go and sit down, have some water and I'll do it." Horatio said softly. She crossed her arms and looked up at him like a stroppy teenager. Horatio raised his eyebrows at her and looked at her firmly. She exhaled and dropped her hands to her sides.

"Thank you." She mumbled as she turned around and then sat in one of the seats. Horatio carried the suitcase into the tent while Eric got up and picked up another of their suitcases and helped Horatio. Once their stuff was in their tent both Horatio and Eric walked back into the shelter. Zoë looked over to Walter and watched Walter pulling 4 lengths of bamboo along the hot sand. She quickly got up and rushed over to him, she didn't even exchange a look with Ryan when she passed him.

"Zoë…" Horatio grumbled as he quickly walked after her. He took the bamboo from her that she was dragging.

"You're going to exhaust yourself." She said as she looked up at him with her hands on her hips as they continued to walk.

"If we just put them there" Zoë said as she pointed to the right of the fire. They dumped the bamboo and Zoë sat on the floor by one end and began to dig.

"Where do you want the other holes?" Walter asked softly and she pointed to a couple of meters away in a straight line. Eric walked over to them and began digging where Zoë pointed and Horatio did the same, but kept a very close eye on Zoë. Zoë got up to get the rope from the survival bag and tied it to the poles to create a washing line once all 4 poles were steady and upright.

"That's better, thank you." She said to them a she put the towel up. They walked back to the shelter once they'd put anything wet that they had up.

"Zoë…" Walter said lightly as he looked over to her.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I swear you have ADHD." Walter said as he tilted his head. She chuckled and tilted her head at him.

"You never sit still, you're always doing something, you're even fiddling with your hands now." He said softly. She smiled at him.

"Do you actually have ADHD?" Walter questioned when she didn't say anything.

"No… well, it's a long story, when I was younger I was diagnosed with it. I've outgrown it though." She said with a small smile. Horatio looked round to her shocked.

"I'm guessing H didn't know that?" Walter said with a smile and Zoë looked round to Horatio with a small smile.

"I thought I told you that?" Zoë asked and Horatio shook his head.

"It's nothing to worry about, I no longer have it, the doctor said that it probably wasn't even proper ADHD. I just had to take the medication to calm me down. I had perfect mental function, I just couldn't sit still and the other physical and impulsive symptoms were present. It was more than likely linked with previous situations." She said to Horatio and he nodded at her and understood. '_Ah, she was probably quite a disruptive and loud child then, more than likely because she was angry and disturbed by what had happened.'_ Horatio thought to himself.

"Previous situations?" Walter questioned.

"Long story" she said sharply.

"You talk all the time, but you never really talk about yourself. There's so much we don't know about you, you're like a spy. I bet you are a spy, aren't you?" Walter said as he sat back. Zoë sat back and chuckled at him.

"Damn it, I've been caught out. I'll just go and phone headquarters and tell them to pick us up now." Zoë smiled at him. He smiled at her and then let out a small chuckle.

Zoë slowly fell asleep on one of the seats while Walter and Eric had a calm conversation. Horatio played with her fingers while he sat in deep thought himself.

"I'm going for a shower." Walter said as he stood and then walked out after they nodded at him.

"Everything okay, H?" Eric asked softly once Walter was out of ear shot.

"I'm just a little worried about Zoë." Horatio said truthfully. Eric nodded in understanding.

"We'll get off this island and we'll get her to a hospital. Our disappearance wouldn't have gone unnoticed." Eric assured him.

"It's not just that, I'm worried about what this whole situation is going to do to her, she can't take much more. I know she's reaching her limits." Horatio said as he sighed and looked down to her.

"She's strong, H. If she needs some support, then I'll stand by you and give her the support she needs." Eric said softly and Horatio looked up at him and gave him a small, appreciative smile.

"If there's anything I can do, then just ask." Eric said warmly.

"Thank you Eric." Horatio said softly as he glanced up at Eric then to Zoë as she let out a few content moans and moved in the seat.

"What other food is in the survival kit? She needs to eat something other than fruit, but she won't eat anything with a sauce in because she won't eat it with her fingers." Horatio said as he looked over to Eric.

"There's 10 tins of those processed hot dogs?" Eric asked.

"I think it would be a good idea if we had some of those tonight, she's getting weak again. She won't eat anything else with them, but it's the best I can think of." Horatio said softly as he moved his hand to lightly take her pulse.

"Sure thing" Eric said softly. Horatio let go of her wrist and then lightly ran his hand over the back of her neck and smiled as she let out a content moan. She moved again, towards Horatio. He lightly ran his hand down her back as she relaxed more.

"She put your shirt over there, thank you for that, Eric." Horatio said softly as he pointed to the back of the shelter.

"No problem." Eric said softly as he got up. He picked up a bottle of water and then handed Horatio one. Walter returned and put his towel on the new washing line and walked back over to the shelter.

"Would you please keep a very close eye on her? I need to go and have a shower." Horatio said as he looked over to Eric.

"Of course, H." Eric said softly.

"If she wakes just tell her where I've gone, just keep an eye on her and make sure she's breathing. If she panics because I'm not there, talk to her calmly and bring her over to the waterfall, please. Make sure Mr Wolfe keeps his distance from her, it'll stress her out if he comes too close." Horatio said softly and both Eric and Walter nodded at him.

"Don't worry H, she'll be fine." Eric assured him. Horatio gave him a nod and then collected a towel and some clean clothes. Horatio walked away after looking over at Zoë one last time.

"He must trust you a heck of a lot." Walter said as he looked over to Eric.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Eric looked at him softly.

"If it were just me here, there would have been no way that he would have left her." Walter said softly.

"That's only because he doesn't know you as well as he knows me, Zoë also knows me more than she knows you. Don't take it personally. After what's happened, I don't blame him. I thought I could trust Wolfe." Eric said softly and Walter nodded. Eric looked over to Zoë and saw her chest steadily rising and falling so was happy. He looked back to Walter.

"We're having the hot dogs tonight as it's the only thing Zoë will eat and she needs to eat something more than a mango." Eric said.

"Sounds great. I've missed hot dogs!" Walter said with a smile. They exchanged more conversation until Ryan walked back into the shelter. He picked up a bottle of water and then turned to Eric.

"Is she okay?" Ryan asked.

"She's as good as she can be." Eric replied bitterly. Zoë let out a moan as she sat up and glanced at Eric briefly. Eric looked back to Ryan and he quickly began to make his way out.

Zoë looked around to try and find Horatio but instead saw Ryan heading out as he glanced back round to her.

"Where's Horatio?" She panicked. Eric quickly got up and sat next to her. Ryan continued to make his way out.

"Zoë, it's okay. Horatio's gone for a shower. Wolfe was just getting some water, there's no need to worry." Eric said calmly. She looked over to him and he saw the panic in her eyes.

"We can go and find him if you want?" Eric asked and her eyes softened on him.

"I'm-I'm good." She said as she looked over at him.

"Are you sure?" Eric asked softly and she gave him a nod.

"Would you like some water?" Eric asked softly and she gave him a nod. He got up and then handed her the bottle of water as he sat back down.

"How are you feeling?" Eric asked warmly.

"Good, thank you. Yourself?" She asked quietly after she took a few sips of water.

"Yeah, I'm good thank you." He replied with a soft smile.

"I forgot to mention that I put your shirt over there, thank you." She said shyly.

"I know, thank you and no problem." He said softly with a sweet smile. Ryan walked back in and over to the snack box. Zoë looked round to him and edged closer to Eric.

"I'm not going to come near you Zoë." Ryan said softly as he stood up and turned to her. She looked up at him and he saw the fear in her eyes. It was the look he wished he'd never get from her. Ryan took a step to the side to walk out but Zoë's reaction was to spring out of the chair and move away from him. Her childhood had taught her to move away from those who abused her.

"I was just going to walk out, I wasn't going near you." Ryan assured her but he saw the tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. Eric had got up and placed his hand on Zoë's shoulder.

"Just stay clear of here please, if you want some water, ask one of us. Stay in the tent or something." Eric said sternly and bitterly.

"What am I supposed to do in a tent for hours? We could be here for the rest of our lives." Ryan snapped at him.

"No, that's fine. You can stay here." Zoë said as she backed out and rushed over to her tent as she wiped her eyes. Eric quickly rushed after her and saw Horatio beginning to run back. Horatio had caught a glimpse of Zoë running from the shelter into the tent.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Horatio asked as he dumped his towel and dirty clothes on the floor in the tent and pulled her into him as he protectively wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm fine, I'm good." She tried to assure them as she wiped her eyes. Eric very gently rubbed her arm. They saw Ryan and Walter appear at the entrance of the tent.

"Look, I don't mind if you want to go in the shelter and sit. But please don't come anywhere near this tent." She begged Ryan. He gave her a nod and then backed off. Zoë wiped the last of her tears and then looked over to Walter. Horatio felt her tense and then looked back to Walter.

"Can we have some space please?" Horatio asked warmly and Walter nodded at him and then walked away.

"Can I have some space please? I'm good, really. I just want some space." She asked as she pulled away from Horatio.

"Of course sweetheart, give me a call if you want me." Horatio said warmly as he ran a hand through her hair as she nodded. Horatio looked to Eric and then walked out with him. Zoë watched the both of them walkout and then fell to her knees on one of the blankets and laid down where they'd usually sleep. 10 minutes later, Horatio walked back to the tent to see her sleeping, he made sure she was breathing and then walked back to the shelter.

"H, I need to speak to you." Eric said as he got up Horatio nodded at him and then walked with Eric over to the fire.

"Is everything okay?" Horatio asked.

"Yes, well… I thought I should tell you." Eric said softly.

"Tell me what?" Horatio asked.

"When you went up the beach after Zoë, I asked Ryan if he'd done anything else inappropriate to Zoë." Eric swallowed and he then immediately saw the fire in Horatio's eyes.

"Go on" Horatio encouraged.

"I think Zoë was back at work, he said that he'd taken her for some shooting practice. I'm not exactly sure of what happened but he said that he stood behind her, close and held onto her waist. He identified it as inappropriate so I'm guessing he did it with other intentions other than trying to help her." Eric said and Horatio exhaled violently.

"She was back at work then though, so she knew what he was doing." Eric said softly, trying to give Ryan a little bit of defence.

"Yes, but she doesn't see things like that as inappropriate. If you went and did that to her now, she wouldn't think anything of it if you gave her an excuse, for instance; if you said that she was standing on something, you could walk right up to her, and touch her very inappropriately to move her. She doesn't recognise those signs of affection or lust. She recognises them if I went to hug her from behind, she'd know that's affection. But if anyone else did it, she'd think that there was an innocent reason, not affection." Horatio sighed.

"She was bad at seeing affection before the coma, but after, she's been worse. I've had to warn others off her before because they've been inappropriate. They were quite literally all over her, yet she didn't see the lust he was showing her." Horatio said softly, he didn't want to mention Nathan's name and put him in it either.

"But that means anyone could do almost anything to her?" Eric asked.

"Yes, which is why I keep a very close eye on her when I can. It's why I've kept Mr Wolfe at an arm's length from her since it happened, she hated that I was doing it, but now I'm glad I did." Horatio exhaled.

"H, you should have told me, I could have kept an eye on her for you when you weren't around." Eric said softly.

"I wish I had now Eric." Horatio said as he looked down at the fire.

"H, he was alone with her in the locker room after he was arrested for the diamonds theft, he could have done something, she wasn't too well then, either." Eric said, remembering the day clearly and how he admired Zoë's strength to battle through and help a friend even though she was fighting an internal war with herself over Maya. Horatio looked at Eric as his eyes widened.

"I did walk in when he was just stepping away from her." Horatio said to himself, out loud.

"If he did anything then, this will be his last day on this Earth." Horatio growled as he walked over to the shelter where Ryan was sat, staring at the sand.

"Have you done anything else to her?" Horatio questioned quietly, yet fiercely as he didn't want to wake Zoë.

"No, only when I took her shooting. I think Eric's already told you about that though." Ryan said as he stood.

"Did you do anything to her when she got you off the diamond theft charge? She was not well that day either." Horatio growled at him. Ryan looked up at him and lowered is eyebrows.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Did you do anything to her in the locker room? Tell me the truth." Horatio growled dangerously low.

"No, no I didn't. I hugged her… that was all. I swear. She'd just lost Maya, she was with you; I wouldn't dare do or try anything on with her. She needed some comfort, so I hugged her, that was all, really." Ryan squeaked.

"If she was with you after the coma, I wouldn't have done anything, I swear." Ryan pleaded.

"That doesn't make it right." Horatio growled at him. Horatio then backed off before he really lost it.

"If you've done anything else to her, or so you much as look at her, it'll be the last thing you see." Horatio growled lowly before walking out of the shelter and over to the tent. He looked down at her sleeping peacefully and then opened one of the cases. '_Has she actually been taking her medication?'_ Horatio thought to himself, knowing that in stressful situations, she doesn't take the medication. He looked at the packets of her tablets. '_She has, good.'_ Horatio thought to himself as he turned and sat, leaning against one of the cases. He looked over to Zoë and then rubbed his face. '_If she had come back to mine, this wouldn't have happened, I should have made her come to mine as soon as she got out of the hospital. When we get back I'm going to have to go through all of the footage. Thank god I saved it all.'_ Horatio thought to himself. Eric and Walter let Horatio have his space to cool off while Ryan walked back to the tent he was occupying. Horatio saw Eric walk past the tent with his wash stuff and then he looked back down to Zoë. Horatio lost himself in his thoughts and was disturbed by Eric walking back.

"Hey H, we're going to put some food on now, do you want any beans?" He asked softly.

"Just the hot dogs for me, please. The same for Zoë thank you." Horatio said softly and Eric gave him a nod and then walked away. Horatio looked down at Zoë and exhaled. He slowly moved over to her and gently woke her. She looked up at him tiredly and then sat up as she rubbed her eyes.

"Sorry, I fell asleep." Zoë apologised softly.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart." Horatio said softly and she nodded at him.

"They're just about to put some food on, we're having hot dogs tonight." Horatio said softly.

"I don't want any." Zoë said softly as she looked up at him.

"Please have some for me, you're getting weaker again, Zoë, I can see it. I need you to eat something other than mango. You don't have to have any beans or anything, but please just have some hot dogs." Horatio pleaded and she nodded at him.

"I need the loo first." She said softly and Horatio nodded at her.

"Come on then." Horatio said softly as he helped her up. She picked up the wet wipes and walked out of the tent with Horatio.

"We're just going to the loo." Zoë said softly as she looked over to Eric and Walter. They nodded at her and then got back on with what they were doing. Zoë and Horatio quickly returned and Zoë had a few mangos in her arms as they came back.

"How many do you want, Zoë?" Eric asked softly.

"I don't mind, but don't forget to include Ryan." She said softly and Eric nodded at her, a little shocked that she was making sure he got his fair share.

"Well, do you and H want 6 each, that would give us 4 each if we cook 3 tins." Eric said softly and Horatio nodded at him.

"6 is too much for me, I'll have 4." She said softly and Horatio looked round to her and tilted his head.

"They make me feel sick if I eat too many of them, 4 is about all I can handle." She said as she looked up at him, he nodded.

"Okay, H do you want the other two?" Eric questioned.

"6 will be fine for me, Eric. Thank you." Horatio assured him and Eric nodded.

"Where's your knife, Horatio?" She asked softly and he got up and collected it from a bag. He then walked over to the fire and sterilised it after he'd washed the blades after Zoë dropped it in the sand earlier that day. He then handed it to her and she cut the mangos up while they had a small conversation. Eric handed her a pan with the sausages in, then Horatio his. Walter walked back to his seat with his as Eric got up with two pans.

"Can you give this to him please?" Zoë asked as she held a pan of mango out and Eric nodded before he put his pan down on his seat. Eric walked over to Ryan and handed him the hotdogs, beans and mango.

"He said thank you." Eric said softly to Zoë as he walked back.

"You two don't mind sharing, do you? There's not enough pans otherwise." Zoë said softly and they shook their head. She handed them a pan on mango and then placed the other pan of mango between her and Horatio. They had a small conversation, Zoë was quiet but listened to Walter's and Eric's conversation and Horatio joined in every now and then. Once finished, they piled the pans into the corner of the tent and Zoë looked over to Horatio looking startled and confused.

"What's wrong?" Horatio questioned softly as he sat next to her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"I deleted the footage from the day Ryan and I kissed, how did you see it? I deleted it almost instantly and replaced it with other footage." Zoë asked.

"Perhaps you didn't delete it?" Horatio asked softly.

"No, I definitely deleted it." She said to him, still very confused.

"When did you look?" Zoë asked.

"A few days after you told me about it" Horatio said softly.

"No, it was definitely deleted by then." Zoë said as she shook her head.

"I saw what happened, Zoë." Horatio said softly.

"But how?" Zoë asked confused.

"I don't know sweetheart." Horatio said softly.

"No, I replaced the tape with a tape from a few days previously." She said as she lowered her eyebrows.

"When you watched it, what was I wearing?" Zoë questioned.

"A purple top and some skinny jeans, I think." Horatio said softly.

"No, the day I kissed him I was wearing joggers and a t-shirt, don't you remember? You came over that day and we had that conversation. That was when I broke down and you had to calm me." Zoë said frantically and Horatio's heart skipped a beat as his eyebrows rose in shock. Zoë got up and ran over to Ryan's tent with Horatio, Eric and Walter all following.

"Did you kiss me more than once?" Zoë questioned forcefully. Ryan stood and looked up at her.

"Did you kiss me more than once? I think what Horatio described was from a different day to the time I remember." Zoë growled at him.

"Yes." Ryan said as he nodded and lowered his eyebrows, he was just as confused as everyone else.

"When? That day where I was low and you comforted me when I broke down, what happened that day?" She asked.

"We kissed and I pulled your top up, that was it that day." Ryan mumbled and she lowered her eyebrows.

"When did you do the other stuff to me then?" She questioned. '_I have no memory of this at all!'_ She thought to herself.

"When I came over with the Chinese? I'm a little confused." Ryan said as he looked at her.

"What? No, you can't have?" She questioned.

"Yes, we cleared up and that's when it happened, you then blacked out and we then went to sit on the sofa. I thought you knew this, I thought you knew we did it twice?" Ryan questioned.

"No! I only remember the time you comforted me! I don't remember anything about the Chinese night. After we kissed, I deleted the CCTV tape and replaced it with a different tape a few days before. I must have replaced it with the tape from that night!" She said as she put her head in her hands.

"I'm so confused." She mumbled as she looked back to Horatio.

"I thought you were talking about the time with the Chinese, not the time after, the time after really was just kissing." Ryan said softly.

"No! Why? How!? I was good that day, I didn't have any problems!" She said as she looked back to Horatio.

"You may have been feeling well, but you weren't right, Zoë." Horatio said softly. '_I wish I did go round that day now!'_ Horatio thought to himself.

"You did that to me and then spoke to me about friends with benefits?!" Zoë raised her voice. Ryan swallowed.

"What?" Horatio questioned, looking from Zoë to Ryan.

"He asked if I'd have sex with him - friends with benefits because I didn't want a relationship with him." Zoë growled.

"I wasn't being serious." Ryan mumbled.

"If I had said yes then it wouldn't have been a joke would it! You would have happily got into bed with me. If you weren't being serious then why the hell did you molest or whatever you did to me earlier that day then?!" She raised her voice again.

"What about that evening when I fell asleep? Did you do anything to me when I was sleeping?" Zoë questioned.

"No, I just covered you with the blanket and left. I didn't touch you." Ryan said as he looked up at her.

"You kissed me the second time around, I didn't solely initiate that one." Ryan blamed.

"That doesn't matter, you should have backed off her!" Horatio growled.

"I kissed you that time because I was a mess, I needed some comfort, I needed to know that someone was there for me! So many people have walked into and out of my life that I'm never sure who's going to stick around, the only person I was sure was going to be there for me was Horatio. I needed Horatio there for me, I thought that it was Horatio in front of me, I thought I was kissing Horatio! I wanted it to be Horatio but when you said my name, I realised it wasn't him, I realised that it was you so I pushed you away and apologised. That's why I was so distraught about it!" Zoë cried. Horatio moved closer and rubbed her back. Ryan looked at her a little hurt.

"Was there any other times that you had done anything to me? Please tell me the truth." She pleaded Ryan.

"No, other than the time at work, there were no other times." Ryan said as he looked at her.

"What about that time I passed out in the locker room?" She asked him.

"I was there sweetheart, nothing happened then." Horatio said softly.

"No, this was a different time. It was just me and Ryan." She said as she glanced round to him.

"I didn't touch you inappropriately, I was concerned about you, I had to make sure you were okay, I didn't touch you or do anything else though." Ryan assured her and she swallowed and then nodded. She turned away from Ryan and then walked away as she shook her head. Horatio, Eric and Walter all looked at Ryan, they then turned and walked after Zoë. She slumped into one of the seats and pulled her legs up. She put her head down and closed her eyes and she crossed her arms over her knees and controlled her breathing. Horatio sat next to her and placed his hand on her back as Eric sat the other side. They all remained silent as Horatio very lightly rubbed her back. She quickly fell asleep and relaxed.

"Her pacemaker is definitely the problem, she's exhausted." Horatio exhaled as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It could just be the heat?" Eric asked softly, he wanted to give Horatio some hope.

"She loves the heat, it's not the heat." Horatio sighed and Eric nodded.

"Frank would have sent out a search party as we haven't got hold of him, they will find us." Eric assured him.

"Yes, but will they find us in time? If she begins to arrest a lot, it'll kill her. Her heart can't take it." Horatio sighed.

"What has it done to her heart exactly?" Eric asked softly.

"It's damaged the SA node. The SA node is the primary pacemaker in the heart and since there's damage to that, she gets arrhythmias, sometimes not all dangerous though, but sometimes they are life-threatening." Horatio said quietly and Eric nodded.

"H, I promise that we'll do everything in our power to keep her safe and well." Eric said softly.

"Thank you, Eric. Do you know CPR?" Horatio questioned.

"Yes." He said softly and Horatio nodded and then looked over to Zoë as she began to whimper in her sleep. She quickly woke and then looked around as dusk appeared. She looked over to Horatio and exhaled.

"Come here sweetheart." Horatio said softly and she got up and then sat on his lap when he gently pulled her down. He put his arms around her stomach and waist then interlocked his fingers. Zoë looked over to Horatio.

"There's plenty of melted chocolate in those boxes." She whispered in his ear, she then looked at the smile that appeared across his face.

"I'd even let you lick it off me." Zoë whispered again and then felt his smile against her cheek.

"Not until we get your pacemaker sorted." Horatio whispered back.

"We don't even know if the pacemaker is the problem." She said back to him a little louder.

"Well, we had to resuscitate you earlier, and your pacemaker should be doing that, so I think it's your pacemaker." Horatio said back.

"But just imagine licking that chocolate off my breasts." She whispered, hoping to bring him around.

"I want to have you right now." She whispered.

"It's not possible right now." Horatio said softly and quietly as he felt himself coming alive in his trousers.

"Care to share with the rest of the class?" Walter said with a grin when he saw their smiles.

"We're talking about sex, Walter." Zoë said as she glanced round to him. Horatio's face flushed red. Walter looked shocked as Eric tried his best to hide the smile as he found it rather funny that Walter was now becoming a little awkward, he knew that Zoë was doing it intentionally to make him uncomfortable so he wouldn't ask again.

"Zoë…" Horatio lightly and quietly scolded.

"What, he asked? I told." She said with a smile as she looked back round to Walter.

"Do you want to know what I was thinking too?" Zoë asked as she looked back to Walter.

"No, please. I'd rather not hear." Walter pleaded.

"Why? You wanted to know what we were talking about, you've only got half of the story." Zoë said with a sweet smile. Walter thought she was just being casual. Horatio had clocked onto what she was doing as had Eric.

"No, you don't need to share." Walter assured her. Zoë glanced round to Horatio and saw the look in his eyes. She grinned at him and then looked back round to Walter.

"Well, I want to, seeing as you asked." Zoë said softly as she placed her hands over Horatio's. Walter looked at her and she could see that he was really regretting asking now.

"Well, you know that it's hot? Chocolate melts when it's hot and I can think of something I can do with melted chocolate." She grinned at him. "More specifically what Horatio could do with the chocolate actually" she grinned. Walter quickly got up.

"Thanks for sharing." Walter said sharply and quickly walked out in sheer embarrassment. Zoë looked round to Horatio who looked embarrassed himself, but found it amusing. She began to laugh and Walter turned around.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" He asked when he saw Eric's, Horatio's and Zoë's grins. She nodded at him with a brilliant smile.

"What? If you ask, I'll tell." She grinned at him. He raised his eyebrow.

"Do you want more?" Zoë questioned and Walter laughed thinking she was joking.

"I guess that's a yes, well, the best place to put the chocolate for the best pleasure for the both of us is–"

"Zoë, please stop. I've learnt my lesson, I'm sorry." Walter begged.

"Excellent." She grinned. She looked back to Horatio and saw him becoming more uncomfortable.

"Don't worry, I knew he'd cut me off." Zoë whispered. "I wouldn't have actually said anything else, even I know the boundaries." She added. Horatio nodded at her. Zoë got up and walked over to one of the boxes and picked up an empty bottle.

"It's too late to go and fill the bottles with water." Horatio said softly and she nodded at him.

"I know, I'm not filling it with water." She said softly as she bent down and picked up one of the bottles of champagne.

"Zoë, you can't drink that." Horatio said softly.

"I'm only having a little." Zoë assured him.

"A little will set your asthma off." Horatio said as he got up.

"I've got my inhaler on me." She said as she looked round.

"Zoë…" Horatio scolded.

"Horatio, after the day I've had, I feel like I need a small drink." She said as she put her hand on her hip. He sat back and didn't want to argue with her.

"Can someone open this please?" She asked as she held the bottle out and Walter got up and took it from her. He opened it for her and then poured it into the bottle.

"You should have some as well." She said softly after she thanked him. She sat with Horatio and gave him a small smile.

"Yum, warm champagne" she said sarcastically. Walter sat down with a bottle and handed Eric one.

"Are you sure you don't want one, H?" Walter asked and he nodded at Walter.

"I'm sure." Horatio said softly. Zoë had got through half of the bottle when they saw her beginning to relax. She sat cross legged on the seat and they could see the alcohol beginning to have an effect on her.

"See, I feel much better now." She said as she smiled at Horatio.

"Perhaps that's enough then." Horatio said softly and she shook her head at him.

"How about flip, sip or strip?" Zoë grinned at both Walter and Eric.

"I don't think that's appropriate, especially after today." Walter said softly and Zoë nodded at him.

"I would have left the strip part out." She grinned at him.

"No offence, but I'd never strip in front of you guys, only Horatio gets to see that." She grinned and they both quickly looked away as she looked round to Horatio.

"I think that's enough for you, Zoë." Horatio said as he quickly took the bottle from her hand.

"It's basically all gone anyway." She grinned at him.

"I see why people have a drink after work now." She said to Horatio. Horatio got up and picked up a bottle of water.

"Have some water sweetheart." Horatio said softly.

"A little later, I want this feeling to last because it's relaxing." She said as she pushed the bottle away.

"Zoë, please." Horatio asked.

"Why? You don't even understand how stressed I felt, it's this or sex or a bloody good physical fight. We're not going to have sex here, are we? And none of you can fight against me." Zoë said as she looked over to Horatio.

"I know I don't understand sweetheart, but you'll feel awful in the morning otherwise, you need to keep drinking out here, you'll dehydrate." Horatio said softly.

"I'll drink it if you let me do something." She said as she looked up at him. He looked at her hesitantly, thinking she was going to ask for something that was inappropriate in front of Eric and Walter.

"It's nothing bad." She assured him and he nodded at her.

"Let me sit on your lap? You make me feel safer and relaxed." She said quietly.

"Of course sweetheart" Horatio said softly and she quickly got up and sat on his lap.

"Does anyone else want to join in? He's very comfortable." Zoë said sweetly and they chuckled a little.

"We'll leave that for you. I wouldn't want to encroach." Eric said with a soft smile. Zoë giggled a little and then put her head back on Horatio's shoulder.

"I think I'm going to move closer to the fire, it's getting a little chilly." Walter said softly and they nodded at him.

"I will too." Eric said softly.

"Can we stay here, please?" Zoë asked Horatio and he nodded at her. Walter and Eric gave them both a smile and then went to sit by the fire.

"Am I becoming an alcoholic?" Zoë asked quietly as she looked up at Horatio.

"No sweetheart, you're not." Horatio said softly.

"You would tell me if I was starting to drink too much, wouldn't you?" Zoë asked and Horatio chuckled a little.

"Zoë, you've had two glasses of champagne in the past week, I think you're far from an alcoholic." Horatio said quietly as he hugged her tighter.

"I would like to experience sex on the beach though." Zoë said quietly.

"Yes, but not right now." Horatio said softly and she nodded as she looked back up at him, they were barely visible to each other now as the sun had gone completely down. They could only see each other a little because of the light from the fire.

"I should have gone over to yours with you." Zoë sighed.

"Don't blame yourself beautiful. I should have been there for you." Horatio said softly.

"Don't blame yourself either." Zoë said back to him. Horatio exhaled a smile and then found her lips and kissed her. She kissed him back and then sat up to place a hand behind his head. He broke from the kiss when he felt her tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Zoë, what's wrong?" He asked softly.

"I just love you so much, Horatio." She said softly.

"Don't cry beautiful." Horatio said softly as he blindly wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I love you so much too." Horatio said back softly. He then felt her kiss him again. She broke the kiss and rubbed his nose with hers as she put her forehead against his.

Zoë glanced over to the fire when Ryan joined them, but sat on the chair furthest away from Eric and Walter. She sighed and looked back round to Horatio and put her head on this shoulder.

"What's bothering you?" Horatio asked softly as he rubbed her back.

"It's like we cast Wolfe out of the group." Zoë said softly.

"We have Zoë, he deserves it, Eric and Walter agree. What he did was wrong, this is the least he deserves, he's lucky I've not killed him." Horatio said, she could hear the rage in his voice.

"Yes, I know, but out here it's tough. If we're to survive, we really need to stick together." Zoë said as she felt the rush of goose bumps roll up her arms.

"I will never understand your compassion towards others even if they've done you wrong." Horatio sighed. "If you think I'm going to accept him back into the group with open arms, you have another thing coming. Eric and Walter won't either. He's not coming any closer than 3 meters to you, ever again. If he does, I will lose it. We'll make sure he's okay and that he's got everything to survive, but he's not going to be accepted back." Horatio said softly before kissing the top of her head. "We're not going to let him die if that's what you're worried about." He added. He felt Zoë sigh.

"I don't want you anywhere near him, Zoë." Horatio said softly as he rubbed her back.

"I thought I could trust him." Zoë said softly.

"I know beautiful. I did too, which is why I didn't check up on you that evening." Horatio said softly.

"What's going to happen to him?" Zoë asked.

"He'll be charged with sexual assault. The tape is enough evidence." Horatio said softly.

"But, I don't want anyone to see that." She said quietly.

"We'll have to use it to charge him, sweetheart. There's nothing to worry about, only a couple of people will see it, they'll understand that you were unwell. But we'll have to get Nathan to back up your medical records, which won't be a problem as he knew you weren't well." Horatio said softly. Zoë exhaled and nodded.

"I can't believe he's done this." Zoë said quietly.

"Perhaps I should fuck up my face so I'm unrecognisable so people wouldn't come near me." Zoë said lowly.

"Zoë, I don't care if you're joking, but don't say anything like that again, please." Horatio pleaded.

"Sorry Horatio." She apologised.

"I don't know who I can trust anymore." She mumbled as she wiped some more tears from her cheeks.

"You can trust me, you can always trust me. You know you can trust Joe, you can trust Alexx and Eric." Horatio said softly.

"How do you know I can trust Eric?" She asked as she looked up at him.

"Because I do, you really can trust him. I trust him completely, Mr Wolfe has never had my complete trust." Horatio said honestly as he exhaled.

"I thought it was the other way around, I trusted Wolfe completely and didn't trust Eric as much, I guess I got it wrong." She said softly.

"We all get it wrong every now and then." Horatio said softly as he tried to comfort her.

"We shouldn't be here, we should still be at home." Zoë mumbled as she rubbed his chest.

"We all wanted to catch him, Zoë." Horatio said softly.

"Yes, but if we had have had Maya, I would have refused to leave her, despite Mason being on the loose and there would have been no way you would have left the both of us either. We would have been at home and none of this would have happened. We'd probably be in bed right now, talking about Maya's first words or something, or her first few steps." She sighed as she began to cry again.

"I would have never found out what he did, I'd much rather not know." She cried quietly.

"Zoë, beautiful, calm down. I know we would have been at home, but we can't change the past." Horatio said smoothly.

"I know, but sometimes I think that all of this was planned out for us. Life is just horrible sometimes." She murmured.

"I know sweetheart, but the best thing about this life is that I have you. That is what gets me through the rest of it." Horatio said softly as he kissed her forehead.

"You're literally so cute." She said as a smile appeared across her face.

"And you're right; you are the best thing about my life too." She said softly and then placed a loving kiss on his lips.

"Do you want to get married and then have children? Or would you rather have children first?" Zoë asked curiously.

"I want whatever you want." Horatio said softly.

"Well, I wouldn't want to be massive and uncomfortable at the wedding, so I could be in early pregnancy or we could wait, but I don't want to wait too long." She said softly and Horatio nodded.

"Okay sweetheart, well, we've got some time to decide. You have complete control over everything." Horatio said softly.

"I think you'll find that Kaitlin has complete control over everything." Zoë chuckled a little.

"You need to meet them, and soon too." Zoë said softly.

"Well, I've briefly met Joe." Horatio said softly and she nodded.

"He said." Zoë said softly.

"I can't wait until we have our children in our arms." Zoë said as a smile appeared across her face.

"Neither can I." Horatio said softly.

"A little you in my arms" Zoë said as a wider smile appeared across her face. Horatio exhaled a small chuckle and smiled.

"You do still want children, don't you?" Zoë asked softly.

"Of course I do sweetheart." Horatio said before he placed a kiss on her lips.

"Will our children have a heart condition? Because it's not genetic, but I have it, could the problem be passed down?" Zoë asked curiously.

"I'm not sure, we'll have to ask Nathan." Horatio said softly.

"What if they do? What if they have the same condition?" Zoë questioned beginning to panic.

"Zoë, Zoë calm down for me beautiful. We're not having children just yet and we have plenty of time to find everything out before we do. Don't worry about it." Horatio said smoothly and she nodded at him as she undone one of his buttons. He felt her fingers run over the top of his chest.

"Sorry Horatio." She said softly.

"Don't worry." Horatio said with a small smile and then felt her undo another button. He placed his hand over hers to stop her undoing anymore.

"I'm not undoing anymore, I just want to feel your chest." Zoë said softly and he then let her do as she pleased. She lightly ran her fingertips over Horatio's chest.

"I'm going to be a complete mess when I get pregnant; I know I'm going to panic about everything, Horatio." Zoë said honestly.

"I'll be there for you all the time, and I can tell you that you will not be working at all. When we first find out that you're pregnant, I'm putting you on leave. Even if you're 4 weeks gone." Horatio said softly as he nuzzled as the side of her neck.

"I have to agree." Zoë said softly.

"I'm also going to have to teach you how to ski before we go on family holidays." Zoë grinned.

"Good luck with that." Horatio grinned back.

"It'll be fun, don't worry, I won't push you down the big slopes straight away." She grinned.

"You'll get to watch me ski down them though." She added.

"I think I'll need an ambulance on stand-by because I'm sure I'd have a heart attack." Horatio said softly.

"Don't worry about that, once I get to the bottom, I'll give you mouth to mouth." Zoë grinned.

"I like the sound of that." Horatio grinned.

"I thought so." Zoë smiled.

"Oh gosh, talking about children has made me so horny." She mumbled as she leant against him and then placed a steamy kiss on his lips. Horatio began to laugh and Zoë pulled back slightly.

"I'm really sorry, I've just never ever heard you say that you're horny." Horatio grinned at her and she began to laugh because he was laughing.

"Shall we join the others?" Zoë asked softly.

"Not just yet." Horatio said softly once he'd stopped laughing.

"Why?" She asked softly.

"Because it could be slightly embarrassing" Horatio said softly.

"Ooh." She grinned as she moved on his lap and then placed her hand down on his crotch.

"Don't be naughty, please." Horatio said as he pulled her hand away from his tight trousers. She nodded and then put her head back down on his shoulder.

"H, we're going to head off to bed." Eric said as he walked into the shelter.

"We are too." Horatio said softly.

"Is there anything I can do? In case, you know." Eric said softly.

"I'll be fine honey, there's no need to worry. Thank you though." Zoë said sweetly as she got up. Horatio immediately crossed his legs to hide his bulge.

"Are you sure? I don't mind staying up to check." Eric said softly.

"There's no need, I'll be fine, I promise you. Thank you though, we really appreciate it." Zoë said softly as she gave him a smile.

"Okay, well, if you need me, I'm only in the tent next to you." He said softly.

"Thank you Eric, you've been a great help today, thank you." Zoë said sincerely as she moved to give him a hug. She lightly wrapped her arms around him as Eric lightly put his around her. They broke from the hug and Zoë smiled up at him.

"We'll see you in the morning." Zoë said softly and he gave them a nod.

"Goodnight." He said as he walked out.

"Goodnight, sweet dreams." Zoë said softly.

"Night Zoë, H" Walter said as he walked past the shelter.

"Goodnight." Zoë said softly and then Horatio stood. They walked out hand in hand and went into their tent.

They both laid and pulled the blanket up and over them. Zoë quickly moved closer to Horatio and curled up close to him.

"You're safe, don't worry beautiful." Horatio assured her.

"Walter has swapped tents with him anyway, he's as far away as he can be." Horatio added and she nodded. He protectively wrapped his arms around her and then rubbed her nose with his.

"You're safe." Horatio repeated softly.

"Thank you." She said softly before planting another loving kiss on his lips.

"Horatio…" Zoë said softly, wanting to ask him a question.

"Yes?" Horatio asked smoothly, giving her the go ahead.

"Do you remember that I got a bruise when I was ill? That could have been because of Wolfe, couldn't it? I have no other clue as to where I got it from." Zoë said softly.

"Yes, I remember well. He was quite rough with you, so I think it's probably the most likely cause. It was the right height on your back and the shape of the counter." Horatio said softly.

"I thought it was because I had passed out and not remembered, Nathan was really concerned by it too. I should have been more determined to find out how I got it." Zoë sighed.

"I should have checked the tapes." Zoë sighed.

"Don't blame yourself, you weren't to know, none of us were." Horatio said softly.

"Well, all except for him." Zoë said bitterly.

"What would have happened if he did manage to get me into bed or if he did me against the counter? I wasn't taking my pill properly back then, I could have got pregnant with his child. I wouldn't have been able to… you know. We wouldn't have gotten back together, would we? You wouldn't have loved me anymore. This could have turned out to be so much worse." Zoë mumbled quietly.

"That didn't happen though, beautiful." Horatio said softly.

"But it could have. Would you have loved me still? Even if I were pregnant with his child?" Zoë questioned.

"Yes, it wasn't your fault, Zoë. You cannot take any blame for it, it would have been rape. A lot of women get pregnant after they've been raped." Horatio said softly.

"Yes, but more than half of their partners leave them for keeping the child." Zoë said quietly.

"I wouldn't have. I would have stuck by you every step of the way, even though the child would have been his, it would have been partly you too. He wouldn't have been in the child's life either, I would have made sure he was behind bars for the rest of his life." Horatio said softly.

"You really wouldn't have left me?" Zoë asked.

"No, I will stick with you through everything you face, we will face everything life throws at us together, Zoë. You'll never be alone. When someone knocks one of us down, the other falls too, but we will get back up together." Horatio said as he rubbed her back.

"You're the most amazing man on this Earth." Zoë said softly.

"Were you taking your pill when we got back together?" Horatio questioned.

"Yes, I'd sorted myself out by then. I wouldn't have slept with you otherwise. I knew what I was doing." Zoë said softly and Horatio nodded.

"I didn't check because I just assumed you were still taking it properly." Horatio said softly and she nodded.

"I know." She said softly.

"That night we got back together, wow." Zoë said quietly. "I thought you were going to have me up against that wall." Zoë chuckled a little.

"I thought I was too." Horatio chuckled.

"I am glad we got into bed though, you were incredible that night… well, you are every time really." She grinned. Horatio chuckled quietly.

"And that time you made my legs weak, no-one has ever done that to me. You've made me orgasm every single time we've had sex. I had to fake some with Mike and with Joe actually. I guess it's the experience you seem to have acquired that helps." She said the last part with a slight tone of sarcasm. She rubbed her nose against Horatio's.

"A little quieter, Zoë" Horatio reminded her softly.

"Erm, Zoë, as much as I like a bed time story, that's not the sort of story I want to be listening to." Eric said quietly. Zoë couldn't see it, but Horatio flushed bright red.

"Sorry Eric." She said after beginning to laugh, loudly. She calmed herself down and then apologised to Horatio.

"Remember to whisper, we're not at home now." Horatio said quietly and she nodded.

"At least I was saying something good about you in bed…" She said softly and Horatio chuckled quietly and then nodded.

"I guess so." Horatio agreed.

"Would you like me to say that you've got a big–"

"No, that really isn't necessary." Horatio said quickly and then kissed her to keep her quiet.

"You have though…" Zoë said as she broke from the kiss and he let out a small chuckle before she kissed him back and then rested her head back down.

"Goodnight, handsome." Zoë said softly.

"Goodnight beautiful." Horatio replied. They laid close together, they could feel each other's breath on their cheeks. It was just what Zoë needed to feel safe. Horatio felt her breath even out as she fell asleep. He lay there awake, concentrating on her breath against his cheek. He eventually fell asleep after trying to stay awake, but he could no longer do it. He briefly woke when Zoë moved away from him. She realised she'd woken him up.

"Sorry, I've got a neck ache." She said as she rolled onto her back and Horatio moaned in recognition and fell straight back to sleep. She waited until he was completely gone and then got up and picked up a spare blanket. She walked out and then sat by the fire. She exhaled as she watched the flames reach for the sky and curled into a ball as she held the blanket tight around her. She lost herself in her thoughts as the fire calmed her. She glanced round when she heard footsteps as her heart began to pound, fearing it was Ryan.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

She exhaled a sigh of relief as she saw Eric walking over to her. He slowly sat in the seat beside her and looked over to her.

"Everything okay?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah, you just startled me." She said softly.

"I'm sorry. I mean, are you okay? You should be resting." He said softly.

"I've rested a lot today, I've not had much time to let everything really sink in. I've just been a wreck all day." She sighed as she looked back over to the fire.

"It was some shocking news, I can understand I guess." Eric said softly. She nodded a little.

"I'm sorry you heard what I was saying earlier, I forgot where we were." She said with a small quiet chuckle.

"No problem, but just try and remember in the future…" Eric grinned at her.

"I will." She smiled back at him.

"So, weak in the legs?" Eric questioned with a small cheeky smile.

"Like you wouldn't believe" Zoë chuckled and Eric chuckled again.

"Despite what you think, he's actually really very good in bed. I know Walter's mentioned it a little. I don't understand why people look at our ages, not at us." Zoë said softly. He looked round to her a little shocked.

"I can lip-read you know, and it's not exactly subtle when I walk into the lab and you guys suspiciously stop talking… well Walter stops talking." Zoë smiled at him. "I don't mind as such, just as long as you're not saying anything bad, if he feels like he should be hiding what he's saying from me, then he shouldn't be saying it at all, Horatio's better than the younger ones actually." Zoë said softly. Eric nodded slowly.

"I'd rather not know the details about you both in bed, that's your business, not mine. Walter just wouldn't shut up; you know what he's like." Eric said softly and Zoë chuckled a little.

"Next time that happens, tell him to come and ask me, or say something to really embarrass him, like I did earlier." She grinned.

"I think I'll try that. I don't think I've ever seen him so uncomfortable before." Eric smiled at her.

"That's what I was aiming for, I don't think he'll be asking what we're talking about anytime soon." She smiled as she looked back to the fire.

"I don't think he will either." Eric agreed.

"I'm really so sorry, Zoë." Eric apologised.

"For what Eric? You've done nothing wrong." She said with a smile.

"I should have got him to back off you, I saw the way he looked at you. I should have stepped in when I saw him getting too close. I knew he wanted something with you, but I never thought that he'd do something like that. He knew you and H were in a relationship, I trusted him to keep his distance from you. I guess I was wrong." He said softly.

"You couldn't have done anything to change what happened, don't beat yourself up about it. We all trusted him, Eric." She assured him.

"Yeah, but I knew something was up when I saw H getting really protective over you. I should have realised that something must have happened for him to act like that. I should have kept an eye on him too. I saw Ryan getting too close to you, you didn't seem to realise. I understand why you didn't realise now." Eric sighed.

"Just do me a favour and don't beat yourself up about it, it was in the past, you can't change what happened." She said softly as she looked over to him. He nodded at her and knew she didn't want any more talk of it.

"Do you really think we're going to get off this island?" She questioned as she sighed.

"Yeah, Frank would have sent out a search party as we aren't in contact with him." Eric assured her.

"I think Joe would have done the same thing." She said softly.

"He's your ex, isn't he?" Eric asked and she nodded.

"Is he police too?" Eric asked.

"No, he's in the oil industry. But he has his hands in lots of pockets." She said softly and Eric gave her a nod. She then looked up to the sky to see a lot more stars than she'd see in New York or Miami.

"That's beautiful." Zoë said softly.

"Yeah" Eric agreed as he looked up.

"I know you're probably quite untrusting of me right now, but I want you to know that I'm here if you need to talk or even if you just want to sit with someone. If there's anything that I can ever do, then please don't hesitate to ask." Eric said softly. She looked down from the sky at him and gave him a genuine smile. They quickly both glanced around when they heard footsteps.

"Everything okay?" Horatio questioned with a smile, happy to hear Eric comforting her.

"Yeah." Zoë said softly and she then looked back to Eric.

"Thank you Eric, I really do appreciate it, and I'm quite the opposite. Strangely, I trust you more after today. I think it may be because I know Horatio has complete trust in you." She said softly as Horatio walked around and sat on the arm of her seat. He gave her a small smile and then looked up to Eric and gave him an appreciative smile.

"You need to get some rest sweetheart." Horatio said softly as he placed his hand on the back of her neck. She looked round to him and then nodded.

"Thank you Eric, we'll see you tomorrow morning, sweet dreams sweetie." She said as she got up as she gave him a smile.

"Night, Zoë, night H." Eric said softly.

"Goodnight, again" Zoë said softly and he gave her a smile.

"Goodnight." Horatio said softly as he placed his hand on Zoë's back and then walked with her to the tent. They laid down together as Eric sat in the seat, thinking to himself.

"Why didn't I become best friends with Eric? Why did I have to become so close with Wolfe?" She asked as Horatio pulled her closer again.

"It's just the way it was." Horatio said softly and she nodded.

"Why are you calling him Wolfe now? I've never heard you call him that." Horatio asked softly.

"I don't know, I only usually call those I'm close with by their first names, there's a few exceptions because calling them by their last names is more effort. Like Walter, I'd rather call him Walter than Simmons. I used to call Eric, Delko, but I prefer to use his first name now and have done for some time. I don't know, I'm weird when it comes to calling people." She said quietly.

"You've never used my last name… not even when you started." Horatio said softly.

"That's because I knew I'd get on really well with you and liked you instantly. I felt like I could trust you almost immediately, which actually was the first time that has happened in my life." She said softly as she ran a hand through his hair.

"You also pick and choose who you call by their first names and last names. Eric is Eric, Ryan is Wolfe, Natalia was Miss Boa Vista, Maxine is Valera and Michael is Travers… you're weird with names too." She said with a small smile.

"Fair enough" Horatio said with a small smile.

"Why did you call me by my first name at the start? Back in New York I was Detective Chambers or Chambers, my boss never called me by my first name." She asked softly.

"I'm not sure, I guess I liked you immediately too, I knew I could rely on you and trust you. Zoë is also a beautiful name and suits you a lot more than Chambers, not that Chambers doesn't suit you. Chambers was too formal and I wanted to be a little informal with you. I just preferred to call you Zoë." Horatio said softly.

"I see. Then I'm really glad that you called Natalia Miss Boa Vista because there could have been some competition with her venturing into my territory." Zoë said softly.

"Your territory?" Horatio chuckled a little. "There will never be anyone else in my eyes, Zoë. You are the only one I'd ever look at or think about. You're perfect, no other woman could match that." Horatio said softly. She pressed her lips against his, hearing his heartfelt confession.

"That really does mean a lot to me, not that I was worried that you'd run off with someone else. It's other women trying it on with you that I'd get pissy with." Zoë said softly.

"I can assure you that they'd get no attention off me." Horatio said softly and she kissed him again.

"I know that, handsome." She said softly and then went back to kissing him. He felt her relax after a while and then watched her fall asleep again, it wasn't long before he was taken with her.

Horatio was woken later that morning by Zoë's screams. His body jolted to life as he immediately sat up to see Zoë running out of the tent.

"Zoë!" Horatio yelled as he quickly sprang to his feet. He ran out to see Eric springing to life from one of the seats and running at Zoë as she was heading straight for the fire. Eric jumped in front of her and wrapped his arms around her and held her still.

"Horatio! Horatio!" She yelled as she struggled in Eric's arms.

"Zoë, what's wrong?" Horatio questioned as he ran over to her as Ryan and Walter stood in the entrance of their tents and looked over to them. The sun was just behind the horizon.

"Horatio!?" She yelled as she took two fistfuls of Eric's shirt. Horatio quickly pulled her gently out of Eric's arms and turned her.

"Horatio?!" She cried as he placed one hand on the side of her face and his other on her waist.

"Zoë, I'm here." Horatio said calmly as she tried to back off.

"Zoë, listen to me you're okay." Horatio said softly.

"Horatio! Where are you?!" Zoë cried as she pulled out of his grip and began to back off.

"Zoë, I'm here beautiful." Horatio said as he took a few more steps closer to her.

Zoë looked around frantically, she could see her parents living room in front of her.

"Why am I here?" Zoë cried as she looked up at the detailed wall paper and then back down to the dark red leather sofa and mahogany coffee table that sat in front of it.

"Zoë, calm down for me beautiful." Horatio pleaded, but she was stuck in the hallucination, she couldn't hear him. Her eyes trained on the man that stood beside the sofa as she backed off towards the fire place, edging closer to the fire itself. Horatio and Eric both moved towards her and stopped her from walking.

"Horatio! He's got the dog!" Zoë screamed.

"Zoë, listen to me sweetheart, you're safe. I've got you." Horatio said as he placed his hands on either side of her face. He looked into her eyes but he could see that she wasn't focusing on him.

"She's having a night terror." Horatio sighed as Walter and Ryan began to make their way over to them.

"He's going to let go of the leash, Horatio!" Zoë cried. "Where are you?!" She whimpered as tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm right here, Zoë. I'm right here." Horatio said softly as he rubbed her temples. She looked over to where Walter and Ryan were walking when she heard something. She frantically looked around, she could see the man's hand loosen on the leash and they could all see her tensing up more.

"Walter, Wolfe, back off." Horatio said lowly.

"Wolf! He's got the wolf, Horatio! I need you!" She cried.

"I'm right here, I'm here, Zoë. I've got you, you're safe." Horatio said loudly once he realised she was picking up on some words.

"No!" Zoë screamed as she ran from them and towards the sea.

"Josh! Mummy get Josh! He's got Josh!" Zoë cried as Horatio and Eric ran after her. Zoë ran into the sea as Ryan and Walter both ran to the water front as Horatio and Eric both ran into the sea. Once she'd gotten to just above her knee she fell and went down under the water. Horatio and Eric weren't far behind and both took a hold of her upper arms and lifted her back up.

"Zoë!" Horatio called loudly. They lifted her up but her body was limp. Horatio quickly located her pulse and sighed with relief.

"She's got a pulse, she's blacked out." Horatio said as he lifted her head and looked at the vacant expression. Both Eric and Horatio got her back to the beach just as she lifted her head and looked around. Horatio and Eric stopped and put her on her feet.

"Zoë?" Horatio called and she looked over to him.

"What happened?" Zoë questioned as she rubbed her head and then looked round to Eric.

"You had a night terror, Zoë. Something about a dog or a wolf." Horatio said softly.

"I ran into the sea?" She asked and he nodded at her.

"I'm so sorry." She apologised.

"Don't worry sweetheart." Horatio said softly and she then looked over to Eric.

"Don't worry." He assured her.

"He got Josh." Zoë swallowed as she looked down.

"You're safe." Horatio said softly.

"But he wasn't." Zoë snapped as she looked up at him. "I'm sorry." She said as she fell against him and began to cry. Horatio gave Eric a nod as he stepped away to give them some space. Eric then gestured for Ryan and Walter to back off and mind their own business.

"Come on, we need to go and wash." Horatio said softly and she nodded and then pulled away and rubbed her eyes. They walked into the tent and picked up clothes and towels and walked over to the waterfall after letting Eric know.

"Talk to me, beautiful." Horatio said softly as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"When I was about 4 and a half and Josh was about 8, one of my father's friends… well, one of his clients had come over. He had severe schizophrenia and a dissociative disorder." Zoë said softly as they walked hand in hand.

"He had his dog with him, he never went anywhere without it, we used to call it the wolf as it was an aggressive husky, it looked like a wolf to us. He was standing at the other side of the room to us when our father left us alone with him. I was already scared of the dog as it had almost bitten me before so Josh tried to get me to go out with him but I was too scared to move. I remember hearing my mother stand up to my father in the kitchen and shouting at him because he'd left us with this unstable man and his aggressive dog. I heard a few things smash and then heard my mother call our names. I could hear the pain in her voice, he'd obviously hit her for standing up to him." Zoë sighed as they arrived at the waterfall and placed their things down on the rock.

"We looked back to the dog when he began to growl and sneer at us as it pulled on the leash. The man did nothing, he just looked down on the dog and tugged on the leash a little. I heard my father stop my mother in the hall as he began to shout at her for shouting at him. We looked back to the dog and could see the man's grip loosening on the leash. The dog was looking straight at me, I backed off towards the fireplace as I feared that the dog was going to go after me." She swallowed as she looked up at Horatio.

"The man then just let go of the leash and it charged towards me. Josh ran into the dog's path and was pushed to the floor as I screamed. I shouted for my mother as the dog began to bite at Josh's face, neck and arms. Both my parents then ran into the living room and pulled the dog off Josh. My mother cradled Josh as blood seeped from his hands where he'd tried to protect his face. My father quickly sent the man on his way with a packet of drugs that he'd come for and then took my brother into the kitchen where he cleaned and stitched him up. My mother tried to calm me, but I was just so young and had watched my brother, my idol get maimed in front of me. My father then just walked in a stuck me with a needle full of sedative and I was gone." Zoë said as she looked down.

"When I came round my mother was nowhere to be found and my brother had climbed into bed with me for some comfort." Zoë said softly.

"I've had nightmares about that day ever since, it's what I saw when I had that blackout and dropped my glass of orange juice in the kitchen after being hospitalised after the poison. I saw the man and the dog in my living room and dropped the orange when the dog began to charge at me again. I didn't tell you because I thought you'd think I was crazy." She said as she looked down. "I guess with everything that's gone on with Wolfe, the memories are coming back again, his name reminds me of it." She said softly. Horatio nodded at her.

"Thank you for talking to me." Horatio said softly and she gave him a small nod.

"Despite my disturbance, how did you sleep?" Zoë asked softly as she began to undress.

"Yeah, quite well. I didn't want to sleep at all if I'm honest." Horatio said softly.

"You have to sleep, Horatio. You can't panic about me or you'll make yourself ill." Zoë said softly as she pulled her shorts off and threw them over to the floor by the rock. She picked up the shower gel, shampoo and conditioner and then walked over to the waterfall and stepped under it to feel the cool, fresh water run down her body. Horatio undressed and then turned around with shower gel in his hand and froze when he saw Zoë rubbing the shower gel into her skin. He awakened in his boxers immediately.

"Come on, give me a hand then. It's not like you've never seen me wash before." Zoë grinned at him. He strolled over to her with a boyish grin and stepped in close to her.

"You're so beautiful." Horatio whispered into her ear as he took the shower gel from her hand and squeezed some into his palm and then began to massage it into her shoulders, arms, chest and then delicately her neck. He then turned her around and squeezed more on to his hand and began to rub her back and then worked round to her stomach to the rim of her underwear.

"Do you mind if I–?" He asked and she shook her head. Horatio then moved lower and washed her as he kissed at her neck.

"Why did you ask?" Zoë asked softly.

"Well, with what has gone on, I didn't want to push you or make you uncomfortable." Horatio said softly.

"I'm trying not to think about it, I trust you completely anyway. I want to feel your hands on me as it makes me feel better, it's like your hands cleanse me. They always have, which is why I liked it when you touched my back when I started out." Zoë said as she turned her head and looked up at him as she pulled his hand out of her underwear and gave her a nod and then placed a loving kiss on her lips. '_I have to say, I am a little surprised that she's allowing me to touch her after yesterday.'_ Horatio thought to himself.

"Your turn" she grinned as she turned around and squirted his shower gel into her hands. She looked up at him and bit her bottom lip as she began to run her hands over his chest, stomach and arms.

"Where's your shaving foam? You need to shave." She said as she looked up at him.

"It's over with our clothes." Horatio said softly and she nodded at him and then walked over to them and picked up a razor and the foam while Horatio washed himself in his boxers and his legs. She walked back with a smile and Horatio stepped out of the water fall and then sat on a rock as she stood in front of him and squirted the foam into her hands and then rubbed it into his face. She then rinsed her hands off and then picked the razor up and began to very gently shave for him as he didn't have a mirror.

"Thank you beautiful." Horatio said softly and she gave him a smile as she walked back over to the clothes and put the foam down along with the razor and then walked back and washed her hair. She watched Horatio get changed as a smile appeared across her face while she rinsed her hair out. She walked out of the waterfall and over to the clothes and then pulled the towel up and around her she quickly changed her underwear and then cursed under her breath. Horatio looked round to her and rose his eyebrows.

"Sorry." She said as she looked down.

"What's wrong?" Horatio asked softly.

"I've forgot my bra" she muttered as she looked up at him.

"Just put one on when we get back, it's not the end of the world." Horatio said softly and she sighed.

"Yeah, but they'll all think 'where's her boobs gone?'" Zoë said with a small smile.

"You're over exaggerating. They're not too small, they're perfect the way they are." Horatio said softly.

"You try growing up with Kaitlin; blonde hair, blue eyes, gorgeous as fuck and with D's." She said looking up at him.

"Zoë, you're perfect, don't compare yourself to others." Horatio said softly.

"I don't think massive boobs would suit me anyway, it would just look weird." She sighed.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you're perfect?" Horatio asked and she chuckled a little as she looked up at him.

"I can't wait until I get bigger boobs when I'm pregnant again though." She grinned up at him. Horatio grinned at her before he looked away and continued to get changed. She changed and put on the tank top.

"Well, at least it's not cold I guess." She grinned up at Horatio who looked round to her with a smile.

"Can you tell if I've not got a bra on?" She asked softly.

"Not really, no. I wouldn't have realised if you walked up to me without one." Horatio said softly and she gave him a nod.

"But you can tell as they're a little smaller?" She asked and Horatio nodded.

"But not by much." Horatio said trying to reassure her and she nodded.

"Ready?" She asked softly and he nodded at her. She took his hand in hers and they walked back to the camp.

"Hey, feeling better?" Eric asked softly as they walked over to their tent.

"Yes, thank you. I'm really sorry about that." She said softly and he nodded at her.

"Not a problem, as long as you're okay." He said softly and she gave him a nod and a sweet smile. She turned around and sorted out the clothes and towels and then picked up a bra.

"Hey, everything okay?" Walter asked softly as he stood at the entrance of the tent. She glanced back and nodded.

"I'm sorry for waking you so early." She apologised as she put the bra back down.

"Don't worry about it, just as long as you're okay." He said to her and she gave him a nod and a sweet smile.

"Thank you." She said as she looked over to Horatio as he walked in to the tent with two dry towels. She smiled up at him and then handed him the two wet towels. He smiled back at her and then turned to give Walter a warning off. Walter backed off and gave her a sweet smile.

"I'll see you later." Walter said softly and she nodded at him. He walked away and she picked up her bra again and then began to change when she was in the privacy of the compartment. She picked the bra up and drew a blank again. '_What the fuck? Why can't I do this? What's wrong with me? I was fine!'_ She thought to herself. She tried it but somehow the knowledge of how to do her bra up or even put it on had escaped her mind. She stared at it blankly and then gave up as she dropped it to the floor and pulled her top back on. She then pulled one of Horatio's t-shirts from one of the cases and put that on, so no-one would notice that she wasn't wearing a bra as the t-shirt was oversized for her and didn't cling to her body. She walked out into the hot sun and then looked down at her watch – 7.30am. She looked up as she shielded her eyes from the sun to see Horatio walking towards her. She gave him a small smile and then walked over to him and met him by the fire.

"Everything okay?" Horatio asked quietly as he studied the t-shirt she was wearing.

"Yeah" she said softly, but he could hear the uncertainty in her voice.

"What's wrong?" Horatio asked again.

"Nothing, I'm good." She said softly as she looked up at him.

"Zoë, I know something's wrong. You're not wearing my t-shirt for nothing." Horatio said softly.

"I just want to wear it, is that okay?" She asked as she looked up at him and he nodded, he knew he wasn't going to get it out of her.

"Okay sweetheart." Horatio said as he gave her a small smile.

"You're burning again." She said as she placed a hand on her hip. He gave her a nod and she walked into the tent with him. He picked up the sun cream and applied it generously.

"I'm actually really surprised that you haven't frazzled yet." She said with a cheeky grin. He turned to her with a smile.

"I keep applying the sun cream and staying out of the sun when I can." He said softly and she nodded at him.

"Well, if you do get burnt, there's calamine lotion in that case with some other creams and painkillers that will soothe and stop the pain." She said softly and Horatio nodded at her.

"You really did think of everything, didn't you?" Horatio asked with a smile.

"Yes, well, I couldn't risk you burning and then being in pain because of it, could I?" She asked softly and he nodded at her.

"What didn't you bring?" Horatio asked.

"I'm not sure; I think I emptied the house." She grinned at him. He smiled at her and then walked over to the compartment to zip it up when he saw her bra on the floor. He bent down and picked it up and turned to her.

"Is this why you're wearing my t-shirt?" Horatio asked softly and she looked down to the floor and then looked away from him.

"Zoë, why didn't you tell me beautiful? I can help you." Horatio said softly as he moved closer to her and placed his hand on her upper arm. She continued to look away and down at the floor.

"It's nothing to be ashamed about, Zoë–" Horatio said softly, but was cut off.

"What's not to be ashamed about? I'm nearly 30 and I still forget how to put a bra on. If you ask me that's a lot to be ashamed about." She said as she looked back up to Horatio with tears in her eyes.

"It really is nothing to be ashamed about, Zoë. I can help you with things like this. You can talk to me about anything." Horatio assured her.

"I don't want help with things like that, I should be able to do it myself and if I can't do it myself then I don't want help or sympathy from others. I don't want to wear the bra if I can't do it." She said firmly as she looked up at him.

"Don't look at me like that, please." Zoë pleaded him.

"Like what?" Horatio asked.

"Like you feel sorry for me, I don't want sympathy. I don't want you to feel sorry for me, it's my stupid fault that I can't do it up because I'm an idiot." She said as she looked away from him.

"I don't want to see you struggle, Zoë. It's not your fault though, you can't blame yourself for this. You're most certainly not an idiot either." Horatio said firmly himself and then turned her head gently with his hand to get her to look at him.

"What would you do if you were in my position? You'd want to help me, wouldn't you?" Horatio asked.

"Yes, but it's different." She said as she looked down.

"How is it different? I want to help you, just like you'd help me." Horatio said.

"Firstly, you don't wear bras." She said as she looked up at him and a small involuntary smile appeared across his face.

"If I did then, if I were you and you were me and you saw me struggling with putting a bra on, what would you do?" Horatio questioned. She remained silent.

"I'd respect your wishes." Zoë mumbled as she looked up at him.

"You may respect my wishes, but you'd talk me round. You know you would." Horatio said softly as he lowered his head to try and look her in the eye.

"Why does it matter so much to you?" She questioned as she looked back up at him.

"Because I don't want to see you struggling or making yourself feel bad about it. I hate to watch you think and say bad things about yourself that aren't true." Horatio said softly as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She exhaled.

"Why is this happening? The same thing happened on the plane, I couldn't do my buttons up." She said as she looked into his eyes.

"I'm not sure sweetheart. Perhaps it's stress?" Horatio asked softy and she exhaled.

"It could be I suppose." She said softly.

"Come on, let's get your bra on." Horatio said softly.

"What if the other's find out? I can't deal with the shame of them knowing that I can't even dress myself." She said as she stepped back and shook her head.

"They won't find out, sweetheart. You know I won't tell them." Horatio assured her as he took a step closer to her.

"But what if they look for us and find us in there?" Zoë said as she looked over to the compartment.

"We'll just say that we're doing other things, they won't ask anymore then." Horatio smiled at her.

"We can't say that." Zoë said as a small chuckle escaped her mouth.

"Why not? You saw how uncomfortable Walter got yesterday… I'd rather say that we wanted privacy for intimate things if you don't want others to know about this, I understand sweetheart." Horatio said with a smile when he saw a smile appearing across her face.

"Yeah, I suppose." She said as she sighed.

"Come on, if we make it quick they probably won't even realise." Horatio said softly and she nodded at him. He put her bra on for her and then put his t-shirt back over her.

"Are you sure you don't want to wear your top now?" Horatio asked.

"No, it smells of you and I love it." She grinned up at him as they both stepped out of the compartment and sorted the cases out.

"See, no disturbances." Horatio said softly with a smile. Horatio stood while Zoë folded a few things in the suitcases and then let out a small squeal. Horatio instantly looked down at her to see what was going on.

"I've accidently packed my bikini's, I must have thrown them in there with my underwear." She said as she looked up at him with a grin. He raised an eyebrow at her as she grinned up at him.

"I can't really wear them though…" She said as she looked back down when she saw the look in his eyes.

"I don't particularly mind you wearing them if you keep your distance from the other's, especially Mr Wolfe. They're all going to look at you; they won't be able to help themselves. Just as long as you're comfortable." Horatio said softly as he crouched down.

"You just want to see me in them, don't you?" She grinned at him and a small boyish grin developed across his face.

"Can you blame me? If I had your body… and was a woman, obviously, I'd wear nothing but bikini's. Not that I am saying wear them all the time because you're for my eyes only." He said as he raised an eyebrow. Zoë laughed at his first comment.

"You'd wear nothing if you were a woman, you wouldn't come out of the bedroom or bathroom…" Zoë grinned up at him with a cheeky grin herself and he began to laugh.

"I'm not that bad." Horatio grinned at her.

"You'd be surprised. I don't even think you realise just how much you watch me get changed sometimes, or that your mouth often drops open…" She grinned at him.

"Again, can you blame me?" Horatio grinned at her and she began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Horatio asked softly.

"Well, I used to always walk around the house in just my underwear. I'm just imagining what you'd do if I ever got back into that habit again." She grinned as she looked up to him.

"You did? Well, I think we need you to get back into that habit again then." Horatio grinned. Zoë chuckled a little and then stood with him.

"You wouldn't be able to keep your eyes off me." She grinned.

"I see that as a bonus." Horatio grinned at her.

"Hey, you guys okay?" Walter asked as he walked past the entrance.

"Yeah, just talking about sex again" She grinned at him and then watched him seize up as embarrassment crossed his face again.

"I was just wondering if you guys wanted anything to eat?" Walter asked quietly.

"Relax Walter, I'm joking. Yes, we will thank you, we'll be right through." She said softly and he gave her a nod and a small smile.

"Why do you keep doing that to him?" Horatio questioned softly.

"Because it'll teach him to stop asking such personal questions or discussing our sex life with others." Zoë said softly.

"Discussing our sex life with others?" Horatio questioned, a little shocked.

"Yes, poor Eric was stuck with Walter on a few occasions where Walter wouldn't shut up about it, Eric tried to get away and also tried to get him to shut up, but you know what Walter's like. I once saw Walter talking about it to Eric so I walked into the lab and surprisingly he shut up about it. Eric looked relieved to say the least." She said softly. "I just wish people would be open about it instead of talking behind our backs, I wish they didn't look at us and think 'she's a little young for him'. Age is just a bloody number." She added as she looked up at him, looking puzzled and slightly annoyed.

"What was he saying?" Horatio questioned. '_I'm sure Horatio would beat the living daylights out of Walter if I told him what he said he'd do if I was his….'_ She thought to herself.

"Just that he didn't understand why I wouldn't be with someone who was younger because according to him, the younger guys are automatically better in bed because of their age." She said as she looked up at him. "I completely disagree with it by the way and I'm not with you just because you're freaking amazing at sex." She said with a grin and a small grin appeared across his face.

"So, you're trying to make him uncomfortable because of that?" Horatio asked softly and she nodded.

"I like to play childish mind games like that with people like him." She grinned up at him.

"I've noticed." Horatio said softly.

"It's a part of my set of manipulation skills." She grinned.

"I hope you don't use those on me." Horatio asked.

"I'm not telling you that." She grinned as they walked out of the tent.

"Do you?" Horatio questioned, a little shocked.

"I'm a woman, we all have manipulation skills. But I'm not telling you if I use them on you because if I did use them on you, they probably wouldn't work so well." She grinned. Horatio exhaled with a small smile.

"You have done it to me, I know that…" Horatio said softly as he looked over to her and she giggled a little as they walked into the shelter.

"Er, Zoë, I don't think I'm doing this right." Walter said with a mashed mango in front of him. She began to laugh a little harder as she shook her head.

"No, you're not. I'll do that, You have to cut them a certain way as they have a large, flat pip in them." She grinned as she sat down.

"What have you done to it?" Zoë questioned as she reached over for a few mangoes that hadn't been touched.

"Well, I tried cutting it but it didn't work, so I tried pulling it off the pip thing." Walter said and she began to giggle again. Horatio sat by her and smiled because she was giggling.

"Look, cut it like this." Zoë said as she showed him. Walter gave her a nod once she'd cut a mango and then began to cut another with the other knife from the bag.

"Which knife is mine?" Horatio questioned.

"This one" Zoë said softly as she looked round to him and he nodded at her. Walter then got up and handed some mango to Ryan and then joined the rest under the shelter. They all grabbed a bottle of water and quietly relaxed. Zoë fell asleep in the seat and Horatio took the pan from her lap and she quickly woke and looked over to him and he apologised.

"Can we go for a walk up the beach?" Zoë asked as she looked round to Horatio and he gave her a nod. She got up with him and then took his hand after giving both Eric and Walter a small smile. She hugged his arm as they slowly strolled up the beach.

"Any particular reason for this?" Horatio asked softly.

"Not really, I just want to walk with you, that's all." She said softly and he nodded at her and then put his arm around her.

"Will Wolfe go to prison?" Zoë questioned.

"I'll make sure of it." Horatio said firmly.

"For how long?" Zoë questioned.

"As long as possible." Horatio said a little softer when he heard the vulnerable tone in her voice.

"He isn't prison material though, he wouldn't survive a week in there." Zoë said softly.

"If he can sexually assault you, then I'm sure he can survive in prison, Zoë." Horatio said softly as he looked down at her.

"Joe's going to find out, isn't he?" Zoë sighed.

"More than likely." Horatio said softly.

"He will kill him if he gets his hands on him." Zoë said as they stopped.

"Mr Wolfe will probably be in jail before then." Horatio said softly.

"What if he's not? Joe will actually kill him. I'm not joking, I wish I was." Zoë said as she looked up at Horatio.

"He won't, Joe's a smart man, he won't do something that'll ruin his life." Horatio said softly.

"He will, he'd kill him and then happily spend the rest of his life in prison because of what Wolfe has done. Joe won't stop at anything to protect me or avenge someone who's done wrong by me." Zoë said sincerely.

"I'll talk with him then, and make him understand that Mr Wolfe is being punished." Horatio said softly.

"That won't be enough for him, you don't know him like I do. He's one of the most gentle human beings, like you. But he's way too over protective. You have the self-restraint to stop yourself from doing something like that, he won't. Once he's found out that someone has done something wrong and it involves me, then that's it." Zoë said softly.

"I've had to restrain him before because he very nearly knocked out a drunk just for wolf-whistling at me and then saying what he'd do to me if he got me into bed." Zoë said softly. '_She's not right about the fact I have self-restraint, I nearly killed Wolfe when I strangled him. I would have if Eric and Walter hadn't have stopped me. I understand what this Joe feels.'_ Horatio thought to himself.

"Don't worry about it Zoë, I'll make sure that won't happen." Horatio said softly and she nodded at him when she heard the conviction in his voice.

"Wolfe will receive his punishment, but in prison." Horatio said softly and she nodded at him.

"White sand beaches are the best." She said as she turned around to look out to sea.

"I couldn't agree more." Horatio said softly as he stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach.

"I can't wait to be Mrs Caine." She said with a smile as she looked out to sea. She heard Horatio chuckle a little as he nuzzled at her neck.

"Zoë Caine… it doesn't really sound too right though, what do you think?" She asked softly. She didn't get an answer from him as he was too focused on nuzzling her neck as he pulled her t-shirt up slightly and ran his hands over the soft skin on her stomach.

"Horatio, are you listening to me?" She asked with a grin.

"Of course" Horatio replied quietly.

"Then what do you think?" She asked.

"About what?" He asked as he continued to kiss her.

"See you're not. Do you think that Zoë Caine sounds a little weird?" She asked softly.

"Not at all, but if you want we could double-barrel them." Horatio asked softly.

"Zoë Chambers-Caine… it has potential I guess." She said softly.

"Horatio Chambers-Caine… hmm… less potential. But Maya has our names double barrelled… but I'd like to take your last name on." She said softly.

"I guess if I use my middle name more, Zoë Caine wouldn't sound as weird… then I guess it sounds weird because I'm used to Chambers." She said softly.

"What's your middle name?" Horatio asked, confused as to why he didn't know this information.

"You don't know my middle name? Horatio, I'm going to marry you, you should know this. I've told you before and it's on the database at work!" She giggled a little.

"I'm sorry, I must have forgotten or been preoccupied when you told me, and I was probably too absorbed in looking at your picture and impressive CV when looking on the database." Horatio apologised as he ran his hands over her stomach more.

"It's Mae. Zoë-Mae Caine doesn't sound too weird, does it?" She asked.

"It sounds lovely. Zoë-Mae, it's beautiful, just like you." Horatio said softly.

"What are you after?" Zoë questioned softly.

"Nothing, I think it's a beautiful name." Horatio said softly.

"Thank you." She said softly.

"It was my mother's middle name too, the middle names run down in the family, the two main ones being Mae and Louise." She said softly.

"What was her first name? I've never asked before." Horatio asked.

"Lily-Mae Chambers, Chambers is her maiden name." She said sweetly.

"That's a beautiful name too." Horatio murmured as he ran his fingers over Zoë's stomach.

"If you don't mind me asking, what was her married name and why did you change back to Chambers?" Horatio asked softly.

"I can't tell you the last name, I'm sorry. But I changed back to Chambers when I moved in with my uncle and aunt. I didn't want the memories or to be associated with my father, I wanted to be associated with the Chambers family. I wanted to rid my life of my past and by doing so, I've never mentioned his last name. It's classified too, so I actually can't give you the information, even if I wanted to. It's buried with him and that's where it's staying." She said as she sighed.

"Okay sweetheart." Horatio said softly.

"May I ask why it's classified?" Horatio asked softly.

"My father was a high profile doctor, he was one of the top in New York, the case was classified because young children were involved and because of the serious offenses committed. My uncle who was a fantastic lawyer also made sure that it was classified to the highest level as well as Joe's father." She said softly.

"Joe's father?" Horatio questioned.

"He's a fantastic judge in one of the courts for serious offences in New York, he still works there actually. But he made sure that my past was classified and for no-one to find out. I'm even forbidden from giving out some information, like my father's surname as it would do more harm than good, even if I told someone who I trusted like you." She said softly and Horatio nodded as he looked out to sea.

"We had the paparazzi swarming around us for weeks after everything happened. My uncle did everything he could to protect me from the rumours that were spreading, it was because my father was a very well-known man, he was a very accomplished doctor and very respected in his field. To this day I still don't understand how he did it all. In my teenage years, I saw him as Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde, I hated that story because it was my father in a nutshell really. He seemed normal to others when at work, but he was evil. He didn't have a split personality or anything, he was just evil. He was also dealing prescription drugs and often stole from work but never got caught as he was insanely smart, he was always able to cover his tracks and blame one of the junior doctors so they were struck off." Zoë admitted.

"As Joe's father was the judge dealing with it all, does that mean Joe knows about everything?" Horatio asked.

"No, he doesn't know the half of it. Just like any other judge, he'd taken an oath. To this day Joe doesn't know most of what happened, but he won't ask his father as he'd need to hear it from my mouth, he wouldn't want to go behind my back. His father also wouldn't give out any information. He knows that when I'm ready and comfortable, I will come out with it." She said softly and Horatio nodded.

"He only knows a little more than you because we grew up together, things were found out unintentionally. You will know more about me with time, I just can't come out with everything at once. But I do much rather keep my past in my past and I'd love to just leave it there, but you have a right to know why I act like I do sometimes." She said softly as she turned and looked up at him.

"I'm not going to push you to tell me anything, if you want to tell me, then you can tell me in your own time. Don't ever feel like you need to explain something to me if you don't want to." Horatio said warmly as he kissed her cheek.

"Thank you Horatio." She said softly as she turned in his arms. She pulled him closer and then took him down. He lightly fell to the sand and she sat on his hips.

"What just happened?" Horatio asked with a smile, a little confused as she took him down so quickly, but she didn't hurt him at all.

"I want to sit on you." She grinned down at him as she placed her hands on his chest. He placed his hands over hers as she leant down and kissed him. She rubbed her nose against his.

"I love you" she whispered before she gave him another light kiss.

"I love you too, beautiful." Horatio said softly and she kissed him again. She brushed her lips against his when she pulled from the kiss and looked into his eyes.

"Hey look, Zoë's just taken H down in one move." Walter chuckled as he looked up the beach at them.

"Walter, do me a favour and stop being weird, don't watch them…" Eric pleaded and Walter looked back to him with raised eyebrows.

"You're so sexy and handsome." Zoë said as smiled down at Horatio and then kissed him again.

"I think you'll find that you're the sexy one, beautiful." Horatio smiled up at her and she chuckled. She kissed him again, concentrating on his upper lip.

A few minutes passed and they both then looked down the beach when they heard Walter and Eric shouting. They saw Ryan in the sea, struggling and out of his depth. They both got up quickly.

'_What do I do? He'll drown! Go and save him!'_ She thought. '_He'll touch you again, he'll drag you down with him because he wants to be with you. He doesn't want to see you with Horatio! He'd rather drag you down so you die with him.'_ She thought and Horatio had already started jogging over. Zoë found herself running with her hand in Horatio's. They stopped by Eric and Walter but Zoë froze.

"Swim to the right." Zoë shouted at him but he was too far away to hear and was getting further and losing strength.

"I can't swim!" Walter said as he looked round to them all. '_He'll assault you again, he has no self-control, he'll do it to you again. He'll rape you because he'll see it as a sign of forgiveness and love. He'll kill Horatio just to be with you.'_ She wanted the thoughts to disappear from her head, but she was so confused as to what to do.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Eric ran into the sea and began to swim out. Zoë looked out to the sea to see Ryan panicking.

'_He won't do anything to you, he's learnt his lesson, Horatio wouldn't allow him to come near me again. He wouldn't drag me down, he's not that selfish.'_ She thought to herself and she then found herself running into the sea as Horatio shouted at her to get back. She dove in and began to charge through the water, quickly catching up with Eric.

"Go back, I've got this, get my first aid kit out and ready." She said to Eric as she passed him.

"Go back, you haven't had life-guard training." She shouted before swimming out further to Ryan. Horatio's muffled shouts became fainter. Eric turned around and began to swim back to shore. '_What are you doing? He sexually assaulted you, and you're saving his life? He betrayed your trust and took advantage of you when you were unwell and you're saving his life? Are you stupid? Are you crazy? He'll only do it again as he'll think you've forgiven him.'_ Her subconscious screamed at her.

'_No he won't, Horatio is here to protect you, he won't allow it. He'll do everything in his power to protect you. You're safe. Just save his life.'_ Zoë thought to herself as she got a few meters from Ryan as he went under the water. She took a deep breath and then dove under the water and felt around for him she felt his hair and pulled on it and then grabbed his clothes and surfaced with him in her arms. She turned him on his back and began to swim back to shore safely with his head on her shoulder above the water.

"Wolfe, wake up for me. Talk to me." She said as she swam with him in her arms. She glanced back to shore to see how far away it was but could see it getting further away and she knew she was in a rip-tide. She changed direction and began to calmly swim to the right.

"Where are you going!?" Zoë heard Horatio's faint shouts. She continued to keep herself calm and then felt less of a pull on her in the water and knew she was out of the rip. She began to swim back to shore and made quick progress. She could feel her heart pounding, forcing the blood around her body when she felt the familiar sensation of light-headedness and nausea.

"No, not now, please." She pleaded her body as she tried to control her breathing and focus on getting back to shore. She could hear their shouts getting louder and then felt the sand beneath her feet and dragged Ryan out. Eric quickly walked in and helped her to drag him out and laid him on the sand. Zoë bend down and moved his head and checked his eyes and her blood pressure sorted itself out.

"Ryan, open your eyes for me please." Zoë said loudly and then leant down to put her cheek to his mouth.

"He's not breathing, get the ambu bag from my kit." She said before she pinched his nose and sealed her mouth over his and gave him 5 rescue breaths until Eric handed her the ambu bag. She moved and sat behind his head and held the mask over his mouth and nose and began to push the air into his lungs.

"Wake up for me Ryan. Eric get a pulse please." She said as she glanced up at him and he placed his fingers on Ryan's neck.

"It's getting stronger." Eric said softly and she nodded. Ryan coughed and she threw the ambu bag at Walter who caught it. She quickly moved and rolled him onto his side as she lifted his head, water began to pour from his mouth as he opened his eyes. He coughed and water came up.

"You're safe." Zoë said as she felt him regaining consciousness as he began to move.

"Try not to move." She said loudly and he stopped and then looked up at her after he'd coughed up the water. She rolled him onto his back and then checked his pupils.

"How much water did you swallow?" Zoë questioned.

"I don't know." Ryan slurred as he looked up at her.

"Have you been drinking?" She questioned when she could smell the alcohol on his breath and shook his head.

"Do not lie to me." She said forcefully.

"Yeah, I have." He slurred back.

"You fucking idiot, you could have died." She said firmly as she reached back and pulled the stethoscope from her bag. He reached over to touch her leg when she froze.

"Keep your hands to yourself or I will not treat you." She said firmly as Horatio quickly pushed past Walter and took hold of Ryan's wrist. He startled Zoë as she looked round to him.

"Sorry." Horatio apologised for startling her.

"Sorry." Ryan apologised too.

"Take a deep breath." She said as she listened to his lungs.

"Again" she said as she moved it around and asked him to do the same thing a few times.

"I'm fairly sure that you've just swallowed the water and it's gone into your stomach, not your lungs. But I can't be 100% without an x-ray. Tell me if you have trouble breathing or feel unwell later." She said as she leant back as Horatio let go of his wrist once she was far enough away from him.

"Get changed and drink lots of water, the salt water will dehydrate you if you've ingested a lot of it. You'll probably feel quite sick to." She said as she put the things back into her first aid kit.

"I'm sorry Zoë." Ryan said as he rolled onto his side. She didn't reply she just got up and walked away with the kit.

"Don't shower on your own." She said as she walked away. Horatio backed off him and then gave Eric and Walter a look and then walked after Zoë. They knew he wanted some space with Zoë so left them to it while they helped Ryan up.

"If I were her I'd have left you." Walter muttered and Ryan looked at him.

"That makes her the better person then." Ryan slurred and Walter walked away as he shook his head.

"You're coming for a shower with me." Eric said firmly and Ryan nodded at him.

"Are you sober enough?" Eric questioned and Ryan shook his head as he stumbled.

"How did you get drunk?" Eric questioned.

"I found a load of those small plastic bottles of spirits on the plane." He mumbled as Eric looked at him.

"She's right, you are an idiot. What were you thinking?" Eric questioned firmly.

"You better have not done that on purpose to get her to save you." Eric warned.

"I wanted a swim, okay?" Ryan slurred.

"You're pissed out of your head. Go and sleep and we'll go to the waterfall later." Eric said as he took Ryan by the arm and took him back to the tent. Ryan fell to the floor and immediately fell asleep and began to snore. Eric walked away and then went to shower himself and changed. He glanced over to Horatio and Zoë as he walked back to camp while they stood behind their tent out of the view of Walter. He put his towel up to dry and then saw Zoë and Horatio walked back round.

"Thank you for helping, Eric." Zoë said softly and he gave her a nod and small smile.

"Sorry for shouting at you in the sea." She apologised.

"You made the right call." Eric assured her and she nodded and then gave him a small smile and turned back around as Horatio gave him a nod and walked after Zoë. She picked up a towel and some clothes and then turned to Horatio.

"Are you coming with me?" She asked and Horatio nodded at her.

"Thank you." She said as they walked out of the tent and made their way over to the waterfall for the second time that day. Horatio sat on the rock and watched her shower.

"I thought I was going to pass out in the water, I don't know why I didn't. Perhaps the pacemaker is still doing some good." She said as she glanced round to Horatio.

"You shouldn't have gone in knowing that your pacemaker isn't working properly." Horatio scolded lightly.

"What was I supposed to do? Watch Wolfe die in front of us? Then watch Eric get swept out as he certainly wouldn't have known to swim out of the rip." She said as she looked round to him.

"They both would have died." She added as she turned around.

"Are you okay?" Horatio asked softly and she nodded at him.

"I mean after he tried to touch your leg?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah, I knew you wouldn't allow it anyway." She said softly and Horatio nodded at her. She walked out of the waterfall and looked up at him.

"I did contemplate leaving him, but that was because I was telling myself that he'd drag me down with him as he didn't want me with you. I was convincing myself that he'd do it to me again, but I couldn't stand back and watch him drown. I had to tell myself that you wouldn't allow him to do anything of the sort to me." She said as he handed her the towel and she dried herself.

"You're right about me not allowing anything to happen to you." Horatio said softly and she gave him a small smile and then changed her underwear and pulled on the pair of trousers. She then took her bra off and dried herself and then looked at Horatio with an embarrassed expression after she picked up the dry bra. He took the bra from her with a sweet expression and helped her to get it on.

"Thank you." She said softly and he gave her a nod and smile. She then pulled on her top and put her hair up.

"Ready?" She asked softly.

"You need your buttons done up, sweetheart." Horatio said softly and she looked down to realise that she hadn't done her buttons up on her trousers. She looked up at Horatio and almost burst into tears.

"Don't worry, calm down and take a deep breath sweetheart." Horatio said softly as he gently pulled her towards him and quickly did her buttons up.

"I never had a problem with buttons before. Why can't I do them up anymore?" She asked and Horatio shrugged a little.

"I'm not sure sweetheart, but it's not a big deal." Horatio said softly.

"Not a big deal?" She questioned firmly as her mood quickly changed.

"I can't do buttons up, I can't tie and I can't put my bra on anymore! You may as well become my carer." She said loudly.

"Zoë, keep your voice down sweetheart. Everyone has some difficulties, you just have a little more and that isn't your fault. I don't mind doing your buttons up or tying your jogging bottoms up, you don't need to get worked up about it." Horatio said warmly.

"You try losing the ability to do simple things like that, then you'll understand why I get so frustrated." She snapped at him.

"I know it's difficult, Zoë. But I can give you a hand." Horatio said softly, trying to diffuse the situation.

"What about when we have children and they ask me to tie their shoe laces?" Zoë questioned him.

"Then I'll step in a do it for them." Horatio said softly.

"Yes, but they'll think that their mother is an idiot. What if I can't do their buttons up? You'd have to dress them too! What poor excuse of a mother will I be?" Zoë questioned.

"Zoë, calm down beautiful. You don't need to be worrying about all of this now. You will never be a poor excuse for a mother, you will be a fantastic mother, I guarantee that. You're not an idiot Zoë, how many times do I have to tell you for you to believe me?" Horatio said as he cupped her face with both hands.

"You're probably just too stressed right now, that is probably the reason why you're having some trouble, it won't stick around forever, once we're off this island and in the comfort of our own home and relaxing, you'll be able to do it just fine." Horatio assured her. She pulled his hands from her face and fell against him as she burst into tears.

"I can't do this much longer Horatio, it's tearing me apart." She sobbed into his chest.

"I know sweetheart, we'll get off here soon. You can do it, I believe you can do it, I'm right by your side and I'm never leaving it." Horatio said softly as he rubbed her back.

"I love you." Horatio whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." She said as she looked up at him.

"You can do this Zoë." Horatio assured her as he wiped the tears from her cheeks. She nodded at him and gave him a small smile.

"Thank you, Horatio." She said as she rested her head back on his chest. They held the hug for a few minutes before Zoë pulled away and smiled up at him.

"I've got to stop getting so worked up over nothing." She muttered to herself as they began to walk back. Horatio glanced over to her but didn't reply, she looked like she was talking to herself.

They arrived back at camp and walked into the shelter and could hear Ryan snoring from there.

"Are you going to make sure he's okay when he showers?" Zoë questioned Eric and he nodded at her. She gave him a nod back.

"I'm going to get some more wood for the fire." She said softly as she got up.

"No don't worry, we'll do that." Eric and Walter said softly.

"You guys can't do it all the time." She said as she put her hands on her hips.

"We don't mind." They said softly and she gave them a nod.

"Fine, if you want." She said softly. She then walked out and over to the drying towels. Horatio gave them a nod to go ahead and then walked out of the shelter himself to get some mild headache pills from Zoë's suitcase for a headache that was coming on, probably due to the heat and mild dehydration. He stood and swallowed two with a large gulp of water and looked over to Zoë as she pulled a towel from the rope. His eyes widened and heart rate accelerated when he saw Ryan less than 2 meters away from her, reaching out to her. He could see that she hadn't heard him.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"Zoe!" Horatio yelled just as Ryan pulled her back into his arms. Horatio began to sprint over to them with his heart racing. Eric and Walter saw it unfolding as they brought the wood back. They dropped the wood and began to sprint over to them. Just before Horatio had reached them, Zoë had stepped on Ryan's foot and turned around as she took hold of his wrists. She turned him around and pulled his arms up his back and kicked at the back of his knees. He fell to his knees as she began to hyperventilate as her heart pounded in her chest because he'd startled her.

"Don't ever touch me again." She growled at him. Horatio placed his hand on her back and she jumped and looked round to him. He quickly backed off and held his hands up in submission to show her that he meant no harm.

"Sorry." She said to him. She then pushed Ryan to the sand as she let go of his wrists. He looked round and up at her, still inebriated.

"I just wanted to say sorry." Ryan said a little slurred. She calmed her breathing down.

"Don't come near me." She warned him.

"If you touch me again, restraint will be the least of your worries." She warned. She backed off into the safety of Horatio's arms.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I was taking some painkillers, I didn't see him." Horatio said as he walked her back to the tent.

"What are you playing at?" Eric growled at Ryan as Ryan got to his feet.

"I wanted to apologise." Ryan said as he looked up at him.

"You do not apologise like that, I don't care if your still drunk, you must have some sense?! You're lucky that's all she did, she could have knocked you out." Eric grumbled as he took a fistful of Ryan's shirt and dragged him back to his tent.

"Stay away from her." Eric warned.

"Get your towel and some clean clothes." Eric growled at him and then pushed him into the tent.

Eric glanced round to Horatio and Zoë and saw them talking calmly as Zoë nodded up at him. He sighed and then walked with Ryan to the waterfall. Walter picked up the wood and threw it on the fire, he knew to give Horatio and Zoë their space.

20 minutes later, Eric and Ryan walked back and Ryan went straight into his tent while Eric picked up a bottle of water for him. He gave Horatio, Zoë and Walter a small smile as he walked past them in the shelter. Eric came back after handing Ryan the water bottle.

"Is he okay?" Zoë asked softly and Eric nodded at him.

"He's still drunk, I'm sorry Zoë." Eric apologised as he slunk into one of the seats.

"It wasn't your fault." She said softly as she took hold of Horatio's hand. They quickly put some food on and ate together while Ryan continued to sober up in the tent while Eric made sure he was drinking more water. The sun quickly disappeared and complete darkness set in, they all moved to sit by the fire, including Ryan. However, Zoë sat on Horatio's lap wrapped in his arms, as far away from him as they could get.

"I think we should move the seats tonight." Eric said quietly to Horatio and Zoë.

"Why?" Zoë asked softly as she looked at him sweetly. Walter and Ryan turned their attention to Eric, Zoë and Horatio.

"Well, it's just in case you have another night terror or sleepwalk during the night. If I wasn't up last night, you'd have run straight into the fire. If we move the seats so they're between your tent and the fire, I'd feel like you were safer." Eric said softly and Zoë looked round to Horatio for his opinion.

"It sounds like a sensible idea." Horatio said softly as he nodded at Eric. Zoë then agreed with them and then felt self-conscious as Ryan and Walter were listening in to their conversation. She exhaled and then looked to the fire and watched the bright flames rise. She lost herself in a daze as she vaguely listened to the other's conversation. She could hear them talking but had no idea what they were saying. Horatio knew she was daydreaming and felt her relax so he began to delicately play with her fingers and she relaxed further and rested her head on his shoulder. He continued to talk with Eric and Walter while Ryan remained mostly silent and looking out to the dark sea. Horatio felt her fall asleep on him.

"She's sleeping a lot these days." Walter said casually.

"I think it's because her pacemaker isn't working properly." Horatio sighed as he rested his head back and watched the fire. They could clearly see that he didn't want to discuss it.

"I think I'm going to head off to bed, I'm beat." Eric said as he rested his head back against the seat.

"It looks like we should be off too." Horatio said softly as he looked down at Zoë sleeping peacefully. They all slowly got up while Horatio gently woke Zoë. She sat up and looked round to him, tiredly.

"We need to go to bed sweetheart." Horatio said softly and she nodded at him and then got up. They did their teeth and then walked into the tent. Horatio and Zoë soon dropped off to sleep. Horatio again, tried to stay awake to keep an eye on her while she slept but he had no such luck. She woke at 4am that morning and moved closer to Horatio. She could hear Walter quietly snoring and no sound was coming from Ryan but she could pick up on the heavy deep breathing from Eric as he was in a deep sleep. He woke when he felt her moving closer and quietly moaned, dazed. She'd completely woken up and rubbed her eyes, then sat up and rubbed her face. She looked out of the tent and at the fire when she felt Horatio's hand on her back.

"Everything okay?" He whispered and she looked back round to him and then laid down.

"Yeah, just woke that's all." She said softly and then felt Horatio nod.

"I'm sorry for waking you." She said softly.

"Don't worry about it." Horatio said softly as he pulled her in closer and then pulled the back of her top up and began to run his fingers over the base of her spine. She raised her hand and then ran it through his hair.

"How did you sleep?" She asked quietly.

"Well, how about you?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah, not too bad." She said softly.

"It's a little chilly actually, it must be because there's only two of us in the tent." She said softly and Horatio nodded at her, silently agreeing with her. He pulled her closer and she could feel his body heat emanate from him.

"You're lovely and warm though." She whispered against his lips. "And by the feel of it, you had a good dream too." She grinned against his lips. He let out a very quiet chuckle. She placed a loving kiss on his lips and he returned it. She rolled him onto his back and rolled with him to lay on him when she felt herself grow hot deep inside for him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and continued to kiss her.

"I'm not hurting you am I?" She asked and Horatio shook his head as he continued to kiss her.

"I really want you right now." She whispered quietly and she felt the smile on Horatio's face, she then knew he wanted her too.

She continued to kiss him but moved so she straddled him instead of laying on him and began to undo the buttons on his shirt. '_Yes, I can undo them! It must be because I'm not stressed at the moment.'_ She thought to herself happily. She ran her hands over his chest once she had them undone and then pulled her top off and placed it to the side. She felt Horatio run his hands up from her stomach up to her breasts.

"Are you comfortable with this?" She asked softly and he nodded as she lightly tugged at his lip. She took her bra off and then laid back down on him and felt his warm skin against hers. He could feel that her breasts were warmer than the rest of her body so was extremely happy to feel them against his chest.

"They are all asleep, aren't they?" Zoë asked quietly.

"I think so." Horatio said softly and she nodded and then carried on kissing him. She moved on him causing him to silently groan into her mouth. She sat back up and began to kiss at his chest while his hands found her breasts and began to massage them. She quickly rolled off him and undone her trousers and pulled them down along with her underwear. Horatio quickly undid his while she got up and picked up a condom from one of the suitcases. She lightly gripped it between her teeth as she sat back on his thighs.

"Can you put a condom on?" She whispered.

"Yes." Horatio said softly and she then put the foil in his hand before starting to kiss at his chest again.

"You need to try and keep your voice down, okay?" Horatio asked softly.

"Yeah, I will." She said softly and he nodded as he rolled her over and made sure they were covered with the blanket, partially because it was chilly, but partially in case one of the others got up and walked past, they could at least pretend to be sleeping.

He sat up on her thighs, making sure he wasn't fully sitting on her and then began to mouth at her breasts.

"Are you comfortable with this?" Horatio asked softly.

"Absolutely, carry on, please." She begged quietly. She inwardly groaned quietly as he began to stimulate both nipples, one with his tongue, the other with his fingertips. He sat back up and continued to stimulate her nipple while he lightly held the condom foil in his mouth as his other hand found her love-button. He began to stimulate her until he felt her legs beginning to flail.

"Please, Horatio." She begged quietly. He leant back over her and took the condom in one hand as he began to passionately kiss her while his other hand move up to the other nipple and began to stimulate that one. She groaned into his mouth as he felt her body quiver beneath his.

"Horatio, please, I need you now. Please." She begged and he nodded as he broke from the kiss and sat back up. She heard the rip of the condom foil. He placed the foil down beside them before rolling the condom onto his hard length.

"Make sure it's on properly." She said softly.

"It is." Horatio said softly as he leant back over her once he was happy it was on correctly. He kissed her and then lowered himself so his body was touching hers.

"Raise your knees." Horatio whispered softly and she did as he asked and he moved himself into position.

"Are you sure you want this now?" Horatio asked and she just pulled him down onto her and placed a steamy kiss on his lips.

"Please." She begged him and he very slowly pushed into her as he kissed her passionately. She felt the condom make a smooth entrance and she silently gasped and then kissed at Horatio again as she placed both of her hands on his waist.

"Tell me if you feel something in your chest, okay? I'll stop right away." Horatio said softly once he began to panic that he could cause her to arrest.

"I will, but don't worry. Enjoy it, sex on the beach, a first for both of us." She whispered and he nodded. He buried himself deep inside her over and over, using painfully slow movements.

"Faster, please Horatio." She begged.

"I don't want you screaming out and waking everyone." Horatio said softly against her lips.

"I won't, stop worrying about everything." She assured him. He began to kiss her again as his elbows supported him. She felt him fill her each time he drove into her and let the sensations take her away. She began to lift her hips and match his movement. She could feel the sensations amplify and she gasped as she broke the kiss. She quickly kissed him again to stop a groan from exiting her mouth. She clenched her teeth as she brushed her lips past his and felt his breath against her lips. She let out a very quiet moan and then began to kiss him again as his movements began to get a little faster. She let out another quiet groan as she exhaled.

"Try and keep it down." Horatio reminded her.

"A little off putting" she exhaled breathlessly against his lips with a grin.

"Sorry." Horatio said softly and she nodded and then kissed him again but broke the kiss when he forcefully drove into her as she felt a surge of intense pleasure course through her entire body. She knew she was very close. She felt him drive into her forcefully again as he picked up the speed of his thrusts. She matched his speed but couldn't help but let out very quiet moans every time she exhaled. She tried kissing him but she was too close to climax. Horatio could feel her body quivering below his and he knew she was close.

"Ahh, Horatio." She groaned very quietly and then pecked at his lips. She began to moan a little louder until Horatio put his mouth over hers to quieten her moans so they were inaudible. He felt the first convulsion of her tightening muscles and continued to drive into her strongly. She groaned quietly into his mouth again and then pulled back for some air. She gritted her teeth as her muscles tightened around him again and silenced the moan by closing her mouth.

"Horatio" she groaned breathlessly and he kissed her again. He felt her muscles contract repeatedly hard around his length as her body convulsed and she let out a long relatively loud groan into his mouth. Once she'd stopped groaning she began to kiss him more. The sensations still rolled through her body. He felt his muscles pulsate and knew he was about to release himself. He groaned as he pushed into her hard one last time. She quickly silenced his groan by kissing him.

"Ah, Zo." He groaned quietly as he broke from the kiss and stilled his hips. His body collapsed onto hers, but he made sure that he wasn't putting too much weight on her.

"That was marvellous! And I didn't scream!" She whispered against his lips and she felt the smile on his face. He passionately kissed her again and she replied with an equally passionate kiss.

"I'm really sorry Horatio, but you're going to have to do something with the condom. If you tie it up and put it in one of the small plastic bags we can get rid of it tomorrow.

"Not a problem sweetheart." Horatio said softly.

"Don't spill it anywhere, please." She begged softly.

"I won't, don't worry about it sweetheart." Horatio assured her and she nodded and then kissed him one last time. He pulled out of her and then sat up and pulled the condom off and tied the end.

"Where are the bags?" Horatio whispered.

"I'll get one." She said softly as she got out from under him and then picked up one of the small bags. She then knelt in front of him and he took the bag from her and then sealed the bag and placed it in the side of one of the suitcases.

"It's not going to go anywhere, is it?" Zoë questioned quietly.

"No sweetheart, there is no way it will get out." Horatio said softly as he quickly used the hand rub and baby wipes to clean his hands. He handed her some baby wipes and then put them in a different bag after they were finished cleaning. They quickly got changed again and then laid down. Horatio pulled Zoë closer to her.

"That was amazing, Horatio." She said quietly.

"That it certainly was." Horatio agreed softly.

"See I was quiet." She grinned.

"Well, quieter than you usually are." Horatio grinned back at her.

"Yeah, but I didn't wake anyone." She grinned.

"That's true." He replied and he then placed a passionate kiss on her lips.

"I feel much better now too, I never realised that sex was so relaxing." She said softly.

"It's exhausting too." Horatio said softly.

"Yes, but it makes you feel relaxed after. I understand why Mike wanted quite a lot of sex now. I had never realised until I met you really. I guess it is a lot more stressful in Miami though." She said softly.

"I know what you mean." Horatio said softly.

"We seem to be having more and more sex, I've never had so much sex in my life… I like it." She grinned at him and then kissed him.

"I don't have any complaint." Horatio grinned at her.

"I didn't think you did." She smiled against his lips.

"If you don't mind me asking, what did Mike do? Was he also in the police force?" Horatio asked softly.

"No, he was a district manager of an IT company." Zoë said softly as she sighed.

"He did quite well then." Horatio said softly.

"Yeah, he was running for a promotion at the time he was killed though, he was one of the youngest at that level of management and was the best they had. He would have certainly had the job." She sighed. "I got on really well with his colleagues and bosses and they made sure that I was able to support myself after Mike's passing, of course I could so I declined their offers. But they still kept in contact with me, they were such a lovely company. Unfortunately, we're not in contact anymore really, not since I moved down to Miami." She said softly.

"Why did you move down to Miami?" Horatio asked softly.

"Why not? I needed to start over, I wanted a fresh start with people who didn't know me or my past. I kept in very close contact with Joe and Kaitlin once I moved down, they were the only thing I missed about that city though. It holds more bad memories than good. When my aunt and uncle moved down to Miami while I was at Princeton, I would come back when it was my holidays and I loved Miami. I fell in love with it as soon as I got there." She smiled.

"I'm so glad I made the decision to move down and to choose the same street as you! What a coincidence!" She smiled.

"I'm glad you moved down too." Horatio smiled.

"Speaking of moving, have you sold your house?" She asked.

"Yes, I sold it a while back actually, did I not mention anything?" Horatio asked softly.

"No, nothing." She said softly.

"Sorry, yes, I sold it a while back to a couple." Horatio said softly and Zoë nodded.

"What about the kitchen? Was the wall repaired? It had bullet holes in and everything." Zoë asked softly.

"Yes, I had it repaired before it was put on the market." Horatio said softly and Zoë nodded. She exhaled steadily as she relaxed further and slowly fell asleep while Horatio rubbed her back lightly. He watched her sleep as it gradually and slowly got lighter as the sun began to rise. Once the sun had risen above the horizon, the light disturbed Zoë. She let out a small moan and then moved closer to Horatio and shielded her eyes from the intense light by putting her head against Horatio's chest with her forehead nestled nicely against his throat. He knew that there was no way he could move without waking her now and he felt a little uncomfortable but put up with the position to feel her breathing steadily and peacefully. Zoë moaned again a few minutes later and pushed Horatio onto his back and moved with him so she partially laid on him. He allowed her to move him into the position she wanted and felt her put her leg between his as she laid partially on his chest with her head on his shoulder. Horatio could hear Eric and Walter talking outside Eric's tent but decided to ignore them as he was enjoying the feeling of Zoë on him. He concentrated on her breathing as he closed his eyes and drowned out the sound of Walter's and Eric's voices. He then heard some footsteps closer to the entrance of their tent and then the footsteps disappeared.

"No, she's fine. She's with Horatio." He heard Eric say. Horatio opened his eyes and looked down at the entrance.

"Where would he have gone then?" Walter asked and Horatio was now taking note of what they were saying. He moved slightly to get a better listen but in the process woke Zoë.

"I'm sorry beautiful, stay here." Horatio said softly as he slunk out from underneath her and got up. She moved over to where he was laying and curled up, wrapping the blanket around her. She closed her eyes but listened in on their muffled conversation.

"Gentlemen, what's the problem?" Horatio asked softly.

"Wolfe isn't in his tent." Walter replied.

"He could have gone to the loo or for a shower?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah, but he would have told one of us, wouldn't he?" Walter asked.

"Not necessarily, I think at the moment he wants to keep away from us and quite wisely so." Eric said softly as he sided with Horatio's rational thinking.

"If he's not back in 10 minutes then I think we should go and look for him." Walter said softly. Zoë didn't hear a reply and sleepily climbed to her feet and walked out of the tent as she rubbed her eyes.

"What's going on?" She asked as she walked over to them and then stretched as she stood by Horatio.

"Nothing sweetheart, we think Mr Wolfe has just gone for a shower and not told any of us." Horatio said softly and she nodded. She placed her hand over her stomach as it grumbled.

"I need something to eat." She said softly as she turned around.

"You actually eat? I thought you survived on sunlight, like a plant?" Walter questioned as he followed her through to the shelter. Horatio and Eric heard her chuckle.

"Walter, you've seen me eat." She chuckled as she picked up a packet of nuts.

"You're not allergic, are you?" She asked and Walter shook his head. She then opened the packet.

"I've seen you eat, but the amount you eat is stupidly small." Walter said as he leant on the back of the seat.

"Yeah, well, you'd be saying different if you saw me at home. I never have time to eat at work and we don't really have food to eat out here." She chuckled a little.

"I suppose." Walter said with a small smile.

"I can't believe you said 'I thought you survived on sunlight, like a plant', you've made my day already." She chuckled again.

"I'm glad I can be of service." Walter grinned at her and then followed her out, back to Horatio and Eric.

"I didn't think you liked nuts." Horatio asked and she choked on a nut. Horatio quickly began to rub her back as her choking became laughter. Eric and Walter began to smile as she looked up at him.

"You know full well that I love nuts." She grinned at him. Horatio flushed bright red again as she began to laugh again. He nervously looked away from Eric and Walter.

"Sorry Horatio, I wouldn't eat them if they were in the house, but as they're probably the most sustainable snack we have here, I'll eat them. I don't dislike them." She said softly and he nodded at her as she studied the still embarrassed look on his face.

"Come on, you'll burn if you stand out here any longer, you haven't got sun cream on yet." She said and Horatio gave her a nod and then excused himself and walked into the tent to apply sun cream. She smiled up at Eric and Walter and then turned and walked into the shelter.

"She seems to be in a very happy mood this morning…" Walter mumbled to Eric as they walked over to the shelter after Zoë.

"What was that, Walter" Zoë asked as she turned around with a smile as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Nothing, Zoë" Walter said softly.

"No, you said something about me, and I'd like to hear it please." She said softly.

"I just said that you seem to be in a very happy mood this morning." Walter said softly and she smiled at him.

"I got a really good night's sleep, best one yet I'd say." She said sweetly as Horatio walked in.

"So, you're happy when you sleep lots, you have hearing that's on par with a bat's and you don't just live on sunlight. I've learnt so much about you this morning." Walter grinned and she chuckled at him as she hopped onto one of the seats and crossed her legs.

"I thought you knew the bat-hearing part before?" She asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't think you were that good." He said as he raised an eyebrow and she smiled at him.

"That's what I like people to think." She grinned.

"Why's that then?" Walter questioned as he sat down and Horatio passed Zoë a bottle of water. She thanked him and then looked back to Walter.

"Because I can listen to conversations other people have without them knowing. You'd be surprised what people talk about." She grinned at him and he seem to shrink into the seat.

"Especially behind other people's backs…" She said softly before she had a sip of water. Walter swallowed, he knew she was taking a dig at him.

"What I don't understand is why people feel the need to talk behind other's backs, if you want to know something, you should just ask the person involved directly. You'll be surprised that they'd probably be willing to answer the question, instead of asking others and making them uncomfortable." She said casually as she smiled sweetly at him. Walter gave her a shy nod as Horatio sat next to her and looked over at her a little confused. He knew she had a reason for saying that, but wasn't sure what the reason was.

"Don't worry handsome." She said as she placed a hand over his.

"Do you want some of my nuts?" She grinned at Horatio.

"I think you'll find that your nuts are actually my nuts." Horatio whispered quietly in her ear. She began to giggle as Horatio sneakily took the packet from her lap without her realising.

"Naughty." She grinned at him and then looked back to her lap and looked back round to him.

"Cheeky bugger" She grinned at him as she leant over and took a couple of nuts from the packet as he grinned at her. Walter looked from Zoë to Horatio, shocked. '_H is smiling, laughing and playing? Is he the same man? He's so laid back and relaxed and has a wicked sense of humour, he should show this more at work.'_ Walter thought to himself as he watched Zoë grin cheekily at Horatio and then looked at Horatio's matching grin. Horatio handed the packet back to her with a smile.

"I'm done with them now." She said softly and Horatio looked at her as he raised his eyebrows.

"What?" She giggled.

"I was only joking, I don't want them." Horatio said softly and she smiled at him.

"I don't want any more either." She said softly.

"Just finish the packet for me please?" Horatio asked and she gave in to him and then took the packet from his hand with a smile.

"Thank you" Horatio said softly.

"I'm going to check to see if Wolfe is okay." Eric said softly.

"Walter, go with him in case Wolfe is hurt." Zoë said casually and Walter nodded at him. Walter got up and headed over to the first aid kit.

"Can you leave that here please?" Horatio asked and Walter looked up at Horatio. Horatio gestured to Zoë before she glanced up at them sweetly.

"If he's hurt, come back and I'll come with the kit." Zoë said softly and Walter nodded at her. He walked out with Eric and they made their way over to the waterfall.

"You're pushing the limit further and further, aren't you?" Horatio asked with a grin.

"Well, limits were made to be pushed." She grinned up at him.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you earlier, it literally came out of my mouth before I had time to think of what I was saying…" She apologised. Horatio nodded at her with a small smile.

"But you can't tell me that I'm pushing the line, because you're pushing it with me, Mr 'I think you'll find that your nuts are actually my nuts.' I can't believe you." She grinned at him with a small chuckle and Horatio gave her a small chuckle with a nod.

"See, you're still a child at heart really." She grinned at him.

"You've brought that inner child out, you're to blame for that one." He grinned at her.

"In that case I take all credit for it." She grinned at him as she bit her bottom lip. They heard Walter and Eric walking back and assumed Ryan was with them as they could hear them talking.

"He's not at the waterfall, or the plane." Eric said as he stood at the entrance of the shelter. Zoë lowered her eyebrows.

"Are you sure?" Zoë asked softly.

"Yeah." They both replied as Zoë stood up.

"Has he walked along the beach?" Zoë asked.

"I don't know, how would we know that?" Walter questioned.

"The foot prints in the sand." She said as she walked out of the shelter and looked down the beach but saw no foot prints. She looked up the beach and counted the pairs of foot prints but he'd not walked up there either.

"We'll split up. Horatio and I will go right, you and Walter go left, take the tape and mark where you've gone so you can find your way back. He can't go off on his own like this. Take your guns in case there's dangerous animals like bears or something." Zoë said as she walked back to them and placed her hands on her hips. She quickly changed her shoes and then walked off with Horatio, she dragged him a long while Eric and Walter slowly walked off to the left.

"Is he a fucking idiot or what?" Zoë questioned loudly as they looked around the dense jungle.

"Zoë, try and calm down." Horatio said softly. He then realised that neither of them had picked up the first aid kit and he panicked that the stress was going to cause her to arrest.

"Calm down? He's just walked off into this jungle, not even a moron would do that!" She said loudly.

"Zoë, please calm down. We don't have the first aid kit on us." Horatio said as he placed his hand on her back. She stopped and looked up at him and then nodded. She took a few deep breaths as Horatio ran his hand through her hair.

"We haven't got rid of the condom yet." Zoë said as she looked up at him.

"I'll do it later sweetheart, there's no problem." He assured her. She nodded at him and then began walking. Horatio stopped walking when Zoë froze.

"Horatio, there's a spider on me. Get it off me please." She said beginning to panic.

"Horatio, get it off me please!" She raised her voice as a relatively large spider began to crawl up her thigh.

"Horatio!" She screamed and he quickly knocked the spider off her leg.

"Calm down Zoë, it's a spider." Horatio said softly.

"It was massive!" She said as she looked up at him and then clung to him. "It was probably poisonous as well!" Zoë added.

"Don't worry sweetheart, it's gone." Horatio said softly and she let go of him to take hold of his arm and hugged it tightly as she walked with him.

"I don't like this, can we go back? He wouldn't have come this far out, surely?" Zoë questioned.

"We'll go a little further, then if we don't find anything, we'll walk back." Horatio said softly and she nodded as she hugged his arm tighter.

"I thought you went hiking in Morocco? There must have been insects and creatures there?" Horatio asked softly as he looked round to her.

"Yeah and I was terrified then too." She chuckled.

"I hate bugs that fly, sting or bite." She said as she squealed as something buzzed past her ear.

"Calm down, it was a fly." Horatio said softly.

"It was probably some man-eating fly." She said as she gripped him even tighter. Horatio chuckled as he shook his head and looked down at where he was walking.

"How would you feel if I was eaten by a huge-ass fly? You wouldn't laugh then." She said as she looked up at him.

"There is no fly on this Earth that will eat you." Horatio grinned.

"What about the bitey-flies? They eat people… slowly." She said as she looked up at him.

"I can assure you that you won't be eaten by a fly, Zoë." Horatio grinned at her. She squealed again as the grass moved a little and a small rodent moved along the ground.

"It's a rat! Horatio! IT'S A RAT!" She screamed as she jumped on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"It's not going to hurt you, Zoë." Horatio said softly.

"It's probably infected with cholera or something!" She squealed as another rodent followed the first one.

"You just stay there…" Horatio said as he placed his hands around the back of her knees to keep her up.

"This is where I intend on staying…" She said as she lowered her head to his shoulder.

"I never knew you were so scared of insects or animals, you're fine with the spiders in the house." Horatio said softly.

"That's because they're smaller than my face!" She said as she looked around, keeping an eye out for any potential threat from bugs.

"That spider was smaller than your face… it was about the size of my thumb." Horatio said softly.

"Exactly, that's massive." Zoë said as she moved her hands from his throat and placed her palms flat on his chest.

"I didn't think you liked spiders either." She said as she looked at where they were walking.

"I don't necessarily like them." Horatio said softly.

"You just touched that one on my leg though!" She said as she gripped him tighter.

"You wanted me to get it off, of course I was going to get it off you." Horatio said softly.

"Aww, what would you do if one bigger than your hand was crawling up my leg? What would you do then?" She asked and then felt a shiver shoot up her spine.

"I'd still get it off, I'm sure you'd be hysterical if you had such a reaction to that small spider." Horatio said softly.

"Never leave my side, please." She said softly and Horatio chuckled.

"What if one crawled up Walter's leg? Would you get it off him?" She asked softly.

"I'd be a little hesitant, but I think I would, yes. But I'm sure he'd get it off himself." Horatio said softly.

"You're such a sweetie." She said as she quickly kissed his cheek.

"Wolfe?!" Zoë shouted loudly and then squealed when a bush brushed against her arm.

"It's a bush, Zoë." Horatio said softly.

"Bushes have lots of nasty bugs in." She said as she moved her arm.

"Ryan?" Zoë shouted again.

"Like he's going to hear me out here" Zoë sighed.

"Wolfe?!" Horatio yelled.

"It's worth a try." He said to Zoë.

"Ryan?!" She shouted again and they both stopped in their tracks when they saw a bush about 15 yards from them move.

"What the fuck is that?" Zoë asked as her heart began to race.

"Where's your gun?!" Zoë asked as Horatio pulled it out. '_It's going to be a huge animal! Oh God! We're going to die! We survived a plane crash to be mauled by a bear!'_ She thought to herself.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

The bush moved again and a peacock then appeared. It shot out of the bush and ran straight past Horatio and Zoë. Horatio stood there in shock.

"Aww" Zoë said softly as she watched the colourful animal run.

"There's peacocks here!" She said excitedly.

"You don't mind a peacock charging towards us, but if a small spider lands on you, you scream the trees down?" Horatio asked as he put his gun away and began to walk again.

"A peacock isn't going to kill me." She said as she relaxed her grip on him.

"Neither was that spider." Horatio said softly.

"Peacocks are pretty, spiders are repulsive and some are poisonous." She said softly.

"It probably wasn't poisonous." Horatio said softly.

"You don't know that, you're not a spider expert, what if it had of bitten me and it turned out to be a poisonous spider… you would have wished you got it off me sooner. David was bitten by a poisonous spider in Australia…" She said softly.

"It's better to be safe than sorry." She said as she rubbed his chest.

"I suppose so." Horatio said softly.

"I assume no serious harm came to David?" Horatio asked softly.

"No, we got him to hospital quickly." She said softly. "But there's no hospital out here." Zoë added.

Suddenly, Ryan appeared from behind the bush the peacock had run from.

"Wolfe?" Zoë questioned and he looked up at them with wide eyes; he looked as shocked as they did.

"What the fuck are you playing at? We're all out looking for you!" Zoë shouted. Ryan's mouth fell open as he began to panic.

"Get your arse back to camp, now." She growled.

"Zoë, calm down beautiful" Horatio said softly as he rubbed her forearm with one of his hands. She squealed again when another fly passed her ear.

"You cannot survive out here on your own, so I suggest you walk back to camp now, or I will drag you." She said once she'd composed herself. Ryan swallowed and then nodded. He walked around Zoë and Horatio as they turned.

"What were you playing at?" Zoë questioned. He glanced back as he walked in front of them.

"I wanted to give you as much space as I could. I'd rather stay out here than upset you." Ryan mumbled.

"You'd die within days." She snapped at him.

"So?" Ryan questioned and he saw the shock on Zoë's face. Ryan turned back and carried on walking.

"You don't mean that, do you?" She questioned and Ryan glanced around and nodded. Horatio knew that Zoë would now blame herself and the whole situation was going to get a lot more difficult. He knew he was going to have a hard time trying to calm her and reassure her. Despite what she said, he knew that she still cared about him, even if it was only a tiny amount. He watched Zoë hug Horatio tighter and then watched her drop her head to his shoulder as she shook it and he knew she was beginning to blame herself.

"Don't blame yourself." Ryan muttered as he turned back around and she looked up at him.

"How is it not my fault?!" She snapped at him. Ryan stopped and turned around. Horatio quickly stopped and glared at Ryan.

"None of this is your fault! I did this to you, I made you hate me! I deserve everything I get. For what I've done to you, I deserve to die out here. I hate myself, Zoë! I hate myself for what I did to you! I didn't know that you had no idea what happened! I didn't realise that you were so unwell! I took advantage of you, I sexually assaulted you, Zoë! You mean the world to me and I did that to you! I brought this on myself. If you hadn't have blacked out, I would have raped you! I feel absolutely awful! I am disgusted at myself and how I treated you. I heard you the other night, you weren't taking your pill properly, you would have got pregnant if that had happened, that would have ruined both of your lives. I would have never forgiven myself. I don't deserve you, Zoë, I don't deserve to be called your friend. You deserve Horatio, he's the best man in this world for you! He deserves you too, I tried to pull you two apart just to have you for myself. He would have stuck with you if you had got pregnant with me, he's been there every single step of the way for you, he cared for you when you were unwell when I tried to push something with you. Yesterday, I got drunk, I touched you again and I put your life in danger in the sea. You don't need me in your life, Zoë." He said as he looked up at her, they could both see that he was torn up.

"Just because I don't need you in my life, doesn't mean you should kill yourself or do something to get yourself killed." She said to him. He looked down and shook his head. He hated to hear her agreeing that she didn't need him in his life.

"Take a deep breath, Zoë." Horatio said calmly as he could feel her chest pounding with her heartbeat against his back.

"Saying you're sorry isn't going to right your wrong. Just like those murderers we put away, their apologies mean nothing to us. You… you… I trusted you." Zoë said sounding weaker and weaker and became increasingly breathless by her last sentence.

"Zoë?" Horatio questioned when he heard her weakness. He felt her arms and legs loosen on him as her head fell to his shoulder.

"Zoë?!" Horatio questioned as he held her up and took hold of her wrist and took her pulse.

"Back off." Horatio warned Ryan when he came closer.

"She's blacked out." Horatio informed him.

"Apologising to her is only stressing her out, she won't forgive you, neither will I." Horatio growled at him.

"What else am I supposed to do?" Ryan questioned loudly.

"Leave her be. Don't get in her way and don't cause her stress by doing stupid things!" Horatio shouted at him. He then took her pulse again, just to make sure.

"Why would me walking off into the jungle stress her out? She hates me Horatio!" Ryan shouted back at him.

"You don't know her at all, do you? She may hate you, but she cannot just stop caring about someone! She even had compassion for one of the men that held us captive when he was killed! She can't just stop caring! It's in her nature!" Horatio growled at him.

"She still cares for me?" Ryan questioned.

"Not like that, but she still cares whether you're alive or not." Horatio growled and then felt her lift her head.

"She wouldn't wish death on anyone, there are a few exceptions and to become exceptions, they have to do something exceptionally horrific. None of us want to take your body back to Miami." Horatio growled at him again. Ryan looked up at him and swallowed.

"Zoë, are you with me beautiful?" Horatio asked softly. He felt her heartbeat against his back again.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Zoë, talk to me beautiful." Horatio said as he turned his head to see her looking to the left.

"Zoë?" Horatio questioned as he took her pulse. He took hold of her arms and let her legs fall from his hips. He then set her on her feet and turned around.

"Zoë? Talk to me." Horatio said loudly as he placed one hand on her neck to take her pulse and placed the other on her shoulder. She continued to look to the left. He couldn't even count her pulse as he looked at her panicked.

"I can see him, Horatio. David said that if I go with him, I'd be safe. He'd protect me." She said quietly.

"Listen to me, Zoë, you're okay. You can fight this, fight this Zoë. I will protect you, I will always protect you." Horatio begged as he cupped her face and turned her head to him.

"Back off." Horatio warned Ryan again when he heard Ryan coming closer.

"Can you see that you're doing this to her?! Both times this has happened you have stressed her out." Horatio growled at him.

"Zoë, focus on me beautiful, fight it." Horatio begged her. He could see that the colour had drained from her face. He caught her when her legs buckled from under her and pulled her in close.

"Zoë!" Horatio raised his voice as he immediately took her pulse.

"Can you hear me, Zoë?" Horatio asked and she nodded against his chest. He felt her take a deep breath and then lift her head as she looked up at him.

"I'm sorry." She said tiredly as she looked up into his eyes. Horatio took her pulse again and it was calming down.

"Take a few deep breaths, please." Horatio asked warmly and she took a couple of deep breaths.

"How are you feeling?" Horatio asked softly.

"Okay, I guess." She said softly and he nodded at her.

"I'm not sure why I didn't collapse and arrest, I felt like it." She said softly and she looked up at Horatio.

"I'm not sure either. But I'm glad you didn't." Horatio said softly and she nodded. She then placed a loving kiss on his lips and looked up into his eyes.

"Come on, let's get you back." Horatio said softly and she nodded.

"Hop onto my back." Horatio said softly. She nodded and he turned around and crouched down low enough for her to get up onto his back. She gripped him using her thighs and arms as she put her head down on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She didn't want to even look at Ryan.

"Tell me if you feel unwell, okay?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah" she mumbled tiredly as she nodded. He knew she didn't want to look at Ryan and so gestured for him to go. Ryan turned around and began to walk. Horatio followed as he spoke to Zoë quietly, keeping her calm. They got back to the beach when Zoë lifted her head.

"We need to go and get Eric and Walter." She said softly as Horatio let her get down.

"I don't want you to go back into the jungle, you got too stressed, I need you to relax for me." Horatio said softly.

"They're still looking for him, they could get lost." She said as she looked up at him. Horatio sighed.

"Do you want to stay here?" Horatio questioned.

"I want to stay with you." Zoë said as she glanced round to Ryan and Horatio nodded.

"Hop back up then, I don't want you doing anything strenuous." Horatio said as he turned around.

"I can walk." She said softly.

"Yes, but wouldn't you rather be on my back than on the ground with those rats?" Horatio questioned and she nodded up at him. He already knew she'd agree with him. She climbed up onto his back again and they started to walk off.

"Stay here, do not walk off." Zoë warned as she glanced back at Ryan. He watched Horatio and Zoë disappear into the jungle and then turned and slumped into one of the seats as he rubbed his forehead.

"How are we going to find them out here?" Horatio questioned.

"I told them to leave tape on the trees so that they didn't get lost. We can follow them, just keep an eye out for the bright orange tape." Zoë said softly and Horatio nodded.

"Perhaps the pacemaker is working, I saw Josh and David, but I didn't collapse. Perhaps it has just been knocked out of place by a few millimetres or something?" She asked softly.

"I don't know what happened, but let's just concentrate on finding Eric and Walter at the moment." Horatio said softly and Zoë nodded. She knew he didn't want to talk about it. She looked up and into the canopy above them and saw hundreds of birds.

"Why don't the birds fly around the beach?" She asked Horatio as she looked up.

"Perhaps they're just birds that like to live in trees? I couldn't tell you though; I'm not a bird-person." Horatio said softly.

"Neither." She said softly. She squealed once more and buried her head into Horatio's shoulder.

"Zoë, that was a butterfly…" Horatio chuckled.

"It flew at me." Zoë squealed again.

"I don't like it when things fly at me. It's like they're planning their attack." Zoë said softly as she lifted her head and moved her head so her cheek was touching his.

"What are you like…" Horatio chuckled again a little.

"I'm guessing a safari trip is out of the question?" Horatio asked softly.

"No, I love safari." She grinned.

"I love lions." She grinned and then placed a light kiss on his cheek.

"You do confuse me, you know that don't you?" Horatio said softly and she chuckled a little.

"Well, on safari, I concentrate on the big animals more than the smaller more killy ones." She said softly.

"Killy ones?" Horatio questioned.

"The ones that bite and sting." Zoë said softly.

"I was more of a wimp when I was younger. I practically clung to David when things were flying around... or crawling everywhere. But then I saw the lions and it's like I forgot about them all, and the giraffes, I love giraffes." She grinned.

"So you've been on safari before?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah, a couple of times, once when I was 9 and then again when I was 15… even when I was 15 David couldn't prise my hands from him when bugs were around." She chuckled.

"I think it's easier if I ask where you haven't been in the world." Horatio said softly and Zoë giggled softly again. He wanted to keep her mind off the entire situation they were in so carried on talking to her and encouraging her to talk about the good times she's had with her uncle.

"I haven't been everywhere, I haven't been to China, or New Zealand, or a lot of Africa… I've not really been to South America either. There's lots of places I haven't been." She grinned.

"Where in South America have you been?" Horatio asked softly.

"A place in Argentina" Zoë said softly.

"Where abouts?" Horatio asked softly.

"A place called Buenos Aires, it's a lovely place. I've only been there once though." She said softly.

"I've heard it's a lovely place." Horatio said softly.

"We should go one day." She grinned.

"We should." Horatio said softly and she kissed his cheek again.

"I think I just heard Eric." Zoë said softly and Horatio nodded.

"Eric?" Zoë shouted.

"Zoë?" Eric shouted back.

"Come back" Zoë shouted back to him and Horatio stopped walking.

"You're not getting too tired, are you?" Zoë asked softly.

"No, I'm good." Horatio said softly.

"Tell me if you do get tired, okay?" Zoë asked and Horatio nodded. They looked up when they saw Eric and Walter walking towards them.

"We found him." Zoë said as she looked up at the both of them.

"Where is he then?" Walter asked.

"He's back at camp, we just came to find you guys." Zoë said softly and then she looked Walter up and down.

"What happened to you?" Zoë asked with a smile as she studied the half of him caked in mud.

"I fell over…" Walter sighed and Zoë began to laugh.

"Don't you want to lie in some mud so the other side is matching?" She grinned.

"You're too funny for your own good, you know that don't you?" Walter asked and she nodded and composed herself.

"I'm sorry." She said softly. Walter gave her a nod and a small smile.

"Are you okay, Zoë?" Eric asked as he looked at her sweetly.

"Yeah, why?" She asked with a smile.

"Because you're very pale" Eric said softly and Horatio tried to glance back at her, but couldn't get a very good look at her.

"I'm good." She assured them.

"Can I get down for a moment, my trousers are falling down." She said softly and Horatio placed her on her feet. She pulled her trousers up and then looked back up at Horatio. He quickly reached out and took her pulse on her neck.

"I'm good, Horatio." She said as she pulled his hand away.

"Zoë, you are awfully pale." Horatio said quietly.

"I'm fine, it's probably the light." She said softly. Horatio exhaled and then gave her a nod as he didn't want to argue with her.

"Come on then." Horatio said as he turned around.

"It's okay, I'll walk." She said sweetly. Horatio looked round to her.

"I'd rather it if you didn't walk, Zoë." Horatio said softly.

"What? Now there's 3 of you, I definitely won't be eaten by a fly." She said sweetly and then began to walk.

"Eaten by a fly?" Walter asked.

"Yeah, they're huge out here." She said softly as she carried on walking. They all followed and when Horatio stumbled and fell to the floor. Zoë turned around to see Horatio cradling his ankle.

"Horatio! Are you alright?" She asked as she rushed over to him and crouched down and removed his hands from his ankle.

"Yeah, I just twisted it, that's all. Don't worry about it." Horatio assured her as she began to feel his ankle to make sure he'd not snapped anything.

"Lucky I didn't get on you, you could have broken your ankle with my weight on you as well." She said as she looked up at him. He gave her a small smile and then began to climb to his feet.

"Are you sure you're okay? Can you walk?" Zoë asked softly and Horatio nodded. Zoë stood with him and then stumbled back herself as dizziness claimed her. Horatio took hold of her arm when he saw her becoming unbalanced. She quickly crouched down and let her blood pressure sort itself out.

"Sorry, I'm good." She said as she looked up at the 3 of them. She slowly stood again as Horatio and Eric took hold of her upper arms.

"Are you sure?" Eric asked and Zoë nodded at him.

"Come on, he's probably drinking himself into another oblivion again." Zoë sighed softly and they nodded.

"Do you need a hand, H?" Eric asked and Horatio shook his head as he tried to put some more weight on his ankle and then hissed as he lifted his foot again.

"Yes, he would." Zoë said softly as she lifted his arm and put it around her shoulders.

"Zoë, you're not going to help me." Horatio said as he tried to remove his arm from her shoulders.

"You can't put weight on your foot, Horatio." She said as she looked up at him.

"You nearly collapsed earlier, I'm not putting any extra stress on you." He said quietly.

"Don't worry, Zoë. I've got it." Walter said as he walked over to them and replaced Zoë. She sighed and looked up at him.

"I'm good, don't worry about me." Horatio assured her and she nodded and then turned around to begin walking as Eric and Walter helped Horatio along. They all looked up when they heard Zoë squeal and jump in the air as a large spider scurried across the floor in front of her. She ran back to the three of them as she looked back down at the floor where the spider had run.

"Relax Zoë, it didn't touch you." Horatio said softly as he looked at her warmly.

"It nearly killed me." She said as she looked round to him.

"You don't like spiders?" Walter questioned.

"I don't mind the spiders back home, but here they're bigger than my hands!" She said frantically.

"Calm down sweetheart." Horatio said softly and she nodded as she took a deep breath. She turned back around and began to walk again as she ran a hand through her hair.

"What was Wolfe doing out here anyway?" Walter questioned loudly, so Zoë could hear. She ignored him so Walter looked to Horatio. Horatio shook his head at him and Walter quickly quietened down. They looked back up to Zoë as she slowed and crouched down again because she felt as if she was going to pass out again. Eric let go of Horatio and placed his hand on her back as he crouched with her.

"Okay?" Eric asked and she nodded as she looked back up at him. He could see that she looked awful, she looked very weak and even whiter. He helped her to slowly stand and supported her by her upper arm as Walter and Horatio walked over to them. She looked up at Horatio.

"How bad are you really feeling? Answer me truthfully." Horatio said softly.

"Quite bad" she said honestly as she looked up at him.

"Come on, I'm taking you back." Horatio said softly.

"No, Horatio, you're hurt." She said as she backed off from them.

"It's okay sweetie, I can manage." She said softly as she gave them a reassuring smile.

"No, I'm not having you do anything, not even walking." Horatio said as he pulled his arm from Walter's neck and hobbled towards her.

"You'll hurt yourself, I'm not letting you carry me." Zoë said firmly.

"You're likely to collapse and arrest if you walk anymore, Zoë. You look like you're on the verge of collapsing now anyway." Horatio replied firmly.

"What if I carry you?" Eric asked softly and both Horatio and Zoë looked round to him. Eric could see that Horatio was more accepting of that suggestion.

"There's no need, I'm good." Zoë said softly. "Thank you though." Zoë added.

"Do you want to collapse onto this floor that's infested with spiders and bugs?" Horatio questioned. '_If that won't get her, nothing will.'_ He thought to himself. "If you collapse and arrest, we'll have to resuscitate you right here." Horatio said firmly. She looked down and pushed her growing emotions back.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but I don't want you walking." Horatio said softly once he saw that he'd upset her again.

"That was why you wanted me on your back when we came to find these two, isn't it? You didn't want me walking." Zoë questioned and Horatio nodded at her.

"Zoë, I don't want to have to resuscitate you, none of us do. Surely you can just accept a little bit of help to prevent something like that from happening? Please?" Horatio asked softly and she finally nodded at him. Eric moved closer to her and loosely took hold of her arm.

"Thank you Eric." Horatio said softly as he balanced on one foot before Walter helped support him.

"Do you want a piggy-back or another way?" Eric asked softly.

"Piggy-back, please." Zoë asked shyly and he gave her a reassuring nod and smile and then turned around and helped her up. He placed his hands around the backs of her knees and held her legs around his waist as she held onto his shoulders. They slowly walked back to the beach.

"I bet you never thought you'd be giving me a piggy-back, did you?" Zoë asked softly and Eric chuckled.

"No, I didn't actually." Eric said with a smile. Zoë chuckled a little, she then rested her head down on his shoulder.

"Hey, you okay?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, I'm good, don't worry." She said softly. Walter and Horatio walked behind them and Walter tried his hardest to keep his eyes off Zoë's ass so he looked anywhere but straight ahead. He knew that with everything that had gone on, if Horatio caught him staring as Zoë's ass, he'd almost certainly be in for it. They finally got back to camp and Ryan glanced over to them and stood. He walked out of the shelter and gave them all a nod.

"Sorry guys. But thank you for coming to look for me." Ryan said as he walked over to them. Eric and Walter gave him a blank look while Zoë kept her head down and Horatio glared at him.

"Just don't do it again." Walter muttered as they walked past him. Eric put Zoë down in one of the seats in the shelter while Horatio sat in the seat next to her.

"How's your ankle?" Zoë asked as she glanced over to him.

"It's better." Horatio said softly and Zoë nodded at him.

"Is it swollen?" Zoë asked and Horatio checked.

"Only a little." He replied.

"Eric, can you please get the ankle support band from the first aid kit?" She asked and he nodded at her.

"The support band will help it, just keep off it for a few hours and it'll be fine. I'd put ice on it, but I think we're a little short of that." Zoë said softly with a smile. Horatio gave her a nod and a small smile, but she could see the worry in his eyes.

"Are you still worrying about me?" She asked softly and Horatio sighed.

"Don't worry handsome; I'm sitting down now, I'm relaxing." She said softly and he gave her a small nod.

"Can you eat something for me, please?" Horatio asked softly and she nodded at him as Eric handed Horatio the ankle support band. Zoë picked up a packet of crisps and a chocolate bar while Horatio pulled the band on to his ankle.

"Okay?" Zoë asked softly as she sat back down with a water bottle too. Horatio nodded at her and she sat back and relaxed while she ate the packet of crisps.

"Thank you Eric." She said softly as she looked over to him.

"Not a problem, how are you feeling now?" He asked.

"Better, thank you." She said softly. He gave her a nod and saw that she had a little bit more colour in her face now. It wasn't long before Zoë had finished what she was eating and fell asleep. Horatio and Walter also fell asleep as Eric sat back and relaxed. He kept a close eye on Zoë but often lost himself in his thoughts. He saw that the fire was lacking wood so got up and woke Walter accidently. Walter looked up at him and groaned.

"Sorry Walter, but since you're awake now, would you mind helping me with some wood?" Eric questioned and Walter nodded as he sighed and then got up. They left and accidently woke Horatio as they walked past him. They hadn't realised so they carried on. Horatio made sure Zoë was okay and then got up and walked into the tent and picked up the bag with the condom in from the previous night and then threw it into the bin bag and made sure that it was at the bottom so it couldn't be seen. He sat back down after picking up a bottle of water and relaxed. He studied Zoë's face and saw that she looked a lot better in herself. He slowly reached over and lightly took her pulse. She stirred a little but didn't wake. Horatio glanced over to Eric and Walter as they walked over to the fire with wood, smiling and laughing. They looked over to him and quietened down. Eric walked over to Horatio.

"Will she eat fish?" Eric asked softly. "We were thinking of trying to catch a couple of fish, so were just wondering if you guys ate it?" Eric added.

"As long as it doesn't look like a fish, she'll eat it, I think anyway. I'll eat it too." Horatio said softly and Eric nodded.

"Great." Eric said softly with a smile.

"I'll help." Horatio said softly.

"It's okay H, we've got this. You rest and stay with Zoë." Eric said softly. Horatio gave him a nod and then glanced back over to Zoë. They picked up the fishing gear that was found in the survival kit. Horatio watched Eric and Walter walk down to the water with the fishing rods. He then looked round to Ryan as he walked into the shelter.

"I'm sorry H, it's getting too hot in the tent, do you mind if I sit in here?" Ryan asked as he picked up a bottle of water. He could see that Ryan was sweating profusely. Horatio slowly nodded after thinking for a few seconds. Ryan slowly sat in the seat furthest from them and put his head back as he closed his eyes. Once Ryan had cooled down enough, he got up and walked down to the water to offer to help Eric and Walter. They'd all finished and returned with 6 fish. They set up a small device where they could cook the fish over the fire using some poles from the spare tents.

"I'm going for a shower." Eric said softly and then got up to walk away just as Zoë woke. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"What is that smell?" She asked quietly as she squinted at Horatio while she stretched.

"Sorry, that's probably us." Walter said softly and she looked round to them as she dropped her hands into her lap.

"Why do you smell like that? Have you been rolling in something, did you fall in something rotten earlier?" She asked as she lowered her eyebrows and then looked at Ryan briefly but gave most of her attention to Walter.

"No, we caught some fish." He grinned at her with a chuckle.

"Ah, how many did you catch?" She asked.

"6" he replied proudly.

"Wow, well done!" She said with a smile.

"Thank you, it was a team effort really." He said softly and she nodded.

"You are going to have a shower, aren't you?" She asked softly.

"Of course, Delko is there at the moment." He said softly and Zoë nodded.

"You could always join him, ya' know, have a little fun. You've not had your weekly girlfriend yet…" She grinned at him and Walter chuckled.

"I think I can survive without turning to the other side… I'm not sure Delko would appreciate it either." Walter grinned at her and she chuckled as she took hold of Horatio's hand.

"You never know, desperate times call for desperate measures." She grinned.

"I'll think I'll use other measures." He grinned and she winced.

"Ah, I've found something that makes you squirm too." He grinned at her, she chuckled a little. She got up and picked up a bottle of water and then walked back over to Horatio and sat between his legs as she gestured for him to shuffle back. She lightly leant back against him as he rested his hands on her thighs.

"I take it that you didn't help fish?" She asked and Horatio nodded.

"I've got to rest this foot, apparently." He smiled at her and she grinned at him and nodded.

"Well done." She smiled at him.

"You guys know how to cook fish, don't you? I don't want to be getting ill with a parasite or something." She said softly.

"A parasite?" Walter chuckled.

"Yeah, you know that you can get a tape worm or something from under cooked fish, don't you?" She asked and Walter's face changed.

"We know how to cook fish, it'll be fine." He said softly and she nodded.

"You didn't know that you could get a tape worm, did you? I think it's possible to get a few worms from undercooked fish actually. " Zoë questioned when she studied his disgusted look.

"No." He said as he shook his head at her.

"I'm not sure if it's a tape worm specifically, but it's definitely some sort of parasitic worm." She said as she thought to himself.

"Don't worry about it, I've cooked fish before." Walter assured her and she nodded.

"Have you cooked it on a desert island with no cooking utensils though?" She asked and he shook his head and then looked up at Eric as he appeared at the entrance.

"I'll be back soon." Walter said as he got up and walked out after they gave him a nod.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" Eric asked softly.

"Better than earlier" she said sweetly and Eric nodded at her.

"You look a little more alert now." He said softly.

"Thanks, Eric." She said with a small smile.

Zoë got up and walked out and down to the water. She pulled up the bottom of her trousers and rolled them up to her thighs and walked in. Horatio didn't take his eyes off her.

"She is looking better, H." Eric said softly, hoping to soothe his worry. Horatio glanced over to him briefly and nodded.

"How come she was so drained earlier?" Eric asked softly.

"I think it was because she nearly collapsed, she was on the verge of arresting before we found you because she got quite stressed." Horatio said softly and Eric nodded at him. They watched her walked back up to them with a smile on her face.

"That water is at a beautiful temperature! I can't believe I've not gone for a proper swim yet!" She grinned at them. Horatio looked up at her a little weary, but didn't say anything. She sat back down on the edge of Horatio's seat as he placed his hands on her back and began to rub her back. She let out a content moan as she looked down at the sand and closed her eyes. Horatio couldn't help but let a small smile develop across his face as he saw her relaxing and enjoying the back rub.

"Can you rub my back after?" Eric questioned with a cheeky smile. Both Horatio and Zoë looked up at him with smiles.

"If you come and sit here, I'll give you one, I think you deserve it after carrying me through that jungle." She smiled at him sweetly as she pointed to the sand by her feet.

"I'm just joking, thank you though." He said softly and Zoë nodded.

"Okay sweetie." She said softly as she gave him one last smile. Zoë leant back and turned slightly.

"Want to do the front now?" She whispered into his ear and then pulled back slightly to see the grin on his face.

"Maybe later" Horatio whispered back. She gave him a smile and nodded and then turned back around so he could carry on. She closed her eyes and let Horatio's hands take her away. Before she knew it, Walter had returned and Ryan had walked off to go and shower.

"I'm sorry, I think I fell asleep or something…" Zoë grinned at him as she leant back against him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Not a problem." Horatio smiled tenderly as he placed his hands back on her thighs. She closed her eyes and turned her face towards Horatio's and fell asleep again.

"I wish I could sleep as much as she does." Walter smiled.

"She wouldn't usually sleep this much, she actually usually gets on average 7 hours a night, she never sleeps during the day." Horatio said softly and Walter nodded at her.

"Is that because of the heart thing?" Walter asked and Horatio nodded. Horatio then relaxed back and placed his hands over hers.

"How's your ankle, H?" Eric asked softly.

"It's better thank you." Horatio said softly and Eric nodded at him.

"Did you know you could get a parasitic worm from undercooked fish?" Walter asked as he looked round to Eric.

"Yeah" he said as he looked back to Walter.

"Don't worry, they'll be cooked." Eric assured him.

"You know a worm may not be so bad, I hear that you can lose some weight when you've got one…" Walter said as he sat back.

"I'm sure more than losing weight occurs. I don't think that having worms is a good thing…" Eric chuckled quietly.

"Hey, is that rice?" Walter asked as he got up and picked up a packet of rice.

"Yeah" Eric said as he watched Walter read the packet.

"We should have rice with the fish. Zoë will eat rice, won't she?" Walter asked Horatio.

"Yes, but that's when she's got a fork. Don't underestimate how fussy she is." Horatio smiled.

"Can't she use some sticks or something?" Walter asked.

"Zoë… someone who hates dirt, using some sticks that were found in the wild." Horatio smiled again as his eyebrows rose.

"Wasn't there a spork thing in that box where she has the chlorine and iodine?" Eric asked and Horatio looked over to him.

"Perhaps, I haven't had a look. If there is, she'll eat the rice." Horatio said softly and they nodded at her.

"No wonder she's tiny." Walter chuckled. They quietened down and relaxed, all thinking to themselves. Ryan had returned but he sat in his tent instead as he felt a little awkward around the group now. Eric eventually got up and checked on the fish, they still were not cooked. He glanced back round to Ryan as he stared out to sea.

"H, I think it's a good idea if you guys go for a shower now as it'll be getting dark by the time this is cooked and you won't be able to go after." Eric said softly and Horatio nodded and then very gently woke Zoë. She opened her eyes after he called her name and rubbed her stomach.

"Mmm" she moaned.

"I'm sorry to wake you beautiful, but we should go for a shower now, otherwise we won't get one tonight." Horatio said softly and Zoë nodded at him before sitting up and stretching. She rose to her feet slowly and turned around.

"Are you going to be okay walking there?" Zoë asked him softly as he rose to his feet.

"Yes, I'll be fine. It doesn't hurt so much now anyway." Horatio assured her and she nodded at them.

"Is Wolfe back?" Zoë asked as she turned to Eric and he nodded at her. She gave him a small smile and then turned to Horatio.

"How are you feeling?" Horatio questioned as they walked out of the shelter.

"I'm good, I definitely feel better than earlier." She said softly and Horatio gave her a smile.

"Promise me that you'll tell me if you feel unwell at all?" Horatio asked.

"I promise, but I feel fine at the moment, so there's no need to worry." She assured him as they collected a new set of clothes and their towels.

"Before we go, let me just pick up the first aid kit." Horatio said softly and she nodded at him. She knew that there was no point in arguing. He walked back over to her with the first aid kit over his shoulder and then took her free hand in his.

"We didn't have showers last night." Zoë said as she looked up at him.

"Yes we did." Horatio said softly.

"No, I mean after making love." She said as she looked up at him.

"Ah, indeed we didn't. Well done." Horatio said as he looked down to her.

"That's twice we've done it now and not had showers." She grinned at him.

"I take it that is an achievement?" Horatio asked and she nodded.

"What are you doing to me? I swear you're making me less of a clean freak." Zoë grinned up at him.

"I wouldn't say that… I'd say that you're not as compulsive with showers anymore." Horatio smiled as she looked up at him with a brilliant smile.

"That's basically what I said." She grinned.

"Well, I know you like to feel clean, but you used to have to shower straight after making love, so I'd say that was a compulsion. Now, you're a little looser and don't mind waiting a little longer to have the shower and don't go stir crazy when you don't have one." Horatio smiled.

"That first time I nearly went stir crazy." She grinned.

"Yes, but you managed to get through it." Horatio smiled.

"I guess so." She said as they reached the waterfall.

They showered and returned to camp just as Walter and Eric were dishing up the fish and rice. Zoë and Horatio joined the rest of them once they'd put their clothes away. Eric quickly checked her dish to make sure that there was no skin on the fish or anything that resembled a fish.

"Are you sure the fish is cooked?" She asked as she was handed a dish.

"Yes, don't worry about it Zoë." Eric said softly and she nodded.

"Thank you guys." She smiled.

"I think I saw a spork in that tub you keep the chlorine tablets and iodine." Eric said softly.

"You did?" She asked enthusiastically and he nodded.

"Oh thank heavens." She said as she got up and placed the pan on the arm rest. She returned with a spork in her hand.

"Thank you! I had completely forgotten that it was in there!" She grinned as she sat.

"It's a spork, Zoë. I've never seen someone so excited over one before." Walter smiled.

"Little things please little minds, Walter." She grinned as she crossed her legs and plunged the spork into a lump of fish. She looked over to Horatio because she wasn't sure about the fish.

"It's fine Zoë, I've just had some." Horatio assured her and she nodded and she looked back down to the fish. She hesitantly ate a little and then found that it was alright.

"You two are pretty good cooks considering the environment we're in!" Zoë praised the both of them and they gave her a nod and a smile. They ate and had a small conversation, by the time they'd finished, it was dark and they had moved to the seats around the fire.

"Does anyone want the rest of mine? It's only some rice, I can't eat anymore, but I wouldn't want the food to go to waste." She said softly and Walter nodded. She handed it to him.

"Are you sure you don't want it?" Walter asked as he looked up at her.

"I'm sure, Walter, go ahead." She smiled. She sat back and felt a shiver go up her spine as goose bumps developed up her arms.

"Are you a little cold?" Horatio asked.

"Not really." She said softly and he nodded at her. Eric and Walter began to talk, getting into an in-depth discussion about wildlife. Zoë tuned them out as she watched the fire and felt Horatio's gentle fingers play with hers. Horatio concentrated on Zoë and lost himself in her beauty as the fire gave her a beautiful glow, he'd noticed that the wind had picked up as her hair blew more. A large gust broke her from her daze and she looked over to Horatio.

"Okay, now I'm cold. Can we go to bed? I think it's going to rain." Zoë said softly and then looked up at the forming clouds above them. Horatio gave her a nod.

"I think I'm going to go to the tent now as well." Eric said as he looked up. Walter and Ryan agreed and they all parted ways after throwing as much wood as they could on the fire to keep it going. They all settled down and Zoë moved closer to Horatio.

"Keep the voice down, remember?" Horatio whispered to her and she giggled as she nodded.

"Are you comfortable with Mr Wolfe sitting near us?" Horatio asked softly.

"As long as you're with me, then yes" she said softly. Horatio nodded at her.

"Did you get rid of the condom?" Zoë asked quietly.

"Yes, I did earlier when you were sleeping and the rest of them were busy elsewhere." Horatio replied quietly.

"Did you make sure that no-one could see it if they put something in the bin?" Zoë asked and Horatio nodded.

"Thank you handsome." Zoë said softly before she placed a sensual kiss on his lips.

"Goodnight, handsome" she said softly.

"Goodnight beautiful" Horatio replied before he kissed her back. They closed their eyes and embraced each other as they heard the pat of light rain on the material of the tent. They felt the surge of a chill as the wind picked up a little and so they held each other tighter. Zoë quickly fell asleep in Horatio's arms, while he lay awake feeling her breath hit his cheek repeatedly. '_I've got to get her off this island and soon, she's not going to last much longer, she's getting weaker by the day.'_ Horatio thought to himself. He fell asleep soon after thinking to himself. Horatio woke at the crack of dawn and reached over for Zoë. When he didn't feel her by his side he opened his eyes and immediately began to panic. He sat straight up and threw the blanket off when he didn't see her. He rose to his feet and stepped out of the tent and glanced around.

"Zoë!" Horatio yelled at the top of his lungs once he saw her as his heart began to pound.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

He turned and grabbed his jacket that was sprawled across a suitcase and began to sprint up the beach with the first aid kit slung over his shoulder. Eric had risen and also began to run after Horatio. Walter was somewhat slower and stood at the entrance of this tent in a sleepy daze as he rubbed his eyes. Ryan had risen and had begun to run but then remembered that it was probably best if he didn't approach them.

Horatio reached Zoë and fell to his knees beside her as he threw his jacket over her. He immediately located her pulse and began to calm down once he felt the steady, strong beat. She began to wake as Eric reached them. He caught his breath and looked down at them.

"Everything okay?" He asked out of breath and Horatio nodded as he leant over Zoë.

"Zoë, wake up for me sweetheart." Horatio pleaded as he placed both of his hands on either side of her face. She moaned at him and then opened her eyes, only to close them immediately again. Horatio moved in to the path of the sun to create some shade for her face. She began to open her eyes again. She swallowed as she looked up at Horatio.

"Horatio? What's wrong?" She asked as she fully woke. Ryan reached them and saw that Zoë was awake and okay. She looked over to Eric and then to Ryan as he stood a few meters away.

"What happened?" She asked as she looked back to Horatio and then down to his jacket laying over her. She swallowed as she looked back up at Horatio.

"Have I been sleepwalking again?" She asked and Horatio nodded at her.

"Am I naked?" She asked and Horatio nodded again. Zoë looked back round to Ryan and then looked back to Horatio.

"Mr Wolfe, can you give us some space?" Horatio questioned loudly and he nodded at them and turned to walk away.

"Why am I naked?" Zoë asked quietly as she looked up at Horatio.

"I don't know sweetheart." Horatio said softly and then ran his hand through her hair. She looked over to Eric and swallowed.

"Do you want some space?" He asked softly and Zoë nodded.

"Don't go too far though, please." She asked him and he nodded. He got up and walked a few meters away and turned his back. Zoë sat up.

"Do I have pants on?" She asked, she didn't want to remove the jacket that she was holding close to her chest.

"Yes." Horatio said softly as he crouched beside her and began to unbutton his shirt.

"No, Horatio. You'll burn instantly. The jacket will do." She said to him.

"The jacket won't be enough, Zoë." Horatio said as he continued to unbutton his shirt.

"No, you'll burn!" She said firmly.

"H, it's okay, Zoë can have my shirt." He said as he began to unbutton it.

"Thank you sweetie, but you don't need to." She said as she looked over to him.

"I insist, Zoë. H is right, the jacket won't be enough." He said softly.

"Thank you, Eric." Horatio said as he quickly buttoned his shirt back up.

"Is it okay to turn around?" Eric asked.

"Yes." Zoë said softly as Eric took his shirt off.

"Thank you so much." She said as he handed her the shirt and then stepped away again to give her space. Horatio quickly put her arms through the sleeves as she held the jacket up to her chest.

"Hold onto the jacket for a moment, I'm going to get you up." Horatio said softly and she nodded at him. He put his hands under her arms and lifted her to her feet and then turned her so she had her back to the camp. He quickly did the buttons up and then took the jacket from her. Zoë looked down and made sure that the shirt was long enough.

"Thank you." She said as she looked up at Horatio.

"Come on, we need to get you showered and changed." He said softly and she nodded. Horatio hung the jacket over his arm and then placed his other arm around her waist.

"Thank you Eric." She said shyly as they got closer to him.

"No problem." He said as he turned back around and then lightly took a hold of her upper arm and walked back with them.

"Where are my clothes if I'm not wearing them?" She asked as she looked up at Horatio.

"I've not seen them anywhere, sweetheart." Horatio said softly and she sighed.

"I have no idea what happened… this is so embarrassing." She said as she shook her head and looked down.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart." Horatio said softly.

"Don't worry about running up the beach naked and not remembering it? Yeah, I see that logic." She said as she looked up at him. He could see the embarrassment on her face.

"Zoë, no-one is bothered by what happened, they're just concerned for your safety, they know you can go on a wander at night." Horatio said softly.

"It's still embarrassing though, how would you feel if you went for a wander naked when you were surrounded by women?" She asked as she looked up at him and he nodded.

"I understand sweetheart, but no one saw anything, I put my jacket over you before anyone else got to you." Horatio assured her and she nodded as she looked down at the sand just as they got into camp.

"Erm, Zoë. I'm only saying, but I think that your clothes are down by the water." Ryan said softly, trying his best to avoid eye contact with her or Horatio.

"You didn't have anything to do with this, did you?" Zoë questioned quietly.

"No Zoë, I swear. I had no idea until Horatio shouted your name earlier. I didn't see anything either, Horatio's jacket covered you completely." Ryan assured her frantically. He glanced up at the both of them and saw that Zoë's expression was softer than Horatio's. He could see the rage in Horatio's eyes. Zoë briefly looked up at him and gave him a nod. She quickly moved from Horatio's arm and ran down to the water's edge. Horatio looked away from Ryan and over to where Zoë was running. He quickly made his way over to her after he gave Eric a nod.

"What is wrong with me? Why can't I just be normal?" She asked as she broke down. She turned to Horatio and leant against him.

"A lot of people sleepwalk, Zoë. It's nothing to be ashamed about." Horatio said quietly as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Perhaps, but I've just woken up naked on a beach. It wouldn't have been so bad if I had my bra on or if Wolfe wasn't here. Can you even imagine how I'm feeling? What if he saw me last night? What if he did do something?" She asked.

"He was telling the truth, Zoë. I really don't think he did see you last night. Don't worry about it sweetheart, I know it's easy for me to say, but no-one saw anything, I promise you that." Horatio soothed her. She pulled back from the hug and then nodded up at him.

"I think I need a shower now, I'm getting itchy, my legs are salty, I must have been in the water at some point." She said softly and Horatio nodded at her. He placed his arm around her waist again as she held her clothes closer to her. She dumped them on the floor in the tent and then walked over to the suitcases and picked up a bikini and a pair of shorts and small top along with her towel.

"Are you not showering?" Zoë asked as she turned around to Horatio and he shook his head.

"I'll have one later." He said softly and she nodded at him. She pulled on a pair of joggers and then looked up to Horatio. He stepped forwards and tied them up for her and she then slipped on a pair of flat shoes and walked out with Horatio and to the waterfall.

"I feel so bad for her." Walter said as he walked over to Eric who was stood by the fire, looking out to sea.

"Yeah" Eric agreed.

"I'm just glad that she didn't walk into the water this time, none of us woke up." Walter said as he too looked out to sea.

"Yeah, I can't imagine how terrified Horatio was, or just how terrified he is each time they go to sleep. He has no idea whether she's going to wake up in the morning or where she's going to wake up." Eric sighed. Walter nodded. Horatio and Zoë soon returned and they sat down to eat something with Eric and Walter while Ryan stayed away. They sat in the shade for a few hours, keeping themselves occupied while Ryan stayed in the tent and rested, he had nothing else to do and didn't want to stress Zoë out any more than she was.

"I think I'm going to sit in the sun for a bit, we've now been here a week, I need to sunbathe." She said softly as she got up. Horatio nodded as she looked round to him and she then walked into the tent to apply more sun cream. She then picked up a dry towel and placed it over one of the leather seats that were out in the sun by the fire. '_It shouldn't burn me now. I know how hot leather gets in the sun. I hate leather seats.'_ She thought to herself as she pulled her sunglasses on and then relaxed the chair back into the reclining position. She fell asleep, but Horatio woke her 20 minutes later with a bottle of sun cream in his hand.

"You'll burn if you stay on your back." Horatio said softly and she nodded up at him.

"Do you mind if I take my top off? I've got a bikini top on underneath." She asked softly as she squinted up at him.

"It depends on whether you're comfortable with it, sweetheart." Horatio said softly.

"I'll just pull the top up to expose my stomach, that would be okay, wouldn't it?" She asked and Horatio nodded at her. She pulled the bottom of her top up to her ribs and then rubbed in more sun cream into her skin. She turned over and looked up to Horatio with a smile.

"Could you please do my back?" She asked and he nodded. He rubbed it into her back and then wiped the excess off onto the back of her thighs.

"Don't stay out here too long, will you?" Horatio asked and she shook her head. Horatio gave her a nod.

"Why don't you come and sit out here, just put something over your head so you don't burn your scalp?" She asked.

"It's a little warm in a shirt and suit-trousers." Horatio said softly and she nodded at him. Horatio glanced over to Ryan's tent and caught him looking over at Zoë as she relaxed and closed her eyes.

"On second thoughts, I might join you." Horatio said softly and then watched a smile appear across her face.

"Don't burn though." She said softly and he walked away to apply the sun cream generously. He pulled a dry towel and sat on it on the seat that blocked Ryan's view of Zoë.

"Have you got something on your head?" She asked as she turned her head and then looked up at him.

"Ah good, you found it." She smiled as she saw the cap that was sat upon his head.

"Yes, but may I ask why you have this here?" Horatio asked a little confused.

"Well, I left my cap in the BMW, the only cap in the house was yours and if we hired a car in Brazil, it may have been a convertible, in which case, I packed a cap for me as my hair would go crazy." She smiled.

"You really do think of everything." Horatio smiled.

"Yes, but don't let your ears burn, okay?" She asked and Horatio nodded.

"I'm covered in sun cream - you've got nothing to worry about." Horatio said softly as he admired her calm body relaxing in the sun.

"Why did you change your mind? You said it would be too hot in what you're wearing." Zoë asked curiously.

"I decided that I wanted to sit by my beautiful wife-to-be and admire her sunbathing." Horatio smiled at her and then watched a smile appear across her face.

"Are you sure it's nothing to do with Ryan? I see you've moved the seat slightly so his tent can't see this seat at all." She smiled.

"You see right through me, don't you?" Horatio asked and she nodded.

"Yep" she grinned. "Thank you handsome, I didn't realise he could get such a good look here." Zoë said softly and Horatio nodded at her. Horatio watched her fall asleep and then relaxed back, but kept an eye on the time. He woke her not long after with a bottle of water in his hand for her.

"Thank you." She smiled as she sat up. She drank most of the water and relaxed back while Horatio drank the bottle he had. She turned back onto her back and smiled up at Horatio. He watched him reach over and pull her shorts up a little.

"Sorry handsome, I didn't realise they were falling down." Zoë said softly.

"Don't worry, sweetheart." Horatio said softly as he looked back at her. She gave him a smile and then closed her eyes again.

"It's like we're back on holiday." Zoë mumbled quietly.

"Except we don't have a 5* hotel to go back to…" Horatio smiled.

"Yeah, except that, or the excellent food." She smiled back up at him and he nodded.

"If there was a hotel here, I'd come." She said softly and Horatio agreed.

"I can't imagine what Joe is doing right now, I think it's quite likely that he's been admitted to hospital for a MI." She said as she sighed.

"MI?" Horatio asked.

"Myocardial infarction… heart attack" she said softly as she looked up at him. "Sorry, I forget that you don't know the technical terms." She said softly and he nodded.

"I thought for a moment it was like one of those MFBs or whatever you called it." Horatio said softly with a secret smile.

"MFBF my dear" she grinned up at him and he chuckled a little.

"Yes, that." Horatio said softly.

"Put some more sun cream on, please." She said softly and Horatio did as she asked and applied yet more sun cream generously.

"I wonder if our children will tan or burn…" She smiled.

"I think they'll burn. They'll be blessed with my skin complexion, I guarantee you." Horatio said softly.

"They're likely to have brown hair though, because the red-hair usually skips a generation." She said as she looked up at him.

"Perhaps, I hope they get your skin complexion though, I'd love to have lots of mini you running around." Horatio smiled.

"Lots? I say, I hope you don't mean like 8 of them, because I don't think I can pop out that many!" Zoë grinned up at him.

"No not quite 8" Horatio smiled down at her.

"I'd like to be pregnant with our second child before I'm 30 though." She said as she looked up at him and he nodded.

"Are you sure you'd want another baby almost straight after our first?" Horatio questioned with a smile.

"Yeah, well, give it a month or so, I'm sure I'll be wanting another. How can I resist having another you in my arms?" She grinned and he chuckled.

"Can we stop talking about this please? Because I really am craving you right now, you've made me all broody again." She smiled up at him and he chuckled again.

"I would have you right now, but there's two problems, we're not alone and you need to relax." Horatio said softly.

"What if I were to take the shorts and top off? You wouldn't resist, would you? I'm sure you'd suggest that we go and take a shower now just so we could be naughty." She grinned up at him.

"That is true, so please keep your clothes on or I'd have to take a bar of chocolate with us as well and I'd make a terrible mess... you'd have to spend longer under that waterfall, without your bikini on because there'd be chocolate in places harder to get when wearing it." Horatio whispered into her ear.

"Stop, Horatio, you literally don't know how much you're turning me on right now. If you say another word, I will be on you." She said as she crossed her legs to try and release the intense sensation that was pulsating through her groin. She bit her lip as she looked up at him.

"I'll get the chocolate then." Horatio grinned at her, joking. But he saw the glint in her eyes from behind her sunglasses and then realised she wasn't joking about getting on him. She sprang out of the chair and literally jumped on him, straddling him in the chair and pinning him down as she placed a fiery kiss on his lips.

"I warned… you." She mumbled between hot kisses. She ran her hands over his chest and up to his neck as he placed his on her waist. He could feel her hot skin beneath his hands.

"Zoë, we're not alone." Horatio mumbled quietly when he broke from the kiss as she began to nuzzle and kiss at his neck.

"I warned you though." She said as she looked up at him and she could feel him becoming hard against her groin. She kissed at his mouth again before glancing round to Eric and Walter. Walter looked away as soon as her eyes locked on to him. Eric hadn't seemed to have acknowledged them, she knew he saw what they were doing though, but she didn't care.

"You can't do this, Zoë." He pleaded her.

"I'm not, if you think I'm going to have sex with you in front of them, you really don't know me. I'm merely trying to turn you on as much as you've done to me. You're such a tease." She grinned and then began to kiss at his neck again. She glanced over to Walter again and he had his eyes firmly planted on the sea.

"By the feel of it, I'm succeeding to." She grinned before her mouth connected with his. He moved his hands to her thighs and felt the hot skin below her shorts.

"If we were alone right now, I'd make love to you like there was no tomorrow. I'd be on you until you were begging me to stop. I'd work you so hard that you'd be gasping for air. I'd start with my hands, then my mouth and then you'd get–" She whispered in his ear as she ran her fingers over his chest but she was cut off.

"Okay Zoë. I get the picture." Horatio pleaded her to stop, he could feel himself about to explode in his boxers just thinking about it.

"You really are naughty." Horatio grinned at her and she nodded as she shifted on his lap and by doing so, rubbed up against his aching bulge.

"Mm, Zo, please don't do that, otherwise I really will need a shower now." Horatio begged and she immediately stilled as she smiled at him.

"That's what you've just done to me." She grinned.

"I also think I do need a shower now… I think I just orgasmed when you were talking to me." She whispered as she leant against him and then began to nuzzle at the skin below his ear. He had no will power to stop her from doing as she pleased, he absolutely loved it and coupled with the adrenaline rush of knowing other's had seen, he felt exhilarated.

"But I'm not going to go for a shower and so I'm going for a swim." She grinned as she sat back and pulled her top off and threw it onto her seat.

"Zoë, no, please." Horatio begged.

"You won't see the bikini, I'll be in the water." She smiled.

"It's not just that though sweetheart." Horatio said quietly as he took hold of her waist again.

"What else is it then? If it's because you're standing to attention, then just cross your legs." She smiled.

"It's not that, Zoë. You could arrest when you're in the water." Horatio said softly.

"I know when I'm going to arrest, if that happens, I'll make my way out immediately, I promise you. I'm not going to go out of my depth." She said as she ran the back of her knuckles down the side of his face.

"Zoë, I–"

"Don't worry handsome." She said as she moved on his thighs again and rubbed against his bulge.

"Just look at my breasts in this bikini, aren't they magnificent?" She grinned at him and Horatio involuntarily looked down at them and then back up to her face. His mouth fell open a little.

"I know you want to see me in just the bikini." She grinned as he looked back down to her breasts.

"Save all of that energy for later because I'll be the one telling you to keep your voice down." She grinned before she kissed him one last time. Horatio inhaled sharply and then swallowed as he watched her get off him and pull her shorts down.

"Zoë, you're being unfair." Horatio begged her, unable to resist her stunning body in the pink and black bikini.

"On the contrary, I think you're being unfair to yourself, you're trying to deprive yourself of something you really want." She grinned as she stood in front of him and let her hair down. It fell down her back and then tied it up into a higher bun. She grinned at him, then bent down and placed another kiss on his lips and then backed off. She turned around after glancing over to Ryan who had his eyes on her and then over to Walter and Eric, Walter had his eyes on her too but Eric seemed to be relaxing and resting his eyes. Zoë strolled down to the water front and slowly walked into the sea. Horatio watched her every step and then watched her dive into the water and swim out a little. Horatio watched her turn onto her back and float on the surface for a while, he was caught in a trance that she'd put him under. Walter and Ryan seemed to be under the same spell. Horatio crossed his legs and watched her swim and enjoy herself as she looked down into the water at the fish. She came out 5 minutes later, feeling refreshed and cool.

"That is absolutely gorgeous in that water, you should come in." Zoë smiled at him as she stood in front of him, dripping wet.

"I'll burn… and swimming in next to nothing in front of these 3 is slightly embarrassing." Horatio said as he flushed red.

"I'm in a bikini in front of them at the moment." She shrugged.

"Yes, but you've got the perfect body, I haven't." Horatio smiled shyly. Zoë rolled her eyes at him.

"Put on a t-shirt then and I'm sure I accidently packed some of your boarder shorts when I threw the majority of your boxers into the suitcase." She grinned.

"Maybe another time beautiful" Horatio assured her.

"I see you're still enjoying the view?" She asked as she walked over to her seat and sat down on the towel and peered over to his crotch. He smiled nervously.

"You can't say you didn't enjoy that. You're always saying that I need to wear my bikini's more often." She grinned at him as she folded her top and shorts and put them on the arm rests and then laid down again. Horatio looked down at her glistening body and he could feel himself losing control in his boxers. He sat back and looked back out to sea.

"This is so much more relaxing, why didn't I sunbathe from the start?" She asked softly.

"Probably because we'd be out of condoms right now" Horatio whispered and Zoë began to chuckle.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked softly.

"Of course" Horatio replied as he looked over to her.

"How come you're really struggling to keep control now, but when we were in Italy, you hardly ever got extremely excited." Zoë questioned quietly.

"I knew you weren't ready for anything then, but now, I know you'd happily have me. So it's a little harder to stay in control." Horatio said softly.

"I'm so glad I'm not a man, I don't think I would ever get it down if I was with you and you were a woman." She grinned as she looked over to him and he began to chuckle.

"It's usually hard to get an erection when others are around, but you're just too beautiful." Horatio smiled at her.

"Aw, aren't you cute. I'm sure if any of them were to walk over here, you'd shrink quite quickly." She grinned at him.

"Hmm, I'm not so sure as you're lying in front of me, still partially wet and in a bikini, I think it would be hard to go down." He admitted.

"If you want me to put something on, I don't mind. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." She said softly.

"Not at all, I'm enjoying the view." He smiled at her. He looked up at Eric and Walter and saw that Eric was dozing and Walter was looking out to sea, he didn't dare look round to Ryan because he knew if he saw Ryan staring at Zoë, he'd lose it.

"Horatio…" She said inquisitively.

"Go on." Horatio said softly as he nodded at her and knew it was probably going to be an awkward question just by looking at the curious yet innocent expression on her face.

"What does it feel like to get an erection?" She asked and he paused.

"It's incredibly hard to explain, Zoë. I guess it just feels hot and hard not to mention I feel extremely aroused." He said softly and she nodded. "I guess it's similar to what you feel when you're aroused, you feel that surge of heat between your legs, it's the same with us men." Horatio added and she nodded again.

"I wouldn't like to have a penis; to think that something hangs off you in between your legs is weird." She said smoothly.

"We're used to it sweetheart." Horatio smiled softly and she nodded.

"Didn't ever ask Joe or Mike these questions?" She asked softly.

"Not really, I only feel comfortable enough with you to ask them. As a curious teenager, I used to ask David all sorts of questions from what I'd heard at school and I could see how awkward he got, so it put me off asking people questions like this, but you don't seem to mind and that makes me feel really comfortable." She said softly and Horatio nodded.

"What sorts of questions did you ask?" Horatio asked curiously himself.

"I asked about things I'd heard boys talking about at school, like what a boner was, what wet dreams were… what dick-slapping meant… those sorts of things. He'd always answer, but I could see that he didn't really want to tell me; he wanted to think of me as his innocent little girl and didn't want to 'dirty' my mind with such things but knew I'd hear a lot worse at school if I ever asked one of the boys." She said softly and Horatio nodded.

"Didn't Jenifer ever talk to you about that sort of stuff?" Horatio asked softly.

"Oh yeah, she spoke to me about plenty of things, but they only had relevance to me, like what periods were and things, she never told me about the boys area of things. Neither of them wanted to have the sex talk with me, and they both knew that it wasn't needed as I was so frigid anyway. David did eventually speak to me about sex when I started asking questions when I was around the age of 18, Jen didn't talk to me about that because they both knew exactly what I had been through and they knew it was best if David spoke to me about it." She said softly and Horatio nodded.

"You need some more water handsome." She said softly and he nodded but didn't get up because he was still entrapped by her.

"Don't make me get up and get one because I'll have to walk into that shelter in a bikini." She grinned at him with a raised eyebrow. He quickly rose to his feet and went to get some water as she sat up and applied sun cream to her chest where her top had previously covered and the top of her thighs where her shorts were. She stood as Horatio walked back with two more bottles while she applied the sun cream to the backs of her thighs where the shorts had covered again. She gave him a kiss as he handed her a bottle of water, she then sat and had a few sips. Horatio sat back down and looked over to her.

"Could you do the top half of my back please?" She asked and Horatio nodded and then patted the seat between his legs. She sat between his legs and handed him the bottle. He slowly rubbed it into her back as she let out another quiet content moan.

"Your hands are quite literally magic." She said as she glanced back to him and he smiled at her.

"There you go, beautiful." Horatio said softly and she got up and said thank you to him. She sat back in her seat and began to sunbathe again after drinking the rest of the bottle of water. They both got up and walked back into the shelter when it got too hot after Zoë put her top and shorts back on. They ate a snack and had yet another bottle of water.

"We should go and fill some more bottles up." Zoë said as she looked over to Horatio.

"You should rest, Zoë, not fill and carry water back." Horatio said softly.

"It's okay, Zoë, we'll go and do it." Walter said as he looked over to Eric and Eric nodded, looking tired and dazed.

"Do you even know what you've agreed to, Eric?" Zoë grinned when she saw the daze he was still in.

"Yeah, the water bottles" he said tiredly.

"You're tired sweetie, you don't have to do it." She said softly.

"No, it's really okay, we'll do it." Eric assured her and she then nodded and sat back in the seat. Zoë and Horatio sat back and had a conversation while Eric and Walter filled the water bottles up. They returned and then helped Zoë and Horatio sterilise the water.

"What shall we have for dinner tonight then?" Walter asked as he sat back.

"How about hot dogs and rice?" Eric questioned, knowing that Zoë would eat it.

"Sounds good to me" Walter agreed.

"Shall we cook two tins instead of 3 this time? That'll give us about 3 each, that'll be enough with rice as well, won't it?" Eric asked and they all nodded.

"Don't give me so much rice tonight though please, share what you would have given me between you 4." She said softly and Eric nodded at her.

"I'm going to go for a shower now anyway." Walter said as he got up, they nodded at him and he then walked out. Zoë got up and walked out and appeared again with a small book and a pencil.

"What's that?" Horatio questioned softly as she sat back next to him.

"It's a puzzle book, I forgot that I had packed it for the plane journey." She said as she crossed her legs.

"I should have known." Horatio smiled at her. Zoë and Horatio lost themselves in the book while Ryan and Eric both had time to shower. They were all back and showered and sat under the shelter as the sun shone high in the sky with the sound of wildlife booming around them. Zoë looked up and realised that they were all back and then glanced down at her watch.

"Well, time flies when you're having fun!" She grinned at Horatio and he smiled back.

"Shower?" She asked Horatio and he nodded at her.

"Have some water before you go; you're looking a little dehydrated, I'll get your clothes." She said as she got up and placed the pencil and book on Eric's arm rest.

"You can do some if you want, but leave the ones we've started and all of the good ones. I've marked the good ones." She grinned at him and he chuckled.

"Thanks Zo." He said as he looked up at her. Horatio picked up a bottle of water and then walked out with it. Zoë had picked up two towels and their clean clothes. They walked out but before they stepped foot on the mud Horatio stopped.

"The first aid kit… wait here a moment beautiful." Horatio said softly.

"Don't worry about it, I feel so good. I'm positive that I'll be fine." She assured him and he turned to her and exhaled.

"I just want to be safe." Horatio said softly.

"Okay handsome if you have to." She said softly and he nodded. He quickly rushed back and picked up the first aid kit and rushed back to her. They then walked over to the waterfall.

"I don't know why, but I feel really good. It must be all that sun!" She grinned at him.

"I'm glad to hear that beautiful." Horatio said softly as he smiled at her. They both got undressed and Horatio sprang to life in his boxers again when Zoë was walking into the waterfall in just her bikini. He watched her hair drape down her back and then walked over to her.

"We don't have any condoms with us, so behave because I won't be able to stop myself this time." She grinned at him.

"I'm behaving, don't worry." Horatio assured her with a smile. They both quickly washed and washed their hair. Zoë closed her eyes and felt the water fall over her body and she felt so relaxed. Horatio had got out of the waterfall and begun to walk over to the towels.

"Come on Zoë." Horatio called quietly. She turned around when she heard the weakness in his voice. She saw him stumble a little on the rocks and her heart began to race.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"Horatio!" She shouted as she ran out of the waterfall and over to him. Before she reached him he fell as he lost consciousness. She watched his head hit the floor before his body slumped into one of the 3 pools of water. She jumped into the pool, she didn't care what was in the bottom of it or how deep it was, but she just needed to get Horatio out and to safety. She pulled him up immediately and wrapped her arms around his chest, under his arms.

"Eric!? Walter!?" She screamed as his bleeding head rested on her shoulder.

"Eric!?" She screamed as loudly as she could but knew it was unlikely that they heard anything.

"Horatio, come on handsome, don't do this to me please!" She begged his unconscious body. She could feel his blood running down his head and then onto her body. '_Just how am I going to get him out? He's a lot heavier than me!'_ She thought to herself.

"Horatio, come on handsome." She begged again as she pinched one of his ears. She didn't get any response from him so she held him there and let go with one arm and pulled herself up onto the ledge and sat at the edge of the pool. She then kneeled on her knees and wrapped her arms around him again and clasped them at the front of his chest. She hauled him out with every last bit of strength she had and could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She began to panic because she thought she was going to arrest. But her safety and well-being wasn't her worry, it was Horatio's, she knew if she collapsed and arrested, he wouldn't get the treatment he needed. She managed to drag him away from the water and laid him on his back. She got up and grabbed the first aid kit.

"Thank you so much for picking it up, Horatio." She thanked him. She checked his pulse and breathing before his eyes. She then thoroughly cleaned the wound with saline and antiseptic wipes.

"That was a bloody sharp rock, Horatio. Why didn't you warn me?!" She asked his unconscious body as she began to get too stressed.

"Horatio, wake up for me please!" She begged as she rubbed his chest. She didn't get anything from him though.

"Eric!?" She screamed again in hope of him hearing. She put steri-strips on the clean, dry wound and then placed a bandage around his head after putting a folded towel under his head. She pulled the other towel from the rock and placed it over him as she could feel that he was quite cold. She took his temperature – 38.2. '_Raised internal temperature, cool on the outside, he's probably quite clammy but he's wet so I can't tell. He probably passed out, possibly due to the heat?'_ She thought to herself.

"You probably had a stupidly high temperature Horatio, why didn't you tell me you were feeling unwell?" She questioned as she sat back on her legs and looked down at him. She was unsure of what else she could do. She certainly couldn't carry him, but she couldn't leave him there.

"Horatio, come on please!" She asked loudly again as she checked his eyes. '_He must've passed out and then knocked himself out. What do I do?'_ She thought to herself. She looked around and could feel herself really panicking. '_Calm down, you'll be no use if you panic!'_ She thought to herself. '_I need to get him back to camp so I can properly check him over.'_ She thought to herself.

"Horatio, I'm going to put you into the recovery position." She said loudly before she gently moved him into position and then made sure his head was dry and that his airways were clear. She took her watch off and placed it in one of his hands in case he woke when she was getting help.

"I'll be right back handsome." She said as she rose to her feet, still wet and pulled on her converse and then sprinted back to camp. She didn't care that she was just in her bikini.

"Eric! Eric I need your help!" Zoë shouted as she ran into camp. They all rose to their feet.

"Eric, it's Horatio." She gasped as she stood at the entrance of the shelter. They all saw the blood down her body and thought that she was hurt as well.

"Wait here" Eric ordered both Walter and Ryan before he approached Zoë slowly.

"Calm down Zoë." He said very gently.

"It's Horatio! Come on!" She said as he placed his hand on her arm, she then turned and ran with Eric on her tail.

"What's wrong?" Eric asked.

"He passed out and then knocked himself out. I had to drag him out of the pool when he fell in there." She said as he ran beside her.

"Are you okay?" He questioned and she nodded.

"He's unresponsive." She added and Eric nodded. They arrived at the waterfall and both knelt beside Horatio.

"Horatio, open your eyes for me handsome." Zoë called loudly as she pinched his ear.

"He's still out." Zoë said as she looked up at Eric as she pulled her watch back onto her wrist.

"Go and take your inhaler." Eric ordered her as he placed his hand on Horatio's bare shoulder. Zoë didn't even seem to hear him in her panic.

"Zoë, go and take your inhaler, you're wheezing. You'll be of no help if you have a bad attack." He ordered and she looked up at him and then nodded. She ran over to their clothes and took the inhaler as Eric checked Horatio over. As Zoë was recovering, Horatio began to come around.

"Zoë, he's coming around." Eric called and Zoë quickly made her way over to them as she crouched.

"Horatio, open your eyes for me please?" She asked as she pinched his ear again. He moved his head but didn't open his eyes.

"His GCS is low." She said as she looked up at Eric. He could see the fear in her eyes.

"Zoë, do me a favour and take a deep breath. Try and calm down, it's okay." Eric assured her and she nodded as she took a deep breath.

"Horatio, I'm going to shine this light in your eyes again, I'm sorry." She said as she opened his eyes and shone the pen torch into them. She sat back on her legs.

"His pupils are responding well, but he's not there. We need to get him back to camp so I can properly look over him." Zoë said and Eric nodded.

"I'll get his legs, you his torso?" Zoë questioned and Eric hesitated.

"Go and get Walter, I don't want you putting strain on yourself." Eric said softly.

"No, the quicker we get him back the better. I'll be fine." She said as she moved. Eric gave in to her a nod as he knew it would be no use to argue with her.

"Okay, if you lift his torso I'll wrap the towel around him as he'll hate me if we take him back and he's basically naked." Zoë said softly and Eric nodded.

"Just be careful of his head." Zoë asked and Eric nodded again and then lifted Horatio by getting his arms under Horatio's and clasping his hands over Horatio's chest. Zoë wrapped the towel around him and tucked it in at the top so it wouldn't fall.

"Do you want to get dressed first?" Eric questioned as she pulled the first aid kit onto her shoulder.

"I'll come back after or something. Let's just get him back now." She said as she picked up his legs by his knees and tried to take some of his weight off Eric. They slowly made their way back to camp.

"Horatio it's okay handsome." Zoë assured him a few times as they went back to camp. He still hadn't regained full consciousness when they were back.

"Back off, give us space." Zoë ordered firmly as they walked into the shelter. They laid Horatio in one of the seats and Zoë then put the first aid bag on the floor. She began to thoroughly check him over but became aware that Ryan and Walter were edging closer and she had her back to them and was in a bikini.

"Wolfe, Walter, please give us some space." She asked as she turned to them and they gave her the space she wanted and walked out of the shelter. Zoë checked his lungs with the stethoscope to make sure he hadn't inhaled water and all sounded clear.

"Horatio, can you open your eyes for me?" Zoë questioned loudly and he moved his head as his hand moved.

"Come on Horatio, please?" She asked and he fluttered his eyes open.

"Well done handsome." She said as she ran her knuckles down the side of his face lightly.

"You're okay, you've just passed out and hit your head." She said softly when she heard Ryan calling her name frantically.

"What?" She questioned.

"Walter has passed out or something" Ryan said frantically.

"Eric, go and check him please, pulse and breathing." She said and Eric nodded and then left

"Hey, don't worry handsome, you're okay, just rest." She said softly as she ran a hand over his wet hair. Horatio looked up at her and then down at the towel covering him.

"Don't worry, I've kept you covered. Eric had to help me get you back to camp after you passed out and fell into one of the pools." She said as she sat on the edge of the arm rest.

"He's got a good pulse and breathing." Eric shouted to Zoë.

"Put him in the recovery position." Zoë called back softly and then she looked back down to Horatio.

"You've hit your head, but you haven't done too much damage. I've had to put steri-strips on the wound though. I've cleaned it and everything, but we need to keep an eye on it in case of infection, that water isn't the cleanest." She said softly and Horatio nodded.

"How are you feeling?" Zoë asked as she placed her hand in his.

"Marvellous." Horatio said with a small smile.

"How are you really feeling?" She asked softly.

"I have a bit of a sore head, and I feel a little tired, but other than that I feel good." He replied and Zoë nodded at him.

"He's coming around." Eric shouted to Zoë.

"Okay, once he's completely come around get him up and bring him in here." Zoë shouted back.

"Do you think you can sit up and have some water for me?" Zoë asked and Horatio nodded. She helped him to sit and then handed him a bottle of water.

"I think you were too hot; your temperature was slightly high. You should have told me that you weren't feeling well." Zoë said as she sat back on the arm rest while Ryan and Eric walked in with Walter.

"Get him to drink something and eat some chocolate." Zoë said and Ryan quickly collected the items.

"I didn't want to stress you out as we were alone." Horatio said softly and she exhaled through her nose.

"You stressed me out more because you passed out. If you had told me I could have prevented you from passing out and I wouldn't have had to drag you out of that pool." She said as she looked down at him.

"I'm sorry beautiful." Horatio said softly and she gave him a nod. Horatio looked down at her in the bikini. He then looked over to Ryan, Walter and Eric and saw they all had their concentration on Walter as he had something to eat.

"I'll put something on in a moment." She said softly and he nodded at her. Horatio closed his eyes and then rubbed his face. He looked back over to Zoë and noticed that she was covered in blood.

"Is that my blood?" Horatio questioned softly and Zoë nodded at him.

"Don't worry handsome, head wounds always bleed a lot." She said softly as she glanced down at the blood that had run down her chest to her stomach. She also saw some of his blood on her thighs from when she pulled him out of the water.

"Do you want any painkillers?" She asked softly.

"No thank you sweetheart, I'm fine." Horatio said softly and she nodded at him.

"How are you feeling, Walter?" She asked as she looked over to him.

"Better now, thank you." He said softly and she nodded.

"I need to go and wash this blood off, I'll be right back." She said softly and Horatio shook his head at her.

"I'm going with you." He said as he looked up at Zoë.

"No, you're resting, you could pass out again and this whole thing would be repeated." She said as she looked down at him and placed her hand firmly on his shoulder to prevent him from getting up.

"You're not going on your own, Zoë." Horatio said as he looked up at her.

"I'll be fine. I need to get this blood off me before I go crazy, Horatio." She said softly as she looked down at the blood again.

"I will come with you." Horatio insisted.

"No, but if you're that insistent that someone goes with me, Eric can come?" She asked softly and Eric looked around to them.

"I'm not having you get up Horatio, you look awful." Zoë said with a raised eyebrow.

"Thank you." Horatio raised one at her too.

"Eric won't mind, will you? You can just turn around while I get the blood off. I can't have it all over me any longer." She said as she looked up at Eric. Eric looked to Horatio for his acceptance.

"Okay, just be careful, okay? Promise me that you'll tell Eric if you feel unwell?" Horatio asked and she nodded.

"I promise you." She said softly and Horatio nodded. He looked over to Eric.

"I won't be long, have some water and something to eat. Try and keep yourself cool." She said softly and Horatio nodded back at her. Zoë looked over to Eric and then walked out after placing a quick kiss on Horatio's lips.

"Keep an eye on both of them. Get me if either of them are unconscious for more than a minute." She said to Ryan and he nodded at her. She walked over to the waterfall with Eric.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

"I'm sorry Eric, I wouldn't have asked if Horatio wasn't so insistent." She sighed.

"Don't worry about it, I don't mind." Eric said softly and Zoë nodded.

"Two of them down in the space of 10 minutes, if that's not bad luck, I don't know what is." She sighed again.

"It's probably the heat, it is very hot today." Eric said softly and Zoë nodded.

"Yeah, it must be." Zoë agreed.

"I'll wait here, shout if you need anything." Eric said as they reached the edge of the waterfall and Zoë nodded as she looked up at him. She walked over to her things and took her converse off and quickly walked back into the waterfall as Eric turned around so his back was to Zoë. She washed the blood off and then stepped out of the waterfall and then sorted her bikini out.

Meanwhile, Ryan sat himself in one of the seats as both Horatio and Walter rested themselves, Horatio very quickly changed into a shirt and trousers. They both felt awful. '_I can't be unwell, Zoë need support, she doesn't need the worry about me on top of everything else.'_ Horatio thought to himself as he pulled himself up to get a bottle of water. He slowly walked back to the seat but could feel himself losing consciousness as he walked. '_I got up too quickly I think.'_ He thought to himself as he stopped and held onto the back of the seat with the bottle in his hand. He could feel his head spinning as his vision darkened.

"H, are you okay?" Ryan questioned as he stood up and Horatio nodded as he looked down and tried to will his legs to move so he could sit in the seat but they wouldn't move. '_I think I'm going to be sick.' _He thought to himself as he looked down and swallowed. His breathing deepened as Ryan walked over to him and could see the colour drain from Horatio's face. Horatio looked to the seat and thought he saw Zoë sitting in it.

"H?" Ryan questioned and his words echoed in Horatio's ears as he looked up and round to Ryan.

"Back off Mr Wolfe." Horatio growled, thinking Zoë was sat in the seat. Ryan quickly moved away when he heard the anger in Horatio's voice as well as the steaming hot rage in his pale and weak face.

"H, come and sit down." Walter said softly as he got up and walked over to Horatio.

"Get him away from Zoë." Horatio slurred as he leant on the seat more.

"Zoë's not here, she's showering, H." Walter said as he placed his hand on Horatio's arm when he saw Horatio weaken.

"You need to sit down." Walter said as he took a firm hold of Horatio's arm just before Horatio's body gave way and he fell. Walter caught him and then gently laid him on the sand. Ryan knelt down and helped Walter roll Horatio onto his side and into the recovery position as they put a shirt under his head.

"You should back off Wolfe." Walter warned as Horatio came round quickly and Ryan moved away.

"Horatio, it's Walter, you're okay you've passed out again though." Walter said loudly and then listened to the small groan Horatio let out.

"When you're feeling better I'm going to get you in the seat, okay?" He asked but Horatio let out another moan, sounding distressed.

"Zoë's okay, she's at the waterfall showering quickly." Walter said loudly. Horatio quickly sat himself up and looked up at Walter looking dazed and confused.

"You passed out Horatio, Zoë's fine, don't worry about her." Walter said and Horatio exhaled.

"I need to get you up and into the seat, can I do that?" Walter asked.

"I can do it myself." Horatio grumbled as he pulled himself up and held onto the seat again and slowly moved around it and slumped down into it. Walter got him another bottle of water and a chocolate bar.

"Here you go sir." He said softly.

"Thank you Walter, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude." Horatio apologised as he looked up at Walter.

"Don't worry, I understand, I know the feeling." Walter said softly as he sat down in the seat next to Horatio. Horatio tried to finish the bottle of water as he ate the chocolate bar, but the chocolate bar was sticky and he could feel it forming clumps at the back of his throat, causing his mouth to dry out again, which required more water. '_I am never eating melted chocolate again.' _He thought to himself. He then relaxed back and steadied his breathing out, he felt incredibly exhausted and his head was pounding.

Zoe began to walk back to her clothes and her towel after stepping out from under the waterfall when she felt the fluttering of her heart in her chest.

"Eric?" She called very quietly, unable to call any louder.

"Eric?" She tried to call again a little louder as her muscles began to weaken.

He finally heard her quiet cry for help and glanced around to see her clutching at her chest.

"Zoë? Are you okay?" Eric questioned as he began to make his way over to her. She looked up at him and then shook her head.

"Okay, stay calm and come and sit down for me." Eric said softly as he placed his hand on her upper arm. He saw her facial expression change as she looked over his shoulder.

"Zoë? Come on, we're going to sit down." Eric repeated but she didn't hear him, she was already trapped too deep in the daze. Eric reached out and took hold of her wrist by her chest. He could see that she was extremely pale.

"Zoë, can you hear me?" Eric questioned.

"Josh?" Zoë questioned as she stepped away from Eric and tilted her head as she looked over to the rock where her clothes were. Eric stepped closer to her again and took hold of her wrist.

"Zoë, take a deep breath for me please." Eric asked softly when he couldn't count her pulse. He saw her growing weaker and caught her as her body collapsed. He quickly lifted her into his arms and sprinted back to camp with her in his arms.

"Stay with me, Zoë." Eric shouted.

"H! Horatio!" Eric shouted as he entered the camp. Horatio walked out of the shelter.

"I think she's arrested." Eric shouted as he ran into the shelter with Horatio. Eric laid Zoë down and Horatio immediately placed his fingers on her neck to get her pulse.

"Zoë?" Horatio called but he couldn't feel her pulse.

"Where's the first aid kit?" Horatio questioned before he moved her head and began mouth to mouth. Eric quickly pulled the first aid kit up and pulled the AED out as Ryan and Walter both approached.

"Get me a towel." Horatio ordered any one of them. Ryan quickly returned with a towel just as Horatio was performing chest compressions.

"Come on Zoë." Horatio pleaded and then took the towel from Ryan after he'd finished chest compressions and wiped at her chest so he could attach the AED pads.

"Wolfe, Walter, out please. Thank you." Horatio ordered when he realised that he'd have to take her top off as it was soaked and was wetting her chest after he dried it. They quickly exited. Horatio pulled her up and then snapped the back of her bikini and pulled it up over her head and then laid her down again. He dried her chest once more as Eric leant over and began mouth to mouth. Horatio attached the AED pads and then shocked her once Eric was clear. Eric didn't look down at her chest while Horatio shocked her.

"Come on beautiful." Horatio pleaded as he placed his fingers on her neck.

"She's got a pulse." Horatio sighed with relief. He quickly pulled the towel up and over her to cover her completely. Horatio leant down and checked her eyes.

"Zoë open your eyes if you can hear me." Horatio questioned as his head began to spin again. Horatio placed his hand on the top of her head as he took a deep breath.

"You're okay sweetheart." Horatio said softly before he rubbed her sternum. She let out a small moan and exhaled sharply.

"Well done sweetheart. You're okay." Horatio assured her.

"H sit down." Eric said firmly when he saw Horatio beginning to sway a little. Horatio quickly moved and then put his head between his legs as he sat in another seat.

"You're okay Zoë, it's Eric." Eric said softly as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Can you open your eyes for us?" Eric asked softly as Horatio sat back up and exhaled as he looked over to Zoë and Eric. He slowly rose to his feet again and walked over to them and sat on the side of the arm rest. He took Zoë's hand in his as she moved her head slightly.

"It's Horatio sweetheart, can you open your eyes for me please?" Horatio asked softly and she moaned as she moved her head. They could see that she was agitated and restless.

"You're doing really well." Horatio said softly as he ran a hand through her wet hair and they saw her relax a little. Ryan and Walter walked back in and Horatio looked round to them.

"Sorry H, he collapsed again." Ryan squirmed and Horatio gave them a nod. Horatio looked back down to Zoë.

"Zoë, can you hear me?" Horatio asked and she nodded.

"Okay beautiful, can you open your eyes for me?" Horatio asked and she slowly opened them. She looked straight up and then blinked a few times.

"Horatio?" She mumbled quietly.

"I'm here sweetheart, don't worry." Horatio assured her warmly and she looked over to him as he spoke. She swallowed and exhaled a small moan. She raised a hand and rubbed at her chest and then looked down.

"Don't worry about that sweetheart." Horatio assured her when she looked back up at him.

"How are you feeling?" Horatio asked.

"A little tired, but okay" Zoë exhaled as she closed her eyes again.

"Okay sweetheart, can you eat something for me?" Horatio asked and she nodded. She began to sit, thinking that she still had her bikini on but Horatio prevented her from sitting up.

"Stay there for a moment." Horatio said softly and Zoë nodded as she laid back down. He rushed out and picked up one of his t-shirts and then walked back in.

"I had to take your bikini top off, I'm sorry sweetheart." Horatio said softly as he sat back on the edge of the seat.

"What? Why?" She questioned.

"You were wet and the bikini was soaking, each time I dried you, it just let out more water. I couldn't use the AED otherwise. Don't worry, I had sent Wolfe and Walter out and Eric didn't look." Horatio said softly and she nodded at him.

"Eric, could you please hold the towel up so she has some privacy?" Horatio asked and Eric nodded at him.

"Okay beautiful, I'm going to sit you up in a moment and then get the t-shirt on, okay?" Horatio asked and she nodded again. Horatio handed Eric the towel and Eric immediately looked away as he held the towel up so Ryan and Walter couldn't see her. Horatio helped sit her up and got the dark green t-shirt on her.

"Well done sweetheart." Horatio said softly. He supported her and then pulled the seat back up and then helped her to sit back.

"Thank you Eric." Horatio said softly as he got up and got a bar of chocolate and a bottle of water for her.

"You need some more water too." She mumbled quietly as Horatio handed her the water and he nodded at her. He got a bottle and then sat down next to her and sipped it.

"How are you feeling?" Zoë asked.

"Good." Horatio said softly as he looked over to her.

"Don't lie to me, please." She said weakly.

"I am okay, Zoë." Horatio assured her and she nodded.

"How are you feeling, Walter?" She asked as she looked at him.

"I'm good thank you." Walter said as he looked over to her and she nodded and then put her head back as she closed her eyes.

"I cannot believe the 3 of us are unwell…" Zoë sighed and then looked round to where Eric was standing when she heard a thump, she saw him lying flat on his back on the sand.

"Eric!" Zoë shouted as she sprang out of the chair and knelt down beside him.

"No, Eric. Don't do this." She said as she quickly took his pulse and checked his breathing. She checked his eyes and then pulled him into the recovery position as Ryan rushed over to them.

"Wolfe." Horatio warned as he slowly got to his feet. Ryan quickly backed off from Zoë and Horatio crouched down beside her.

"Zoë, go and sit down, I've got this." Horatio said softly as he placed his hand on her back.

"No, I'm good." She said as she rubbed Eric's shoulder. Eric let out a small moan.

"Hey Eric, it's Zoë. Can you open your eyes for me please?" She asked loudly and he fluttered his eyes open.

"Well done sweetie, you've just passed out too, we're going to get you up in a moment and sit you down, okay?" Zoë asked and Eric exhaled a moan as he nodded.

"Well done sweetie, you're doing well." Zoë said softly as she rubbed his shoulder.

"Zoë, go and sit down, please?" Horatio asked warmly.

"I'm fine Horatio." She assured him as she looked round to him.

"You need to rest, Zoë." Eric mumbled quietly.

"And you need to be looked over." Zoë said softly. Both Horatio and Eric exhaled, they knew she wasn't going to listen to them.

"Can we sit you up, Eric?" Zoë asked and he nodded. Zoë and Horatio helped to sit him up and Zoë took his pulse again.

"Zoë, you're pale, go and sit down now." Horatio said firmly. She looked at him.

"I'm fine. Eric, we're going to get you up and into that seat, okay?" Zoë asked and Eric looked up at her.

"Zoë, you need to go and sit down." Eric said firmly too and she exhaled.

"I will once you're up and in that seat." Zoë said firmly back. They helped Eric to his feet and then sat him down. Horatio then quickly made Zoë sit too and took her pulse.

"See I'm fine." She said softly.

"Your pulse is a little faster than it should be, Zoë." Horatio said and Zoë exhaled as she rolled her eyes.

"Eric scared me a little, that's all. It'll calm down a little in a while." She assured him and then reached up and placed the back of her hand against Horatio's cheek. She then reached over to Eric.

"You're both burning up." She said as she got up and placed her hand against Walter's cheek.

"You are too, can I get you all to undo your shirts please?" She asked and they all looked up at her.

"Zoë, rest." Horatio said as he sat forward.

"I'm not resting until your temperature has come down, if it rises too high, any one of you could have a seizure, that's a life threatening situation, I am not leaving it until that point. Now undo your shirts please." She said firmly to the lot of them. She then picked up the thermometer and the box of disposable ear pieces. She took their temperatures and all were above 39 degrees.

"All set your seats into the reclining position please, I need to put something cool on you." She said as she walked out and then returned with 3 tops in her hand.

"Horatio, just undo your shirt please. I'm going to put this over your chest and stomach anyway." She sighed and he quickly did as she asked when he saw the 'don't-mess-with-me' facial expression. She poured a bottle of water over one of the tops and then laid it out over Horatio's chest and stomach. She did the same to Eric and Walter and then walked away again and came back in with 3 wash cloths.

"Don't worry, they're clean." She assured them as she poured a bottle over all 3 of the cloths and then placed them on their foreheads.

"Zoë, please sit down and relax, we're fine now." Horatio begged her. She walked over and got another water bottle and took a few sips of it. She nodded at him and took a step but stopped as she took a deep breath and looked down to her feet.

"Zoë!" Horatio raised his voice as he sat up and began to climb to his feet to get to her. Ryan had already rushed over to her and got her over to the seat and sat her down. Ryan took her pulse and looked over to Horatio.

"Her pulse is just a little fast, it's not racing though." Ryan said softly and then Zoë pulled her hand out of his and looked up at him, then down to his hand on her thigh. She began to hyperventilate as she looked round to Horatio.

"I'm sorry Zoë, I thought you were going to collapse." Ryan said as he backed off immediately and gave her space. Horatio placed the wet top and cloth on the seat behind him as he got up and crouched in front of her and looked up into her eyes and then took her pulse for himself.

"You really need to relax, okay? I've got you." Horatio asked as he placed his palm on her cheek and threaded his fingers into her hair. She nodded at him as she sat back and then looked up at Ryan. He could see that she was uncomfortable. She looked back to Horatio as he tried to soothe her.

"You're okay, I've got you." He said smoothly and she nodded as she began to relax.

"Lay down and put that cloth back on your head and the top on your chest, please? Don't make me get up and do it." She said and he nodded at her and did as she asked. Zoë sat back and relaxed a little.

"Wolfe, check their temperatures please?" Zoë asked after 10 minutes of resting her eyes. He nodded at her and then checked them.

"You're feeling okay, aren't you?" She questioned and he nodded at her.

"If you're not, tell me because it's probably not the heat if you're feeling unwell. It could be some sort of infection." She said as she looked up at him.

"I feel fine, really." He assured her and she nodded.

"Do any of you have tender stomachs, or do you hurt anywhere?" She asked as she looked round to them all and they all shook their heads.

"Okay." She said softly and then closed her eyes again and rested. They all rested while Ryan kept an eye on all of them.

"I need to go and change, I'll be back in a moment." She said as she slowly got up.

"Hold on." Horatio said as he sat up and then placed the cloth and top behind him as he shuffled forwards on the seat and then did his shirt up.

"Horatio, you need to rest in the shade." She exhaled as she rubbed her face.

"So do you, I'm not leaving you to change on your own." Horatio said as he raised his eyebrows at her. She exhaled and then nodded.

"Fine" she said as she rose to her feet and walked out with him on her tail. She quickly changed and put on another bikini and a strapless playsuit and then walked back into the shelter with Horatio. She sat back down and while Horatio sat back down.

"Walters temperature is 38.6 and Eric's is 38.2" Ryan said and she nodded. Ryan then walked over to Horatio and Zoë tensed a little while he was close to her.

"Horatio's is 38.5" Ryan said as he glanced over to her and then backed off when he saw that she was tense.

"You guys need to eat something, I'll put the food on." She said as she slowly rose to her feet.

"Zoë, rest, please." Horatio pleaded her.

"You guys need something to eat, you'll only get worse otherwise." She said as she picked up the trangia and walked out and began to set it up.

"Zoë, don't make me tell you again." Horatio warned. She looked round to him and he saw the fire in her eyes.

"Do me a favour and relax. I'm good. The more you tell me to relax, the more you're stressing me out, Horatio." She said firmly as she sat on the sand and poured one of the bottles into one of the pans. Horatio laid back down, he knew he shouldn't argue with her at that moment in time.

"How much rice did you use last time?" She asked Eric.

"Half of the packet." He said and Zoë nodded at him and put half in. She then set up the second trangia and put the pan on the top, ready to put the hot dogs in when the rice was nearly done. Zoë got up and sat back down.

"See, I'm fine." Zoë said as she looked over to Horatio. She saw that he was feeling awful and felt bad for snapping at him.

"I'm sorry handsome." She said as she leant over and took hold of one of his hands and then delicately stroked his cheek with the back of her fingers with her other hand. He nodded at her and gave her a small smile. She sat back and accidentally fell asleep. Ryan sorted out the food and checked their temperatures regularly while they all had a gentle conversation.

"Mr Wolfe, I suggest you check on the food." Horatio said firmly when he saw Ryan staring at Zoë again.

"The food is fine, I just checked it a few minutes ago." Ryan replied as he innocently looked over to Horatio.

"How should I put this… if you look at Zoë one more time like that, I will not tolerate it, I may be slightly unwell, but I will not tolerate it." Horatio threatened and Ryan swallowed when he realised he had been looking at Zoë. He quickly looked away after he nodded and then got up to sit by the trangia.

"The food is done." Ryan said 10 minutes later as he got up with the equally shared food in the pans. Ryan looked to Horatio and he nodded at him and then gently woke Zoë. Zoë woke and looked up at them. They'd all done their shirts up and were sitting up.

"What's your temperature like?" Zoë questioned tiredly.

"37.7" Horatio said softly and she nodded and then looked over to Eric and Walter.

"We're about the same." Eric said softly and she nodded and then looked up at Ryan as he handed her a pan with 3 hot dogs in and a pile of rice.

"Thank you." She said quietly as she placed the pan on the side and picked up the spork that was resting on the side of the pan. Ryan sat down after they all had their pans.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep." She said as she looked up to them.

"Don't worry, it's good that you were resting." Eric assured her.

"How are you all feeling?" She asked and they all nodded.

"Better" they all said and a small smile appeared across her face, happy to hear and see that they were feeling better.

"How about you, beautiful?" Horatio asked softly.

"A little tired, but good." She smiled at him.

"I'm sorry about earlier, Eric." She apologised.

"Don't worry, you managed to warn me in time." Eric said softly and she nodded shyly and looked down at her food. She swallowed and sat back.

"Zoë, eat it please." Horatio asked softly.

"I'm not hungry." She exhaled as she looked over to him.

"Just try and have a bit, please?" Horatio asked and she nodded as she picked up the pan.

"See, you had lots of sunlight this morning, so you don't need to eat now… I knew it was true." Walter said softly and she began to giggle softly as she looked over to him.

"You might be right actually." She smiled at him. Ryan looked at her a little confused and jealous. Walter saw the jealousy in Ryan's posture and facial expression but decided he'd ignore it as Zoë looked back down to the rice and hot dogs. She had a few mouthfuls and then relaxed back.

"I am eating it, just not all at once." She said to Horatio before he could say anything. He nodded at her and carried on eating himself. Horatio noticed that she was falling asleep and nudged her awake.

"Please just eat some more, then you can sleep all you what." Horatio said as he rubbed her arm and she nodded at him tiredly and then ate as much as she could. She only left a little bit of rice.

"Can't you eat that last little bit?" Horatio asked and she began to chuckle.

"You sound like David…" She grinned at him as she raised an eyebrow and he smiled at her.

"Who's David?" Walter asked curiously.

"He was my uncle." Zoë said softly and Walter nodded.

"Was?" He asked.

"He was killed in a car crash a few years back." She said as she looked down to the rice.

"Oh, I'm sorry Zoë." He apologised.

"It's okay." She said as she looked up to him.

"If you don't mind me asking, why would your uncle say that? Surely your parents would say that?" Walter asked with a small smile.

"My parents were killed when I was a child, I lived with my aunt and uncle until they were killed in the crash." She sighed as she looked up at him.

"I'm so sorry Zoë, I didn't mean–" Walter looked shocked.

"Don't worry about it." She said before she finished the last few mouthfuls.

"There you go." She smiled at Horatio. Horatio smiled at her and then watched her get up and get another two bottles of water. She handed them to Walter and Eric.

"Do you want one?" She asked Ryan and he shook his head at her.

"Thank you though." He said softly and Zoë picked up another two bottles and handed one to Horatio.

"Drink them please." She said to the 3 of them and they nodded at her. She relaxed back and looked over to Horatio. He saw her need to be closer with him and he smiled at her.

"Come here beautiful." Horatio said softly and he saw a smile appear across her face as she got up and then sat in his lap.

"Have you both ever thought of getting a small lap-dog?" Walter questioned with a smile and Zoë began to giggle again.

"Don't be so cheeky." She grinned at him as she relaxed back against Horatio.

"What?" Walter smiled back at her, he knew she needed to be mentally picked up and could see the glow in her eyes when he was cheeky.

"I love sitting with Horatio, we don't have a sofa here, so I like to sit on him." She grinned and then looked back to Horatio.

"He's also really comfortable." She grinned as she looked back to Walter.

"Yeah, but surely it's not so comfortable for H?" Walter asked with a smile.

"Are you calling me fat?" She questioned with a sincere facial expression.

"No, no not at all Zoe–" Walter squirmed as he began to fear for his life. He relaxed when he saw a grin appear across her face.

"Next time I have a poker game, I'm definitely inviting the both of you…" Walter relaxed. Zoë giggled again.

"I'm not that uncomfortable, am I?" Zoë questioned Horatio.

"No sweetheart." Horatio smiled at her.

"You'll understand when you find the right lady Walter." Zoe said as she looked over to Walter and he nodded at her.

"It's just really comforting, for the both of us I guess. You guys should try it. Eric sit on Walter's lap." She grinned.

"Oh, we only do that sort of thing in private." Eric smiled at her and she began to laugh again.

"Remind me to give you two more space at work then." She smiled at them. She looked back round to Horatio and then really relaxed as she rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her stomach. She quickly looked down at her watch and then looked up at Horatio.

"I'll be right back." She said as she got up out of his lap.

"Where are you going?" Horatio questioned softly.

"Tablets." She said softly and he nodded at her. She quickly came back and sat back down in Horatio's lap. She relaxed back on him.

"Hold on sweetheart." Horatio said as he pulled her hair from her back.

"What happened here?" Horatio asked softly and she looked back at him.

"I don't know? What is it?" She asked softly.

"It's a graze." He said softly.

"Oh, that's nothing to worry about then, I probably did it when showering or something, those rocks aren't exactly soft." She smiled at him. He put her hair back and then let her lean back on him. She pulled her legs up and curled up as she turned to the side and leant against him sideways.

"It could be from when I got you out of that pool I suppose." She said softly. Horatio looked round to her with a guilty look.

"Don't worry about it handsome, it doesn't hurt." She smiled and Horatio nodded at her. She quickly kissed him on the lips and then relaxed back.

"We should all get an early night tonight I think. We've all had a long day." She said after she stifled a yawn as Horatio wrapped his arms around her once again. They nodded at her.

"If you guys are bored then there's a deck of cards in my handbag." She said softly.

"You've had a pack of cards all this time?" Walter questioned and she nodded.

"I just remembered." She smiled at him.

"Better late than never I guess, who wants a game?" Walter questioned. Eric nodded at him and he then looked to Ryan who shied away as he shook his head.

"H?" Walter asked.

"You guys go ahead." Horatio insisted.

"Play Horatio" she insisted him and he sighed. Horatio nodded at Walter and then rubbed Zoë's back.

"Don't mind me, you play while I sleep on you." She grinned up at him. Walter got up and collected the cards from her handbag. Zoë quickly fell asleep on Horatio. They quietly played a few card games. Horatio won the majority of them while Ryan dozed himself. They stopped playing once the light had gone and it was dark.

"I'm going to move to the fire, I think." Eric said as he got up, followed by Walter and Ryan. Horatio gently woke Zoë and walked with her over to the fire. Zoë sat in a separate seat to Horatio and crossed her legs as she sat up straight.

"Have fun playing cards?" She asked and they nodded at her.

"Who won?" She asked with a smile.

"H, most of the time." Eric said softly and Zoë smiled as she looked over to Horatio.

"I thought that was the way it would go." Zoë grinned.

"You could have warned us." Walter smiled.

"That's not fun though." She smiled.

"I'd like to see you two against each other, I'm not sure who would win out of you two." Walter smiled.

"I'm sure Horatio would win." She smiled.

"Hmm… well you both have a wicked poker face." Walter said as he thought to himself.

"It's a little too dark to test now and we both know each other's tells…" Zoë smiled at him and Walter nodded.

"How about we try a mental challenge, I've always wondered who'd win out of us." Walter said softly and Zoë chuckled.

"I think I can guess." She said softly.

"Who do you think?" Walter asked.

"Horatio, most definitely" She smiled.

"No, I think it would be close between you two actually." Eric smiled as he looked at Zoë and Horatio.

"You guys can do something like that, I think I need a rest." She said softly and they nodded and relaxed themselves.

They could see that Zoë looked a lot better and a lot more active, but they could see the exhaustion on her face too. Horatio placed his hands over her stomach and then saw the smile appear across her face. She turned her head towards his and then placed a loving kiss on his lips and then rested her head back on his shoulder.

"I need the loo." Zoë said as she sat up and looked round to Horatio and he nodded at her and walked away with her. They picked up a couple of torches, hand sanitizer and the baby wipes and walked off into the darkness. Before Zoë went to the loo, she pulled Horatio close and kissed him passionately.

"I love you so much." She said, brushing her lips against his.

"I love you a lot, too." Horatio said softly, brushing his lips against hers. She kissed him passionately one last time before she pulled away from him and went to the loo.

"I would honestly pay 1 million pounds just to use a proper loo." She said as they walked back.

"1 million, really?" Horatio asked.

"Yes. A sink and soap would have to be included too, of course." She smiled as they linked arms. Horatio chuckled and they finally joined the others.

"What's funny?" Walter asked.

"Sex" she said immediately and then began to laugh even more. Walter squirmed again.

"I'm sorry, that's just becoming my response to your questions now." She grinned as she sat in Horatio's lap again.

"No, we were just discussing how much we'd pay to have a loo, with a sink and soap. I said I'd pay 1 million for one." She grinned. Walter nodded at her.

"1 million? Seriously?" Walter questioned and she nodded.

"I'll go and build you something if you give me 1 million?" Walter questioned.

"I'm afraid it doesn't work like that, it would have to be a proper ceramic toilet and sink, with proper anti-bacterial soap and loo roll… it also would have to be sterile." She grinned.

"Ah, I don't think that's possible." Walter said as he sat back.

"No, I don't think so." She smiled and then relaxed back against Horatio and rested her head on his shoulder. She slowly fell asleep as Horatio rubbed her stomach lightly. He glanced down at his watch about an hour later after talking with Eric and Walter. His movement caused Zoë to stir.

"Bunny." She said loudly, sounding dazed and tired. She quickly fell back to sleep on Horatio. Horatio rubbed her stomach again and ignored her dazed babble while they all looked at her.

"It's just sleep talk." Horatio said softly.

"Who's bunny? You?" Walter smiled.

"No, not me, one of her close friends from New York" Horatio chuckled a little. Walter nodded at him, still amused at the thought of her calling Horatio bunny.

"We should go to bed, she'll get a bad back otherwise." Horatio said softly and they nodded at him. He gently roused her and she looked up at him.

"Let's go to bed, beautiful." Horatio said quietly and she nodded and then got up off him and rubbed her eyes. She stepped back and let Horatio rise to his feet. They all rose to their feet as they were all ready to go to their tents. She turned to Eric.

"Thank you for everything today, Eric." She said softly and he gave her a small smile.

"Don't mention it." He said softly and she then lightly wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a warm hug. She broke from the hug and then stepped back and smiled up at him. She turned to Horatio and smiled and then stepped forwards and took his hand and began to walk away with him.

"Goodnight guys." She said and they replied with "goodnight" back. Ryan quickly rushed past Horatio and Zoë, in the process involuntarily placing his hand on Zoë's lower back as he'd always do if he was passing her. He didn't even realise he'd done it. He headed over to the shelter as Zoë literally leapt on Horatio and let out a whimper as she'd saw Ryan pass her and knew it was him that had touched her.

"Zoë, what? What's wrong?" Horatio asked, startled.

"Wolfe!" Eric shouted and he turned around to face them, he saw Zoë clinging to Horatio. Ryan looked confused.

"Keep your hands to yourself!" Eric shouted.

"What?" Ryan questioned.

"Did you touch her again?" Horatio yelled as he wrapped his arms around Zoë as she tried to compose herself.

"No, I walked past her." Ryan said even more confused.

"I just saw you run your hand down her lower back!" Eric shouted at him and Ryan stepped back in fear. Zoë slowly let go of Horatio and stood on her own feet.

"I'm okay." She assured Horatio as he pulled her in closer and wrapped a protective arm around her.

"This is your last warning, if you touch her one more time, I will not be held responsible for my actions." Horatio growled at him.

"I'm really so sorry, I didn't even realise I had done it! Zoë, I'm so sorry. It's just an involuntary action, I've always done that when I've passed you. I'm so sorry." Ryan pleaded. Zoë looked over to Ryan and then down to the floor, she couldn't help but feel degraded again.

"Horatio won't be the only one that won't be held responsible for his actions if you do that again." Eric growled at him as he approached Zoë and Horatio and stood by them. Walter had seen a dramatic change in Eric's behaviour towards Zoë, he was becoming extremely protective of her.

"Wolfe, do you remember Jack?" Zoë questioned as she stepped forwards, out of Horatio's protective reach and he nodded as he looked up at her.

"Do you remember how you felt when you found out that he'd assaulted me? You felt extremely angry, disgusted even, and you felt utterly helpless because you couldn't have prevented it from happening, didn't you? You wanted to beat the living daylights out of him, you wanted to hurt him as much as he'd hurt me, didn't you?" She questioned and he nodded at her.

"Imagine that again, but multiply it by 10, because that's what Horatio is feeling right now. Do you remember how I felt? Multiply that by 10 again because it was you that assaulted me, I had complete trust in you. Imagine if Jack was to return and he ran his hand down my back, what would you do?" She questioned and he remained silent.

"What would you do?" Zoë questioned.

"I'd probably shoot him." Ryan said as he looked up at Zoë.

"Now do you understand why I don't like you touching me? Do you understand why you're being treated like this? You do realise that if you were any other person, you'd probably be dead right now, don't you? I know that if Jack were upon this beach instead of you, he'd merely be a body right now. Just try and imagine how hard Horatio is trying to keep from throttling you… perhaps that is enough incentive for you to keep your hands to yourself if making me feel disgusting isn't enough for you to stop." She said bitterly.

"Zoë, I'm so sorry." Ryan said as he stepped forward. She quickly moved back into Horatio's protective arms.

"I didn't realise I made you feel disgusting." Ryan sighed as he shook his head.

"You sexually assaulted me when I was unwell, do you expect me to relish in your touch now? The thought of you nearly raping me scares the living shit out of me… I'd rather wake up in that house with Ratner standing over me again. The thought of what you could have done to me makes me feel sick, I'd genuinely rather be put through any physical torture than have you touch me. The thought of your hands on me makes my skin crawl, I want to rip my skin off right now and the temptation to jump into that fire right now is overwhelming me. That's how I feel. I don't see you as Ryan anymore; you're merely a criminal to me. You're a monster, Wolfe. How you got away with it for so long is beyond me." Zoë said as she tried to hold her emotions back. He swallowed and stepped back.

"I'm so sorry." Ryan said as he looked down at his feet, he hadn't realised that she felt that bad.

"It's the last time I'm going to say it, stay away from me please. Please don't touch me again." She begged and he nodded as he glanced up at her.

"Come on beautiful." Horatio said softly as she put her head back against his chest. She walked with him back to the tent as Ryan watched them. Horatio glared at Ryan and then rubbed her back as they entered the tent. Eric then glared at Ryan as did Walter. They all eventually parted their ways and went back to their tents.

Horatio laid down with Zoë and Zoë moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around him as she quietly sobbed.

"I feel disgusting again, Horatio." She said quietly, however, Eric heard and he felt incredibly bad for her. Horatio's heart ached for her again as he couldn't do anything to help her. He knew she'd need a shower to feel clean again but that wasn't possible. One of his hands travelled down to her lower back as he placed a light kiss on her lips. He lifted her top and then began to rub her back, gently. He felt her relax a little. Her breathing evened out as she calmed herself. He pulled her top up higher and then ran his hand up and down her back.

"You're hands are literally amazing." She whispered to him.

"Is it making you feel better?" Horatio asked and she nodded.

"Thank you." She said quietly as he continued to rub her back.

"Today has been such a rollercoaster. I hope tomorrow is better." She said quietly and Horatio agreed with her.

"I do too, sweetheart." Horatio said softly and she then placed a light kiss on his lips.

"I love you." Zoë said softly.

"I love you too, Zoe." Horatio said softly and then placed another kiss on her lips.

"Goodnight, handsome."

"Goodnight, beautiful." Horatio replied as he continued to rub her back. He felt her fall asleep, but laid awake, just concentrating on her breathing, afraid to go to sleep himself in case she arrested, or in case she went sleepwalking again. He laid there for hours, feeling her breath against his cheek and feeling her soft, warm skin beneath his fingertips. He moved to get into a more comfortable position, briefly disturbing Zoë.

"No, please don't leave me." She begged in her daze as she moved closer to Horatio again and put her arm over his chest as she nuzzled at his shoulder. Horatio kissed her forehead and then ran a hand through her hair as he exhaled. He knew she was feeling extremely vulnerable from the dazed babble that she pleaded him to stay with. Horatio stayed awake and finally heard the birds beginning to wake again in the morning. '_She is definitely not going to last much longer, I know she's not. We need to be rescued soon. Is there even anyone looking for us? Will we be rescued? Who's looking for us if anyone? Where are we? Before long, one of us will get an infection of some sort, probably Zoë with her lowered immune system due to her asthma and her heart. If she contracts anything, she will not be able to fight it, especially in these conditions, dry and hot. I'm still feeling a little unwell after earlier, I can't imagine how exhausted Zoë must be feeling. Food won't last much longer either, we'll have to resort to something if the supplies run out. What if we're here for weeks? There isn't enough water sterilising stuff, we'll all have to boil the water before drinking it. Was the plane sabotaged? The pilots and steward wouldn't have sabotaged their own plane, surely? Perhaps someone else tampered with it? This sand is really doing my head in now, it gets everywhere. Will we ever get home? I need to get Zoë to a hospital, we have to get home. She's doing so well, I thought by now she would be a lot worse off mentally, even I doubted what she could handle.' _He thought to himself as he sighed and he turned onto his side and engulfed Zoë in his strong arms and nuzzled at her neck lightly. He felt absolutely exhausted and could feel himself dozing off every now and then. He'd wake himself up each time he did doze off because he feared for Zoë's life and her welfare if she walked off and no-one but Ryan was awake. Eventually he was unable to fight it and he fell asleep. Zoë woke an hour and a half later by the light from the sun. She smiled when she saw Horatio sleeping peacefully and so close to her. She felt safe in his arms and closed her eyes again. She laid with him for hours, even though the others had got up. She moved as her leg was getting pins and needles, but she accidently woke Horatio as she moved.

"I'm so sorry Horatio." She apologised.

"Don't worry about it beautiful, good morning." He said softly and she smiled at him.

"Good morning handsome." She said before she lovingly kissed him.

"I finally got to watch you sleep." She smiled.

"I can see why you do it so often." She smiled at him. He chuckled as he exhaled and smiled up at her. She could see that he was exhausted.

"How much sleep did you get?" She questioned softly as she ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm not sure, what time is it?" Horatio asked.

"8am" Zoë replied.

"About 3 or 4 hours then." Horatio said softly.

"Horatio! Why so little?" Zoë lightly scolded.

"I couldn't sleep." Horatio said softly.

"Were you worrying about me?" She questioned but he refused to answer.

"By not answering you've given me the answer, you know that, don't you?" She raised an eyebrow and he nodded at her.

"Horatio, you don't need to worry about me, you'll make yourself ill if you don't get enough sleep." She said as she nuzzled his nose with hers.

"Go back to sleep handsome." She said softly.

"No, let's get up, we need to eat." Horatio said softly and Zoë sighed. Horatio sat up and Zoë eventually sat up after him. They stood and walked out of the tent and immediately felt the scorching hot sun on their skin. Horatio immediately walked back into the tent and applied sun cream while Zoë waited for him. They then walked into the shelter together to see the other's sitting in there. Ryan was sat on the end seat with Walter and Eric sitting on the two seats that were furthest away from him. Horatio and Zoë picked up a water bottle each and a chocolate bar. Walter got up out of the furthest seat and moved to the seat the other side of Eric while Eric lightly dozed. Horatio sat down and then looked up at Zoë with a small smile. She sat on the edge of his seat and gave him a small smile back. He wrapped his arm around her waist and then gently pulled her over and onto his lap. She let out a small giggle and then pulled her legs up to sit on him sideways, cross legged. Eric woke when she giggled.

"I'm so sorry Eric." She apologised.

"Don't worry Zoë. It's not a bad sound to wake up to, I can think of worse." Eric smiled as he sat up and stretched. She gave him a small smile and then looked to Horatio and then opened the water bottle and had a few sips.

"How are you feeling, H?" Eric questioned as he looked over to Horatio's drained, tired face.

"I'm good, thanks Eric." Horatio said softly and Eric gave him a nod.

"Eurgh, I picked up a bounty, do you want to swap?" Zoë questioned Horatio and he nodded as he handed her the chocolate bar he'd picked up.

"You don't like bounty?" Walter questioned.

"No, I hate them." Zoë said as she looked up at him and then peeled the wrapper of the plain dairy milk bar.

"They're the best ones!" Walter grinned. Zoë raised an eyebrow at him and then took a bite of the chocolate.

"I can honestly say that I won't be touching chocolate for a long time if we get home." Zoë said as she looked over to Horatio. He chuckled a little.

"You don't believe me, do you?" She questioned with a smile and he shook his head.

"Yeah, well, my long time and your long time are probably different." She grinned at him. They got up after eating the chocolate and brushed their teeth and then sat back down in the same seat.

"How'd you sleep?" She asked Eric.

"Not too well if I'm honest." He replied as he looked over to her tiredly.

"Aw no, that's not good. I slept like a baby." Zoë smiled and then looked over to Horatio's tired face and saw him dropping off.

"Someone else on the other hand didn't get very much sleep either." She raised an eyebrow. Eric tiredly smiled at her.

"You should both take a nap." Zoë said softly and Eric nodded.

"I'm fine, sweetheart." Horatio said softly and she looked over to him.

"A nap wouldn't hurt, I'll probably have one too." She smiled and he smiled and nodded at her.

"I'll give you some space so you're comfortable." Zoë said as she began to get up from him.

"No, you can stay." Horatio said as he looked up at her and she looked round to him. She saw that he didn't want her to leave so she sat back on him and gave him a smile. Zoë moved into a position that was comfortable for Horatio and he quickly fell asleep. Eric wasn't long after. Zoë felt Horatio's grip tighten on her as he pulled her in to him more. It made her feel safer, especially with Ryan sitting a few meters from her. She looked out to the sea as she lost herself in a daze.

"Do you want some more water, Zoë?" Walter asked sweetly as he got up.

"No thank you honey." She said warmly as she looked round to him with a small smile. He nodded at her and she quickly looked back out to sea. '_I'm surprised that he actually fell asleep here, I would have thought that with Eric and Walter being here he'd find it hard to sleep in front of them, and especially hard in front of Wolfe…'_ She thought to herself. She quickly fell asleep. Walter kept an eye on Ryan every time Ryan got up, either to get water or to stretch his legs. Walter made sure Ryan didn't go anywhere near Zoë and Horatio while they slept. He was looking out to sea at one point when Ryan got up. He walked past Zoë and Horatio just as Walter looked over to him. He caught Ryan looking down Zoë's playsuit as she'd moved into a position that caused the playsuit to expose the top of her chest and a lot of her bikini as it was loose. Walter quickly got up when he saw Ryan lose himself in his thoughts as he looked at Zoë's breasts. Walter grabbed him by the collar of his t-shirt and dragged him outside.

"What are you playing at?!" Walter asked lowly as he pushed Ryan away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to look." Ryan replied as he raised his hands in submission.

"You just stood there for 30 seconds staring at Zoë while she slept! You are a creep." Walter growled.

"I glanced at her, I didn't stare." Ryan tried to defend himself.

"You definitely stared, you stopped and looked down her playsuit. She should have left you to drown. You make me sick. If Horatio catches you doing something like that, he will kill you and I won't stop him this time." Walter growled at him as he approached Ryan close, intimidating him.

"I'm sorry." Ryan said quietly.

"You apologise every time and then do something else. You may be fooling her with your empty apologies, but you sure as hell aren't fooling me. She evidently still trusts you a little if she's thinking that you're genuinely sorry. If you look at her one more time, I will tell Horatio and I will watch him rip you apart." Walter threatened.

"I am sorry, I really am. Don't tell H, please." Ryan begged.

"Keep your eyes and your hands to yourself then. If you so much as glance at her again, I will tell him and I will probably throw you back in that sea." Walter said as he turned away from Ryan. Ryan swallowed as he stood in the sun. A few minutes later he walked back into the shelter and didn't look in the direction of Horatio and Zoë.

They were woken 4 hours later by a loud sound.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

"What's that?" Zoë questioned dazed as she sat up. Horatio turned his head to look out of the shelter. Zoë looked over to Eric, then out of the shelter.

"It sounds like a helicopter." Horatio said softly.

"I'm not sure if I'm hallucinating right now." Zoë said as she looked over to Horatio, who was thinking the exact same thing. They watched two black helicopters land up the beach, roughly 100 yards from their camp.

"Is this real?" Zoë questioned as she looked to Horatio, genuinely believing that her mind was playing tricks on her. Walter and Ryan had stood and stared at the helicopters by the fire. Zoë slowly rose to her feet, along with Horatio and Eric as they watched men get out of the helicopters.

"Zoë!?" A man shouted loudly as the helicopters turned their engines off. The rota's completely stopped and Zoë looked at the man shouting.

"Zoë?!" The man shouted as he ran towards them. Zoë looked up to Horatio.

"It's Joe." She gasped as she sprinted out of the shelter and over to him.

"Joe!" She shouted just before she reached him. She threw her arms around his neck as he wrapped his tightly around her waist. Horatio quickly jogged over and could hear Zoë crying.

"Oh Joe! Thank you, thank you so much!" She sobbed as she took two fistfuls of his shirt.

"Horatio! Joe's here!" She said as she turned to him and pulled him closer.

"I'm not hallucinating am I? Please tell me I'm not hallucinating." Zoë begged the both of them. They shook their head at her. Walter, Eric and Ryan all made their way over to them slowly.

"Thank God you're okay, I thought you were dead. I thought I'd lost you." Joe said as he pulled away from Zoë and placed his hands on the side of her face.

"How'd you find us? Why were you looking?" She questioned as tears rolled down her face.

"I couldn't not look for you Zoë." Joe said as he pulled her in for another hug. He ran a hand through her hair as he rubbed her back with his other hand. Zoë pulled away and looked up at him.

"Joe, this is Horatio. Horatio, Joe." She said as she stepped out from the middle of them and introduced them. They shook each other's hands and gave each other a nod.

"I can't believe we're saved, Horatio! We're getting off the island!" She said as she threw her arms around him. She looked up at him and he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Come on, we're getting you back now, you all look like you need a good meal." Joe said softly and Zoe stepped back from Horatio.

"Is there room for the cases? If not, then I need to get my medication." She said softly.

"Can we please get all the cases from the tents and put them in the second helicopter." Joe said into the microphone on the helmet that he picked back up off the floor. 4 men with machine guns over their shoulders came running out of the second helicopter and picked up the suit cases and bags.

"We need the first aid bag in the helicopter with us." Horatio said softly and Joe nodded at him and then relayed the information down the microphone.

"Why do they have guns?" Walter asked.

"In case of danger." Joe said as he looked round to the three of them standing next to each other. They studied him, they saw his dark brown hair blowing lightly in the wind and his unshaven stubble coating his lower face. They studied his burgundy shirt and suit-trousers.

"Sorry Joe, this is Eric and Walter. You've already met Wolfe." She said softly and he gave them a nod.

"Guys, this is Joe." She smiled up at him. Joe looked at her a little confused; he'd picked up on something between Zoë and Ryan immediately.

"We're heading back to Miami now, I've got your belongings and everything on the second helicopter, if you'd all like to make your way carefully into the first helicopter and sit down.

"We'll be making a brief stop in the Bahamas to refuel but that won't take more than 30 minutes. It's going to take a fair few hours as I couldn't get a plane as we can't land on this island, so Helicopters are the best we've got." Joe said softly and they nodded at him and then walked over to the helicopter as one of the men standing by the door waved them over.

"Have you got your puffer on you?" Joe asked and Zoë shook her head.

"Where is it?" Joe asked as she took hold of Horatio's hand.

"It's in my handbag." She said softly and Joe nodded. He spoke into the microphone.

"I've got oxygen on board in case the altitude plays havoc with your asthma, but you'll still need your inhaler." Joe said softly and she nodded.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm good, even better now that you're here." She said as she looked up at him.

"Has anyone else got asthma?" Joe asked and she shook her head.

"Any serious medical problems?" He asked and Zoë shook her head again.

"Oh bunny! I'm so happy to see you!" She said as she threw her arms around him again and began to sob. Joe looked up at Horatio who didn't seem bothered by the nickname.

"It's okay bunny, come on, let's get you back, okay?" He asked softly as he pulled away from her again and she nodded as she wiped her eyes. She took hold of Horatio's hand as Joe placed his free hand on her back as he held the helmet in his other hand.

"Careful of your heads." Joe said loudly as the rota's started again. He placed his hand on Zoë's head to make sure she was low enough, but felt that Horatio had already done that. Joe glanced over to him and then helped her to get up into the helicopter. Joe got Horatio in next and then hopped in after. The man standing by the door closed it and then walked around to get into the other side in the front.

"No, wait. I can't leave the pilots." Zoë said as she stood in the helicopter.

"Are they alive?" Joe questioned as he moved closer so he could hear her.

"No, but I can't leave their bodies here, they probably have families." Zoë said and Joe nodded.

"I'll have the other team go out for them, 2 bodies?" Joe asked as he put a helmet on over Zoë's head.

"3, there was a steward as well." Zoë shouted and Joe nodded.

"Where?" Joe questioned.

"I'll show them?" Zoë asked and Joe shook his head.

"What direction?" Joe questioned as he handed Horatio a helmet and Zoë pointed. Joe relayed the information and gave them a nod.

"The team are going out now to collect them. Sit down, please." Joe said softly as he pointed to the two seats beside Walter and Ryan. Zoë shook her head at him and turned around to look at the seats by Eric.

"If you want to sit there then that's okay." He said softly and Zoë nodded. Joe sat Zoë a seat away from Eric and Horatio on the end and began to do Zoë's belts up for her.

"Ouch, Joe that's too tight" she said into the microphone and he looked up to her.

"I'm sorry; I want to make sure you're safe." Joe said as he loosened the belt a little. She nodded at him as he re-checked the belts. He then moved over to Horatio and checked his belts after Horatio had finished doing them up. Joe then sat in the seat beside Zoë and Eric and did his seatbelts up.

"Make sure they're careful with the bodies please, they were good men." Zoë said as she looked over to Joe

"They've just heard that. They'll treat them with care, don't worry." Joe said softly and Zoë nodded as she took a firmer grip of Horatio's hand.

"We're just about to take off." One of the pilots announced and they felt the helicopter lift into the air.

"Joe, we need to get hold of Miami Dade hospital as soon as we can, we need them on stand-by." Horatio said down the microphone by his mouth as he looked over to Joe.

"Why?" Joe asked.

"My pacemaker has moved out of place from the crash." Zoë said as she looked round to him.

"We need to inform Nathan Taylor as soon as possible." Horatio said and Joe nodded at them and then spoke to the pilots. They gave him a thumbs up.

"How are you feeling?" Joe asked as he looked round to Zoë.

"I'm okay." She said softly.

"Have you had any problems since the crash?" Joe asked and she nodded.

"Only a couple of times though, which is why the first aid kit is with us." She said softly and he nodded at her. Horatio lifted her hand and kissed the back of her knuckles as she looked back round to him. Zoë relaxed back as Joe placed his hand on her knee. Horatio looked over to Joe and he quickly removed his hand, Zoë hadn't even noticed what had happened or that Horatio was warning Joe off.

"Sorry." Joe said softly over the intercom and Horatio gave him a nod. Zoë then peered out of the window and saw the sea a long way down.

"Where were we?" Zoë asked as she looked round to Joe.

"Right in the middle of the Caribbean sea, the island is basically a lump of volcanic rock that's slowly been engulfing the island below. It's too unstable for habitation" Joe said and Zoë nodded as she looked at him.

"How are you all doing?" Joe asked as he looked around to Eric, Ryan and Walter and they gave him a nod.

"Here's some water, we can grab a snack when we stop for fuel." Joe said softly as he reached under the seat he was on and pulled the water from the box and threw each of them a bottle. He then handed a bottle to Zoë and to Horatio. Zoë glanced over to Ryan and then looked back down at her knees. Joe moved closer to her and pulled the microphone from his mouth and did the same with hers.

"What's wrong?" Joe asked loudly close to her ear. She shook her head at him.

"Nothing." She said loudly as she looked at him. Joe looked at her.

"I'm good." She assured him and he nodded at her and then flicked the microphone back up on her helmet, then did the same with his. Zoë pulled Horatio's hand over and onto her lap and looked up at him. She gave him a small smile and he then squeezed her hand a little. He then let go of her hand and took hold of her wrist. Joe looked over to them.

"Everything okay?" He asked when Horatio took her pulse.

"Try and calm down sweetheart." Horatio said softly and she nodded as she looked at him and took hold of his hand again. He watched her burst into tears and quickly pulled the microphone away from her mouth as she tried to reach over to Horatio but was restrained.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Joe asked as he placed his hand on Zoë's arm. She interlocked her fingers with Horatio's hand and covered her face and turned her head towards Horatio. Horatio quickly undone the top half of the seat harness and leant over to her. She pulled her arm away from Joe's hands and Joe gave her the space she needed. He looked over to Eric, Ryan and Walter and all looked a little mystified, however, he noticed that Ryan didn't really look at Zoë.

"Mr Green, the second crew have recovered all 3 bodies and the black box." One of the pilots announced and Joe gave them a thumbs up and nodded at them through the small glass window that separated the back cabin and the pilot cabin. Joe looked back to Zoë and Horatio and could see Horatio talking to her but didn't have a clue as to what he was saying. Zoë pulled back and he wiped the tears from her eyes and then gave her a quick kiss on the lips. She nodded at him and then turned back to sit properly while Horatio did the top part of the harness up again. Once he'd done it, he took hold of Zoë's hand and looked over to her. She looked round to Joe after she wiped the last tear from her eye and gave him a small smile.

"Sorry" she apologised.

"Okay?" Joe asked and she nodded but she could see the deep concern filling his eyes.

"How did you find us? Why did you even look?" Zoë questioned as she looked up at Joe.

"Well, you promised you'd call when you landed and that call never came. I went to your office to see if anyone had heard anything and they hadn't. I called into the airport in Rio and they said that your flight hadn't appeared so I did some more digging and found half of a distress call made from your plane. From then on, I've been looking for you." Joe said as he placed his hand over her other hand.

"Why did you bother though? Surely you knew that there was a chance that we didn't make it?" She asked.

"I didn't want to think of that, even if that was the outcome, I couldn't have rested until I'd found you, or your body." Joe said as he looked at her.

"But that doesn't explain how you found us on a deserted island." Zoë said as she looked up at him.

"I have a few connections to people with satellites, I had them scan the whole area, including the sea. They finally found something on the island you were on and I immediately put a rescue plan into action." He said softly and Zoë nodded at him with a smile.

"I knew you wouldn't rest, I can see that you've been up for days too." She said as she studied his stubble. He gave her a small smile.

"I see you're using the company helicopters too…" Zoë raised an eyebrow and he chuckled.

"This was more important than anything else." He said softly and she gave him a smile.

"Thank you Joe." She said sincerely.

"No problem darling." He said softly.

"Surely you knew there was a chance that we could have been dead though?" Zoë asked.

"Yes, which is why we have body bags in the other helicopter. I'd rather go back to Miami with your body than nothing. I couldn't have just left you out there whether you were here or not." Joe said softly and she smiled at him as tears welled in her eyes again. Zoë quickly looked away and then wiped her eyes again.

"Does the tactical team come with the helicopter?" She asked as she looked up at him with a smile.

"No, I had the police force supply them as there could have been danger." Joe said softly and Zoë nodded.

"I'm… we're so lucky to have you." She said as she took hold of his hand and he gave her a small smile. She then looked back round to Horatio and gave him a smile. He could see that she was relaxing and he gave her a smile back. She pulled his hand closer to her lap and rested their hands in her lap. She quickly fell asleep while Joe let go of her hand and spoke to the pilots.

"What's that sound?" Eric asked 45 minutes later.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

They all looked over to Zoë when they could hear that it sounded like her wheezing. Horatio immediately lifted her head and they could see that her lips had a tinge of blue to them. Horatio quickly woke Zoë while Joe had got out of his seat and picked up her handbag and pulled her inhaler out of it. Zoë woke and looked extremely dazed. She squinted as she looked up at Horatio and then looked down to Joe as he crouched in front of her with the inhaler.

"Take this, Zoë." Joe asked and she slowly took it from his hand, she looked at it for a few seconds.

"Zoë, take the inhaler." Joe urged but she looked up at him, confused. He quickly rose to his feet when he saw her confusion and then pulled the pulse oximeter from the first aid kit and then ran over to her and put it on her finger.

"Zoë your oxygen sats are really low, I need you to take the inhaler darling." He asked as she looked at him. She looked over to Horatio.

"I can't breathe." She said quietly and Horatio took the top half of his seat harness off again and leant over. He took the cap off for her and then raised the inhaler to her mouth.

"Inhale in 3…2…1" Horatio said loudly and she inhaled just before Horatio squirted the inhaler. Joe looked back down to her oxygen sats – 62%.

"Zoë, you're in respiratory distress, I need you to stay calm." Joe said as he got up and pulled an oxygen canister from above their heads and then crouched in front of her again.

"Zoë, look at me beautiful." Horatio said softly and she looked back round to him.

"Inhale in 3…2…1" he said and they repeated the action as before.

"Well done sweetheart." Horatio said softly.

"Why's she not taking it herself?" Eric questioned frantically as he looked over to them.

"Her oxygen saturation is too low for her to think clearly." Joe said as he turned a nozzle on the oxygen canister and then held the mask to her face as she looked at Horatio. When she felt him hold it to her face she looked back round to Joe.

"Zoë, take some big deep breaths for me please." Joe asked clearly and she did as he asked.

"Well done, take a few more for me please." He said as he glanced down at his watch. He then looked back up to her oxygen sats – 65%.

"You're doing really well darling, keep taking those deep breaths" Joe said softly as he took hold of her wrist and then took her pulse.

"Horatio, hold that please" Joe asked as he looked up at the mask and Horatio took hold of it. Joe then got up and pulled the stethoscope from Zoë's bag.

"Zoë, I'm just going to listen to your chest, okay?" he asked and she nodded at him. He pulled the play-suit away from her chest and put the end of the stethoscope down her top and listened as he looked up at Zoë's face. He then put the stethoscope around his neck and then looked back down at his watch.

"I need you to take your inhaler again, okay?" Joe asked and Zoë looked to Horatio as Joe pulled the mask from her face and very gently took the inhaler from Horatio. He placed it in her hand.

"Zoë, can you take the inhaler yourself?" Joe asked and she nodded slowly and placed the mouth piece in her mouth. She squirted it without inhaling and then dropped the inhaler into her lap as she stuck her tongue out because she'd squirted it on her tongue.

"Okay darling, do you want me or Horatio to help?" Joe asked and she looked over to Horatio. Joe handed Horatio the inhaler and he helped her to take it again. Joe placed the oxygen back over her mouth and then took her pulse again. He then listened to her chest and saw a dramatic increase in her oxygen sats along with an increase in her consciousness. Joe took the oxygen from Zoë once her sats were back up to normal.

"Well done Zoë, you did really well." Joe assured her as he put the stethoscope and pulse oximeter back in the first aid kit. Horatio put the inhaler into his pocket and then took her hand as Joe put the oxygen canister back above their heads.

"I'm sorry, I usually wake when I have an attack when sleeping." Zoë apologised to all of them.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart." Horatio assured her.

"Are you okay, Zoë?" Eric asked and she nodded as she looked over to him. Joe looked back over to Ryan, he saw a completely different person to who he saw when Ryan had come up to New York. Joe sat back in his seat and buckled himself in.

"Ryan, are you feeling okay?" Joe questioned and Ryan looked up at him and nodded.

"Are you sure? Are you feeling unwell?" Joe questioned.

"I'm good, thanks." Ryan assured him. Joe looked back round to Zoë and she saw more concern in his eyes. She gave him a small smile and then took hold of Horatio's hand again. She looked round to Horatio as she swallowed.

"Can we please get hold of MDPD and have patrol officers waiting at the airport for our arrival, Joe?" Horatio asked softly as he glanced at Ryan. Joe looked round to Horatio and lowered his eyebrows.

"Sure, what's the reason?" He asked and Zoë shook her head at Horatio and then pulled the microphone from her mouth and moved Horatio's away from his.

"Don't, please, not here." Zoë begged Horatio.

"I have to sweetheart, you don't want him to go free, do you?" Horatio questioned as she leant as close to him as she could.

"No, but please don't. Joe will kill Wolfe if he finds out." Zoë said as she looked into his eyes.

"Sweetheart–"

"Seriously Horatio, Joe will kill Ryan. I need to tell him myself, I need to tell him gently and somewhere where he can't throw Wolfe from a helicopter. I'm being serious." She said as she looked up into Horatio's eyes. Horatio saw that she was being serious and then gave her a nod.

"Forget about patrol, I'll contact them once Zoë's been looked over at the hospital." Horatio said to Joe.

"What's the reason for patrol?" Joe asked.

"We just really want to get Mason, we need to know if he escaped into Brazil and whether anyone is on his case." Zoë said as she looked up at Joe and he nodded. Zoë looked to Ryan and saw that he was tense. She looked back round to Horatio who was glaring at him. Joe leant over to Zoë again.

"What's wrong with Ryan?" He questioned her, close to her ear. Zoë shrugged at him and looked up at him innocently.

"What's wrong with you? You'd usually be a lot more concerned." Joe said loudly into her ear.

"Joe, I'm exhausted, I hurt, I need a shower and my bed. I'm sorry if I'm only looking out for myself right now." Zoë said firmly back into his ear. He backed off and then nodded at her. Zoë began to fall asleep again, as did Eric and Horatio. Walter was sat stiff as a board in the helicopter, Joe could see that he was tense and absolutely petrified.

"There's no need to worry, Walter." Joe assured him.

"With all due respect sir, you weren't involved in a plane crash the other day." Walter said as he looked to Joe and Joe nodded. Joe looked over to Zoë and Horatio and saw that she'd tried to get as close to him as she could. He saw the care and affection that Horatio gave Zoë and he was grateful that she had him. He couldn't help but let a small involuntary smile appear across his face, he was happy to see her so happy and comfortable with him and because she was alive and well. He rested his head back and closed his eyes, getting some well-deserved rest after having minimal sleep over the past few days. They were woken a couple of hours later by the pilots announcing that they would be landing soon. Horatio kissed the back of Zoë's hand when they woke and she gave him a smile. They landed and a man opened one of the doors for them. They took their seat harnesses off and began to get out. Horatio helped Zoë out of the helicopter and then picked up the first aid kit and her handbag. She slung the handbag over her shoulder and then took hold of his hand. Joe hopped out and walked beside Zoë. They were all guided into a private lounge and all sat down in the comfortable seats.

"I need to go to the loo, I'll be right back, okay?" Zoë said as she got up and looked down to Joe and Horatio. They gave her a nod and then watched her walk away.

"How's she coping?" Joe asked as he looked over to Horatio.

"She's alright, it's not been easy for any of us, but it's been a bit more of a struggle for her." Horatio said honestly and Joe nodded.

"I know you from somewhere." Joe said as he looked at Horatio and Horatio nodded.

"We've met before, a few years back." Horatio sighed.

"When?" Joe questioned.

"I was a part of the case of David's and Jennifer's crash. You identified their bodies and came to MDPD instead of her." Horatio sighed as he glanced down to his feet.

"Ah yes, I remember now. I never got a chance to thank you for that." Joe said softly.

"Don't mention it." Horatio said softly as he looked back up to Joe.

"Does she know you investigated their crash?" Joe asked and Horatio shook his head.

"It only just clicked after we crashed, she was talking about David's birthday and suddenly it all came back to me, I haven't had a chance to bring it up with her yet as it's been a very stressful time for her. I'd appreciate it if you didn't say anything as I think it's best if she hears it from me." Horatio said softly and Joe nodded. Zoë walked back out of the ladies slowly and gave them both an unsure smile. She sat down between them again and then leant against Horatio as he wrapped his arm around her back and waist. A lady came round with a trolley and handed out sandwiches, crisps and a drink.

"What would you like?" She asked softly when she reached Joe, Zoë and Horatio. Horatio and Joe quickly selected what they liked and then looked to Zoë who shook her head.

"Zoë, you need to eat beautiful." Horatio said softly.

"I'm not hungry." She said as she looked up at him.

"We'll have the cheese sandwich and the ready salted crisps." Joe said to the woman and she nodded then handed them to Joe.

"Don't do this to yourself, Zoë." Joe said as he held the sandwich and crisps out to her.

"Don't try and force me to eat, please" she said as she got up and then walked away and over to the full floor to ceiling length windows. She stood at them and crossed her arms and looked out onto the tarmac and saw the helicopters being refuelled and checked over again. Horatio quickly got up and walked over to her.

"Sweetheart, I'm not forcing you to eat at all, I just really want you to eat something, you're exhausted and need some food sweetheart. I don't mind if you don't eat all of it, just as long as you try and eat some, I'll be happy, okay?" Horatio asked as he rubbed her back. She looked up at him and then slowly nodded.

"Well done beautiful." Horatio said softly as she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him.

"I'm sorry Horatio, it's all getting a bit too much." She said quietly as she looked up at him.

"I know sweetheart, but you're safe. We're on our way home, Joe's here, Mr Wolfe will get his punishment, we'll get your pacemaker sorted out, it'll all be okay, I promise you." Horatio said softly as he placed his palms on her cheeks. She nodded as she looked up at him. She then quickly gave him a kiss and took hold of his hand as they walked back to sit by Joe.

"I'm sorry bunny." She said as she looked up at Joe.

"Don't worry about it darling, I'm sorry for trying to force you to eat." Joe said softly. She gave him a small smile and then took the cheese sandwich out of his lap along with the crisps. Joe looked up at Horatio, shocked. He didn't expect her to eat it. The woman then came around with bottles of water. Once they'd finished, Zoë got up and put their rubbish in the bin just before Ryan had got up to do the same. She quickly walked away from him and gave Eric and Walter a small smile as she walked past them.

"Are you guys okay?" She asked as she stopped and they nodded up at her.

"How about you?" Eric asked softly.

"I'm good thank you." She said softly.

"We should be boarding the helicopter again soon." She said softly and they nodded at her.

"That's me saying that you should probably use the loo before you go because there isn't one aboard the helicopter." She smiled with a small chuckle. They both chuckled a little and nodded.

"We will, thank you." Eric smiled up at her.

"Oh yes, I forgot you two like your privacy, don't you?" She grinned and Eric began to laugh a little. Ryan walked back past her and she glanced round to him and then looked back to Walter and Eric.

"I'll see you guys in a moment then." She smiled sweetly and they nodded at her. Ryan sat a few seats away from Eric and Walter while they sat on a different bench to Horatio, Joe and Zoë. Zoë sat back down between them and Horatio quickly pulled her closer and took hold of her hand.

"Zoë, something's up between you and Ryan. Why are you calling him Wolfe? You don't usually use last names, especially if they're friends." He said as he looked at her.

"We're good, I guess I've just picked it up from Walter and Eric. They always call him Wolfe." She smiled sweetly at him. He lowered his eyebrows.

"That doesn't explain why you haven't even smiled at him, or spoken to him though. What's changed since you left for Brazil?" Joe asked softly and Zoë glanced round to Horatio.

"Nothing's changed, I just want to go home and get into bed after a long hot bath. I told you that I'm exhausted, I'm sorry if I'm not exactly being friendly towards everyone." She said as she looked at him and he nodded and let it go, he saw that she didn't want him to press the matter anymore. She pulled her phone out of her bikini top when it began to vibrate wildly.

"Woah, 258 texts and 93 missed calls…" She said as she looked up to Joe.

"I'm sorry, I panicked… they're not all from me either." Joe said as he raised his hands in submission. She began to laugh as she shook her head.

"Bless you sweetie, I knew you would have been going crazy. I'm sorry." She said as she looked up at him.

"It wasn't your fault." He said softly and she smiled at him as she sat back against Horatio and began to go through the hundreds of texts.

"How does your phone still have battery?" Horatio asked softly.

"I brought the device that holds the charge for another time for when your battery dies." She said softly and he nodded. She looked back down to her phone.

"Well, the first 20 are from you." She said as she looked up at Joe who gave her a shy smile.

"There's a few from Kaitlin and Jess, as well as one from your father and from Frank and Natalia." Zoë was gobsmacked at how many people had been texting her to ask her where she was and if they were okay.

"You told your father that I hadn't contacted you?" She asked and Joe nodded.

"He also helped out with the search, he's currently in Miami too." Joe said quietly as he looked down.

"Aw sweetie, I'll have to thank him too then." She smiled as she sat up and gave him a small hug before leaning back against Horatio.

"Wow, there's also a lot from Alexx… okay Joe, you're not the only one who was having kittens." She smiled up at him and then quickly began to text. '_Hey Alexx, I'm so sorry for not ringing or texting. Our plane had crashed and we had no way of contacting anyone. We've just been rescued and are currently in the Bahamas refuelling the helicopters. I will text when we're back in Miami, it should be in about two hours' time. We've got to go straight to the hospital as the crash has moved the pacemaker or something and it's no longer working. Don't worry, we're all alive, however, there were 3 fatalities – the two pilots and the steward. Everyone seems to have escaped serious injury. Would you please let everyone know that we're safe and on our way back now. Thank you, I've missed you! Xx'_ She sent the text after reading it over again and then looking up at Horatio

"Do you think that's okay?" She asked and Horatio nodded.

"She will still flip at us." Horatio chuckled a little.

"I know." Zoë said softly as she looked back to the phone.

"Have you told Kaitlin and Jess that you found us?" She asked as she looked at Joe and he nodded.

"They know you're alive too." Joe said softly and Zoë nodded at him. They were then called back onto the helicopter and Joe quickly strapped Zoë back in while the others did their own.

"I can do it myself, Joe." Zoë said with a smile.

"I want to make sure you're extra safe. I'm not having you disappear again." Joe said softly and she chuckled a little and nodded. She knew he needed to do it otherwise he'd panic. Joe quickly checked the other's harnesses and then strapped himself in. They took off and carried on with their journey back to Miami.

"We'll be landing straight on top of the hospital, you'll all need to be checked over and then I'll have cars ready to take you home." Joe said softly.

"You don't need to do that, you've already done so much for us." Eric said softly.

"I insist." He said softly and Eric nodded with a small smile.

"Take as much as you want from my account, this wouldn't have been cheap." Zoë said to Joe and he shook his head.

"It's alright, Zo, thank you though." Joe said as he smiled at her.

"I insist." She said as she looked up at him.

"So do I." He smiled down at her.

"You're not getting away without anything, you know that, don't you?" She asked with a grin.

"I know." Joe sighed. She smiled at him and then looked back round to Horatio with a sweet smile. She quickly fell back to sleep only to be woken when they were landing again on top of the hospital on the helipad. They could see a team of doctors waiting.

"Shouldn't there be nurses to?" Walter questioned as he looked out.

"Nathan is leading, he knows that no nurses are to attend for the time being. You'll be treated by a nurse once you're in." Horatio said to him and Walter nodded, but looked confused. They landed and they all got out. Nathan quickly sat Zoë in a wheelchair and immediately took her pulse.

"Hello to you too" Zoë chuckled up at him. He gave her a small smile as he looked back at her.

"Sorry, hello" he smiled before being pushed away gently by Joe.

"Please give her some space." Joe asked.

"Joe, he's fine. This is Nathan, he's a good friend of mine." Zoë said as she pulled on his sleeve a little, warning him off Nathan. Joe backed off and then looked down at Zoë, shocked.

"Yes, I know." She smiled up at him.

"Sorry about that Nathan. Nathan, this is Joe. He rescued us and is a very close friend of mine." She said softly and Nathan gave her a nod.

"We need to get you in now." Nathan said softly and she nodded at him. Horatio walked beside Zoë and held her hand while Joe walked behind them. Eric, Walter and Ryan were all taken by other doctors and led down to majors with Zoë.

"How many times have you arrested?" Nathan questioned.

"I'm not too sure, 2 or 3 times I think?" She asked as she looked up at Horatio who nodded at her.

"Okay, Martin will be down very soon, he's currently in surgery, you'll probably be taken straight down, okay?" Nathan asked and she nodded.

"Okay, can we get them into cubicles. I'll take Ryan with Zoë and Horatio, Dr Sharp, you take Eric and…"

"Walter." Walter said softly and Nathan nodded. The doctor nodded at him.

"No, I want to be treated with Horatio only, please?" She asked as she looked up at Nathan.

"Of course." Nathan said as he looked up.

"Dr Sharp, take Ryan too." Nathan said and the doctor nodded. Walter, Eric and Ryan were all taken to the separate cubicles for a quick examination and questions. Nathan walked into a cubical with Zoë, Horatio and Joe.

"Would you mind waiting outside while I check Zoë over?" Nathan asked as he turned to Joe.

"No, he's good to stay." Zoë said as he reached out for Nathan's hand and Nathan then nodded as he looked back to Zoë.

"I'm going to listen to your chest and get a few ECG recordings, okay? As you know I can always get a female doctor in here for you, Zoë." Nathan asked and Zoë nodded as she got up onto the bed as Horatio walked around to the other side. She pulled the top half of the play suit down so it collected at her waist. '_I guess that's a no to the female doctor.'_ Nathan thought to himself as he gave her a gentle smile.

"I take it you crashed somewhere hot?" Nathan asked and Zoë nodded.

"Can you tell?" Zoë smiled as he began to apply the ECG pads.

"The bikini gives it away a little." Nathan smiled.

"I was quickly running out of clean bras so moved onto bikini tops." She smiled and Nathan chuckled.

"I'm going to listen to your heart, okay? It's going to be a little cold, sorry." He said before he listened. He then quickly took her blood pressure and oxygen sats. He then pulled out his pager and paged Martin.

"You've got some abnormal heartbeats going on at the moment, I'm calling Martin down now. While we wait, do you hurt anywhere?" Nathan asked and she shook her head.

"I've just got a few bruises here and there, nothing serious, I've checked everyone over and no-one seems to have any serious injuries that I can see." She said softly and Nathan nodded.

"Any blurred vision?" He asked as he pulled his pen torch out.

"No." she replied as he shone it in her eyes. He frowned and then repeated the action of moving the light across her eyes.

"Have you hit your head?" Nathan asked as he ran his hands through her hair over the back of her head.

"When we crashed, I guess so. I was knocked out, so was Horatio, he was out for longer than me." She said as she looked up at him.

"Okay sweet. Follow my finger." Nathan said as he moved his finger from side to side.

"I'm going to send you for a CT too." Nathan said as he put his torch away and then quickly assessed her motor skills.

"Why the CT?" She asked.

"I think that you've had a small bleed or contusion to the brain, you're not following things on the right side of your peripheral vision." He said softly and she looked up at him.

"Before the plane went down, they had problems with the pressure, Zoë experienced a severe headache and confusion, she was also sick and her vision was affected, could that be to do with this?" Horatio asked and Nathan nodded.

"That's probably the most likely scenario, I think you may have had a small bleed in the brain in that case. I suspect that the bleeding has stopped, but I need to make sure." He said softly and she nodded at him.

"What if there was a bleed, what would that mean for Zoë?" Joe questioned as he crossed his arms.

"It doesn't look like anything serious, I'll have to look at the scans, but my guess is that you'll recover Zoë." Nathan said softly and they nodded.

"Can you have a look at Horatio now, please?" She asked Nathan and he nodded.

"Horatio, if you'd like to take a seat on the side of the bed, please?" Nathan asked as Zoë pulled her play-suit back up. Horatio did as he was asked and Nathan checked his head over.

"This cut is a day old, how'd you get this? Good job with the steri-strips, Zoë." Nathan praised her quickly.

"I passed out from the heat yesterday on some rocks, it's nothing." Horatio assured him and Nathan nodded.

"Did you clean it?" Nathan asked and she nodded.

"With saline and antiseptic" she said as she moved a little.

"Do you hurt anywhere else?" Nathan asked as he shone the light into Horatio's eyes and then ran his hands over Horatio's head.

"No, I'm good, a little stiff and bruised, but nothing serious." Horatio said softly and Nathan nodded.

"Okay, I'm happy to let you go in that case, but come back if you feel you need to, okay?" Nathan asked and he nodded at him. The curtain opened and Martin walked in.

"Hi Zoë, it's my understanding that you're having some problems with your pacemaker?" He asked as he stepped up towards the bed slowly and she nodded at him as she tensed. She swallowed and then took a deep breath as Horatio placed his hand on her shin when he saw be beginning to panic.

"We were involved in a plane crash, since I've been passing out and been exhausted again. I've also arrested a couple of times." She said softly and Martin nodded as Nathan handed him some ECG recordings.

"It looks like the pacemaker isn't doing its job, may I have a listen?" He asked and Zoë nodded as she pulled her top down again and he listened as he looked up at the curtain that separated the cubicles.

"I'd like to get you down to theatre as soon as it's possible, the wires seem to have moved, possible from the force of the crash, Nathan's probably told you that there are some abnormal beats present?" Martin asked and she nodded.

"When was the last time you ate?" He asked.

"About 2 or 3 hours ago." She replied and he nodded.

"I'm going to schedule the procedure for two hours' time, okay? I want you transferred over to resuscitation for the time being, you'll have to stay overnight, but you'll be allowed home in the morning, does that sound okay?" Martin asked and she looked up at Horatio and then back to Martin and then nodded. Nathan gave him a nod and then shook his hand.

"Thank you Martin." Horatio said as he shook his hand, Zoë thanked him and shook his hand too.

"I'll see you in a couple of hours then." Martin said softly and they nodded at him.

"Okay, Zoë is everything clear?" Nathan asked as he placed his hand on her shoulder and she nodded.

"Don't worry, I'm on a double shift today, so I'll be overseeing your care tonight as well." He said softly and she smiled at him and then nodded.

"Thank you Nathan." She said softly as she looked up at him.

"I'm going to take you through to resus now, don't panic okay? Horatio can stay with you, I'll be there and Joe can stay if you want. I'll be the only one treating you unless you arrest, okay?" Nathan asked and she nodded and then took hold of Horatio's hand. Nathan wheeled her through with Joe walking behind them.

"Don't worry sweetheart, you'll be out of here before you know it." Horatio assured her and she nodded. Nathan got her over to the bed in resus and then attached another ECG machine to her. Horatio and Joe stood on opposite sides of the bed while Nathan stepped back and wrote a few things down.

"It looks like a lot has changed since you were up in New York with us… they had to sedate you just to get you into hospital…" Joe said softly as he gently stroked her forearm as he sat in a chair.

"Horatio and Nathan are to thank for that." She smiled at him. Nathan looked up and gave her a smile.

"Can I have a shower sometime soon, please Nathan?" She asked sweetly.

"Not quite yet, but after the procedure I'm sure it won't be a problem." He replied with a smile and she nodded at him.

"How did you survive without a shower? You used to go crazy if you didn't have two a day!" Joe smiled at her.

"Well, there was a waterfall that we managed to wash in, so that kept me sane, but it's nothing compared to a hot shower." She smiled at him and Joe nodded. She took a deep breath and then looked up at Horatio.

"Get some rest, beautiful." Horatio said softly and she nodded as she squeezed his hand.

"Before you fall asleep, I'm going to have to ask you to change into a lovely gown, please?" Nathan asked as he stood up and picked the gown up from the end of the bed.

"Nathan, please…" Zoë begged him not to make her.

"I'm sorry Zoë, you'll also have to take your bikini top off if you don't want the surgeons to cut it off you." Nathan said softly and she exhaled and then sat up.

"Fine." She sighed as she reached over and took the gown.

"Do you want to give them some privacy, please?" Nathan asked Joe and Joe got up and then quickly squeezed Zoë's hand and walked out behind the curtain as Nathan pulled it across the cubical. Horatio helped her to get the gown on without disturbing the ECG wires. He tied it up around her neck for her and then folded her play-suit and put it in her handbag along with her bikini top.

"I'm decent." Zoë called to both of them and they entered again as Nathan pulled the curtain back.

"Do I have to wear this later as well?" She asked softly.

"No, you can change into your own clothes later." Nathan smiled at her and she nodded.

"Do you want me to go back and get you something?" Horatio asked and she looked up at him and shook her head.

"Please stay here." She said softly and he nodded at her.

"Can you pass me my phone please?" She asked Horatio and he pulled it from his pocket and then looked at it.

"Someone went into the house about 10 minutes ago." She said as she looked up at Horatio. He lowered his eyebrows and then took a look at the screen.

"It might be Alexx?" Horatio asked.

"Ah, it could be…" Zoë said as she looked up at him.

"Who's Alexx?" Joe asked.

"She's our colleague and good friend." Zoë smiled and Joe nodded.

"She's probably already picked you up some clothes and wash things." Horatio said softly and Zoë chuckled.

"Probably." Zoë smiled up at him.

"Get some rest now sweetheart." Horatio said softly as he ran a hand through her hair and she nodded at him. Horatio sat on the bed and took her other hand with his spare hand and then began to stroke the back of her knuckles. She soon fell asleep and both Joe and Horatio had hold of her hands.

"I'm sorry if I over stepped the mark earlier when I put by hand on her knee." Joe apologised to Horatio when Nathan wasn't around.

"Don't worry about it, it's been a stressful week, I'm sorry if I was too forthcoming." Horatio apologised.

"No, I understand." Joe said softly.

"I have to say, I've never met anyone who could get her to eat something when she wasn't hungry." Joe said softly.

"You just have to know how to read her mood and say the right things in the right way. She'll come around." Horatio said softly and Joe nodded.

"It's good to finally meet you." Joe said softly. "She's told me so much about you, she's never said a bad word about you either." He added. Horatio gave him a small nod.

"I've heard quite a lot about you too, all good." Horatio said softly and Joe smiled.

"It's rare for her to say anything bad about people though, she sees the good in people even if they aren't too nice. Except for criminals, of course." Joe said softly and Horatio nodded.

"Is she coping well after losing Maya?" Joe asked. "She tells me that she's good, but I sometimes have my doubts and I'm terribly sorry to hear about it and what happened to you both." Joe said softly.

"She's doing well, we're doing well. There's obviously days where it'll play on our minds more than other's but, we both know we can't keep dwelling on what happened because we know it'll destroy us." Horatio said honestly and Joe nodded. "She's a strong woman." Horatio added as she looked at Zoë with a small smile.

"Tell me about it, probably one of the strongest I've ever met." Joe said softly and Horatio nodded at him.

"Joe, thank you for looking for us… for her, she wouldn't have coped if we were there any longer." Horatio said honestly as he looked to Zoë.

"She would have done the exact same for me, or for you." Joe said softly as he sat back and rubbed his face.

"Horatio, please be straight with me, she's lying to me about something and I think Ryan is involved somehow." Joe said as he sat up straight. Horatio exhaled.

"She'll tell you when she is ready to." Horatio sighed as he looked down to her, respecting her wishes. Joe nodded and sat back.

"I knew bunny would come." Zoë babbled as she turned onto her side and pulled Horatio's arm closer to her as she hugged it tightly. Joe looked up to Horatio a little weary.

"I take it you know that our nickname for each other is bunny?" Joe asked shyly and Horatio nodded.

"Are you okay with it? Michael wasn't so we never used it around him, I just need to know where you stand on that?" Joe asked.

"I don't mind what you call each other, as long as she's happy and comfortable, then she can do or say what she wants." Horatio said softly. Joe smiled as he gave Horatio a nod. '_He's pretty laid back actually, but he has just the right amount of protectiveness. He knows exactly how to handle her and how to make her happy. He's a little older than I'd like, but she'd only say that his age is just a number, it doesn't mean anything and I guess she's right. She seems so comfortable with him, I'm glad she's found someone like him.'_ Joe thought to himself as he closed his eyes.

"Evening Horatio, Eric was wondering how Zoë was doing?" Doctor James Sharp said as he walked in to resus.

"Evening James, she's doing well, tell him that she'll be going to have the procedure again in a couple of hours, she's just sleeping at the moment." Horatio said as he rose to his feet. The doctor nodded at him and then gave Joe a quick nod.

"She's never really mentioned Eric, is he a good friend?" Joe asked as Horatio sat back down.

"Yes, well, they've got closer since we crashed." Horatio said softly and Joe nodded at him. Nathan came back in and walked over to Horatio's side.

"I just need to get some bloods off her, could you please wake her?" Nathan asked softly and Horatio nodded and then gently woke her. Nathan took her blood and then left again. She smiled tiredly up at Horatio and then over to Joe.

"What's the time?" She asked softly.

"10.35pm" Horatio said softly and she nodded. Nathan came back in.

"Zoë, we're going to take you for a CT now, okay?" Nathan asked and she nodded then looked over to Horatio who nodded at her.

"Joe, if you'd like to wait in the waiting room, I will notify you when she's back." Nathan said softly and Joe looked down to Zoë who nodded at him.

"I'll see you in a while bunny." He said as he leant down and placed a quick kiss on her forehead. She looked up at him with a sweet smile and then took hold of Horatio's hand.

"Joe, could you look after my bag while we're gone?" Zoë asked softly and he nodded. Horatio then handed him her handbag while Nathan pulled the ECG machine off the stand and placed it on the bed between her legs. He then sat her up in the bed and pulled the back of the bed up as Joe walked out.

"Ready?" Nathan asked and she nodded at him. He then wheeled her out with Horatio holding her hand as they walked.

"Why am I having the CT if you think the bleed has stopped? What's the point? It may not have been a bleed." She said as she glanced round to Nathan. Horatio pulled his phone out when it buzzed at him while he still kept a hold of Zoë's hand.

"It's just precautionary, Zoë." Nathan said softly and she nodded.

"_I hope you're okay? I've just arrived at the hospital with a few things for Zoë, where are you? A"_ Horatio read the text and then began to reply.

"_We're just going down for a CT, we'll be back soon, I'll get you from the waiting room by resus when we're finished." _Horatio replied and then put his phone away and smiled at Zoë.

Meanwhile, Alexx had gone to sit in the waiting room with Joe, but neither had looked at the other through sheer worry, Joe about Zoë and Alexx about the entire team as well as Zoe. Once Zoë and Horatio were back, Nathan walked into the waiting room to get Joe. Instead, Alexx sprang up and engulfed him in a hug.

"How are they? Are they all okay?" Alexx asked frantically.

"Alexx, it's good to see you." Nathan said a little startled, they pulled from the hug and Nathan looked over to Joe.

"Oh, I'm sorry, didn't realise you were here for another patient." Alexx apologised.

"No, same patient. Zoë's back from the CT now and it shows that she had a small bleed, it's clearing up now though, she won't have any lasting damage. Alexx, they're all okay, none of them have any serious injuries, Zoë's going for another procedure to reposition the pacemaker she's got as the crash had moved it out of place and she's been having problems. She'll be fine though." Nathan said softly.

"Can I see them?" Alexx asked and Nathan nodded.

"If you both want to come through?" Nathan asked.

"I'm sorry, I don't know you, but I believe I've bet you briefly before? I'm Dr Alexx Woods, I work with them at MDPD as the M.E." Alexx said as she held out her hand.

"Joseph Green, I'm a good friend of Zoë's." He said softly as he shook her hand.

"Ah, she's mentioned you before." Alexx smiled at him and he nodded. They then followed Nathan and went through to Zoë's cubical.

"Hey, how are you both?" Alexx asked as she walked over to the bed and gave Zoë a light hug.

"We're good thank you." Zoë smiled and Alexx nodded.

"We had all being going absolutely crazy!" Alexx said softly.

"I can tell, all the texts and calls came through when I got signal." Zoë said softly and Alexx smiled.

"Alexx, do you know if Mason escaped into Brazil?" Horatio asked softly.

"He was caught before he got through the boarder, he was sent back to Miami and he's back in prison under maximum security." Alexx said softly.

"Oh thank God, I didn't expect the Brazillians to pick up on him." Zoë sighed softly.

"They didn't, there was a fight at the airport between him and another passenger, he was removed and they checked him out, then found that we wanted him and sent him straight back under security." Alexx said softly.

"Thank you Alexx." Horatio said softly and Alexx nodded.

"I'll see you guys a little later, Zoë you should get some rest baby girl." Alexx said softly and Zoë nodded.

"Thank you Alexx, see you soon." Zoë said as they gave each other another hug. Alexx quickly left after also checking up on Eric, Walter and Ryan.

"Okay Zoë, we're going to take you down now and you'll be put to sleep. You'll be coming up to my ward for tonight, okay?" Nathan asked and she nodded.

"I'm going to give you some sedative now, okay?" Nathan asked and she nodded again, he put the cannula in the back of her hand and then drew the right amount of sedative. He then looked to Horatio.

"I'll see you when it's over beautiful. I'm right with you, don't worry about it, it'll all be fine. I love you." Horatio said as he leant over and threaded a hand in her hair.

"I love you too, I'll see you soon." She said softly before she pulled him closer and placed a few light kisses on his lips. He gave her a smile and then ran his hand through her hair again as he stood up straight.

"I'll see you when it's over Bunny." Joe said softly as he leant in and kissed the top of her head.

"I'll see you soon." She said sweetly as she looked up at him and took hold of Horatio's hand.

Nathan stepped forwards and introduced the sedative into her cannula.

"Sleep tight sweet, I'll see you when it's over." Nathan said softly and she gave him a small smile as her head began to spin. She looked up at Horatio and saw the darkness closing in and tried to give his hand one last squeeze before unconsciousness claimed her. He leant down and kissed her forehead once more just as she closed her eyes. Nathan then took her down with Joe and Horatio walking with her. Eric, Walter and Ryan all walked out just as Nathan was wheeling Zoë over to the lift.

"H, Nathan, how's she doing?" Eric asked as they walked over to them as they waited for the lift to arrive at their floor.

"She's good, she'll be out before you know it." Nathan said softly and Eric nodded and then looked down to Zoë.

"If you want to wait outside, I'll have cars pick you up to collect your cases and then take you home." Joe said softly and Walter and Ryan nodded.

"Thank you" they both said softly and Joe nodded at them.

"If it's okay with you guys, I'd rather wait." Eric said softly and Horatio nodded at him.

"What's your last name Walter?" Joe questioned softly.

"Simmons." He replied.

"Okay, there will be two cars outside for you guys in about 5 minutes." Joe said softly.

"Thank you. H, keep me updated please?" Walter asked and Horatio nodded at them. Walter and Ryan then parted from them as they boarded the lift.

"Don't you sedate patients down in the theatres?" Eric asked.

"Yes, but Zoë needs to be sedated before she gets there, I highly doubt she'd allow any one of them get near enough to sedate her." Nathan said softly.

"Ah, that's probably true." Eric said softly and Nathan nodded.

Nathan handed Zoë over to Martin and his team and then showed Horatio, Eric and Joe to the waiting room.

"I'll be back down before she's out if I don't get called to any emergencies." Nathan said softly and they nodded.

"Thank you Nathan." Horatio said as they shook hands.

Before they knew it, Nathan was back in and saying that was well with Zoë and that the procedure was successful. They walked up with her and once Eric was happy to know that she was okay he took his leave. He was met with a car outside that took him to pick his things up and then took him home. Zoë began to wake and Nathan helped to gently bring her around. 20 minutes later she was back to normal, if a little tired from the sedatives and anaesthetic.

"Can I have a shower now?" she asked Nathan softly and he nodded at her.

"Don't lock the door and don't lift your left arm again. If you need help, then call for Horatio, I'm sure he won't mind." Nathan said as he sat back in the chair and let her get off the bed. Horatio handed her the clean clothes and wash bag that Alexx had picked up for her. She gave them a smile and then walked into the en-suite and closed the door. Horatio texted Alexx and Walter to let them know that Zoë was okay, even though it was close to midnight, he knew Alexx would be worried though. They heard the shower turn off.

"Horatio, could you come in please?" She called and Horatio quickly entered to find her still under the shower.

"I need a bit of help with the shampoo please?" She said softly and Horatio nodded at her. He helped her wash her hair and then stepped back as he held a towel out for her. He helped her to get her bra on and the top and then tied her wet hair up for her.

"We need to discuss Mr Wolfe soon, Zoë." Horatio said quietly.

"I know, I need to tell Joe first though, I'll do that tomorrow morning after I've watched what happened." She said as she gave him a sweet small smile.

"I don't think it's a good idea to see what happened, sweetheart." Horatio said softly as he took the towel from her and folded it.

"I need to see it myself, Horatio." She said as she looked up at him and then leant over the sink and picked up her toothbrush.

"Sweetheart, he could make a run for it, I'd like to take him into custody now." Horatio said softly.

"Leave it for tonight Horatio, please? I can't deal with this right now." She said before she put the tooth brush in her mouth. He gave her a nod.

"I'll see you out there, take your time, shout if you need anything." Horatio said softly as he walked out. Horatio gave Nathan a nod as he exited and pulled the door too. Zoë then walked out looking fresh.

"I hate the hospital showers, but as far as showers go, that was amazing." She grinned as she sat on the bed and pulled her legs up and smiled at the three of them.

"I need to change the dressing now sweet, is that okay?" Nathan asked and Zoë nodded. The dressing was changed and Zoë quickly fell asleep again while Nathan tended to other patients and emergencies.

"I'm just going to take a shower too, a week without one is a bit too much now that there's a shower in there." Horatio said softly and Joe nodded. He picked up the clean clothes that Alexx had also picked up for him. He quickly came back out, feeling refreshed. Horatio and Joe both also fell asleep; both needed the rest. They were woken the next morning when Nathan walked in with dark circles under his eyes.

"Nathan sweetie, go home and get some rest." Zoë said softly as she sat up, feeling refreshed.

"I'm on my way home, I just need to check you over first and discharge you if you're okay." Nathan said softly and Zoë nodded. He checked her over and then stepped back as he wrote a few things down.

"Can I go?" Zoë asked as she looked up at Nathan.

"Yes you can sweet, you may find that you feel a little tired again, but it'll pass." Nathan said softly and Zoë nodded.

"Thank you Nathan." She said as she smiled at him. He gave her a smile.

"I'll be right back." He said softly and she nodded as she got off the bed with Horatio's help.

"Joe, are you coming back to ours?" She asked sweetly as she turned to him.

"I wouldn't want to intrude, but thank you darling. I'll book a hotel as I'm staying down here for a couple of days." He said softly.

"You wouldn't be intruding, I'd love for you to come back to ours and I know Horatio wouldn't mind." She said softly with a sweet smile.

"There's a pile of pancakes in it for you?" She smiled and Joe chuckled as he looked up at her. He looked to Horatio and Horatio gave him a kind expression.

"Okay then." Joe gave in to her.

"Excellent. We need to pop by the shop, but that shouldn't take too long." Zoë said softly and he nodded at her with a sweet smile.

Nathan walked back in with the wheelchair and Zoë gave him a sweet smile as she took her handbag from Horatio. She sat in the wheelchair and then they walked out as Joe phoned for a car to pick them up.

"Where's your father?" Zoë asked Joe softly.

"He's on his way to meet us." Joe said softly.

"Aw Joe, he doesn't have to do that, I thought you'd hired someone to pick us up?" Zoë said as they got outside.

"He insisted." Joe said softly and Zoë chuckled a little as she looked up at him. Nathan stopped outside with them.

"Thank you so much Nathan." She said as she got up and out and then gave him a small hug with one arm.

"Don't mention it sweet, I'll be home all day today, if you get any problems, call me or come over. Or if there's something really wrong, ring me and I'll be straight into the hospital, okay?" Nathan said softly and she nodded.

"You're an angel." She said as she hugged him again. Both Horatio and Joe thanked him with a hand shake.

Nathan walked back in just as a black Audi a6 pulled up. Joe turned to the car with a smile as a tall man got out and made his way over to them.

"Adam! How are you? It's been such a long time." Zoë said as she walked over to him and then gave him a small hug.

"It's been too long, Zoë. I'm well thank you, how are you doing?" He asked softly.

"I'm much better thank you." She smiled, she then looked round to Horatio.

"Adam, this is Horatio, he's my fiancé, Horatio, this is Adam, Joe's father." She said with a smile. They shook hands.

"You didn't have to do this, Adam. Thank you very much." She said sweetly as she took Horatio's hand.

"I couldn't not see you, could I?" He smiled and she smiled back at him.

"Where are we off to then?" He asked sweetly.

"I don't want to cause you any bother." Zoë said softly.

"It's my pleasure, Zoë. Anywhere you want to go and I'll take you, perhaps McDonalds?" He questioned with a smile and she began to laugh.

"Oh gosh, don't remind me please. How embarrassing. If it's not too much hassle could we go to the supermarket, please?" Zoë asked and he nodded with a smile. They then walked over to the car and Horatio looked down at Zoë, curiously.

"I'll tell you the story another time." Zoë smiled. Horatio helped her into the car and then closed the door and walked around to the other side while Joe got into the front passenger seat. Horatio and Zoë sat in the back.

"This is a lovely car." Zoë said as she looked at the interior.

"Thank you, I've just brought it actually. I needed to get rid of that Mercedes." He smiled.

"Well, it was nearing my age." She grinned at him in the mirror.

"It's good to see that you've not lost your cheekiness." He smiled back at her. She then looked over to Horatio with a brilliant grin and then took hold of his hand.

"How's work going Adam?" Zoë asked softly.

"It's going well thank you Zoë, I'm thinking of retiring soon and moving down here actually." He said softly and she smiled.

"It is a fantastic place to live, if you get the right area." She smiled and he nodded.

"I don't regret moving down here, in fact, it did me a whole load of good." She grinned and then looked over to Horatio.

"I can see that." He smiled, she smiled shyly back at him.

"Why are you down here for a few days, Joe?" Zoë questioned softly.

"I'm also looking for a house, I'm moving down here soon." He smiled.

"Really?" She almost squealed.

"Yes, I'm thinking somewhere along the beach." He said with a smile.

"Yes, definitely along the beach! Ah, this is fantastic news!" She squealed again and they could all see just how happy and excited she was.

"When are you moving down?" She questioned.

"I'm not too sure yet, hopefully it won't be too long." He smiled at her.

"Ah fantastic!" She grinned as they turned into the car park.

"I'll wait out here for you, Zoë." Adam said softly.

"Thank you" she smiled.

"I will too, Zo." Joe said as he looked back at them and she nodded.

"See you guys in a moment then." She smiled as she got out with Horatio. Horatio placed his hand on her lower back as they walked in.

"He's a little older than her, isn't he?" Adam asked.

"Yes, but you know Zoë, she'll say that age is just a number. He really is good for her." Joe said as he watched them walk in. Adam could still see the smile across her face.

"I've never seen someone handle her so well, I tried to get her to eat something yesterday as they hadn't eaten properly for days but she said she was hungry and you know what that means. He said something to her and she nodded at him with a smile, no-one has ever got her to eat when she's said she's not hungry. She's so relaxed around him, she even willingly went to hospital and has a doctor as a good friend." Joe said as he looked back to his father.

"I have to say, I didn't expect that last sentence." Adam replied.

"I couldn't believe it, she does still have the problem with nurses though, the doctor seemed to understand that and only treated her by himself, no other doctors or nurses." Joe sighed softly.

"I don't think that's something she'll ever get over." Adam said softly and Joe nodded.

"I've never seen her so happy and so comfortable, or in a very long time anyway. The last time I saw her smile like that was when we were at University." Joe said as he looked to Adam.

"Well, it looks like she's found someone who she deserves then. I am happy for her." Adam said softly.

"I am too, he's also a lot more relaxed than Michael, he was too suffocating, she even saw that." Joe said softly.

"What does he do?" Adam asked.

"He's a lieutenant that's head of the crime lab where Zoë works." Joe said softly and Adam nodded. They both relax back and casually spoke about houses until Zoë and Horatio returned with a couple of bags. Adam helped them get the things in the boot and then opened Zoë's door for her. She smiled at him and then thanked him as she got in. They drove off and then got to Zoë's, he pulled up outside on the curb and got out to open the boot. Horatio and Zoë also got out, followed by Joe. Joe took some bags, as did Horatio. Adam also got out the cases, laptop bags and first aid kit.

"Are you coming in Adam?" Zoë asked sweetly.

"Oh no, thank you though

Zoë, I've got a meeting in 20 minutes. Perhaps another time?" He asked softly.

"Yes, another time would be great. Thank you so much for everything, Joe said you helped out with the rescue and all. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask, please." She said softly and he nodded.

"I won't, thank you Zoë. I'll catch up with you soon." He said sweetly and she quickly gave him a small hug.

"I'll see you soon." Joe said to Adam and he gave him a nod.

"Nice to meet you Horatio, treat my girl right." He said as he shook Horatio's hand.

"He always does." Zoë grinned and Horatio looked to Zoë and then back to Adam with a smile, he gave Adam a nod and then backed off. Adam drove away and Zoë walked up the path with Horatio and Joe.

"Joe, you've not seen our house, have you?" She asked and Joe shook his head.

"No, but I like the look of it already." He smiled at her.

"You'll love the security system; you can speak to her and everything!" Zoë grinned as she let them in.

"You don't need a key?" He asked.

"No, it uses my finger prints. Guests who wish to enter need a key though as their finger prints aren't in the system." She smiled after she closed the door.

"Wow…" Joe said as he looked around her hall.

"It's very modern." He said as he looked back down to her.

"I prefer modern, not that I don't like your house though. I love your house, but I prefer to live in a modern place, with lots of light." She smiled and then walked through to the kitchen with Horatio with Joe following.

They placed the bags on the island counter and Joe looked around the kitchen.

"I'll give you the tour soon." She smiled and he gave her a nod.

"I'll get the cases upstairs." Zoë said softly.

"No, you're going to rest, please. I'll put them upstairs and sort the shopping out." He said softly.

"Horatio, you're exhausted. I'll do the shopping then?" She asked as she turned to him.

"Rest, Zoë. Please." He said softly.

"I'll rest when the shopping is away, don't worry handsome." She said softly and Horatio sighed. He gave her a quick nod. She quickly placed a kiss on his lips and then turned to the fridge and got rid of everything that needed to go. Horatio got everything upstairs.

"Zoë, where do you want your first aid kit?" Horatio called down the stairs.

"In the closet down here please." She called back up. She turned to Joe with a smile.

"Where's your case?" Zoë asked softly.

"It's in the car." He said softly.

"When I said stay I meant stay until you're going back up to New York." She said as she placed a hand on her hip.

"Zoë, you probably want your own space right now, I don't want to intrude darling. You've just spend the past week with 4 men, you're probably sick of seeing us now." Joe smiled at her and she chuckled a little.

"I'm not sick of you, it wasn't that bad. I want you to stay, Joe, please. It's the least I can do and because we need to majorly catch up. I've not seen you properly in over a year!" She said as she leant on the counter.

"You saw me a few months back." Joe said softly as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"I was hardly decent company though, was I? I want you to stay." She said softly and Joe gave in.

"Only if Horatio is completely comfortable with it, I'm happy to stay in a hotel." He said softly.

"Horatio will be absolutely fine with it. I'm sure he'll be back to work tomorrow anyway, I think I'm going to take a few days off though." She said softly and he nodded.

"What would you like on your pancakes?" She asked with a smile.

"The usual, please." He grinned at her and she nodded.

"Blueberries and syrup it is." She smiled as she put the things away in the respective cupboards.

"Would you like a drink too?" She asked and Joe gave her a smile.

"Coffee?" She asked and he nodded. She got 3 mugs out and made a drink as she began to make the pancake mix.

"I still can't cook by the way." She grinned as she turned around and Joe chuckled at her.

"I'm serious." She grinned.

"It would be a miracle if you suddenly turned into this Michelin star cook though..." Joe grinned and she chuckled.

"That it would. Horatio is literally like a Michelin star cook, he's amazing!" She grinned as Horatio walked through to the kitchen with the washing basket.

"Who's amazing?" he asked softly.

"You, at cooking." She smiled as she turned around to him, Horatio gave a shy expression and then carried on to the utility room and put the washing on.

"Horatio, there's some fabric softener here." She called. He walked back through and picked it up and then walked back into the utility room. He walked back into the kitchen and then picked up his coffee and thanked Zoë.

"Sit down beautiful, I'll do that." Horatio said softly as he placed is hand on her waist and looked over her shoulder at the developing mixture.

"I've got it, don't worry." She said softly.

"You can't stir it, Zoë." Horatio said softly and she looked up at him and then nodded. She backed off and then washed her hands again.

"I am starving." She grinned as she sat at the island counter with Joe. Horatio turned around to her with a smile.

"I didn't realise you could make pancakes." Horatio said softly.

"Well, I can't really… I just add things together until the mixture looks and tastes right." She smiled. Horatio began to chuckle as did Joe.

"Have you told Horatio about the first time you tried cooking at Uni? Well, the first time you'd tried cooking ever." Joe asked and Horatio turned around, waiting to hear the story.

"No I haven't, it's not something that I share because it's appalling." She grinned but she saw Horatio's curious facial expression.

"Okay, basically I wanted to start off simple with pasta… but I'd never cooked in my life before or watched anyone cook as the chef did that all at David's or Jen would cook on the weekends while David and I was out. I put the dry pasta into the oven and then wondered why it wasn't cooking… it wasn't until Joe came over and told me that I had to put it in the saucepan and boil it that I realised where I'd gone wrong. I'd seen pasta bake in the oven where the cheese was being melted you see… so I assumed you just put it in the oven. I lacked even more common sense back then if you could believe that." She chuckled and then looked down from sheer embarrassment. She looked up when she heard Horatio chuckling as he began to pour the mixture into the frying pan.

"I'm going to regret having you here now, aren't I?" Zoë grinned at Joe.

"Oh yes." He smiled at her.

"Don't forget that I know things about you too…" She smiled at him cheekily.

"Hmm… yes." He said quietly and Zoë chuckled before she sipped her tea.

"Oh how I've missed tea." She said softly. She then got up and put the blueberries and syrup in the middle of the island counter. She then put the sugar there too.

"Anything you want on them?" She asked as she stood behind Horatio and placed her hands on his hips.

"You've got it out already." Horatio said softly and she nodded.

"If I knew you liked pancakes I would have made them for you before." She said softly.

"I only like them as a treat, since we're back and safe, a treat is what we need." Horatio smiled as he glanced back to her and she nodded. She then sat back down and smiled at Joe. Her phone beeped at her and she quickly got up.

"Please excuse me." She said as she walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Horatio looked round to Joe, curious.

"Zoë's insisting that I stay until I go up to New York, are you okay with that? If you're not please tell me, I told her that I'll happily stay at a hotel. I don't want to intrude and I don't want to make you uncomfortable in your home." He said softly.

"I'm happy for you to stay, it makes her happy and she's not seen you for a long time so I think it'll do her some good. Just try and read her body language, she needs her own space sometimes." Horatio said softly and Joe nodded.

"Thank you, Horatio." He said softly.

Meanwhile, upstairs Zoë sat on the bed and read through the text she had received.


	29. Chapter 29

**Warning: Graphic detail of sexual assault. **

**Chapter 29**

"_I'm going to turn myself in and confess, I don't want to live freely with the guilt of what I did to you. I'll see you in court. I am sorry Zoë." _She read the text that appeared under Ryan's name. She immediately phoned him.

"Where are you?" She asked as soon as he picked up.

"I'm outside MDPD now." He said softly.

"Don't, not yet, please. Give me some time Wolfe, I need to see the tape for myself. Also, please don't turn yourself in, it'll give Horatio the closure he needs if he walks you in and books you, if that's okay?" She asked almost sweetly. She heard him exhale down the phone.

"Okay, Horatio can walk me in and can book me." Ryan sighed.

"Thank you." She said before she hung up. She walked back downstairs and they could see that she looked stressed.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Horatio asked as he put the three plates down on the island counter.

"Nothing, it's alright." She said as she looked up at him. He tilted his head at her.

"It's all sorted, I just want to enjoy these pancakes now, please." She said as she sat down and Horatio nodded at her.

"Thank you Horatio, they look and smell delicious." She said as she looked up at him. She could feel her mouth watering just at the smell of them. She smothered hers in syrup and sugar while both Horatio and Joe put a little bit of syrup on theirs with blueberries.

"Your teeth will rot." Joe grinned at her.

"They haven't yet, see." She grinned at him and he chuckled and gave her a nod.

"Thank you Horatio and Zoe." Joe thanked before he ate. Horatio gave him a small smile and then began to eat himself. They had a small conversation while they ate until Zoë's phone began to go off. She put her knife and fork down when she was halfway through the pancakes and looked at her phone.

"I'm sorry, it's Kaitlin. Please excuse me." She said as she got off the stool and walked out into the living room.

"She'll be on the phone for hours." Joe grinned.

"Tell me about it." Horatio said softly as he watched her walk out slowly. Horatio and Joe carried on with a slower conversation while Zoë spoke with Kaitlin. She walked back into the kitchen as she put the phone into her bra and sat back up at the counter just as Horatio and Joe were finishing.

"Sorry, she needed to hear it from me that I was okay." She said as she smiled up at them and then took another bite of the pancakes. She finished just as Horatio was putting the washing up in the dishwasher.

"Thank you Horatio, I'm stuffed now." She said as she got up with her plate and put it in the dishwasher.

"I'm waiting for the sugar rush now." Joe said with a grin as Zoë turned back to the counter and chuckled at him.

"I've calmed down now, I don't get sugar rushes anymore." She smiled at him.

"You try saying that again when we're lying wide awake in bed at 3 in the morning because you can't sleep as you've had a sweet dessert at dinner or a sweet snack or two." Horatio smiled at her as he stood. She giggled at him and then tilted her head.

"It doesn't happen often…" She smiled at him.

"Tour of the house?" She asked Joe and he gave her a nod with a sweet smile.

"Take it easy, Zoë." Horatio reminded her and she nodded and then showed him around while Horatio sorted out some more washing. Zoë left Joe upstairs to have a shower while she went downstairs to find Horatio.

"You don't mind if Joe stays for a couple of days, do you?" She asked

"Not at all sweetheart, as long as you're happy to have him, then I am too." He smiled at her and a wide smile appeared across her face.

"Thank you handsome." She smiled up at him as she wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him a little more.

"I'm going to run a bath now, are you going to have a shower?" She asked and Horatio nodded. She pulled back after giving him a nod and turned to walk upstairs. Horatio followed her up and then left her to run the bath. She walked back into the bedroom and then turned the TV screen on just as Horatio walked out of the en-suite to pick up a towel.

"What are you doing sweetheart?" Horatio questioned softly as he stopped and turned to her.

"Just checking something." She said softly as she brought up the security system on the screen.

"Zoë, it's not a good idea sweetheart." Horatio said softly as he walked over to her.

"I need to see it Horatio." She said as she looked round to him.

"What if Joe walks in?" Horatio asked.

"He won't he knows not to disturb me if the door is closed, unless he suspects something is really wrong." She said as she brought up the footage.

"I'll be right back, I should turn the bathwater off." She said as she quickly headed out. She came back in and closed the door.

"You don't have to watch it again, Horatio." She said softly but he remained where he was. She clicked play and then skipped through half of the day. Horatio put his arm around her as they stood back and watched Zoë walk into the kitchen with Ryan holding the Chinese. Zoë skipped it forwards a little and then stepped back again. She quickly jumped forward and paused it when she heard Joe walk past the door and down the stairs.

"Why don't you just show Joe the footage, you'll tell him anyway." Horatio said softly.

"He will actually kill Ryan, there's no doubt in my mind, I won't be able to say anything to stop him if I show him the footage. There's a chance that I can keep him calm if I tell him myself. I still think that he'll storm out and go after Ryan, but I think I'll be able to stop him." Zoë said softly as she looked up at Horatio. He nodded at her.

"Horatio, what if I can't stop him?" Zoë questioned as she turned to him.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart, I'm sure he will see sense."

"No, he won't he really won't. Promise me that you'll try and stop him if I can't, please? You're stronger than me." She said as she looked up at him.

"I will, I promise that I'll try to stop him." Horatio said softly as he looked down at her and she gave him a nod.

"Thank you." She said softly and Horatio nodded. She turned to the screen and pressed the play button and stepped back into Horatio's arms.

"I understand if you don't want to see this again, Horatio." She said softly.

"No, I need to be here with you." Horatio said softly as he pulled her in closer.

_Zoë was putting the plates and cups in the dishwasher, she then stood up straight and looked over at the fridge and then fell into a blackout. She lifted her head when she came back around and continued to stare at the fridge._

_"Zoë?" Ryan called and she turned slowly and looked completely spaced out. Ryan got up and walked around to her as she looked up at him. _

_"Are you okay?" Ryan questioned as he placed his right hand on the side of her face with his palm against her soft cheek. She nodded at him, but she clearly didn't take in any of what he'd just said._

Zoë bit her lip as she realised she was completely out of it.

"I don't remember this." Zoë whispered as she held Horatio tighter.

_Ryan moved in closer to her and slowly placed a kiss on her lips. He raised his left hand and placed it on the side of her neck and then deepened the kiss. _

"Was I kissing him back?" Zoë questioned as she looked up at Horatio, unsure as she couldn't tell from the footage.

"It doesn't look like it, sweetheart." Horatio said softly as he began to rub her back. She took hold of his other hand and looked back at the screen.

_Ryan pinned her back against the counter using his hips against hers as he ran both of his hands down to her waist. He pulled at the bottom of her top and put his hands against her soft skin as he began to kiss at the corner of her mouth and jaw line. _

"I'm… I'm just staring at nothing while he's doing this to me." Zoë whispered to herself.

"Zoë, let's not watch anymore, please." Horatio asked her softly.

"No, I need to see this Horatio, even if it upsets me." She said as she looked round to him and then quickly back to the screen.

_Ryan put his hands right up her top and then stepped back as he pulled it all the way up while she just stood there, confused and dazed. He looked down to her breasts and stomach. Ryan immediately grew in his trousers. _

_"You're perfect, Zoë." Ryan said as he stepped closer again and began to massage her breasts. _

Zoë let go of Horatio's hand and crossed her arms, imagining his hands on her breasts made her cringe. She looked up at the screen disgusted.

_ She continued to just stand there, not moving at all. She looked back to the fridge as Ryan began to kiss at the side of her neck. He then stepped back and crouched as he took hold of her right hand and placed it behind his head and then put his hand back on her waist as he began to mouth at her breasts._

Horatio felt her arms tighten around herself as her jaw tightened.

_Ryan stepped back from her and then pulled his t-shirt off and then pushed her back against the counter as he pulled her top up._

_"You're more than perfect." Ryan said loudly before he mouthed at her neck again._ _He pulled his hips away so he could undo his belt and trousers, they fell to his ankles. Zoë looked back to the cooker._

Zoë felt bile rise to the back of her throat as she saw his erection in his boxers.

_Zoë looked from the cooker back to Ryan and he began to kiss her again as he began to rub himself up against her. They then took a hold of her right hand._

She felt sick to her stomach, as did Horatio. She felt her heart skip a beat as she feared what was coming.

_He rubbed her hand against his cheek. _

_"Shall we go to the bedroom?" Ryan questioned but she didn't answer, instead she looked down at his chest. _

_"Okay" He said, as he interpreted her movement as her answer to stay in the kitchen. _

_"How about we use this perfect hand to work some magic?" Ryan questioned and she tilted her head as she looked away. He then put his hand over hers and pulled her hand into his boxers. _

_"I love you Zoë, I always have. Please love me back." Ryan begged as he used her hand to stroke him. Zoë looked up and into Ryan's eyes. _

Horatio and Zoë could see that she didn't understand the situation or have a clue about what was going on, but Ryan seemed to be looking past her confusion.

_"You're so beautiful." He said before he kissed her again. He quickly pulled back from the kiss as he began a pumping action with her hand. _

Horatio heard her let out a small whimper and pulled her in closer to him, he could feel that she was incredibly tense and knew that there was tears in her eyes again.

_Ryan pulled the roll of kitchen roll over to him from behind Zoë and ripped a bit off, hethen put it down his boxers while he continued to use her hand for pleasure. _

_"This is amazing, Zoë. I can't imagine how good it would feel in bed." Ryan groaned before he groaned again and jerked as he released into the kitchen roll. He pulled her hand out of his pants and then quickly wiped her palm and fingers with the tissue and threw it over to the bin._

_"That was incredible, Zoë." Ryan beamed as he pushed her back against the counter, hard, ready for round two. _

She stepped away from Horatio and pushed him away as she looked up at the screen. Horatio gave her the space she wanted. He felt sick to his stomach too as he watched it.

_Ryan put both of his hands down the back of her jeans and pulled her into him as he felt her ass. _

_"Every inch of you is perfect, let me have you, Zoë." Ryan questioned and she just looked at him sweetly. _

Zoë was fighting a battle inside her head, she didn't want to watch anymore, but she couldn't stop watching it. '_No! No you sick fuck!'_ Zoë shouted at herself in her head.

_Ryan kissed her on the lips one more time before stepping back and putting one of his hands down the front of her jeans. He took hold of her shoulder with his other hand while he gently eased her legs apart slightly._

Zoë's mouth fell open as she squeezed her legs closed as she watched him defile her.

_Ryan pulled her jeans down as he pulled his hand from them. He pushed her against the counter roughly and began to rub himself against her. _

_"You're not ready, Zoë. Don't you love me as much as I love you?" Ryan questioned before he dropped to his knees and then pulled at her underwear. He quickly looked up at her when he felt her body completely relax and saw that her head had dropped forwards with a vacant, pale stare. He quickly stood back up and pulled her jeans up before he lifted her head. He quickly dressed himself and she then came back around and realised she'd blacked out._

_"Okay?" Ryan asked softly and she nodded with a sweet smile._

_"Sure? What do you want to do?" He asked her softly, he was clearing begging her to suggest they go to the bedroom._

_"Yeah, I'm good thank you sweetie, shall we go and relax in the living room?" She asked and he nodded before they walked into the living room._

"No! No that fucking bastard!" Zoë screamed as she picked up the hairdryer and threw it at the TV screen. The screen smashed into pieces and Horatio took a step towards her.

"Zoë, I'm so sorry sweetheart." Horatio said as he reached out for her.

"He's an animal!" Zoë cried as she looked down at her hands.

"He… all over my hand!" Zoë screamed.

"No! NO!" She screamed as she fell to the floor, on her knees. Horatio kneeled in front of her and very gently lifted her head to get her to look at him.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but he'll be punished for this. He won't ever touch you again." Horatio said softly as the door swung open.

"Zoë?!" Joe called as he looked down to them.

"Zoë, what's wrong?" Joe questioned as he ran over to her and kneeled as he placed his hands on her back and arm.

"Don't touch me." She yelled as she pushed him away. Joe looked up at the TV and saw the hairdryer on the floor with glass around it.

"Zoë, what's wrong, talk to me." Joe begged as he tried to get closer to her again.

"He's a fucking animal! He's no better than my father!" Zoë cried as she looked at Horatio with tears pouring from her eyes.

"I know, I know sweetheart." Horatio said softly. Joe reached out for her again and placed his hand on her arm.

"Don't fucking touch me!" She yelled as she pulled away from his touch again. Joe looked absolutely distraught and extremely confused.

"What's going on?!" Joe asked frantically.

"Zoë, try and calm down for me beautiful." Horatio said as he placed both hands on her thighs. Joe looked down at his hands. '_She's letting him touch her, but not me?'_ He thought to himself. Joe looked from Horatio to Zoë. Zoë glanced around when she heard the flick of the kettle. She sprang up and onto her feet and sprinted out of the bedroom. Horatio and Joe were quick after her, Joe close behind her.

"Zoë, no! Not the kettle!" Joe shouted when he realised why she was running. She grabbed hold of the kettle and went to pour it over her right hand but Joe pushed the kettle out of her grip, in the process burning his hand on the hot metal exterior. Joe pulled her back away from the counter where the kettle was laying on its side and pouring boiling water everywhere. Zoë pulled out of his grip just as Horatio took hold of her and pulled her out of the danger.

"No! No!" She screamed but Horatio kept hold of her. Joe quickly walked around to them. He reached out with his left hand to touch her arm.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed as she tried to push Horatio away.

"Zoë, it's Joe, it's not him. You're safe, it's Horatio and Joe." Horatio said calmly as he pulled her back.

"Joe?" She questioned.

"Yes, it's Joe." Joe said softly and she looked up at him.

"He… he did it all over my hand!" Zoë screamed as she started to scratch at her right palm. Joe quickly pulled her hands apart.

"Who did Zoë?" Joe questioned.

"NO!" She screamed as she tried to push away from both of them.

"Zoë, what are you talking about?" Joe questioned. She pulled her hands out of his grip and then turned. She fell against Horatio and cried hysterically. He rubbed her back.

"It's okay sweetheart, I'm going to sort it all out, you don't have to worry about a thing." Horatio said softly. He held her, just rubbing her back for a few minutes. Joe had stepped forwards and placed his hand on one of her shoulders.

"I need my bath." She mumbled into Horatio's chest.

"A bath isn't a good idea right now sweetheart. How about a shower?" Horatio asked.

"No, I need a bath, I need to soak." She mumbled.

"Okay sweetheart, but I'm not leaving you alone in there, you could blackout." Horatio said softly.

"I'll be fine, I want some time to myself and I need a bath." She asked as she looked up at him.

"You know I can't do that beautiful, you'll drown if you blackout." Horatio said calmly.

"You can stay but just give me my space, please." She asked and Horatio nodded. He wiped the tears from her cheeks and then looked up to Joe. Zoë turned around and looked up at him with sore, red eyes.

"I'm so sorry Joe." She said as she looked up at him.

"Don't apologise darling just talk to me, what was that about?" Joe pleaded her to tell him.

"I'll tell you after the bath, I just really need the bath right now." She said as she looked up at him.

"Zoë, I'm extremely concerned, the last time you tried to burn yourself with the kettle was because you got… on you. I've never seen you react like that, I've never had you refuse to let me touch you." He said looking at her concerned.

"I will tell you after the bath. Please just let me have the bath, I'm going to go crazy if I don't have it." She begged him. Joe slowly nodded at her as he pressed his lips into a hard line, but he knew she needed the bath.

"Thank you and I'm so sorry." She said as she gently hugged him. He let out a small hiss and she immediately backed off.

"What?" She asked. He looked down at his hand and then raised it up higher.

"I've burnt myself." He said softly.

"What? How?" She asked.

"I pushed the kettle out of your hand." He said as he gritted his teeth as the deep pain began to really sting.

"Oh Joe, I'm so so sorry, I really am so sorry." She apologised.

"It's okay Bunny, go and have your bath, I'll sort this out." He said softly but she just looked up at him.

"Go and have your bath Zoë, I'll be fine, it's just a burn, I know your first aid kit is in the closet." He said softly and she nodded. She looked round to Horatio as she began to cry again, she quickly hugged him once again.

"Are you sure you can sort it out?" Horatio questioned and Joe nodded.

"I've also got first aid training." Joe said softly and Horatio nodded.

"Use what you need, if you need anything else, just give me a shout." Horatio said softly and Joe nodded at him.

"Thank you." Joe said before he walked out after Zoë and Horatio. He pulled her first aid kit from the closet and began to treat himself. Horatio closed the bathroom door after picking up a towel for Zoë. She undressed and jumped into the bath. She began to wash immediately.

"Zoë, calm down sweetheart" Horatio said softly when he saw her ferociously scrubbing herself everywhere. She concentrated on her hand and continued to scrub, despite the pain of taking layers of skin off. Horatio quickly rushed over to her and pulled her hands away from each other.

"You'll make yourself sore sweetheart." Horatio said as he pulled the rough sponge from her left hand. He quickly pulled his sleeves up and picked up a soft wash cloth. He put her hand in the water and began to lightly rub at her hand with the wash cloth. She could feel him soothing her palm and she swallowed as she looked up at him.

"Okay?" Horatio asked and she nodded at him before she looked down to the bubbles that filled the bathtub. Horatio worked his way up her arm slowly, massaging soap into her delicate skin.

"How is this feeling?" Horatio asked softly and she nodded as she continued to look down at the bubbles. He moved up to her shoulders and then down to her other hand and arm. He then delicately washed her back. He washed the rest of her delicately and slowly. He remained silent, occasionally asking her if she was okay and if he was helping to which she replied with a yes. She sat back in the bath after he'd washed her and he got up and backed off to give her some space and time alone. She rubbed her face with her left hand and tried to stop the tears from falling. They finally stopped falling when she blacked out. Horatio darted over to her and held her so her head was above the water. She quickly came around and apologised to Horatio.

"Let's get you out sweetheart. Are you ready to get out?" Horatio asked and she nodded at him. He helped her out and then wrapped the towel around her and walked her through into the bedroom. He pulled a pair of joggers from the draw and set them beside her and then pulled her pants and bra from another draw and then a small top from the draw below. He walked over to her and crouched down in front of her. He quickly glanced back to the door to make sure he'd shut it.

"Zoë, I'm going to help you get changed, okay?" Horatio asked softly.

"I only need help with the bra and top, I can do the rest. But thank you." She said softly and Horatio nodded and then backed off her. He carefully walked around the broken glass that had shattered and fallen to the floor below the TV and then began to pick up the large pieces. He threw them into the bin as Zoë pulled her joggers up. Horatio got up and then walked over to her and helped her to get her bra and top on, then tied up her joggers.

"I don't know what to do, Joe will go berserk." Zoë said softly as she looked up at him.

"You have to tell him now, he needs an explanation for that." Horatio said softly.

"I know, but I don't know how to tell him, I've never told him something like this before, well that has recently happened anyway." Zoë said as he looked at her compassionately.

"Well, how did you tell him when Jack assaulted you?" Horatio asked softly.

"I didn't, I couldn't tell him as I knew he'd come down and beat the living daylights out of him, even if he was in police custody. He would have felt helpless because he was up in New York." Zoë said softly.

"He needs to know, sweetheart, he already knows that you're lying to him about something, he asked me earlier because he's seen something between you and Mr Wolfe." Horatio said softly.

"What did you say to him?" Zoë asked.

"I told him that you would tell him when you were ready, he didn't question me anymore after that." Horatio said softly and Zoë nodded.

"Stay with me, please." Zoë asked and Horatio nodded.

"Come on sweetheart, he's probably worried sick about you." Horatio said softly as he rubbed her back. She nodded at him and then walked out with him on her tail. They walked downstairs and into the kitchen just as Joe put something away in the cupboard.

"I've used some of the lavender oil, I hope you don't mind." He said softly.

"Of course not, I'm so sorry bunny." She said as she walked over to him and then wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Just please talk to me, Zoë." Joe pleaded as he rubbed her back with his good hand.

"Can we go through to the living room?" She asked as she looked up at him and he nodded at her.

"Thank you." She backed off and grabbed Horatio's hand as they walked through to the living room. Zoë sat beside Joe while Horatio stood by the window as he wanted to give them space.

"Horatio, can you please come here?" Zoë asked softly and he turned and nodded, then sat next to Zoë. They could both see her trembling.

"Zoë, please" Joe asked softly.

"I need you to promise me something before I tell you." She said softly and he nodded at her.

"Promise me that you won't explode or do something stupid, promise me that you'll listen to me when I beg you not to do something stupid." Zoë said as she looked into his eyes. She watched him swallow.

"Promise me please Joe, I don't want to tell you if I don't trust that you won't do something stupid." She said as she took hold of his good hand.

"I promise you Zoë." He said softly and she nodded at him. She swallowed as she glanced down at the coffee table and took one of Horatio's hands in hers.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

"I know you've seen that I've been a little distant and maybe even hostile towards Wolfe… you may have also noticed that Horatio, Eric and Walter have also all been hostile towards him, haven't you?" She asked softly and Joe nodded.

"I found something out after we had crashed." She swallowed as she looked back down at the coffee table.

"I don't know… please just don't flip." She said as she looked at him.

"I won't, just talk to me." He assured her as he placed his good hand over hers on her thigh.

"I don't know how to say it." She shook her head as she glanced round to Horatio.

"Do you remember when I was really unwell, after I'd been poisoned and left in that coma? I didn't have contact with you for over a month." She asked him as she looked back round to Joe and he nodded at her.

"I was quite unstable at that time, there were points where I'd just completely lose touch with reality and blackout. I didn't know what was going on when I experienced these episodes. Horatio knows just how unwell I was, I can't explain it really." She said as she looked up at him. She exhaled and shook her head as he looked down.

"You're doing well sweetheart." Horatio assured her as he rubbed her back.

"I can't." She said as she looked up at Horatio as a few tears fell from her eyes.

"You're doing well, Zoë." Horatio said softly as he wiped the tears from her eyes and cheeks.

"You can talk to me, Zoë, you know you can." Joe said softly and she looked back round to him.

"Yeah, but…" She looked back down to her knees. Joe watched her wipe her tears from her eyes as she took a deep breath.

"Wolfe sexually assaulted me when I was unwell, I had no knowledge of it until the plane crash and I found out." She said as she looked up at him. '_Shit that wasn't gentle! I just came out with it! I should have said it more gently! He'll flip, he will. What am I going to do?' _She thought as saw the shock on his face as well as the rage in his eyes.

"What did he do to you?" Joe asked relatively calmly. Zoë shook her head and looked down as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Zoë, tell me what he did to you." Joe asked again and she could hear the anger in his voice, even though he was trying his best to keep a lid on it. She thought about what he'd done to her again and she felt her stomach jumping, she could feel bile rising up to the back of her throat.

"I'm going to be sick." Zoë said quietly as she got up and ran into the downstairs bathroom and knelt in front of the loo and began to throw up. Horatio quickly entered behind her and held her hair back as he crouched behind her. Joe quickly rushed to the door to the bathroom and watched Horatio soothe her.

"You're okay sweetheart, nice deep breaths." Horatio said softly. Once she was finished she sat back into Horatio's lap and wiped her mouth. She threw the dirty tissue into the toilet and then shook her head as she sat in his lap, still sobbing lightly.

"Zoë, did he rape you?" Joe asked as he entered the bathroom.

"I blacked out completely just before he got to that part. He would have if I didn't blackout" She said quietly. Joe ran his hand through his hair.

"What else did he do to you?" Joe questioned as Zoë rose to her feet.

"Can I brush my teeth first?" She asked and Joe nodded and she quickly rushed out and up the stairs. '_She's stalling him, she doesn't want to tell him at all, perhaps she is right, perhaps he won't keep his cool, he is trying extremely hard to keep it cool right now and he doesn't even know what Wolfe has done to her yet._' Horatio thought walked with Joe back into the living room and Zoë returned, she stood beside Horatio and placed her hand on his shoulder while he sat on the sofa.

"Zoë, talk to me, please, I need to know what he's done." Joe said calmly. Zoë could see that he was far from calm on the inside though.

"You'll kill him Joe, I can't let that happen." She said quietly.

"Zoë, just tell me please. I assume you've just watched the CCTV footage for the first time, haven't you?" He asked and she nodded.

"Then let me watch it, you don't have to tell me that way." Joe said softly.

"No, no I can't let you do that." She said as she shook her head frantically.

"Zoë–" Joe said.

"No, Joe! I'm not letting you watch it." She raised her voice. She swallowed and composed herself again.

"I didn't have a bra on as I was having trouble with dressing… he took advantage of the fact that I had no bra on with his hands and mouth. He pleasured himself using my hand and got it all over my hand." She cried. "He also put his hand in my underwear, I don't know if he did anything, it doesn't look like it but we can't be sure. He was just about to pull my underwear down when I blacked out. He was virtually naked at this point. He dressed and pulled my jeans back up when I had blacked out then once I came around fully he walked into the living room with me as if nothing happened. I had no idea what had just gone on, I still don't remember it." She cried as she turned around and began to scratch at her right palm again. Horatio quickly stood and engulfed her in his arms.

"Where does he live?" Joe growled as he stood.

"Don't Joe, this is why I made you promise, I know you won't control yourself if you see him." She said frantically as she turned in Horatio's arms.

"You're damn right I won't control myself." Joe said seriously.

"You can't, you'll kill him." Zoë said frantically.

"Yes, I will." Joe growled as he began to rush out.

"Joe! No, you can't do this." She begged him as she pulled on one of his arms.

"He's sexually assaulted you Zoë! I cannot let him get away with that, look what he's done to you. You tried burning yourself because of him earlier, Zoë." He said relatively softly as he tried to remain as calm as he could be for her sake.

"I know, but you can't go and sort this out. He'll go to prison and he won't be let out for a long time, Joe. We're going to punish him, just not like that." Zoë said trying to get him to calm down.

"He deserves more than prison, Zoë." Joe growled.

"I can't let you do that, I know you'll kill him and that would mean the death penalty for you! He's a police officer. If you killed him, that means death for you too! Don't do that to me! Please!" She cried when she studied his hard facial expression.

"Joe, please don't do that. I need you, you don't know what it'll do to me if I see you get charged with his murder. You're a brother to me, you mean so much to me, don't put me through that! I've known you since we were 6, you've been there for me ever since, don't do something so stupid, don't cause me to lose another person that means so much to me, I wouldn't handle it, Joe. I've lost too many people, don't add yourself to that list. Please Bunny, please don't do this." She cried as she placed her hands on his chest.

"I won't kill him." Joe said trying to soften his tone.

"Yes you will, don't you remember how much you lost it because some tramp nearly touched my ass all those years ago?! All he did was wolf-whistle at me and muttered something under his breath. You nearly beat the shit out of him. This is more than 10 times worse than that, I can't imagine what you'd do to Wolfe!" She cried.

"I can't let you anywhere near Mr Wolfe, we're police officers and have a duty to protect citizens." Horatio said softly. Joe exhaled and studied Zoë, he saw the desperateness in her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her as she put her arm around him.

"I'm sorry Bunny; I'm not going to do anything, just as long as he's put away for life." Joe said softly and Zoë nodded.

"Thank you for telling me, Zoë." He said softly and she nodded as she pulled away.

"I'm so sorry about your hand, I didn't mean for you to get hurt." She apologised.

"Don't worry about it, I understand. Are you okay?" He asked as he looked down at her hands and saw that she was scratching her palm again. She looked down and then turned to Horatio. She looked down at her palm as it started to bleed.

"Come through to the kitchen sweetheart." Horatio said as he put his arm around her shoulders and walked her through to the kitchen. He sat her down and then pulled the first aid kit over to them as he sat next to her. Joe walked through and placed his hand on her back as she began to sob again.

"This is going to sting a little sweetheart." Horatio said softly and she nodded as she looked up at him. She watched his soft eyes as they focused on her hand as he cleaned her palm with antiseptic wipes. She continued to watch him as he gave her a little bit of comfort. He wrapped her hand in gauze and a bandage so she couldn't do anymore damage to it. He then engulfed her hand in his and began to caress her hand in an effort to try and comfort her a little more.

"I need to go and arrest Mr Wolfe, do you want to stay here?" Horatio asked and she shook her head.

"No, wait a little longer please. I want to go with you but I'm really tired, can we go after I've had a rest, please?" She asked and he exhaled and then nodded.

"I don't want to wait much longer though, sweetheart, he might try and get away." Horatio said softly.

"He knows full well that there is not a place on Earth where he can hide himself. He will happily go to jail, he knows what he's done is wrong and he knows that he deserves the punishment." Zoë said softly and Horatio gave her a nod.

"Can we go into the living room?" Zoë asked and Horatio nodded at her. They walked through to the living room.

"Sit wherever you like Joe. If you get bored, feel free to do whatever you want, there's a gorgeous beach out the back, however you'll have to text or ring when you want to come back as the gate is also locked and you need either my fingerprints or Horatio's to get in. There's no key for the back way. There's also the gym upstairs and help yourself to food and drink. If you've got things planned then by all means, go ahead and carry out the plans. I'm going to be a little tired for today and tomorrow, but I'll be feeling up to doing more once I feel better." She said softly and Joe nodded as he sat down.

"Thank you." He said softly.

"We'll have lunch around 1ish." She said softly and Joe nodded. She flicked the TV on and relaxed, quickly falling asleep beside Horatio. Joe lost himself in the documentary that was on, which took his mind from the rage he was still experiencing about Ryan. Horatio's concentration was split between the TV and Zoë. Zoë woke 25 minutes later and rubbed her neck. She looked round to Horatio, dazed and sleepy.

"Bad neck?" He asked and Zoë nodded. Horatio moved on the sofa and sat in the corner and put one leg up. She smiled at him and quickly moved to sit between his legs.

"You won't get a word from him for hours." Zoë smiled up at Horatio as she studied Joe glued to the TV. Horatio chuckled a little and then began to rub her stomach as she put her head back on his chest. She quickly fell asleep again. Horatio began to doze until he was startled by Zoë moving a little and letting out a few small whimpers. Horatio quickly ran a hand through her hair to try and soothe her as Joe looked round to them.

"Does she still get nightmares?" He asked softly.

"Yes, she will for her entire life too, it doesn't get any easier with age." Horatio said softly and Joe looked at him with wide eyes.

"Were you abused?" He asked. Horatio just looked down at Zoë and focused on running his hand through her hair.

"I'm so sorry for asking, I didn't mean to pry, it just came out." Joe apologised. Horatio continued to focus on Zoë, he didn't mean to give so much away about himself. Joe looked down to his hands and then up to the TV screen, he knew he'd made Horatio uncomfortable and felt extremely guilty about it. Horatio quickly pulled Zoë's hands apart as she began to pull at the bandages in her sleep. He placed his right hand over her right hand against her stomach to protect it while he ran his right through her hair. She soon calmed down.

"How long is Ryan going to get in prison?" Joe asked as he looked round to Horatio.

"As long as I can get him there for, I don't intend on treating him lightly." Horatio said as he looked back round to Joe. Joe nodded at him.

"How did he manage to do that to her? Was she not under supervision if she was that unwell?" Joe asked.

"I tried to keep an eye on her as much as I could, I suggested that she stay with me because I didn't feel comfortable with leaving her alone, but she refused. I tried a few times, but each time she said no as she didn't want to take any more from me. I was round here as much as I possibly could be, but the night he did that to her, I didn't check up on her; I had driven past that night and saw his car outside but I assumed she'd be safe with him. I trusted him to make sure she was okay. I've regretted that decision ever since finding out. I should have come in to check up on her." Horatio sighed.

"You can't blame yourself for that, I trusted him when you two came up to New York. When she couldn't sleep, I suggested she stay with one of us. I nearly let her stay in the same bed as him. She didn't want to though, she couldn't share my bed because of the duvet set which reminded her of you and so I had Kaitlin come round. He could have done anything to her that night, I nearly let that happen." Joe said as he looked down to the coffee table.

"He had the cheek to suggest that I'd be inappropriate with her when she was drunk because I asked him to leave the room as I needed to get her changed as I couldn't just leave her in her clothes. I knew she wouldn't have wanted him there as there was the potential that he'd see her back. He refused to leave because he thought I was some sicko, much like himself really. I had to let him stay, but I made him turn around. I couldn't understand how he could have even suggested something like that, now I guess he thought that I was going to do to her what he did." Joe exhaled as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Thank you for looking after her that night, I hope you understand my reasons for why I had to fake my own death." Horatio said softly and Joe nodded.

"If I were in the same situation I'd do the same." He said softly. Horatio could see that Joe was still struggling to keep himself calm.

"If it makes you feel any better, I very nearly strangled him to death, Eric and Walter had to pull me off him. Thank you for listening to her though." Horatio said quietly and Joe looked round to him.

"I suppose it gives me a little bit of relief, but you should have finished him off on that island. We could have blamed his disappearance on the crash." Joe muttered.

"I'd rather see him suffer behind bars than leave his body on an island. Zoë wouldn't have allowed it anyway, even if she does resent him. She's too caring and warm hearted. She's too compassionate than she should be sometimes." Horatio sighed.

"I guess she still feels as though nearly everyone deserves a second chance. She was given a second chance in life and look where she is now." Joe said softly and Horatio nodded.

"I think she's stalling me, I don't think she can go through with charging him. I'm afraid she's going to let him walk free." Horatio admitted as he sighed, he strangely felt quite at ease with Joe, he wasn't entirely sure why. '_Perhaps it's because Zoë has such a close bond with him? Perhaps it's because she trusts him so much? I guess I get on well with him because he's quite similar to her in many ways.'_ Horatio thought to himself.

"She can't do that though, he needs to be punished. She won't let him get away with this, she knows he needs to be punished for it, she knows how wrong he was. I'm surprised she hadn't gone and arrested him herself." Joe said as he looked to Horatio.

"I thought she'd want to put him away too." Horatio said as he looked at Joe.

"She was close with him, she looked up to him I guess she's trying to separate those good memories from what she sees him as now, which is why I think she's calling him Wolfe. She sees Ryan as the person she used to know and Wolfe as the monster that assaulted her. I can see her trying to pull her feelings away from the situation; I know she wants to put him away, but whether she can actually do that is another question entirely." Horatio said softly.

"He abused her, he abused her trust. She can't let him walk free." Joe said

"I agree." Horatio said as he looked down at Zoë. Zoë moved her head to the side and shifted in his lap a little and brought up one of her knees.

"Horatio" she called out in her sleep and he looked down at her.

"Horatio!" She called a little louder as she tensed. He lightly ran a hand through her hair and kissed her temple. She brought up her left arm and then immediately woke in a hiss of pain as she sat up and held her left arm firmly down with her right. She felt the wound pulling which caused the pain.

"Alright?" Horatio asked as Joe looked round to them. She looked back to Horatio and nodded at him as she flushed bright red.

"Are you sure?" He asked and she nodded again.

"I'll be back in a moment." She said as she got up and walked out. Horatio watched her walk out and then got up himself.

"Feel free to turn the channel over." He said softly as he exited and walked up the stairs after Zoë. He waited outside the en-suite for her to finish up.

"What are you doing up here? I only came up to use the loo." She smiled at him.

"I needed to make sure you're okay since you didn't use the downstairs loo." Horatio said softly as he tilted his head.

"Yeah, I needed a bit of space." She smiled shyly as she flushed red again.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Horatio asked softly.

"Nothing's wrong, I just had a dream, that's all." She said softly.

"A bad one?" He asked and she shook her head.

"A really good one actually." She smiled shyly.

"I heard you calling out for me though." Horatio said softly.

"That's because I had a sex-dream about you… how embarrassing… I bet Joe heard too." Zoë asked as she looked up at him to see a wide smile across his face.

"We both thought it was a bad dream, so don't worry about that." He said softly and she nodded.

He stepped closer to her.

"So what were we doing in this dream then?" Horatio asked with a boyish grin.

"You were making me feel incredible, as usual… except we were at work, in your office... on your desk, in your chair and up against the wall." She grinned up at him and he began to chuckle.

"We were, were we?" He asked softly and she nodded at him.

"Now we just have to make the dream become a reality." She grinned up at him and he chuckled.

"Come on, let's get some lunch." Horatio said softly and she nodded.

"You get started, I'll clear up this glass." She said softly.

"No, I'll do that sweetheart. Come down." He said softly and she looked round to him.

"I'll do it, don't worry beautiful." He said softly and Zoë nodded at him and then walked out with him.

"Chicken wraps and salad?" Horatio asked softly as they walked down the stairs.

"That would be delicious, thank you." She smiled up at him.

"Do you want a hand with it?" She asked softly.

"No thank you beautiful, you just rest on the sofa." Horatio said softly.

"Are you sure?" She asked and he nodded at her. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips once she got to the bottom of the stairs. He smiled at her and then made his way through to the kitchen once she made her way through to the living room. She sat down on the sofa where Horatio was sat and gave Joe a smile.

"How have you been, other than worried sick?" She asked with a small smile.

"I've been good thanks, obviously, missing having you up in New York though." He smiled up at her.

"Well, you're going to be down in Miami with me soon!" She smiled.

"That's true." He smiled.

"You'll get to see my children more!" She said excitedly and he smiled at her.

"Are you expecting now?" He asked.

"Nooo, not now. We're going to have kids after we're married though. I might get pregnant before the marriage, but I will only be in early pregnancy." She smiled and he nodded.

"Have you set a date yet?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Not quite yet." She said softly and he nodded back at her.

"To have Horatio's baby in my arms would literally be the most amazing thing in my entire life." She said softly as she gave him a dreamy smile.

"Just the thought of his baby in my arms makes me so happy. Joe, I've never felt like this, he's literally the most amazing man in the entire world. He's perfect, he's more than perfect. I never thought I'd find a man like him, I didn't think men like him ever existed. I mean, I loved Mike, but we had our faults and I'm willing to admit to that, the relationship and marriage wasn't absolutely perfect, you know that too… but what I have with Horatio couldn't be more perfect. My future husband is standing out in that kitchen right now. The thought of marrying him and having his baby puts butterflies in my stomach every time." She said and he could hear the passion in her words.

"I can see that you're completely taken, I'm delighted that you've found someone like Horatio. I can see how much he cares about you; I can see just how taken he is with you too! He treats you like I want you to be treated, father thought that the age difference was a little big, but we both knew that you'd say that age is just a number and quite correctly so. You deserve someone like Horatio and I'm sure he deserves someone like you too." Joe said softly as he looked at her warmly. He saw a shy smile appear across her face as she began to play with her fingers.

"Thank you Joe, it really means a lot to me that you like him and that you think he's right for me. Not that if you didn't like him it would change us, like Mike, but it makes me feel better knowing that you're happy with who I love." She said softly.

"I'm sorry I didn't see eye-to-eye with Michael, but you know my reasons for that." He said softly and Zoë nodded.

"I know, but he treated me right and with respect, that's something you have to be happy about." She said softly and Joe nodded at her.

"Can I ask you something? I've been meaning to ask you for some time, but over the phone never seemed right." She said softly.

"Of course Bunny, you can ask me whatever you want." He smiled softly.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

"Will you please walk me down the aisle at my wedding?" She asked softly and she saw the shocked yet overjoyed expression on his face.

"Of course, thank you Zoë." He said with a wide smile feeling exceptionally thrilled. A wide smile appeared across her face as she rose to her knees and quickly bounced over the sofa and wrapped her right arm around his neck.

"Thank you." She whispered into his ear, feeling ecstatic. She pulled away and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I have to go and tell Horatio." She beamed as she quickly rose to her feet and walked out. Joe looked back to the TV with a wide grin across his face. '_I can't believe she's just asked me to walk her down the aisle, wow. I never thought one question could make someone so happy.'_ He thought to himself. Zoë walked up behind Horatio and wrapped her right arm around his stomach and waist.

"Joe's going to walk me down the aisle at our wedding." She grinned to his back.

"That's wonderful, Zoë." He smiled as he turned around and lightly hugged her back.

"I know." She beamed as she looked up at him. She kissed him and then smiled up at him.

"Go and rest sweetheart, apple and mango juice?" Horatio asked.

"I can do that handsome." She smiled as she backed off from him.

"Sweetheart, please just rest for me." Horatio pleaded and she nodded after she sighed. She looked round to the other side of the kitchen and then froze as she imagined Ryan pinning her to the counter. She'd subconsciously began to pull at her bandages in an effort to scratch her palm again. Horatio quickly pulled her hands away from each other. He lifted her right hand and kissed the palm of her hand as he rubbed her arm delicately with his free hand.

"Thank you Horatio." She said quietly and he stood as he gripped her hand lightly. He gave her a warm smile.

"Better?" He asked and she nodded and then placed a light kiss on his lips. She gave him a smile and then turned to walk out. He watched her walk out and then got back to making lunch. She sat down on the sofa with a warm smile and relaxed back. Joe glanced round to her 2 minutes later and saw her dozing. '_How does she fall asleep so quickly?! I wish I could fall asleep that fast.'_ He thought to himself. Horatio soon came through.

"Would you like apple and mango juice? Or would you prefer something else?" Horatio asked softly.

"Apple and mango would be fine, thank you Horatio." He said softly and Zoë woke up again. She sat up and gave Horatio a smile before he walked out.

"How do you fall asleep so quickly?" Joe questioned her.

"I don't normally fall asleep that quickly… It's the sedative still in my body I think." She said softly and Joe nodded.

"Do you want to eat in here, or the kitchen?" Horatio asked Zoë softly.

"The kitchen, thank you Horatio" she said softly and Horatio gave her a nod and then walked round the sofa to help her up.

"You need to properly rest after this." Horatio said softly.

"I know, but I feel like I'm getting more tired the more I rest." She said softly and they walked out with Joe following. Zoë sat between Joe and Horatio. She stretched and woke herself up a little more.

"Thank you Horatio" she smiled as she picked up the fork.

"Yes, thank you Horatio, this is delicious. I see what Zoë means when she say's you're a good cook." He smiled. Horatio gave them both a smile and then looked down shyly.

"I don't know what we'd do if Horatio couldn't cook… we'd end up living on pasta." She grinned and the both of them let out a small chuckle.

"How long are you in Miami for then?" Horatio asked Joe softly.

"A couple of days, not too long. I've got some house viewings tomorrow. Originally, I wasn't going to go and my father was going to view them for me as I didn't know that I'd find you guys when I did." Joe said softly and Horatio nodded.

"Why the decision to move down here, if I may ask." Horatio said softly.

"I need a change of scenery; I need to get out of that city really. There's also a job opening as CEO at my company and the position is down here, they've offered it to me." He smiled.

"Well done." Horatio praised. They both looked to Zoë when she didn't say anything. They saw her falling asleep on the stall with her head slumped to the side, swaying slightly.

"Zoë, wake up sweetheart." Horatio said as he reached over to her and placed his hand on her upper arm. She quickly lifted her head.

"Sorry!" She said frantically.

"Don't worry sweetheart, Joe's just had some good news." Horatio said softly as he looked to Joe.

"I've been offered the job as CEO down here, which is part of the reason for the move." He smiled.

"Joe! That's wonderful! Well done." She grinned and he smiled back. She looked back down at her plate and took another bite of the salad. Horatio and Zoë cleared away after they'd all finished while Joe sat at the island counter, still having a conversation with them. He watched Zoë turn around and look down the hall.

"Zoë?" Joe asked when he saw her head fall forwards.

"Zoë?" Joe called louder as Horatio turned around.

"Calm down, she's alright." Horatio assured him as he walked over to Zoë and ran a hand through her hair.

"It's just a blackout." Horatio said softly as Joe placed his hand on her back. She lifted her head and looked up at Horatio with a sweet expression.

"Okay?" Horatio asked and she just exhaled as she looked down to his chest.

"It's alright sweetheart." Horatio said softly as he rubbed her upper arm.

"Zoë?" Joe asked and she slowly turned to him, he could see that she wasn't all there.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Mmm" she replied as she exhaled.

"She's okay, this sometimes happens, usually when she's highly stressed, she'll black out again in a moment. She won't remember it." Horatio said softly and Joe looked at him.

"Is this what she was like when Ryan assaulted her?" Joe questioned.

"Sort of, if someone tried that on with her now, she'd probably push them away, but wouldn't give much resistance. She was a lot worse back then, which is why he was able to assault her. Just think of it as half the signals are being sent to her brain, the other half aren't going in at all." Horatio sighed and Joe nodded. Her head dropped again and Horatio supported her.

"She's going to need to rest in a moment." Horatio said softly before she lifted her head as she took hold of one of Horatio's arms.

"Hey." He said softly.

"Sorry Horatio." She said softly.

"Don't worry, come and sit down beautiful." He said softly and then walked her through to the living room. He sat her down and then crouched in front of her.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Horatio asked softly.

"No, just sit with me, please." She asked and Horatio nodded. Horatio sat in the corner again and she moved to sit between his legs while Joe went to the loo.

"Is Joe comfortable with us sitting like this?" Horatio asked softly and Zoë nodded.

"Of course, he's pretty much comfortable with anything apart from things that are too extreme, like actually having sex in front of him, or if you were to get a cheeky feel of my boobs or something." She smiled as she glanced up at him.

"They're two things that I'd never do in front of someone else." Horatio said softly and Zoë nodded.

"I know, which is why I know that you wouldn't do anything to make him uncomfortable." Zoë said softly. Joe got back and Zoë was already asleep on Horatio.

"When will the sedative be out of her system?" Joe asked softly.

"Usually 24 hours after it's administered, but she'll probably still be tired tomorrow." Horatio said softly.

"Why's that?" He asked Horatio.

"Her heart was under a lot of strain again, making her weak while we were on that island, it's just getting over that strain and letting the pacemaker do its job." Horatio said softly and Joe nodded.

"I see, and she will be 100% in a few days?" He asked softly and Horatio nodded. Joe gave him a small smile and then sat back as he looked back to the TV. '_He does genuinely care about her, and she about him. He's quite well spoken too, much like Zoë, I guess that was their childhood though. He's quite similar to Zoë actually, he seems to have that compassion and seems quite intelligent. I mean, CEO at his age? He must be a brilliant worker, or he has connections. He doesn't seem to be a guy that you could mess around with either, does he go to the gym? Perhaps I should start working out, she must prefer a toned body over my gut? Stop comparing yourself to him, you're always telling her not to compare herself to other women, she's in love with me so I can't be everything she doesn't want, anyway, looks aren't everything. He looks to be brought up well, I mean, he doesn't even slouch when sitting, he's got a very good posture, like Zoë again. He dresses well, suit-trousers and shirts. I wonder if burgundy would suit me? Do I have a burgundy shirt? I don't think I do, I'll see what Zoë thinks, she knows what would suit me and what doesn't. I like him anyway; he's a very good friend to Zoë and seems like a genuinely caring man, he also did save our lives from that Island. If I didn't know them, I'd say that he was her brother, aside from the different appearance.'_ Horatio thought himself as he subtly studied Joe.

"You're more than welcome to help yourself to snacks or drinks." Horatio said softly.

"Thank you, I'm still a little full from lunch though!" he smiled at Horatio and Horatio nodded.

Horatio's phone began to vibrate in his pocket so he quickly pulled it out to see who was ringing.

"Eric, is everything okay?" Horatio asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm good H, I was just calling to ask if Zoë was okay and if she was feeling any better?" Eric asked softly.

"She's a little tired, but is definitely feeling better, thank you Eric." Horatio said softly as he lightly ran his fingers over her stomach.

"If there's anything I can do, just let me know." Eric said softly.

"Thank you Eric, we will." Horatio replied as he glanced down at Zoë breathing steadily.

"Have you arrested Wolfe yet?" Eric questioned.

"Not yet, Zoë wants to come with but she's too tired at the moment." Horatio sighed.

"She does want him to be arrested though, doesn't she?" Eric questioned.

"Yes, well, I think so, but you know what she's like." Horatio exhaled as he rubbed his forehead.

"If you need any help with that then I'm happy to help and to back up the claim that she was unwell, although, Nathan will probably be the one backing up that claim." Eric said softly.

"Thank you Eric, I'll bare that in mind. Yes, hopefully Nathan will back the claim up, he knew how much she struggled." Horatio said softly.

"Okay H, I'll let you get on with whatever it is you're doing." Eric said softly.

"Thank you Eric, I will see you soon." Horatio said softly and they then hung up.

"I can go an pick up your case a little later as you're staying here." Horatio said softly.

"There's no need for that, father will drop it off a little later. But thank you very much." Joe said softly and Horatio gave him a nod. Both Horatio and Joe also fell into a light sleep. Horatio was woken 2 hours later when Zoë got up and out of his lap.

"Sorry." She whispered as she glanced back to Horatio. He gave her a nod and a smile. She walked out and then up the stairs. Horatio sat up and rubbed his face and in the process woke Joe by the movement of the sofa.

"Sorry Joe." Horatio apologised softly.

"Don't worry." Joe replied as he rubbed his face.

"Would you like a coffee?" He asked.

"Please." Joe said softly.

"Zoë, do you want a cup of tea?" Horatio called upstairs as he stood at the bottom of them.

"Yes please." She called down. Horatio walked back into the kitchen and began to make the tea and coffee. Zoë came down with a basket of washing and walked past the kitchen.

"Zoë, you shouldn't be doing that, go and sit down sweetheart, I'll do that in a moment." Horatio said as he turned around.

"I'm fine Horatio, you've been busy enough today." She said softly and then carried on walking through to the utility room. Horatio sighed as he turned to mix the drinks and then took them through to the living room and then walked back out into the kitchen to collect his coffee.

"Zoe?" Horatio called as he looked down at the floor in the kitchen.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

"Yes?" She replied when she walked back through to the kitchen with the basket full of clean dry clothing.

"Can you sit down for me please?" He asked and she tilted her head.

"There's blood all over the floor, Zoë. I think you've cut your feet." Horatio said softly and she quickly sat on one of the stools at the island counter. Horatio quickly crouched down and lifted her legs by her ankles and looked at her soles.

"Zoë, you've walked straight through the glass up there, your feet are covered with glass." Horatio said frantically as he stood and rushed over to the first aid kit.

"Oh, I didn't feel anything." She said as she looked at him.

"How you didn't feel that, I do not know." Horatio said as he placed the kit on the counter and lifted her legs and rested them on the stool beside her as he turned her on the seat.

"I can feel it now that you've pointed it out to me…" Zoë said softly as she watched him crouch at her feet with tweezers in his hand.

"Hold still." Horatio said softly as he began to pick out the glass with clean tweezers.

"You're lucky; none of the glass is very big, or deep." Horatio said softly as he threw the small shards into a plastic bag. Joe walked out to see what the fuss was about just as Horatio had got all of the glass out of her feet.

"Be careful of your feet, Joe. I may have just spread glass throughout the house." She said softly and Joe nodded.

"Are you okay?" He questioned and she nodded.

"This is going to sting." Horatio said as he began to wipe her feet with the antiseptic wipes. She hissed just as he wiped her feet.

"Okay, now I can really feel it." She hissed as she looked at Horatio.

"I'm sorry beautiful, I should have cleared it straight away." Horatio apologised.

"No, don't be sorry. It's my fault for being a twit and walking through the glass." She smiled sweetly.

"Well, I've not missed your clumsiness…" Joe smiled at her and she began to chuckle.

"I bet you haven't." She grinned as Horatio finished cleaning her soles.

"Do you want me to put bandages on them or plasters? I'm not sure what you put on the bottom of your feet really…" Horatio said softly.

"If they're large gashes then bandages" she said softly as she lifted one of her legs and looked at the sole of her foot.

"Oh, they'll be fine without anything on… they're only light cuts. They're even clotting already." She said softly.

"Are you sure?" He asked and she nodded at him.

"I just shouldn't walk on them for a few minutes and they'll be fully clotted. There isn't even very much blood on the floor." She said softly.

"More than there should be though…" Horatio raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I'll give you that." She smiled shyly. She took a deep breath and then exhaled.

"Stay here while I hoover that glass up and make sure that it's not anywhere else." Horatio said softly and she nodded. Joe cautiously walked over to another seat and sat down.

"What are you like?" He asked with a smile.

"The same old ditsy Zoë that you used to know" she grinned.

"You've got that right." He smiled.

"He'll be going grey before you know it, you know." Joe said with a cheeky grin.

"Hey! I'm not that bad…" She smiled.

"That's what you think…" Joe grinned back at her.

"I do try not to stress him out." She said innocently.

"I know you do darling, but us men, we can't help but get worried and stressed when you are generally you." He smiled at her and she looked up at him and tilted her head.

"Well, you've just had your pacemaker re-fitted, you're exceptionally tired and you've just walked in glass as well as had a meltdown… all in the space of 24 hours." Joe said softly, with a warm smile.

"Well… when you put it like that… I'm surprised neither of you are grey." She said with a grin.

"You keep us on our toes, I'll put it like that." He smiled and she nodded.

"Zoë, may I ask you a question relating to Ryan?" He asked. She nodded as she looked at him and began playing with her fingers.

"Are you thinking of backing out of your decision to prosecute him for sexual assault?" He asked. She quickly looked down.

"Are you okay Horatio?" She called loudly as she got up and completely ignored his question. She walked out and up the stairs quickly. Joe sighed to himself as she'd given him the answer. He didn't want to pursue it any longer as he'd already driven her away. He quickly picked up the disinfectant and some kitchen roll and began to clean up the blood that was left on the floor. He hadn't even given what he was doing any thought as he was so used to cleaning up after Zoë had hurt herself from when they used to live together at Uni. His phone began to ring and he quickly answered when he saw Kaitlin's name pop up.

Horatio and Zoë eventually came back down and walked into the kitchen to clean up there, but they quickly realised that it was already clean and saw the disinfectant on the counter beside Joe.

"Joe, you shouldn't have cleaned that up." Zoë whispered. He shrugged at her and then gave her a smile. She shook her head with a smile.

"How are you feeling?" Horatio asked softly as she looked round to him.

"Okay, I still feel a little tired though." She said softly.

"Come and get some more rest, then we'll go and arrest Mr Wolfe, okay?" Horatio asked and she gave him a nod.

"We're in the living room." Zoë whispered to Joe and he gave her a nod with a smile. She walked in with Horatio and laid on him again.

"I need to bring something up with you, Zoë. I tried when we were on the island, but you said it wasn't a good time, is it a good time now?" Horatio asked softly.

"Erm, well I don't think there's going to be a better time if I'm honest." She said softly. "Go ahead." She said softly. Horatio exhaled. '_I just hope it doesn't stress her out more.'_ He thought to himself.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

'_Ease her in gently; hopefully she won't flip that way.' _Horatio thought to himself.

"Does 'Little Butterfly' mean anything to you?" Horatio asked.

"Where did you hear that saying?" She asked him.

"I assume that it does mean something to you then?" He asked softly.

"Yes, David used to call me his Little Butterfly." She said as she looked down at their interlocking fingers.

"Why do you ask?" She questioned.

"Because I've met your uncle before, he had it tattooed on his inner forearm, didn't he?" Horatio asked and she sat up and looked round to him.

"Yeah, on his left arm" she said as she tilted her head at him, he saw her beginning to frown and began to worry if it was the right time to be telling her.

"Where did you meet him and when?" She questioned.

"I didn't exactly meet him so to speak. When you were talking about David's birthday, I remembered something from a few years back, a case I worked. Zoë, I worked David's and Jen's car crash, I lead the investigation." Horatio said softly. Her eyes widened as her mouth fell opened from shock.

"I wanted you to know, once I realised I thought I had to tell you. I remember the case like it was yesterday now, it only clicked recently that their name was David and Jennifer Chambers as I thought Chambers was your fathers second name, David had a picture of you in his wallet. I thought that Little Butterfly may have some meaning to you since he had it tattooed on him. I would have told you sooner Zoë. I hope you can find some sort of relief in that I worked the case and put the other drivers away for life. I would have met you back then, but you didn't want to come in, so Joe came instead." Horatio exhaled softly as he reached over for her hand.

"You worked their case? You… you saw them?" She asked and he nodded.

"They weren't in pain, were they? I've never believed Joe when he said they didn't feel anything." She said as tears collected in her eyes again.

"No, they died on impact, they didn't feel a thing." Horatio assured her. She looked away and pulled her hand from his. '_She's going to flip, she's going to hate me.'_ Horatio thought to himself. He watched her rub her face with her hands and then studied her watery eyes as she looked back to him.

"I guess it kind of makes me feel better to know that the case was handled professionally." She said as she looked down and he nodded at her as he rubbed her back.

"Thank you for telling me." She said softly before she turned and laid back down on him and picked up one of his hands and began to fiddle with his fingers. '_She didn't flip at me? She's not in hysterical tears? She's okay with it? I'm quite relieved to say the least!'_ He thought to himself, he could feel that she was tense though. He knew she was upset, and doing her best to keep calm.

"May I ask why he called you Little Butterfly?" Horatio asked.

"It's a long story, he used to tell me it was because when I first went to live with them, I was shy, I was afraid, I hated myself, I hated my appearance… I was beaten and scarred, mentally and physically. I was no more than a completely defenceless and timid child, but he knew I had so much potential. As they took care of me and showed me what a real family was like and that life was not supposed to be the way I was brought up with, I finally began to grow. He built up my confidence, I was no longer afraid of every single thing, I finally began to accept who I was, I finally began to actually like myself and didn't hide from those around me or lash out when I felt suffocated and trapped. He used to say that I was the spitting image of my mother, he always called me beautiful and when I said it wasn't true, he'd try to convince me it was. Even throughout my teens I needed the reassurance that he gave me to keep me strong. But he said that I'd grown from a small, cooped-up caterpillar into a beautiful butterfly, and I was always his little girl, so that's where the little part comes from. I owe everything good I am to him, if it wasn't for him, I'm positive I would have fallen into a life of crime." Zoë said as she looked down at their hands.

"He sounds like a wonderful man, I'm glad you had him." Horatio said softly.

"Yeah, I am too." She said softly, she then swallowed as she rested her head back on his chest.

"I bet you've already guessed why I absolutely hate recreational drugs as well as the painkillers that Nathan gives me? The drivers that killed them were off their faces on hallucinogens, tranquilizers and whatever else they had in their systems, that's also another reason why I hate drinking alcohol." She exhaled.

"Yes, sweetheart, I understand now." Horatio said softly.

"I'm so sorry Zoë, I wish there was something more I could have done." Horatio said softly.

"I was supposed to be in that car too, they were heading out for a meal but I didn't feel well so I stayed in bed." Zoë sighed as a few tears fell from her cheeks.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm sorry." Horatio said as she sat up and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I'm okay, it's just a little upsetting still." She said softly as she looked round to him and he nodded.

"I understand." Horatio said softly and she moved to hug him. Joe walked in just as they broke from the hug. She turned back around and relaxed back against Horatio.

"Is everything okay?" He asked softly and she nodded.

"Just talking about David and Jen" she said softly and he nodded.

"I forgot to say, I visited their graves for David's birthday and put some flowers down for you while you weren't here." Joe said softly.

"Thank you Joe, that means a lot to me." She said as she got up again and moved closer to hug him.

"I was going to go and see them sometime this week to apologise for being late." She said softly as she pulled back and moved back down the sofa.

"He'll understand darling. If you want me to join, then I'm happy to." Joe said softly and she gave him a nod and smile.

"Thank you." She said softly as she took hold of Horatio's hand again.

"Same here, sweetheart" Horatio said quietly and she glanced up at him and gave him a nod.

"Thank you." She said as she looked up and into his eyes.

"Get some rest and then we'll go." Horatio said softly and she nodded. She relaxed back and fell into a light doze.

"Did you tell her about the crash then?" Joe asked and Horatio nodded.

"How did she take it?" He asked softly.

"Better than I had expected" Horatio replied and Joe nodded at him.

"Thank you for clearing up out there." Horatio said softly.

"It's just something that gets hardwired into your brain when you live with her… she is clumsy and can be quite ditsy at times, probably more so back then than now though." He smiled and Horatio nodded with a small chuckle as he exhaled.

"May I ask something with regard to Zoë when she was unwell?" Joe asked and Horatio nodded.

"She said she was having problems with dressing… who helped her if you were no longer with her?" He asked softly.

"She was okay at putting things like her t-shirt and jogging bottoms on and her underwear, it was mainly her bra that she had problems with. She also couldn't tie up her jogging bottoms. She was okay sometimes with the bra, other times she wasn't. She still has some problems when she's under stress. I tie her jogging bottoms and shoes now, I did back then as well, but only when she asked for help, I didn't want to pressure her or make her feel uncomfortable by suggesting that I tie up her jogging bottoms." Horatio said softly and Joe nodded. "She's not so comfortable with people knowing that she can't tie, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone else." Horatio said softly.

"I know, she told me." Joe replied and Horatio nodded.

"So, you didn't help her with her bra?" Joe asked.

"No, I would have helped her if she asked for the help and felt comfortable with it, but she didn't, so I didn't mention anything, it's near enough impossible to tell when she is or isn't anyway, unless she wears something tight, in which case she is more than likely to bring up the size. Sorry, I made a mistake; I did once help her, but she was incredibly unwell and needed dressing fully as she was verging on hypothermia. I had to get her dressed and quickly, she wasn't able to do it herself and so she agreed to let me help her. I didn't look or anything as I felt it would have been disrespectful to her and she was vulnerable and needing my help." Horatio said softly and Joe nodded.

"I was just wondering, I'm not accusing you of anything. I just wanted to know that Ryan wasn't involved in helping her in anyway like that." Joe said and Horatio nodded.

"No, I was first and last to see her during the day for most of the days. Mr Wolfe didn't even know she was having problems with dressing." Horatio said softly.

"Well, I guess that's some good news." Joe sighed. "You get the moaning about the size of her breasts too?" He asked with a small smile and Horatio nodded.

"That's probably something that'll never change then." Joe smiled warmly.

"My ears are burning…" Zoë said quietly as she exhaled but continued to have her eyes closed. They both silenced and froze.

"It's nice to hear my fiancé and closest friend discussing my breasts." She said sarcastically as she smiled and she opened her eyes. She grinned up at Horatio and then to Joe.

"Don't worry, I don't mind. I'll join in with the conversation if you want." She grinned and Horatio smiled down at her with a boyish smile.

"Did I ever tell you that they got bigger when I was pregnant? I was actually happy with them then." She smiled at Joe and he shook his head.

"Well, I'm happy with them now as they're in a bra." She said as she looked down at her chest.

"They look good in a bikini, don't they?" She grinned up at Horatio and his eyebrows rose as he pictured her in a bikini. He swallowed as he tried to get himself under control.

"Anyway, I need the loo, then a coffee then I want to talk with you." She said as she looked up to Horatio and he nodded at her. She got up and Horatio quickly sat up after her. She walked back through to the living room a couple of minutes later.

"Coffee?" She asked softly.

"I'll make, don't worry sweetheart." Horatio said as he got up.

"I can make a coffee Horatio, it's not going to kill me." She said as she walked out after him.

"Just come and rest sweetheart, I'll bring them through." Horatio said softly and she nodded and then walked back through to the living room. She chatted with Joe until Horatio came through with their coffee. He then walked out only to return with his own coffee as he sat next to Zoë.

"What is it you'd like to talk about? Unless you want to talk in private?" Horatio asked softly. She exhaled and then looked down at the coffee.

"We'll talk a little later." She said softly and Horatio nodded, he knew she was stalling him. They'd finished their coffee and Zoë took them all out into the kitchen and put them in the dishwasher.

"We'll be right back." Horatio assured Joe and he nodded at Horatio. Horatio walked out into the kitchen and placed his hand on her back.

"What do you want to talk about?" Horatio asked, he already had a hunch, but needed to hear it from her mouth first.

"Erm…" She said as she looked down at the floor before Horatio lifted her head.

"Just talk to me beautiful." Horatio said warmly and she swallowed.

"I'm not sure I can ruin Wolfe's life by putting him in prison." She said honestly as she looked up at him.

"It's the punishment he deserves, sweetheart." Horatio said softly.

"I know, but I keep thinking about how much of a good friend he was to me, I just don't know if I can go through with it." She said honestly again.

"He wasn't a good friend, Zoë. He was obsessive over you, he did something to you that no friend ever would. He's a criminal, he needs to be put in jail." Horatio said softly.

"I know, but he's still young, he can do so much with his life, he knows he's done wrong." Zoë said as she looked up at him.

"He can't do much with his life if I fire him for sexual assault on a fellow colleague, which is the reason why I'm firing him." Horatio said a little firmer.

"Yeah, but he knows what he has done is wrong, he's being punished already because I won't go near him, I am no longer a friend. He said he loves me, if that were true then surely because I've said I hate him, he hates himself? How would you feel if I turned around and said I hated you for something you did? You'd hate yourself." She exhaled.

"How I feel about you is completely different to him. He's had an obsession with you Zoë. He doesn't love you, no one who does that to you can really love you. It broke my heart to be so distant with you back then, but I never once crossed the line, that's because I love you and I loved you back then too. I wouldn't have ever done anything like that to you, even though I felt dead inside without you with me, without your touch, but that's something I dismissed because you were unwell, you didn't need anything like that back then. You needed me and my help and that's what I focused on, he should have done the same." He said firmly to her. She swallowed as she looked up at him and nodded.

"I think that there's only one way I'm going to actually be able to do this to him…" She said as she looked at him.

"No, no Zoë, you're not watching the footage again." Horatio said firmly as he shook his head.

"It's the only way I will actually go through with prosecuting him though." She said as she looked up at him.

"I want to prosecute him, I really do Horatio. But I know I can't do it unless I watch it again and then go straight over to his. You know me Horatio, you know what I'm like." She pleaded him and he exhaled. He rubbed his face and then looked at her.

"Why do you want to put yourself through that again?" Horatio exhaled.

"Because I want to arrest him, I want him in jail, but I can't unless I see what he did again, I need to feel what he did to me again, I need that anger and upset to let you arrest him." She looked down and Horatio sighed again.

"If you really have to, but I don't want you watching it." Horatio said.

"I know you don't, but I need to." She said as she looked up at him. He exhaled and then nodded.

"I'm going to get dressed first. I don't want Joe watching it though." She said softly and Horatio nodded at her. She walked out and up the stairs and Horatio walked into the living room as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Is she agreeing to arrest him?" Joe asked as he looked up at Horatio.

"Only if she watches the footage again" Horatio sighed as he shook his head.

"It'll tear her up again." Joe said as he stood.

"It's the only way I can get her to let me arrest him." Horatio sighed again. Joe sighed too as he ran a hand through his messy hair.

"I don't want her to watch it either, but I've got to arrest him." Horatio exhaled as he rubbed his forehead.

"Horatio, can you come up for a moment please?" She called from upstairs.

"Please excuse me." Horatio said softly and then walked out when Joe nodded at him. Horatio rushed upstairs and she turned around when he walked into the bedroom. He quickly closed the door when she hadn't done up her shirt buttons.

"I can't do them up, Horatio, I don't know why." She said and he heard the break in her voice and knew she was getting upset, he could see her hands trembling very slightly and knew she was very stressed.

"Okay sweetheart, don't worry about it. It's okay." He said as he walked over to her and then began to do them up.

"I've never had problems with buttons before, what is going on with me? Am I becoming more moronic?" She questioned Horatio.

"You're not a moron, Zoë. Stop telling yourself that, please. I don't want to hear you telling yourself those sorts of things. It could be to do with the plane and the small bleed? I don't know, we can go and see Nathan if you want?" He asked.

"I'd like to ask him if it's connected, but not just yet." She said softly and Horatio nodded as he finished doing her shirt up. He then quickly did the button up on her trousers.

"Is Nathan going to have to get involved with this whole mess?" She asked Horatio and he nodded at her.

"He doesn't need to be, does he?" She asked.

"We need him for the case against Mr Wolfe, we need him to prove that you were not of sound mind and that you have been diagnosed with these episodes." Horatio said softly.

"I don't want him to know though, I don't want anyone to know what he's done though." She said as she looked up at him.

"Only the necessary people will know." Horatio said softly.

"But people at work, what are they going to think? That I'm pathetic? That I'm some Barbie that can be played around with? Yes, I actually have been referred to as a Barbie before by someone who thought that they could treat me like a doll…" Zoë said as she looked up at him.

"No-one is going to think that, Zoë." Horatio assured her.

"Our colleagues know you were unwell, they know that Mr Wolfe wanted you, they're not going to think anything bad about you, they're going to be more focused on whether you're okay and focused on building a case against him." Horatio said softly.

"Trust me, Zoë, please. This is the right thing to do." He assured her and she looked up at him.

"I'm watching the footage first." She said as she looked down and then walked out with Horatio following closely.

"I still don't advise that, Zoë." Horatio said softly.

"I know handsome." She said softly.

"We'll be right back, Joe." She said as she passed the living room.

"Zoë, I'd like to watch it too, please. I can have the best lawyers on your case." He said softly.

"No Joe, I don't want you to watch it." She said as she stopped and looked round to him.

"I don't want you watching it again either." He said back to her.

"That's completely different." She snapped at him.

"Zoë, I need to see what he's done to you." Joe said softly.

"I've already told you, is that not enough? I don't want you to watch it as it will probably hurt you a lot more than it hurt me, okay? You will flip, I know you will. You are not watching it." She said firmly.

"Zoë–"

"No, you're not watching it Joe. That is final." She snapped at him. He took a deep breath and then gave her a nod, he knew he wasn't going to win.

"We'll be back in a moment." She said and he gave her a nod.

"Skyler, turn the living room TV off." She said loudly as she walked through the house with Horatio following. Joe lowered his eyebrows and then looked back to the now black screen on the TV. '_Did she just tell the house to turn the TV off?' _He thought to himself as he went to sit down and then pulled his phone out. He glanced back up at the TV as it turned itself back on and he saw what looked like a menu with dates on. '_That's the footage, should I tell her? She obviously doesn't want to let me watch it… but I need to watch it. I need to know exactly what he's done to her. I should turn it off, I really should.'_ He thought to himself. He watched a screen shot come up of her and Ryan just walking into the kitchen. He watched it fast forward to when she was putting things away in the dishwasher.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

"Zoë?!" Joe called loudly as he glanced round when he began to feel guilty for going behind her back.

"Yes?" She called back from down the hall when he saw the screen come alive.

"Zoë, you need to come here." Joe said loudly and she paused the footage and then walked into the living room and saw the screen on.

"Did you turn that on?!" She questioned forcefully.

"No, it just turned itself on, I swear to you, that's why I've just called you through. If I had turned it on, I wouldn't have told you." He said as he got up and turned to her. She exhaled through her nose and Horatio walked through.

"He's telling you the truth, you accidentally hit the front room TV as well when you got the footage up." Horatio said softly and she looked round to him.

"Thank you for telling me, Joe." Zoë said softly.

"Zoë, please just let me watch it. I promise you that I won't fly off the handle, I need to see what he did to you. Try and understand it please." He pleaded her.

"If I were in your position, I wouldn't want to watch it, so why you need to watch it is confusing me. I don't understand why you want to watch me getting assaulted." She said to him as he placed a hand on her hip.

"I don't want to watch it at all, I need to watch it. I just need to see what he's done to you. Surely Horatio can understand that? Zoë you're like a little sister to me, it's something I have to do or nothing you do to him will make me happy." Joe said and she exhaled.

"You must have felt like I do, you needed to know what he did." Joe said softly.

"That's because he assaulted me! Not you, that's completely different, you know that." She snapped and he backed off again while Horatio placed his hand on her lower back. She looked round and up to Horatio.

"What do I do?" She asked Horatio.

"You do what you want." Horatio said softly and she nodded and then looked back to Joe.

"Only if you promise me to keep calm and not to beat the absolute shit out of him?" She asked and he nodded.

"Say it Joe." She said firmly.

"I promise you that I will stay calm and that I won't do any harm to him as long as he's put away in prison." Joe said softly and Zoë nodded. Both Horatio and Zoë walked into the living room and stood in front of the TV as Joe moved to Zoë's other side.

"Skyler, play." She said loudly and Joe looked round to her.

"Are you talking to your house?" He asked softly.

"Yes." She said as she looked back up to the screen and then took hold of Horatio's arm and hand. They watched and Zoë could feel the rage emanating from both Horatio and Joe, she knew they were both tense, she was too. She took a deep breath when she felt tears threaten to fall again. She began to pull at the bandages on her right hand again until Horatio took a firm grip of her hand to prevent her from doing any more damage to it. They continued to watch and Zoë saw Joe clench his fists from the corner of her eye. She quickly placed her free hand on his arm and then pulled him a little closer to her, as she did that, she felt him relax a little. They were nearing the end when Zoë could feel the churning of her stomach as a wave of nausea hit her again. Just as the footage ended, Zoë turned and ran as she covered her mouth. She leapt over the sofa and then ran into the bathroom. Horatio quickly rushed after her while Joe stood, frozen to the spot as he was overwhelmed with anger and hurt. He could hear Zoë throwing up again but he couldn't move.

"Don't say it." Zoë said to Horatio as she stopped throwing up.

"Say what?" Horatio questioned.

"I told you so." She exhaled as she looked up at him.

"That never even entered my head." Horatio said softly as he rubbed her back. She wiped her mouth and then fell back to sit on the floor and began to cry again. Horatio comforted her while Joe was struggling to keep himself cool, he felt like stabbing Ryan. Horatio eventually helped Zoë up once she'd finished crying.

"Let me do my teeth and I want to go and arrest that bastard." Zoë said and Horatio nodded before he pulled her hands away from each other as she'd subconsciously began to pull at the bandages once again. Zoë quickly rushed upstairs while Horatio walked into the living room.

"Skyler, turn the front room TV off please." Horatio said loudly and Joe looked round to him as the TV turned off.

"How're you doing?" Horatio questioned when he saw Joe as stiff as a rock.

"I'm struggling." Joe said honestly and Horatio nodded.

"I understand. But she's agreed to let me arrest him. We're leaving in a moment, you're welcome to stay here." Horatio said softly.

"I'd much rather watch him get arrested." Joe said as he exhaled a long breath and Horatio nodded.

"I need to trust that you'll be able to keep away from Mr Wolfe, can I trust you?" Horatio asked and Joe nodded as he exhaled another breath.

"I promised her, I won't break that promise." Joe said softly and Horatio nodded.

"If you do lose it and you harm him, I'll have to arrest you too, Zoë doesn't need that." Horatio said firmly.

"I know, I won't" Joe said as he began to relax himself and Horatio nodded and then looked round to Zoë as she entered the living room.

"Can we go now?" She asked and Horatio nodded. He placed his hand on her back and then walked out with her.

"Wait, are you coming?" She asked Joe and he nodded.

"No, you can't." She said as she stopped.

"It's okay Zoë, he's cleared it with me." Horatio said softly and Zoë looked up at him for a moment and then nodded. They got out and then jumped into Horatio's car. They drove over to Ryan's as Horatio radioed for back up. He glanced over to Zoë and then placed his hand on her thigh.

"Don't worry sweetheart." Horatio said softly and she nodded at him and then took hold of his hand. They arrived at his house and both Horatio and Zoë got out after telling Joe to wait in the car. He watched Ryan open the door to Horatio and Zoë just as a patrol car turned up. He watched Zoë step back and could see her becoming uncomfortable. He could feel the internal rage building up again and fought with everything he had. Two patrol officers walked up to Horatio and Zoë just as Horatio turned Ryan around and put him in handcuffs. Zoë quickly pulled his front door shut and then walked behind Horatio as Horatio walked him down his path and over to the patrol car.

Suddenly, Joe found himself making his way over to them without even realising it. He could feel his muscles tensing, ready for a fight.

"Joe! No, I told you to wait in the car." Zoë said as she rushed over to him and stopped him by standing in front of him. Horatio glanced round then back to Ryan and the officers.

"Joe, please. We'll have to arrest you, don't make me do that, please." She begged him and he looked down at her and nodded as he let out a long breath. Joe stood still while Zoë turned and walked back over to them.

"I saw the footage, what you did is disgusting. It made me physically sick, twice." She said to him and he swallowed.

"Zoë, I am so sorry." Ryan pleaded her.

"You're sorry? You do not even understand what you've done to her. You should be 6ft under right now." Joe growled at him as he walked over to them.

"Joe, don't interfere, please." Zoë asked and Joe swallowed.

"What else can I do to show you I'm sorry, I'm willingly going to prison, probably for the rest of my life. I know I deserve that! I know what I did was wrong." Ryan said as he looked at Zoë and then to Joe. Zoë just looked down while Joe glared at him, seething with anger.

"What happened to your hand?" Ryan asked Zoe softly.

"You did that to her." Joe barked at him as he took a step forward. Zoë turned and placed her right hand on his chest to keep him from moving anymore.

"I haven't touched her." Ryan said innocently and then saw Zoë pulling at the bandages again.

"You put her hand down your trousers! She has a severe phobia of semen you fucking bastard! She can't help but try to clean her hand or scratch at it until she bleeds! You did that to her! I got this when I pushed the boiling kettle away from her because she was about to pour it over her hand to cleanse it." Joe growled loudly as he held his right hand up, Zoë was backing off as she shook her head. "You have no idea about the psychological torture you've put her through." Joe growled at Ryan, he hadn't even noticed Zoë backing away as she pulled more violently at the bandages.

"Don't say it! Joe! Don't say it please!" Zoë shouted at him as she began to tremble. Horatio quickly rushed over to her as Ryan looked back to Zoë.

"Zoë, I'm so sorry darling. I didn't mean to say it." He said frantically as he rushed over to her as Horatio pulled her hands apart and began to rub her right hand.

"Say what?" Ryan asked confused.

"Think about it! Even the word is enough to cause a reaction!" Joe growled at Ryan as Zoë pulled Horatio closer and buried her head against his chest as he threaded his fingers into her hair. He continued to soothe her right hand.

"If it wasn't for her, you would be dead right now, and I'm being serious." He said as he looked at Ryan. Ryan swallowed and then looked at Zoë just as another car pulled up and Eric got out of his car.

"What have you done now?!" Eric shouted at Ryan.

"It wasn't him this time." Joe said quietly as he looked back to Zoë.

"Take him back to MDPD, we'll meet you there." Horatio said to the officers who then got Ryan into the car.

"Come on sweetheart, we're going to MDPD, unless you would rather Eric take you home?" He asked softly.

"I'm coming with you." She said as she looked up at Horatio. He quickly kissed her palm and she began to relax.

"Are you ready to go now?" He asked and she nodded.

"Are you coming to MDPD?" Horatio asked Eric and Eric nodded.

"We'll see you there." Horatio said and they then both nodded at each other. They jumped into the car again and drove off.

"I'm so sorry Zoë." Joe apologised.

"Don't mention it seriously, please. You know better than that." She said as she glanced back at him and he nodded. Horatio quickly put his hand back over her right hand on her thigh and she looked over to him.

"Thank you" she whispered and he gave her a nod. They arrived at MDPD and got out of the car. Horatio walked around to Zoë and gave her a hug as the patrol car with Ryan hadn't turned up. Joe walked over to them and placed his hand on Zoë's back. The patrol car finally turned up just after Eric had. Ryan got out of the patrol car when the officers opened the door. Horatio walked over with Zoë following close behind. Horatio gripped the cuffs and walked Ryan in with Zoë following close behind Horatio with Joe close behind her. Horatio was putting some pressure on the cuffs so Ryan was uncomfortable. The patrol officers turned a blind eye to what Horatio was doing as did Eric as they all walked in after them. Zoë quickly signed Joe in and then went down for booking with Ryan. Every staff member turned to stare at Horatio walking Ryan in in handcuffs. Ryan glanced around and saw that people had begun to talk amongst themselves. Horatio began to book Ryan in when Frank walked over to them, confused.

"What's going on?" Frank questioned. Horatio looked up at him and then glanced over to Zoë and to Ryan then back to Frank.

"Frank, Mr Wolfe has been arrested for sexual assault." Horatio said to Frank and Frank looked to Ryan and Ryan nodded.

"Who?" Frank questioned firmly.

"The victim wishes to remain anonymous for the time being." Horatio said softly and Frank looked up at him. Frank then looked to Zoë, then to Eric and then to Joe.

"Oh, this is Joe, he's a close friend of mine, he's the one that rescued us." Zoë said softly as she stepped over to Joe.

"Joe, this is Frank, he's a colleague." Zoë said softly and they both briefly shook hands.

"When did this happen?" Frank questioned.

"Some time ago." Ryan replied.

"Why? You're a decent man, Wolfe." Frank said as he shook his head and placed his hands on his hips.

"Because I wanted something I could never have, an opportunity arose and I took it." Ryan sighed. Frank shook his head again.

"Is the woman okay?" Frank questioned.

"Yeah, she's just a little shocked and shaken." Zoë said softly and Frank nodded.

"Why has she waited until now to say something if this happened ages a go?" Frank questioned.

"She didn't know that he'd done it to her." Zoë said bitterly and Frank looked at her.

"Sorry." Zoë apologised as she stepped back and took hold of Horatio's arm.

"How? Was she drugged?" Frank questioned.

"Not quite, but she wasn't aware of what was going on." Horatio said as Zoë took a deep breath. Frank nodded. Horatio glanced over to Zoë as she put some more weight on his arm. He looked at her pale face.

"You need some rest sweetheart." Horatio said softly and she shook her head as she looked up at him.

"Eric, take Zoë to sit down and can you get her something to drink please?" Horatio questioned and Eric nodded and then walked over to Zoë. He linked arms with her and she walked away with him. Joe quickly followed them and sat next to Zoë while Eric went to get her some water.

"H, is she okay?" Frank questioned and Horatio nodded.

"She's still tired after her procedure." Horatio said softly.

"Procedure? As in an operation?" Frank questioned.

"Yeah, the plane crash had moved her pacemaker, she had to have it refitted last night. She was having heart problems again." Horatio said softly and Frank nodded. Eric returned and she drank some water. Horatio turned to the patrol officers.

"Will you please put him in one of the holding rooms?" Horatio questioned and they nodded at him. Horatio then walked over to Zoë and Joe moved away so Horatio could sit next to her.

"I can take you home if you want?" Horatio asked softly and she shook her head.

"Okay, well you can rest in my office if you want, I will be compiling evidence against Mr Wolfe." Horatio said softly and Zoë nodded as she looked up at him. He could see the tears in her eyes and knew that she was about to cry.

"Eric, will you please show Joe to the break room, we shall see you both in there in a moment." Horatio said softly as he got up and Eric nodded at him. Horatio helped Zoë up and they quickly walked away. Joe looked to Eric who also got up.

"They need some space." Eric said softly and Joe nodded as Frank walked over to them.

"We're going to get a coffee, are you joining?" Eric asked softly.

"Why not?" Frank said and they walked up to the break room.

"Do you live in Miami?" Frank asked as they all sat with a coffee.

"No, I live in New York, but I'm moving very soon." Joe said and Frank nodded.

"Well done and thank you for rescuing them, we didn't even know where to begin." Frank said and he nodded. They sat in silence.

"Do you know anything about Wolfe and what actually happened?" Frank questioned Eric. Eric then nodded.

"I can't tell you anything more than they have though." Eric said and Frank nodded.

"Can you tell me when he did this?" Frank questioned.

"Quite a few months ago." Eric replied.

"I don't understand how the victim didn't remember, how did he get away with it for so long?" Frank questioned.

"It's a long story, you'll understand soon. He thought that she had remembered, but she didn't know anything about it." Eric said softly and Joe began to tense.

"Did he rape her?" Frank questioned.

"No, she stopped him before he could do that." Eric said.

"He would have raped her?" Frank questioned alarmed and Eric nodded.

"How? He's had something for Zoë since she started, I never thought that he'd ever get a girlfriend or even look at another woman as long as she was around." Frank said as he looked at Eric. Joe quickly got up and tried to cool himself off.

"Sorry, do you have any restrooms here?" He asked and Eric nodded. Eric directed Joe to the restroom and then continued to talk to Frank. Joe walked back in once he'd calmed himself down. He sat down just before Zoë and Horatio walked into the break room.

"Okay?" Joe questioned as she sat next to him and she nodded.

"I'm just tired." She said softly and Joe nodded. The lab techs then walked in.

"Has Ryan been arrested?" They questioned as they walked in and Horatio turned to them and nodded. Zoë then got up and walked over to the sink. Horatio glanced back at her and then looked back to the lab techs.

"Why has he been arrested? What's he done?" They questioned.

"He's sexually assaulted a woman who wishes to remain anonymous for the time being." Horatio explained softly.

"When?" They questioned.

"A few months ago, the information has only come to light." Horatio said softly and then Alexx walked in.

"Ryan's been arrested? What's going on?" She questioned Horatio and Horatio swallowed and looked at the growing crowd as more people joined to hear.

"Horatio, there's rumours that he's raped someone, what's going on?" Alexx questioned as she walked up to Horatio.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

They all looked at Horatio expectantly as Frank and Eric rose to their feet and stood beside Horatio. They all glanced over to Zoë when they heard a glass smash. They watched her crouch and begin to pick up the glass shards and they could see her hands shaking.

"Zoë, are you okay baby girl?" Alexx questioned as she quickly walked over to her with Horatio. As they got closer they could hear her heavy breathing and saw her wipe her cheek with the back of her right hand. Horatio quickly crouched beside her and placed a hand on her back as he stopped her from picking the glass up.

"Zoë, take a deep breath sweetheart." He said softly and she looked up at him. Alexx could see the tears falling from her eyes. Horatio pulled her up and then pulled her away from the glass as Alexx placed her hand on Zoë's back.

"I can't do this Horatio." She said as she broke down and fell against him. Eric and Frank quickly shooed everyone out apart from Alexx and Joe.

"I can't do this." She sobbed as he hugged her tightly.

"You can do this Zoë, I know you can." Horatio said softly as he rubbed her back as Alexx did the same. Alexx quickly moved and took hold of her right wrist. Zoë quickly pulled her hand away from her and placed it between her chest and Horatio's chest.

"I'm sorry Zoë, I just wanted to take your pulse." Alexx said softly. Zoë turned her head so she couldn't see anything but the wall beside them. Horatio shook his head at Alexx and Alexx backed off. Zoë pulled away from Horatio a couple of minutes later and looked up at him as she began to pull at the bandages once again.

"Zoë, please try and stop pulling at them." Horatio said softly as he took hold of her hand.

"What have you done to your hand, Zoë?" Alexx asked softly. She didn't answer she just looked away and pulled her hand from Horatio's grip.

"I want to go home, I can't do this." Zoë said quietly as she looked up at Horatio.

"Eric can take you and Joe back, I'm going to stay here." Horatio said softly as he placed his palm against her cheek.

"No, I want to go back with you." She asked him.

"I can't sweetheart, I've got to get on with Mr Wolfe's case." Horatio said softly.

"Are you supporting him?" Alexx questioned and they looked over to her. Horatio shook his head.

"What? You're not supporting him? What has he done?" Alexx asked and Zoë shook her head at Horatio and then pulled away. She quickly bent down and began to pick up the glass again.

"Horatio, talk to me, please." Alexx asked and then looked round to Zoë as she hissed as she caught the tip of her finger on one of the shards.

"Baby are you okay?" Alexx quickly asked as she crouched beside Zoë and placed her hand on her back.

"Please don't touch me." Zoë tensed. Alexx quickly backed off and stood and looked round to Horatio. Zoë quickly stood with the glass and then threw it in the bin. She turned to Horatio and looked at him. She shook her head at him and then looked down as tears began to fall again. Horatio quickly walked over to her and engulfed her in his arms.

"Please, can we go, I can't do this." She pleaded him.

"I can't let him walk away, Zoë." Horatio said softly.

"H, I'll take the case over, you go home with Zoë, I can handle it." Frank said as he walked over to them and Zoë shook her head.

"I can be done in 10 minutes Zoë, I just need to ring Nathan, his trial is tomorrow." Horatio said softly.

"No, please." She pleaded as she looked up at Horatio and Joe walked over.

"Zoë, please. He needs to be charged." Joe said as he placed his hand on Zoë's back.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?!" Alexx asked loudly.

"He sexually assaulted me, Alexx!" Zoë snapped. "Are you happy now?" She questioned before she fell against Horatio again. Alexx and Frank stared at her wide eyed.

"He assaulted me after I'd come home from the hospital after being poisoned. I didn't remember him doing it to me, at the time I was experiencing a blank-episode that I get between black-outs sometimes. When he did it to me I had no idea what he was doing and I couldn't stop him. He would have raped me if I didn't blackout when I did." She cried.

"Has that satisfied your curiosity?" She asked bitterly before turning and hiding away under Horatio's protective arms.

"Is that true?" Alexx asked Horatio quietly and Horatio nodded.

"Do you want to see the CCTV footage too? I may as well bring it in and put it on display for everyone to see, everyone can see how pathetic I am, how weak I am. That's a great idea." She cried as she pushed away from Horatio and then briskly walked out. Horatio and Joe quickly rushed out after her while Frank and Alexx stood there shocked and turned to Eric.

"Did you know this?" Alexx asked and Eric nodded.

"We found out when we were stranded." Eric said quietly.

"What did he do to her?" Alexx asked.

"I'm sorry; I'm not going to give that information out." Eric said as he shook his head. Alexx quickly headed out to find them heading over to Horatio's office. She quickly followed them.

"Zoë, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Alexx apologised as she walked into the office.

"I want to drop the charges; I can't do it to him. You saw everyone earlier. His life would be completely destroyed." Zoë said as she looked up at Horatio.

"Zoë, he assaulted you. He took advantage of you, he would have raped you Zoë. Don't make me let him go free, please." Horatio begged her.

"I know, Horatio. But I can't ruin his life over it. I don't know why I can't." Zoë said as she looked up at him.

"Zoë, I know you're not just thinking about him. No-one will think that you're weak, no-one will think any less of you, I promise you that." Horatio said as he placed his hands on the sides of her head.

"You're not weak Zoë, you were unwell, you couldn't have changed what happened, you couldn't have stopped it. People understand beautiful." Horatio assured her.

"I don't want them to find out what he did." Zoë whispered as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Only those who need to know will know, don't worry." Horatio whispered back to her, trying to assure her.

"I don't care, I don't want anyone knowing at all. You heard everyone earlier, rumours are already spreading, I don't want any of that tied to me, please!" She said as she looked up at him.

"Zoë, he needs to be put away for this, what if he tries again because he's free?" He questioned.

"He won't try again, you've seen how sorry he is." Zoë said as she looked into his eyes.

"Nearly every criminal apologises, Zoë. He obviously meant it otherwise it wouldn't have happened a second time, he knew exactly what he was doing and think about what he did on that island, he didn't even stop then." Horatio said to her. She shook her head as she backed off from him.

"You can try and prosecute him, but I won't support, you won't use the CCTV footage, I'll delete it." She said as she stepped back again.

"Zoë, please don't do this. I need to see him put away. Please try and understand where I'm coming from, he did something to you that I can never forgive. I need some sort of closure, some sort of relief." Horatio begged her.

"Take relief in knowing that he's probably going to develop depression. He knows I hate him, it's probably going to destroy him to know I hate him. He probably hates himself." Zoë said as she looked up at him.

"Zoë that's not enough for me, I need to see him put away, I need to put him away." Horatio begged her.

"Zoë, I need to see him put away too." Joe added and she looked round to him. She ran a hand through her hair as she took a deep breath.

"I can't." She shook her head as she pulled at her hair, getting exceptionally stressed.

"You can, please." Horatio asked.

"Okay, okay honey, you need to calm down." Alexx said when she saw Zoë getting too stressed. Zoë backed off from all of them as they all took a step forward.

"Just… give me some space." Zoë pleaded them and then rushed out. Horatio ran his hands through his hair and Joe did the same.

"You can't force her, Horatio. You'll put more pressure on her." Alexx said softly as she looked to him.

"Alexx, I can't let him go free." Horatio said lowly as he placed both hands on his hips and began to tap at his belt.

"I understand that, Horatio. But forcing her isn't going to make her feel better." Alexx said softly.

"She doesn't want to do it because she doesn't want people to find out the details. That's the reason why most rapists get away with it, because the victims are ashamed and don't come forward." Horatio said as he looked up at her.

"She's a proud woman, she doesn't want her name associated with this incident, she doesn't want to be seen as defenceless Horatio, you know she never wants to be seen as defenceless and that is exactly what she was. I can understand that why she doesn't want to charge. I can understand where you're coming from too, but if you force her to charge him with the assault, you'll push her away from you. She needs your complete support. If he had raped her, I would be siding with you, but that didn't happen. The more you push her to do this, the more she'll want to run." Alexx said softly.

"He may as well have raped her, Alexx. The psychological damage he's done to her is close enough, that's why her hand is bandaged, she tried to burn her skin off because of something he did to her. She feels like she needs to get rid of the skin on that hand." Horatio said lowly. Alexx then looked down at Joe's bandaged hand.

"I got this when I tried to stop her from burning herself." Joe sighed.

"She was rubbing her skin raw in the bath, he's done more damage to her. She already has a lot of problems that none of you see, this is just going to add to them." Horatio said lowly and Alexx looked at him.

"You've seen her back, you know what she's been through. She does not need anything more. Putting him away will at least give her a sense of security. She was petrified of him when he was near when we were on that island." Horatio said as he looked at her.

"All I'm saying is that it's her choice, I agree with you, I think that she should go through with it, but you cannot force her. That's all I'm saying." She said as she looked at him and put her hands on her hips.

"She'll regret it if she doesn't go through with it." Horatio sighed as he ran a hand through his hair again.

"Maybe she will, but she can then charge him when she's actually made her mind up. She's not sure right now. If you go away and give her time to think and give her time for it to actually sink in, she may make her mind up for definite. She's just got over surgery, you've all been stranded on an island where you probably haven't eaten well or slept too well, she's exhausted, she doesn't need any more stress or pressure right now." Alexx said softly.

"How do I know that he isn't going to do it to her again, or to another woman?" Horatio questioned her.

"Ryan isn't like that." Alexx said.

"We also thought that he'd never do something like this, especially to Zoë." Horatio growled back at her.

"Horatio, I can understand how you're feeling right now. I know you want to see justice brought to him, but in doing so, you may push her away from you and you don't want that, do you?" Alexx asked.

"No, but–"

"No but's Horatio, go and find her and go and sort her out, she needs you. She needs your support." Alexx said and Horatio swallowed and then nodded.

"She's the important person in all of this." Alexx said as she placed her hand on his arm. He nodded and then exhaled.

"Thank you Alexx." Horatio said softly and she gave him a nod and a smile. He walked out with Alexx and Joe following. They looked around the lab and then peered into the break room.

"Have you seen Zoë?" Horatio asked and both Eric and Frank shook their heads. They walked out.

"I'll check the ladies." Alexx said softly and Horatio nodded at her. Horatio and Joe spoke while they slowly followed Alexx and then halted outside the ladies restroom.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

"Horatio!" Alexx yelled and Horatio quickly ran in to the ladies restroom with Joe quickly behind.

"She's passed out, I think." Alexx said as she looked up at them as she knelt on her knees.

Horatio immediately knelt on his knees to look under the cubical door to see Zoë slumped against the cubical wall, seemingly unconscious.

"The door is locked too." Alexx said frantically.

"Zoë!" Horatio raised his voice. Joe had gone into the cubical to the side of Zoë and stood on the loo. Horatio looked up at him and then watched Joe hop over the cubical and into the one that Zoë was in. He quickly took her pulse.

"She's got a pulse." He said to Horatio and Alexx. Joe then pulled her up.

"Be careful of her side." Horatio said as both he and Alexx rose to their feet as Joe unlocked the door and held Zoë against him. He got out and then laid her on the floor, on Horatio's jacket that he'd laid out as he knew she'd freak if she woke up laying on the restroom floor. They all crouched around her as Alexx checked her eyes and took her pulse.

"She's too stressed." Horatio said as he placed his hand on her stomach.

"You need to take her home and get her to rest." Alexx said as she looked up at Horatio. Horatio nodded and then looked down at Zoë as she moved her head and let out a light moan.

"Zoë honey, you're okay you've just passed out." Alexx said warmly. Zoë shook her head as she raised her right arm and covered her eyes. Alexx looked over to Horatio and then swapped places with him.

"Beautiful, it's Horatio, you're okay." He said softly as he threaded his fingers in her hair. She removed her arm a little and glanced up at him. She could make out his red-hair but her vision was blurred.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her softly.

"Mmm" she moaned as she covered her eyes again.

"Would you like some water?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Can you sit up?" Horatio asked softly and she nodded and tried to sit up but hissed in pain and laid back down as she placed her right hand over her left-hand side ribcage.

"Zoë, I need to check to see if the stitches are still in, okay?" Horatio asked and she nodded as she looked up at him.

"I'm going to unbutton your shirt okay? I just want a quick look." Horatio said softly and she nodded as she placed her right hand on one of his thighs.

"I want to go home, please." She pleaded him.

"Well go straight home after this, okay?" Horatio asked and she lowered her eyebrows.

"Really?" She asked and Horatio nodded at her as he began to undo her shirt buttons. He glanced up at Joe who quickly backed off and turned around to give them privacy. Horatio quickly pulled her shirt apart and then peeled the bandage back a little. Alexx got a look too.

"One of the stiches is bleeding a little, but it's nothing to worry about, okay?" Alexx asked and Zoë nodded as Horatio placed the bandage back and then buttoned her shirt back up.

"It's probably going to sting a little, okay?" Alexx asked and Zoë nodded again.

"I'm sorry." Zoë said as she looked up at Horatio.

"Sorry for what sweetheart? You've done nothing wrong." Horatio said softly.

"For arguing with you, with you all." She said as she looked up at him.

"Don't worry about that sweetheart, if you want to drop the charges, then I'll support you. Just as long as you're absolutely certain that it's what you want to do." Horatio said softly and she looked up at him as she swallowed. Joe turned around just as Horatio helped her to sit up.

"I'm not absolutely certain about not charging him, but I'm certain that I can't do it now, if you know what I mean?" She asked as she looked round to Horatio and he nodded at her.

"We can charge at a later date, if you'd like?" He asked and Zoë nodded.

"Okay sweetheart." Horatio said softly.

"If I leave you in the break room with Eric and Joe, will you be okay? I've just got to go and take care of Mr Wolfe." Horatio said softly and she turned to him.

"I want to see him walk away." Zoë said as she looked up at Horatio.

"Okay sweetheart, but I want you to be sitting down, okay?" He asked and she nodded as she looked up at him with a slightly pale face. Horatio then got her up and picked his jacket up and put his arm around her lower back and waist to help support her. They walked out with Alexx and Joe following and then walked down to the holding rooms. Horatio sat Zoë down and then spoke to an officer. Joe sat next to Zoë and took hold of one her hands and asked if she was okay. She nodded at him and then leant against him and watched Horatio talk.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Joe asked and she nodded as she watched Horatio walk over to the holding room and enter. She watched them talking.

"She wants to drop the charges." Horatio exhaled as he walked over to Ryan.

"What? Why?" Ryan questioned.

"She's under too much stress at the moment; she can't handle this on top of everything else." Horatio said as he took the handcuffs off Ryan, even though it pained him to undo them.

"She's going to think about charging you at a later date, so I wouldn't go far. In case you haven't noticed, you're fired." Horatio growled at him. He watched a relieved expression cross Ryan's face.

"She's not dropping the charges all together and I'm only agreeing to this as she needs support, not conflict." Horatio growled as he stepped closer to Ryan, intimidating him.

"If you think for one second she's forgiven you, she hasn't, she'll never forgive you, I'll never forgive you. No-one you know will forgive you." Horatio growled as he pushed Ryan against the wall with his hand on his throat.

"If you come anywhere near the house or her, I will not hesitate to arrest you or shoot you if I feel that you're a potential threat to her." Horatio growled as he pushed harder on Ryan's throat. Alexx began to walk over to them but Zoë stopped her.

"Alexx, leave it, Horatio won't hurt him. He'll back off in a few seconds." Zoë said as she looked up at Alexx. Alexx stepped back and looked at Zoë then to Horatio again.

"I won't, I promise." Ryan gasped and Horatio then nodded and released him.

"You're free to go for now. Don't even attempt to hide from me, I will find you, wherever you go." Horatio growled and Ryan nodded. They walked out and Ryan walked past Joe, Zoë and Alexx. Alexx shook her head at Ryan while Zoë tried to ignore him.

"I'm sorry, Zoë." He apologised again as he stopped. Zoë looked away and over to the other side of the room. Ryan then looked to Alexx.

"Don't you dare try and give me an excuse." Alexx warned lowly when she saw him about to speak to her.

"Get out of here now, or I might change my mind." Horatio growled as he walked over to Zoë. Ryan quickly made his way out as Horatio placed his hand on Zoë's shoulder.

"Let's go home, beautiful." Horatio said softly and she nodded and then stood. She linked arms with him and then walked out with Joe.

"We'll see you soon Alexx, I'm sorry for causing such a mess and for snapping at you earlier." Zoë apologised and Alexx nodded.

"Thank you Alexx." Horatio said softly and she nodded at Horatio.

"If you could inform Eric of what has gone on, I'd be most grateful." Horatio said softly and Alexx nodded. She then placed her hand on Zoë's arm to test whether a hug was safe at this moment in time but she saw Zoë tense so she backed off.

"If you need anything, just give me a ring." She said softly. Horatio gave her a nod while Zoë looked down. Alexx then walked away as did Horatio, Zoë and Joe.

"Oh, yeah this is where we work." Zoë said quietly up at Joe and he nodded.

"I gathered that." Joe smiled at him and she gave him a smile. They got out and into the car. Zoë relaxed back into the seat.

"How are you feeling?" Horatio asked and she turned her head to look at him.

"Marvellous." She smiled tiredly and he gave her a smile and then nodded as he pulled off.

"We'll be home soon." Horatio said softly and she nodded.

"Shall we get a takeaway on the way back? I doubt you want to cook." Zoë said softly.

"If that's what you want then of course." Horatio said softly and she looked back to Joe after nodding at Horatio. He gave her a smile.

"Chinese it is then." She smiled at Horatio and he nodded as he placed his hand over her thigh. She gave him a small smile and then closed her eyes slowly. Horatio pulled up at the Chinese and then got out and left Zoë and Joe in the car. Zoë woke when he'd pulled up and then looked back to Joe.

"I'm sorry, I know you want to see him put away, but I can't do it at the moment." She said softly. Joe nodded at her; he didn't want to say anything as he knew he'd get wound up again.

"Is Adam going to come by a little later with your things?" She asked and Joe nodded. Zoë looked over to Horatio as he came back.

"Do you want any Fanta or Coke to go with it?" Horatio asked and she nodded.

"Fanta?" She asked and Horatio then nodded and walked back in.

"He's literally an angel." Zoë exhaled as she turned back around in her seat.

"Joe, what's wrong? Don't tell me that nothing is wrong because I know that there is." She asked as she looked at him using the mirror.

"Nothing's wrong as such, I'm just a little worried about you." Joe said softly.

"Worried about what? I'm fine." Zoë assured him.

"You're stressed, you've just passed out, you've just let Ryan go free, what if he comes back?" Joe questioned.

"He won't come back. I'm going to change the code to the front door so he can't get in. I'm safe in my house, he won't dare come near me when I'm out. He knows how I feel about him and he knows that Horatio will lose it if he comes near me." Zoë said as she turned in the seat again.

"I'll be fine soon, I passed out because I got too stressed as I had just had an argument about Wolfe, I'm fine. I'll get home, eat and then relax." Zoë assured him and Joe nodded.

"Horatio wouldn't have agreed to free him if he wasn't certain that I was safe. Wolfe is literally torn up, he wouldn't dare try and come near me again as he knows he'd upset me if he did - that's the last thing he wants to do." Zoë said softly and Joe nodded as he sat back.

"Look, I will probably charge him at a later date, but right now, I just can't, okay?" She said softly. Joe reluctantly nodded and she turned back round to see Horatio walking back towards them with a bag in his hand. He quickly got into the car and handed Zoë the bag and then drove off after putting his seatbelt on.

"I don't know what you like, so I just got a variety of things." Horatio said softly.

"Joe will eat anything…" Zoë smiled at the both of them.

"Thank you, I left my wallet at yours, I'll pay you when we get back." Joe said softly.

"Don't be ridiculous, we've got this." She smiled back at him and Joe gave her a small smile and then looked to Horatio.

"We've got it." Horatio assured him.

"Thank you." Joe said softly and Zoë gave him a smile. They arrived home and ate the Chinese out in the kitchen.

"Go and sit down sweetheart, I'll clear up out here." Horatio said softly.

"I'm good for now, I can help." She said softly as she got up off the stool and then picked hers and Joe's plate up and put them into the dishwasher.

"Zoë, please sweetheart." Horatio pleaded her and she looked up at him. She then nodded and gave him a quick kiss and then walked out. Joe picked up his glass and walked over to the dishwasher.

"I've got it, thank you Joe." Horatio said softly and Joe then handed Horatio the glass.

"Thank you." Joe said softly and Horatio gave him a nod and then continued to clean and tidy the kitchen. Joe walked through to the living room and sat down on the sofa as Zoë turned the TV on.

"So, you can talk to your house?" Joe asked and Zoë nodded.

"She's a big computer basically with a high-tech security system." Zoë smiled. "I did tell you that I have a good security system in place." Zoë said softly.

"Yes, but I thought you just meant a state-of-the-art burglar alarm or something." Joe said softly. "I didn't even know things like this were on the market." Joe said with a smile and Zoë chuckled as she relaxed back.

"Only a couple of companies do it and it's an expensive system. I had it put in place because I didn't have you around and I didn't know anyone who lived near me. That's until I realised Horatio lived just a few doors down." She smiled softly.

"So you guys have two houses on the same street?" He asked.

"No, Horatio sold his house, this is our house now." Zoë said softly and Joe nodded.

"Why'd you sell it? I could have had it." Joe smiled.

"I couldn't go in there anymore; it's where I was taken from when Maya was taken from us." Zoë said softly and Joe froze.

"I'm so sorry Zoë, I didn't realise." Joe quickly apologised.

"Don't worry sweetie." She said softly and Joe nodded.

"There's plenty of lovely houses around though." She smiled and Joe nodded.

"Anyway, your computer security thing has a name?" Joe asked and Zoë nodded.

"Skyler" she smiled.

"Did you come up with the name?" Joe questioned.

"No, there's a selection that you can choose from, I liked Skyler compared to the rest. She'll basically do anything and everything." Zoë smiled.

"So, could I tell her to change the channel?" Joe asked.

"She won't recognise your voice just yet, but yes, Horatio or I could ask her to. I could be so lazy if I wanted." She smiled and Joe's eyebrows rose.

"I can't wait until you move down, you'll have to come over all the time, especially when we have children." She said softly and Joe gave her a small smile and nod.

"I wouldn't want to intrude too much." Joe said softly.

"You wouldn't be intruding." Zoë assured him with a natural smile.

"When we have kids anyway, I'd want you to be a part of their lives as much as possible." She smiled at him and Joe smiled at her.

"May I ask something, relating to your wedding and Ryan?" Joe asked softly and she nodded.

"Were you going to ask Ryan to walk you down the aisle instead of me?" He asked.

"No, that was always going to be you I was going to come up one weekend to ask, but seeing as you're here now…." She said softly and he gave her a smile.

"I would have asked you to be the God-father of Maya, but you lived in New York, she wouldn't have seen you half as much as she would have seen Wolfe, that and Horatio didn't know you." She said softly and he nodded at her with a smile.

"You'll always be the closest one to me, except for Horatio obviously." She said softly and he gave her a smile.

"Why I didn't move down here sooner, I do not know." He smiled at her.

"I know! You should have come down when I did." She smiled and he nodded and then pulled his phone out when it began to ring. Zoë focused back on the TV as Joe spoke until Horatio came in. She leant against Horatio as he put his arm around her.

"Okay?" He asked quietly and Zoë nodded up at him with a smile. They relaxed back and Joe eventually hung up.

"Father is going to quickly drop my case off and then head off to a meal with a colleague, or the other way around, is that okay?" Joe asked.

"Of course" Zoë said softly with a smile.

"If you need a lift to your house viewings tomorrow, we're more than happy to give you a lift or you can borrow my car." She said softly.

"Thank you." Joe said softly. They all relaxed, having a pleasant conversation to keep Zoë's mind off Ryan. She looked up at the clock – 9.30PM.

"I think I'm going to have another bath." Zoë said softly and Horatio nodded at her.

"I'll be up in a moment. I don't want you in there on your own again." Horatio said quietly.

"I'm not a child, Horatio." She whined.

"No, but you blacked out earlier in the bath and could have drowned if I wasn't there. That's the second time it's happened. I am not going to chance it." Horatio said softly.

"Horatio…" She whined again.

"It's either that or you have a shower, but I suspect that you would like a bath." Horatio said softly and she exhaled.

"May as well pay you to babysit me" she mumbled as she got up and then walked out. Horatio sighed as he watched her walk out.

"Nothing ever changes." Joe smiled at Horatio.

"Hmm…" Horatio murmured as he sat back.

"I'd be insisting the same thing, I'd get the same response, probably more of a negative response actually." Joe said as he raised an eyebrow.

"I wish she just understood me from where I'm coming from." Horatio mumbled.

"She does, she's just being difficult and stubborn. You know her better than everyone really, she won't accept the help." Joe levelled with Horatio and he looked up at him and nodded.

"That was her way of giving in to you. If she was adamant that you weren't going to check up on her, she would have made you give in to her. She has her ways." Joe said with a small smile.

"I guess you're right." Horatio said with a small, barely visible smile. They could hear the water running.

"You're not just worried about her blacking out are you? You know she'll scrub too hard, don't you?" Joe asked and Horatio nodded.

"Have you dealt with this before then?" Joe questioned.

"No, but after her reaction this morning and from what she's said, she won't just let it go." Horatio said softly.

"Yeah, you're right." Joe said softly and Horatio looked at him.

"Yes, it's happened with us before. It took her a few days to stop the scrubbing and panicking." Joe said softly and Horatio nodded. They heard a light thump on the floor upstairs and Horatio quickly got up and ran upstairs with Joe following close behind. Horatio rushed into the bathroom to find Zoë just placing the towel on the towel rack. She tilted her head at them.

"Are you okay?" Horatio asked and she nodded sweetly.

"Are you okay?" She asked back and they both nodded.

"Sorry sweetheart, I thought you'd passed out again. We heard a light bang." Horatio said softly.

"Sorry, I just jumped to reach the towel on the top shelf." She said softly and they nodded at her.

"Okay beautiful, I'll be back in a moment." Horatio said softly and she nodded at him. Horatio quickly closed the door.

"We'll be down soon, you're welcome to help yourself to food and drink and you're welcome to take a shower whenever you want." Horatio said softly and Joe nodded.

"Thank you." Joe said softly and then walked downstairs after Horatio walked into the bedroom, he picked up a couple of clean bandages and gauze pad and then walked back into the bathroom. She turned to him and looked up at him.

"I can't undo the buttons either." She said quietly and Horatio quickly walked over to her and put the bandages down by the sink. He quickly unbuttoned her shirt and trousers and then backed off and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Thank you." She said softly and Horatio nodded at her. She quickly got undressed and slowly got into the bath.

"You can join me if you'd like?" She grinned at him and he chuckled.

"Maybe another time sweetheart" Horatio said softly.

"We don't have to do anything, we can just bathe together." Zoë said softly.

"Hmm" Horatio murmured quietly as he walked over to her and then knelt beside the bath and moved her left arm slowly.

"Can I take the bandage off to get another look at it, it seems to have been bleeding." Horatio said softly and she nodded at him. He peeled it off and then threw it in the bin and inspected the wound.

"It's fine now, it's stopped bleeding." Horatio said softly and Zoë nodded. Horatio got up and then sat on the side of the bath.

"Please get naked." She smiled up at him and he chuckled again.

"Zoë, just wash sweetheart" Horatio said softly.

"But you get to see me naked." She looked up at him.

"That's not actually the reason I'm in here for though. If it were, I'd happily get in there with you." He smiled at her. She unwrapped the wet bandage from her hand and then threw it into the bin and inspected her hand. Her palm and fingers were all freshly clotted as she had kept disturbing the clotting process when she rubbed it again.

"Be gentle with yourself, please." Horatio said as he got up to give her some space she nodded at him. As soon as he turned she began scrubbing at her hand again, she'd immediately opened the wounds again and began to create more. She scrubbed through the pain and gritted her teeth, the pain was giving her some sort of feeling that she was cleaning her hand. She stopped when her hand began to bleed a lot more and then picked up a clean rough sponge and began to scrub her chest. Horatio turned around and saw her skin bright red and her bleeding hand as she continued to scrub hard enough to take off the very top layer of her skin.

"Zoë! Stop." Horatio said quickly and loudly. He rushed over to her and pulled the soap and the sponge out of her hands as she looked up at him.

"What are you doing? Zoë, you've made yourself sore." Horatio said as he rolled his sleeves up and sat on the edge of the bath as she looked up at him innocently.

"He's on me." She said quietly as she looked back down at the bubbles.

"Zoë, don't do this to yourself." Horatio said as he placed his hand over the top of her chest and ran his fingers over her skin. He quickly pulled her right hand up and inspected her palm.

"You've literally taken most of your skin off, Zoë." Horatio said as she looked up at him.

"It feels better now though." She said as she looked up at him. He exhaled and then got up and pulled antiseptic cream from the cabinet and applied it to her palm and fingers once he'd dried it.

"You can't do that to yourself beautiful." Horatio said softly.

"I can't help it, it's what I've always done when something like that has happened." She said as she looked up at him.

"Don't put your hand back in the water." He said as he got up and picked up the gauze and bandages. He quickly wrapped her hand up and made sure that it wasn't so easy to get off and then picked up a soft cloth and washed her again.

"See, smooth and gentle also gets him off you." Horatio said softly when he saw her relax.

"No, it's your hands that get him off me." She said as she looked up at him.

"I told you to be gentle." Horatio said softly.

"That was gentle…" She said as she looked up at him. He raised his eyebrows and exhaled.

"Gentle compared to what I've done before, anyway." She said as she looked down and Horatio sighed.

"Sweetheart, you should have asked me to do this before." Horatio said softly.

"I didn't want to ask for help." She said as she looked up at him and he nodded.

"I know beautiful." Horatio said softly.

"You'll have to put some cream on your chest because that's going to be sore." Horatio said softly and she nodded. He washed her hair for her and she felt right at ease.

"I swear you have Jesus hands." She said as she looked up at him.

"Jesus hands?" Horatio questioned.

"Yeah, didn't he heal people with his hands?" She questioned and he let out a small chuckle, he knew she didn't mean to offend him in anyway.

"Kind of, Zoë" Horatio said softly.

"I didn't say something wrong, did I?" She questioned as she looked up at him and Horatio shook his head.

"Just promise me that you won't talk about religion in public? I can see you getting into a bit of trouble." Horatio said softly and she continued to look up at him.

"You didn't offend me, Zoë. I know that religion isn't your favourite subject." Horatio said softly, assuring her. He could see that she was still a little confused.

"Some people could find it offensive if they didn't know you." Horatio said softly and she nodded.

"But I don't understand what was offensive?" She asked.

"Well, comparing someone or a part of someone to Christ could offend them. I know you didn't mean it like that though, you meant it as a compliment, people who don't know you wouldn't know that sweetheart." Horatio said softly.

"Sorry Horatio." She apologised.

"It's okay sweetheart." He said softly as he gave her a reassuring smile.

"I guess I shouldn't have skipped the Religious Education classes." She said as she looked up at Horatio and he smiled at her.

"Were they the only classes you skipped?" Horatio questioned.

"Yeah, I didn't like them as a child, or a teenager…" She said innocently.

"Care to explain why?" He questioned as he continued to gently wash her.

"I don't want to say something that could offend you though." She said softly.

"You won't don't worry." Horatio said softly.

"Well, our teacher was deeply religious, much like yourself. But she was over the top, she tried to force her views on the students and I didn't like it. I like to be able to make my own mind up, I don't like it when people force their views on me, if they do that, I end up going in the opposite direction. So I skipped those classes." She said softly.

"I respect other people's beliefs and I understand that you all have a right to express your opinions, but I don't like it when religion is forced upon someone, just as much as I don't like non-religious people forcing their views on those who are. If you get me?" She asked.

"I understand sweetheart, I personally think that religion shouldn't be made compulsory in schools, I understand that it's not for everyone." Horatio said softly and she nodded.

"I agree." She said sweetly.

"I used to be religious as a child, I was brought up with it. My mother was religious. But I couldn't understand how a God could allow such cruelty to be brought to innocent people all over the world and within my family. So once I moved in with David, I gradually began to not believe in God anymore. David used to say that my mother wasn't always religious, but she turned to religion when she couldn't find another way out when my father turned violent. David didn't know anything about the violence until it was too late, he just knew that my father was possessive. I believe in heaven though, I guess I believe in it because I want to though, I want to think that she's up there with David now and with Maya and Josh." Zoë said softly and Horatio nodded.

"David had a gold cross necklace in his pocket when he died, was he religious?" Horatio questioned.

"No, but that was my mothers, he never went anywhere without it." Zoë said softly as Horatio helped her to sit up. Horatio nodded and then stood up and helped her out of the bath.

"Eric's religious, isn't he?" Zoë asked and Horatio nodded as he wrapped her in the towel. She gave him a small tired smile as she pulled the towel tighter around her and then walked out with Horatio following after he'd let the water out and dried his hands. He then walked into the bedroom with her and put the bandage back over the wound on her rib cage. She quickly dried herself while Horatio walked over to the draws.

"Are you changing for bed now?" He asked and Zoë nodded. He then pulled out her shorts and top along with a bra and pants. He placed them on the bed for her and then took his jacket off and put it away after she'd pulled her pants and shorts on. He walked back around to her and helped to get her bra on and then very delicately pulled her top on for her. They walked back downstairs.

"Tea?" Horatio asked and she nodded at him.

"Joe, would you like a coffee?" Horatio asked.

"Please." Joe said softly and Horatio nodded and then walked out into the kitchen while Zoë sat on the sofa.

"Okay?" Joe asked and Zoë nodded. Joe's eyes then fell to the still red skin at the top of her chest and on her collarbones.

"Don't say anything, please." She asked and he gave her a nod and then looked back to the TV. '_He must have stopped her; she's only got bad skin on her chest, no-where else. How can he have so much influence over her? Not even I could stop her from scrubbing hard.'_ He thought to himself. '_I do applaud him though, he must mean so much to her. I'm so happy she's found someone like him.'_ Joe thought to himself. Zoë relaxed back and stared blankly at the screen as she lost herself in a daze.

"Your tea is on the coffee table, Zoë." Horatio said softly and she snapped out of the daze quickly and smiled up at him.

"Thank you." She said sweetly.

"Thank you, Horatio." Joe said as he handed Joe the mug. Horatio gave Zoë a smile and then nodded at Joe. Zoë sat up straight and pulled the mug over to her and then crossed her legs as Horatio sat next to her.

"We're not going to be late to bed tonight, I really need an early night, but you're very welcome to stay up. You can use my laptop if you need to, you know all of the passwords and everything. Or the iPad, that's in the study somewhere." She said softly and Joe nodded.

"Thank you." He said softly and Zoë gave him a smile. She looked back to the TV as she stifled a yawn and then sipped her tea. Horatio rested his arm on the back of the sofa just behind her with his fingertips lightly tracing the top of her spine and neck. She giggled and then looked round to him with a wide smile. He stopped at he looked over to her, a little confused.

"Don't stop, please." She grinned.

"Don't stop what?" Horatio asked.

"With your hand." She said softly and Horatio realised he had his hand on her back and neck and he smiled at her and then began to lightly move his fingertips over her skin as he looked back to the TV. She looked back with a wide smile on her face. Joe then looked back at the TV after seeing the smile on her face. He had a smile on his after seeing her so happy. She stifled another yawn after putting her mug down on the coffee table and relaxing back. Horatio saw her dropping off.

"Bed?" Horatio asked and Zoë quickly woke and then nodded at him.

"As I say, feel free to do what you want, we don't mind." She smiled softly and Joe nodded. Zoë picked up his mug too and then walked out with Horatio following as Joe relaxed back.

"Joe, do you have your stuff?" She asked as she walked back through to the living room.

"Yes, father dropped it off while you were in the bath." He said as he looked up at her.

"Okay sweetie, just checking. Don't stay up too late, I know what you're like." She smiled at him and he nodded at her. She quickly placed a kiss on his forehead and then walked out and up the stairs after Horatio. Zoë closed the door after her and then climbed into bed after picking the remote up. '_It's broken you pleb.'_ She thought to herself when she looked back to the TV and then put the remote down as Horatio walked into the bedroom from the closet with a towel.

"I'm having a shower beautiful." Horatio said softly and she nodded at him. She slunk down into the bed and then began to doze. She was woken when Horatio climbed into bed.

"Sorry." He apologised.

"Don't apologise." She said softly and she then rolled onto her right side and snuggled up with him.

"What a day." Zoë sighed and Horatio nodded as he began to stroke her skin with his fingertips again.

"I'm sorry for being difficult today, I know I've stressed you out." She said as she placed her left hand on his chest.

"There's no need to apologise. You haven't stressed me out either." Horatio said softly and she exhaled.

"Actually, something you said earlier made all of this worth it." Horatio said softly.

"What was that?" She asked as she looked up at him.

"You were talking to Joe about having children with me. It was lovely to hear." Horatio said softly.

"You heard that? Oh how embarrassing." She flushed red.

"It's not embarrassing, it touched my heart, I didn't realise I made you feel that way. It made me happy to hear how I make you feel." Horatio said softly.

"You know how I feel about you, I tell you all the time." She smiled up at him.

"Yes, but to hear you telling Joe with such passion made it really hit home as to how much you love me." Horatio said softly. "Does the thought of our baby in your arms really make you that happy?" Horatio added.

"That thought of having a baby with you feels absolutely, astonishingly and overwhelmingly fantastic. Having your children would honestly be such an honour and it would make my wildest dreams come true." She smiled up at him.

"I feel exactly the same way." He said softly.

"I love you so much Horatio, I hope you know that every second of the day… and night. It's not possible to love you more." She said with a sweet expression.

"I love you just as much back." Horatio said softly.

"I cannot wait to be married to you and I cannot wait to have children with you. I get butterflies in my stomach when I think of having your baby, I get butterflies when I think of your baby being in my tummy, I even get butterflies when I think about when we start to try for a baby." She smiled up at him.

"If you weren't so tired and hadn't had such a rough day, we'd be trying for those babies right now." Horatio boyishly grinned down at Zoë and she chuckled.

"We can if you want." She grinned up at him.

"When you're fully recovered. I don't want to completely exhaust you like last time or pull those stitches apart." Horatio said softly and she slowly nodded.

"Talking about children with you makes me want you so much." She grinned as she moved to lay on him. He raised his eyebrows and smiled up at her.

"Did you mean what you said about me to Joe?" He asked softly and she nodded.

"Every word, I wouldn't change anything about my life because I'd fear that I wouldn't end up with you. Everything I've been through is worth it to have you in this bed with me right now. You are incredible, I literally don't have the words to describe just how extraordinary you are. How I have you in my life genuinely confuses me. You mean everything to me." She said softly before she placed an amorous kiss on his soft lips. He looked up at her, overwhelmed by her love and affection.

"What?" She asked softly.

"You" he said softly.

"You're so passionate and moving." Horatio said honestly as he looked up at her.

"Has no-one ever said that to you then?" She asked softly.

"Not as such and certainly not with such passion." Horatio sighed softly.

"What about Marisol?" Zoë asked confused.

"We never had this sort of relationship, I'm not sure whether it's because we didn't have much time or that she didn't feel the way you do, or certainly as strongly as you do." Horatio said as he looked up into her eyes. "She wanted children, but because she felt like she needed to feel alive, she'd just got over cancer and she felt like she tried so hard to live that she never actually got to live her life and wanted kids because of that. Of course I agreed as it was what she wanted, but she never said anything like you do. You said you'd love to have my children, she just wanted children and I was there and could give her what she wanted." Horatio said quietly as he looked up at her.

"Try not to read too much into it handsome, she loved you. Relationships are different with other people, Mike and I weren't this passionate either, we had our differences. But with you the relationship is absolutely perfect." She said softly trying to make him feel better about it. He nodded up at her with a smile. She smiled down at him and then ran a hand through his hair and looked into his eyes.

"Your eyes are mesmerizing; they just get even more beautiful each time I look into them." She said quietly.

"As do yours." He said quietly as he placed both of his hands on her ass.

"Yours are more beautiful. I'd love to have your eyes, then you'd see their beauty as you looked into them." She smiled down at them.

"I wouldn't change your eyes, I love them." Horatio smiled and she smiled shyly down at him. She then placed another loving kiss on his lips. She pulled back and then wiped her eyes as she began to weep.

"What's wrong beautiful?" Horatio asked as he removed one of his hands from her ass and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I've told you before, I love you so much, sometimes it just overwhelms me by the amount I love you." She said as she looked down at him.

"They're happy tears, don't worry." She smiled down at him and he smiled and then wiped the rest of the tears away and placed a kiss on her lips. She then rested her head down.

"You smell sooo good." She smiled as she stopped herself from sobbing.

"You do too, as always." He replied before he quickly and gently rolled her over and placed a tender kiss on her lips.

"You need to rest, sweetheart." Horatio said softly after he kissed her.

"But I want you." She said quietly.

"You've got me." He grinned down at her.

"No, but I want to make love to you." She said as she looked up at him.

"When you're well, Zoë" Horatio said softly.

"If you're worried about Joe, then there's no need to worry, I can be quiet, we know I can be now." She smiled up at him.

"I'm not at all worried about Joe hearing, I'm worried about you. I'm not going to make love to you until you're 100% recovered." Horatio said softly and she nodded as she sighed. He placed another steamy kiss on her lips and then nuzzled with her as he supported himself so he wasn't putting much weight on her.

"You see, you're so thoughtful. If you had have been Mike and I was actually up for sex he would have jumped straight to it." She grinned at him.

"You're making him sound like a sex addict." Horatio said softly with a cheeky grin.

"No, we just didn't have sex much as I didn't want it half as much as he did, I didn't want to spend every night getting frisky in bed, where as he was happy to go every minute in the day and night." She smiled up at him.

"I definitely have sex with you a lot more than either him or Joe, I only had sex with Joe a few times as I was new to it and I only wanted sex on special occasions. I had a little more with Mike, but I think I had sex with you more in the first few months of when we actually started having sex than I did if I put both relationships together." She chuckled.

"Well, aren't I lucky then?" He grinned down at her and she chuckled again.

"Mike didn't push you to do anything, did he?" Horatio asked softly and she shook her head.

"He never pushed me to do anything, he just hinted… a lot." Zoë chuckled. He kissed her one more time before rolling onto his side and moving closer to her.

"The boys back at school were forever trying to get into our pants though, they succeeded with some of the girls who didn't like us. Some actually ended up pregnant and had to drop out, which is quite ironic because they were the ones who used to start rumours about us 3 getting pregnant as we were classed as 'pretty'. Kaitlin and Jessica were and still are pretty, I didn't think I was though. People assumed that we were dumb because we were pretty, but we were all actually quite smart girls." She said softly.

"I guarantee that you were as beautiful back then as you are now." Horatio said softly.

"Nah, I was just skinny, people took being skinny as beautiful, I beg to differ. There's a lot of larger women who are beautiful." Zoë said softly and Horatio agreed.

"What were you like at school? You know what I was like." She asked Horatio.

"I was quiet I guess, I wasn't one of the popular kids, I didn't want to be. I didn't like attention and so I sort of fell into the background. I had a couple of friends, but I'm no longer in contact with them." Horatio said softly.

"Being one of the popular ones isn't amazing if I'm honest, there were plenty of times where I wished I was one of the kids who were quiet and didn't have many friends. I wished I was one of the kids that was in the middle, between the popular and the quiet kids." Zoë said softly.

"I can understand why you'd be so popular." Horatio smiled at her and she giggled.

"I've changed since then, you wouldn't have liked me so much as a child, I could be quite gobby and was happy to get into fights." She said honestly.

"You still like fights… and you can still talk back." Horatio boyishly grinned at her and she began to laugh loudly.

"I bet you weren't so cheeky as a boy." She grinned back at him and he nodded.

"When I'm 100% recovered, you are really going to pay for that comment." She grinned at him.

"In that case I think I'll have to think of some more cheeky lines." He grinned at her and she giggled a little as she looked up into his eyes. He placed his hand back over her stomach and she smiled at him.

"Can I ask you something?" Zoë asked softly and he nodded.

"Why didn't you flip at Wolfe after you watched the footage the first time you saw it? I was quite clearly out of it, he quite clearly did take advantage." Zoë said softly as she looked up at him.

"I don't want you to take this the wrong way sweetheart, but I think it's because I wanted to believe that you were of sound mind and agreed to everything that happened. I'd much rather know that you did that with him than think of him doing it without you even knowing. I think I looked past your confusion and your altered consciousness because I didn't want to believe that part of it. I'm sorry sweetheart, I should have taken a step back and looked at it properly and I should have brought it up with you, I'm sorry." He said softly and she nodded as she swallowed.

"I guess I can kind of understand that." Zoë said softly and Horatio sighed. He felt guilty and felt as if it was his fault that Ryan had got away with it for so long because he didn't say anything.

"Goodnight handsome." Zoë said softly.

"Goodnight beautiful." Horatio said softly and then leant over to give her another affectionate kiss. She smiled at him and then closed her eyes as she turned her head towards him. She quickly placed another kiss on his lips and then turned onto her side and pulled him closer. He watched her fall asleep. '_We're back in our own bed, she's so beautiful. I don't know how I can ever re-pay Joe, without him, I'd be watching her sleep back in that tent and panicking about her arresting. She loves me with her whole heart, I just can't believe how passionate she is, she means her words and it felt good to hear them, why didn't I find her sooner?'_ He thought to himself before falling asleep.

He woke the next morning with Zoë wrapped around him. He didn't move a muscle, he just turned his head to hers and watched her sleep again. He laid for 20 minutes, just watching her sleep. He took a deep breath and placed his hand on her side.

"Mmm" she murmured quietly as she tried to pull him closer, instead she pulled herself closer. Horatio smiled when he felt her nose against his. He could feel himself hard in his boxers but tried to calm himself down.

"You're so beautiful, I love you." He whispered to her as she slept. She sat up and turned to Horatio.

"No cats." She groaned dazed and then laid back down and moved close to him. Horatio looked at her a little confused but he knew it was her dazed sleep-talk and he found it amusing. He moved a little and pulled her in closer as he laid on his side. Her forehead touched his as he closed his eyes and felt the rhythm of her breathing. Horatio opened his eyes when he heard and felt her giggling in her sleep. He couldn't help but smile and rub her back. He could see the smile on her face and it made him melt. She nuzzled him in her sleep and Horatio's smile widened.

"Can we get married soon?" She mumbled as she exhaled.

"Ahh Horatio." She groaned in her sleep as she brought her legs up and curled into a ball.

"Horatio" she groaned again before she woke. She let out a long breath and then opened her eyes. She opened them wide when she saw Horatio grinning at her.

"I think I just had another sex dream about you…" She said as she looked at Horatio.

"I think you did…" Horatio grinned.

"Did I say your name again?" She asked and he nodded with a boyish grin.

"Ooh…" She said as she bit her lip with a grin.

"I enjoyed it." Horatio grinned.

"Hmm… I'd much rather make it a reality though and these seem to be getting more frequent…" She smiled tiredly. Horatio smiled at her. She then moved as she was getting a little too hot and Horatio could see that she was pale again.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" Horatio asked softly.

"A little tired, but otherwise okay." She said softly and Horatio nodded.

"Do you feel sore?" Horatio asked softly.

"Only a little, but it's not bothering me." She said softly and Horatio quickly leant over her and picked up a pot of cream from her bedside.

"Put some of this on your chest, it'll make it feel better." He said softly.

"Can you put it on me?" She asked with a smile and Horatio exhaled a small chuckle. He then nodded at her and she pushed the duvet down. He quickly put a small bead of the cream on her chest and then began to massage it into her skin. He then put a bit more on his fingers and looked back down to her chest.

"Just how much did you scrub?" He questioned when he pulled her top down a little.

"I don't know." She said softly. Horatio sat up an then pulled her top down and pulled the straps off her shoulders.

"Zoë, I didn't realise you'd got down there." He said as he looked up at her.

"It's okay, it's not too sore at all." She said softly as he began to rub the cream into her sternum between her breasts.

"Can I move your bra a little?" Horatio asked softly.

"Of course, you don't have to ask." She chuckled a little with a bright smile. He moved one of the cups so he could get to the sore skin at the top of her breasts.

"Lucky I stopped you when I did, they would have been very sore if you had have scrubbed any lower." Horatio said as he looked up at her.

"The pain would have been worth it." She mumbled as she looked up at him. He quickly did her other breast and then pulled her top back up.

"You shouldn't put yourself through pain, Zoë." Horatio said softly.

"May I ask you something about something Joe said while we were re-fuelling in the Bahamas?" Horatio asked and Zoë nodded.

"What did he mean by 'don't do this to yourself again', he was talking about you not wanting to eat." Horatio said softly.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

"I've suffered from Anorexia in the past, once when I was a child; I refused to eat when it got really bad at home and then everything happened with my parents and it made the disorder worse. I still refused to eat or ate very little when I lived with David at the start. He got me some help though and he helped me through it. I relapsed after David and Jen died and it started with me saying that I wasn't hungry. Joe didn't really understand it back then when it was happening, mainly because he didn't know what was happening. But now he looks back on it, he sees all of the signs and regrets not doing anything more. Anyway, Joe got me through that and I've not relapsed since. I thought I was close to relapsing once Maya died, but I couldn't do that to you. My need to keep you happy overrode my need for control of something. That's where the anorexia stemmed from, the lack of control in my surroundings had made me crave the need for control and the only thing I could control was my eating habits. I did come close to properly relapsing after Maya, but I could see the desperateness in your eyes to get me to eat something. So I have you to thank for pulling me out of that before it had sunk it's claws into me once again. There's been a few times where I hadn't eaten for days in the past, but I refused to let it take hold of me and Joe had seen this happen which is why he was desperate for me to eat something." Zoë said softly and Horatio nodded, a little surprised.

"I'd appreciate it if you kept that to yourself." She said softly and Horatio nodded.

"Of course sweetheart, you know you can talk to me about anything. Besides, who would I tell?" Horatio smiled softly.

"Alexx? Nathan? I don't know…" Zoë shrugged.

"I wouldn't tell anyone anything if you didn't want me to, sweetheart, you know that." Horatio said softly and she nodded.

"If you feel like you're going to relapse ever again, please tell me, Zoë." Horatio asked softly.

"I'm afraid I wouldn't, Horatio. With anorexia, you find yourself hiding from those close to you. I know I wouldn't tell you, I'd do my best to hide the symptoms from you." She exhaled.

"So far though, you are the only one to pull me out of the first stages of anorexia." She said softly and he looked at her. "All the other times I was strong enough to pull myself out of it, but after Maya, I wasn't strong enough and I knew it was going to take hold of me again, that's why I was making up excuses not to eat and got annoyed with you when you tried to get me to eat." Zoë said softly. Horatio sighed and then nodded.

"Thank you for sharing with me, beautiful." Horatio said softly, she gave him a small smile and then sat up.

"I need to go to the loo." She said as she hopped over him and then slowly walked into the en-suite. Horatio shuffled up and laid there and then heard her washing her hands. He lowered his eyebrows when she didn't come out soon after.

"Zoë, are you okay beautiful?" Horatio asked softly.

"Yeah" she called weakly from the bathroom and Horatio quickly got up. He knocked on the ajar door.

"Mmm" she murmured quietly and Horatio quickly entered to see her sitting on the floor leaning against the shower glass.

"Zoë, what's wrong?" Horatio questioned as he quickly rushed over to her.

"I just feel really weak, like I'm going to collapse." She said weakly as she looked up at him.

"Okay sweetheart, do you think you can walk with my help? I need to get you back into bed." Horatio said softly.

"I can give it a go." She exhaled. He could see that her breathing was slightly laboured. He delicately helped her to stand.

"Horatio, I feel like I'm going to collapse." She mumbled breathlessly.

"Okay sweetheart." Horatio said softly before he swept her off her feet. He quickly carried her into the bedroom and placed her down on the bed.

"Okay?" Horatio asked softly and she nodded as he took her pulse and felt that it was normal.

"Thank you." She mumbled quietly.

"Would you like a drink?" He asked softly.

"Could I have a glass of water, please?" She asked and he nodded before he pulled on some joggers and a t-shirt.

"I'll be right back up." Horatio said softly and she nodded. He quickly walked out and Zoë closed her eyes again and then heard Horatio and Joe talking downstairs. Horatio came back up and into the bedroom and sat beside her and handed her the water as she sat up.

"Why am I tired again?" She asked softly.

"I'm not sure sweetheart." Horatio said softly as he rubbed her thigh.

"How's Joe?" She asked softly.

"He's okay, he slept well and he's just doing some work before he heads off to a house viewing at 9.45." Horatio said softly.

"Can you please go and give him my car keys?" She asked and Horatio nodded as he got up.

"Also, tell him that the new code is 5109?" Zoë said softly and Horatio nodded.

"Thank you." Zoë said softly and Horatio nodded. Horatio came back up after handing Joe her keys.

"He'll head off soon, get some rest beautiful." Horatio said softly and she nodded at him. Horatio left her to fall back to sleep while he put some more washing on and folded the dry washing. He quietly put it away in the draws and in the wardrobe without waking Zoë and then went down to clean the kitchen just as Joe was leaving.

"I'll be back around 2.30." Joe said softly and Horatio nodded.

"Are you sure she's okay?" Joe asked and Horatio nodded.

"She spent the day in bed last time after her procedure." Horatio said softly.

"Don't worry, if anything becomes worrying I'll take her to Nathan and I'll update you." Horatio said softly and Joe nodded at him.

"Thank you." Joe said before he walked out. Horatio sat in the study and made sure that everything was okay at the lab. He checked up on Zoë a few times as well as tidying the entire house. Horatio gently woke Zoë at 1.30pm as he sat on the side of the bed by her. She looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

"Afternoon beautiful" Horatio said softly and she smiled again and then looked over to the alarm clock.

"I'm about to make some lunch, what would you like?" Horatio asked softly.

"Mmm, you." She grinned as she stretched and Horatio chuckled a little.

"Do you want something small, like toast?" Horatio asked and she nodded.

"Please." She said softly and Horatio nodded.

"Do you want to eat up here?" Horatio asked and she shook her head.

"I'll come down, is Joe back?" Zoë asked softly.

"No, he said he'd be back around 2.30" Horatio said softly and she nodded and then sat up.

"Are you sure you want to come down?" Horatio questioned and she nodded.

"Do you want to change or stay in your shorts?" Horatio asked.

"I'll only waste energy if I change." She said softly and Horatio nodded.

"Actually, I'd like a shower." She said softly as she got up.

"Is that wise, Zoë?" He asked softly and she nodded.

"Literally a quick shower" she said softly and Horatio nodded. He got up and picked up a towel for her as she got up and walked into the en-suite with him following. He helped her to get her top off and then walked out, leaving the door open.

"Leave it open, please." Horatio said softly as he turned just as Zoë was pushing the door closed. She looked up at him and then nodded and left it open. She completely undressed and then quickly got in the shower. Horatio walked in to make sure she wasn't scrubbing herself again. She looked up at him and then stopped scrubbing and quickly got out after rinsing the soap off. She pulled a towel up and he walked out after her. She sat on the bed and took the bandage off her hand and threw it in the bin. Horatio quickly bandaged her hand up again.

"Shorts or jogging bottoms?" He asked softly.

"Is it hot down there?" She asked.

"Average." Horatio said softly and she nodded.

"Thin joggers then." She said softly and Horatio nodded and then pulled a navy blue pair of thin-fabic joggers and placed them on the bed beside her.

"Top?" He asked.

"Tank-top please" She said softly and Horatio nodded and then pulled out a black tank top and placed it on the joggers. She got up and began to dry herself as she looked up at Horatio going through her underwear draw. He pulled out a black bra and then her underwear.

"Small pants please, I don't want a VPL." She said softly. Horatio put them back and pulled out a small black thong and she nodded at him.

"What's a VPL?" Horatio asked as he placed them on the bed.

"Visible pantie line" she said softly as she picked up the pants and pulled them on.

"Have your previous girlfriends taught you nothing?" She asked with a smile.

"Evidently not." Horatio smiled shyly and then helped to get her bra on. He quickly looked down at her body in the black underwear.

"Do you like?" She grinned as she bit her bottom lip and he looked up at her.

"Mm-Hmm." Horatio moaned as he gave her a smile.

"Do you want it to come back off?" She grinned as she stepped closer to him and looked up at him and then wrapped her right arm around his neck as she placed an affectionate kiss on his lips.

"I want you to get dressed and then come down for some lunch." Horatio said softly and she looked up at him with her lips inches from his.

"You really know how to kill the mood, don't you?" She grinned.

"That was my intention in this case…" Horatio smiled back.

"Hmm, do you want me to play that game again? You couldn't resist last time I was a little unwell and bet that we wouldn't have sex." She grinned.

"No, please Zoë. You know what you do to me." Horatio said softly.

"Yes, I do, which is why I know what to do to get you into bed with the click of my fingers." She grinned before she placed a kiss on his lips.

"Not today or tonight, tomorrow, possibly, but not at all tonight." Horatio said softly and she nodded and then kissed him again. She felt him coming to life in his trousers.

"Right, I've got to get dressed then." She grinned as she backed off him.

"You are too naughty." He exhaled as he looked up at her.

"You said you didn't want it… so why you've got an erection beats me, that's your fault." She grinned up at him as she pulled the joggers up. Horatio exhaled a chuckle as he looked down. She picked her top up and then dropped it on the floor behind her on purpose. She grinned up at him and his eyes were on hers. She turned around and bent over and picked the top back up. Horatio looked down at her ass in the tight, fitted jogging bottoms as she bent over.

"Are you actually shaking?" Zoë questioned as she turned back around to him with a wide grin when she saw his hands trembling a little, perhaps from too much excitement.

"Please don't play this game Zoë. I'm actually begging you right now." Horatio said softly and her grin widened.

"Okay handsome, I'll let you off tonight." She grinned.

"Thank you." He said as he took the top from her and then pulled it down and onto her. He turned around to walk out when she placed her hand on his ass.

"You have the perfect ass, you know." She grinned up at him as she walked out with him and he chuckled. They walked into the kitchen and Horatio put some bread in the toaster as Zoë sat at the counter. He quickly poured her a glass of orange juice.

"What are you having?" Zoë asked softly.

"Toast too." He said softly and Zoë nodded. He walked over to her and hugged her from behind.

"How are you feeling?" Horatio asked softly.

"Better now that I'm in your arms." She smiled and he quickly kissed her cheek.

"How about moving those hands… up here." She said as she took hold of his hands and placed them on her breasts.

"I said no games, please." Horatio asked softly as he dropped his hands back to her lap.

"Okay, okay." She grinned as she turned her head and then placed a loving kiss on his lips. He pulled back when the toast popped up and then put the 4 slices on 2 separate plates and then buttered the both of them.

"Marmite?" Horatio asked and she nodded with a smile. He then sat down next to her after he placed the plate in front of her.

"So, are you going to explain the whole McDonalds thing to me?" Horatio asked with a smile.

"Oh gosh, I've been dreading you asking me about that…" She grinned up at him.

"It's not interesting really." She said as she looked up at him.

"I'm still curious." Horatio smiled.

"It's really not that interesting, but Adam brings it up every time he drives me anywhere… basically, Kaitlin got me absolutely shit-faced one night back at Uni, Joe wasn't too far off either… she was gone too. Anyway, I really wanted a McDonalds and it was about a 45 minute walk and it was 11 at night. Kaitlin then wanted a McDonalds and then Joe did too, so we set out at 11, all of us off our faces. Which to this day, I still blame Kaitlin for… anyway, Joe's father was on his way to pick Joe and I up and saw us walking along the road. He stopped and I begged him to take us to McDonalds first. He gave in and took us to McDonalds, dropped Kaitlin off and then drove us back to ours." Zoë said softly and Horatio nodded.

"I told you that it wasn't too interesting." She said softly and Horatio chuckled.

"Well, it tells me that you're comfortable with Adam." Horatio said softly.

"Of course I am, and I was drunk at the time, but I've known him from when I was a child, he knew David, Joe and I were inseparable from the age of 6, I grew up with him. I wasn't completely comfortable with him, but he knew the boundaries when it came to me and never once pushed them so he gradually built up my trust with the help of David. Now he's just like a good friend." Zoë smiled sweetly and Horatio nodded with a smile. They tided and then both went to relax on the sofa.

"Are you working tomorrow?" Zoë asked softly.

"No." Horatio said softly.

"You can go in if you want, I don't mind." Zoë said softly.

"I'd much rather be here with you." Horatio said softly and Zoë then looked up at him and smiled with a nod.

"You can't just take a day off because you'd rather spend it with me though." Zoë said softly.

"I can if I want, besides, you're still a little unwell." Horatio said softly.

"I'm just tired, I'm not unwell." Zoë said softly.

"Same difference, they don't know that anyway." Horatio said softly and Zoë chuckled.

"I can't believe you just said that." Zoë said as she looked up at him. Zoë fell asleep soon after on him only to be woken when the front door opened and Joe walked in.

"Hey, how were the houses?" Zoë asked and Joe walked into the living room with a small smile.

"They were nice, I think I'm going to continue to look though." Joe said softly and Zoë nodded as she looked up at him.

"Where else have you been?" She questioned softly.

"No-where… well, I met with father for lunch to discuss the houses." Joe said softly and Zoë nodded.

"You look stressed, are you okay?" Zoë questioned as she sat up and Joe nodded as he stepped back and clasped his hands behind his back.

"I'm fine, Zoë." Joe assured her.

"What have you done? You haven't done anything to my car have you?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"No, of course not." Joe chuckled a little.

"You're lying to me Joe. You won't get away with it for long, I guarantee that…" She said as she looked at him.

"I'll be right back." Joe said as he backed off and headed to the downstairs bathroom.

"Wait here Horatio, something is wrong." Zoë said as she got up and walked over to the bathroom.

"Joe, talk to me." She said as she stood at the door and watched him wash his hands. She looked down at the sink and saw that the water was turning red.

"What happened?!" She asked as she rushed over to him.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

"Don't worry Zoë, it's fine." Joe said softly.

"No, tell me what happened? How did you cut your hand?" She asked softly and he looked up at her and sighed as he shook his head and then looked back down to the sink and then let the red water out.

"You've cut your knuckles, what have you done?" She questioned firmly.

"I'm fine, Zoë." Joe said softly and then walked out as he took the wet bandages off his right hand.

"Do you mind if I use some more bandages?" Joe asked as they walked out into the kitchen.

"Not at all" Zoë said as she quickly pulled some clean bandages from the cupboard as well as some special burns bandages. Horatio quickly walked out to the kitchen.

"Do you want to go to hospital for the burn?" She asked and he shook his head.

"It's only blistering a little." He said softly and Zoë nodded.

"What have you done to your other hand and don't lie to me." She said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Nothing." Joe said softly as he wiped the weeping wounds with some antiseptic wipes which allowed Zoë get a proper look at the wounds.

"That is not nothing, Joe. Did you fight someone?" She questioned and he looked up at her.

"Did you go over to Wolfe's?" Zoë asked lowly and he exhaled.

"What the actual fuck Joseph?!" Zoë shouted.

"Please tell me you haven't actually killed him." Zoe said as she ran a hand through her hair. He shook his head at Zoë.

"Tell me you didn't kill him." Zoë growled.

"I didn't kill him, I had a few choice words with him." Joe said softly as he saw her getting stressed again.

"You assaulted a police officer, Joe! That is not a few choice words!" Zoë raised her voice.

"Zoë, calm down for me sweetheart." Horatio said as he placed his hand on her back.

"What were you thinking?!" Zoë shouted.

"If anyone finds out you can go to prison, Joe!" She raised her voice again.

"He bloody well won't say anything to anyone else." Joe mumbled.

"Technically, he's not a police officer anymore." Horatio said quietly.

"He could still go to prison, look at his hand! I guarantee that Wolfe is worse off." Zoë said to Horatio.

"Did you fight him in his house?" Zoë asked and Joe nodded.

"He could have shot you! He has guns Joe!" Zoë raised her voice at him again as she continued to get more stressed.

"Is he unconscious?" Zoë questioned and Joe shrugged.

"I cannot believe you." She growled before she turned and then quickly pulled on her van's and picked up her keys with Horatio hot on her tail.

"You're not going round there, I'll have an ambulance go round." Horatio said softly.

"No." She said firmly as she opened the door with the first aid bag in her hand and walked out with Horatio following after he got his shoes on with Joe following closely.

Horatio quickly jumped into the drivers' seat before she had a chance to as Joe jumped into the back.

"Why are you coming? You should stay here." Zoë growled at him as Horatio pulled off.

"I'm coming. I don't know what you expect me to say, Zoë. He assaulted you, he's not in jail… he needs punishment. If that punishment isn't going to be administered by the law, then I'm taking it into my own hands." Joe said as he looked at her as Horatio drove calmly.

"You do not solve anything through physical violence how many times do I have to tell you?!" Zoë growled as she looked back at him.

"Zoë, do me a favour and take a deep breath, please sweetheart." Horatio asked softly and she did as he asked as he placed his hand on her thigh.

"If you've killed him… I… I–" Zoë mumbled as she looked back to him but was cut off.

"I've not killed him." Joe assured her.

"You don't even know if he's unconscious or not." She growled back at him.

"Zoë try and calm down sweetheart, please." Horatio asked.

"Calm down? How?" She said as she looked back to him.

"Why aren't you hitting the roof? He's just assaulted Wolfe." Zoë questioned.

"Because I understand why he's done it. It wouldn't have been long before I did the same thing, Zoë." Horatio said honestly and she looked round to him with wide eyes.

"Zoë, do you remember Mr Cawdell and Amelia? The father and daughter, the father was abusing her, yes?" Horatio asked and she nodded at him.

"Remember when you saw red and lost it? That is how both Joe and I are feeling because of what he's done to you. As long as Mr Wolfe isn't dead or fighting for his life, then I am going to let this slip." Horatio said as he looked round to her and she swallowed as she sat forwards in the seat and exhaled forcefully.

"If Josh were here, what do you think he would have done?" Joe questioned.

"He's not here." Zoë growled as she continued to look forwards.

"Yes, I know, but if he was, what do you think he would have done to Ryan?" Joe questioned.

"You cannot justify your actions like that, Joe. Don't bring him into this." She said as she calmed down a little.

"I know, I'm not trying to justify my actions, I'm trying to get you to understand how we're feeling." Joe said softly.

"Don't bring Josh into this; you know I don't like it when you do that." She turned to him with fire in her eyes. She faced forwards and placed her hand on Horatio's thigh as she took a deep breath, she knew she needed to calm down. They arrived at Ryan's and both Horatio and Zoë got out quickly.

"Stay the fuck in that car Joseph." She shouted as she walked up Ryan's path with Horatio in front of her as she heard the car door open and then quickly close again. Ryan answered the door just as they got to the door.

"Hi, er, I'm good. There's no need to worry." Ryan said as he looked at Horatio and Zoë. Zoë looked up at him and studied his fat and bloody lip and swollen eye.

"Well thank God he didn't kill you." Zoë sighed.

"Do you seriously hurt anywhere?" Zoë questioned and he shook his head.

"Zoë, I deserved this, I'm fine. Just go home and rest." Ryan said softly.

"I'm sorry for what he's done though. I wouldn't have allowed him to borrow my car if I had have known what he was going to do. I thought he was out running errands." Zoë said softly.

"Eyes up here." Horatio warned when he saw Ryan getting a look at Zoë. Ryan quickly looked up at Horatio.

"Anyway, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Don't blame Joe, I heard you shout at him. Don't because this is the least I deserve." Ryan said as he looked back to Zoë and she exhaled and then looked down at the floor.

"Okay, well just as long as you're okay." Zoë said softly as she looked back up at him and he nodded.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to report him either." Ryan said softly and Zoë then nodded.

"Bye." She said as she turned. Horatio gave him a glare and then turned with her. He glanced back and saw Ryan staring at her ass, causing something to snap in Horatio's head. He turned back to Ryan and hit him in the jaw.

"Do not look at her like that!" Horatio growled as Ryan fell to the floor.

"Horatio!" Zoë called, shocked as she grabbed a hold of his arm.

"I'm not having him look at you like that. He had that look in his eyes again." Horatio said as he backed off and shook his hand.

"Are you okay?" She asked Ryan as he made his way to his feet and nodded at her as he rubbed his jaw.

"I deserved that one too, go and get some rest. I'm fine." Ryan said firmly and she nodded and then turned with Horatio as she grabbed his sleeve.

"Horatio, what were you thinking?" She questioned.

"You didn't see how he was looking at you." Horatio said softly as he looked round to her. They both got into the car.

"I cannot believe either of you." She grumbled as she put her seatbelt.

"That was a good hit." Joe mumbled, praising Horatio.

"Don't encourage him." Zoë scolded Joe.

"He needs to go to prison Zoë, he's not going to stop, he might step too far again." Horatio said firmly.

"He won't, he said he was sorry." Zoë said as she looked up at him.

"How do you not see him for who he is? He can't stop looking at you like that, how many times has he apologised now? He is not sorry for what he's done, if he were he wouldn't keep looking at you like that! He wouldn't have kept trying to touch you or look at you when we were on that island." Horatio said firmly as he looked at her.

"You're too compassionate sometimes Zoë." Horatio said as he pulled off.

"I'm sorry for not wanting physical violence to be inflicted on another human being." Zoë snapped as she looked round to him.

"He's fine, he's just got some bruises." Horatio said softly as he looked round to Zoë.

"That's not even half of what he'd get in prison anyway, you know that." Horatio murmured as he drove.

"You're stressing me out!" She raised her voice as she looked over to him and he saw the tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Zoë, but I couldn't help myself. I cannot stand back and watch him look at you like that, I need to protect you from him, if he things he can get away with looking at you like that, then he'll think he can get away with a lot more. That look in his eyes is disgusting Zoë, he should be put behind bars just for that sort of look alone." Horatio said as he reached over to her.

"Hands to yourself" she said firmly as she looked out of the passenger window.

"That goes for you too." She said when she saw Joe moving closer to her in the mirror. She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I don't understand why you're upset because we gave him something that even he agrees that he deserves." Joe mumbled softly.

"I'm not upset, I'm stressed okay?!" She snapped at him and he quickly sat back. She looked back out the front.

"I need a run." She mumbled quietly.

"No run, you know Nathan wouldn't allow it." Horatio said softly and she looked round to him.

"Fine, I'm using the gym though." She said as she looked at him. He didn't argue with her, he knew she needed to do something to de-stress and knew he would only stress her out more if he argued. They arrived home and Zoë quickly went upstairs and into the gym room and began a workout.

"I'd leave her to it, Joe." Horatio said softly and Joe nodded.

"How's your hand?" Joe questioned.

"It's fine." Horatio said as he put the kettle on.

"Coffee?" Horatio asked and Joe nodded.

"I don't understand her anymore, if that had happened a few years ago, she would have arrested him herself." Joe said as he looked up at Horatio.

"She wouldn't have a problem if it was anyone other than Mr Wolfe. It's because she was close with him." Horatio said softly and Joe sighed and then nodded.

"He should be rotting in jail for the rest of his life." Joe mumbled as he sat down and soothed his hands. Horatio just made them both a coffee and then walked into the living room with Joe. They sat in silence whilst Horatio received a message of Eric asking if Zoë was okay, to which he replied that she was but she was still a little tired. 10 minutes later they heard another thump and they looked up at the ceiling.

"Something definitely fell." Joe said as he looked round to Horatio who was already on his feet and rushing out of the room with Joe following close behind. They walked into the gym to find Zoë picking up the punch bag off the floor and hooking it back up.

"Sorry; I was too forceful, I knocked it off." She said as she looked up at their worried faces. They both exhaled a sigh of relief.

"I'll be down soon, I think I've calmed down enough now. I'm sorry for getting pissy with the both of you, I was completely in the wrong. I am not saying that I think you both should have beat the shit out of Wolfe at all, I'm just saying I'm sorry for reacting the way I did. I should have remained calm and talked it through with you both. I'm still a little annoyed however, as you promised me that you wouldn't touch him, Joe." She said softly as she took the glove off her left hand.

"May I speak?" Joe asked and she nodded at him.

"I technically promised you I wouldn't touch him as long as he was going to prison… so I haven't actually broken my promise." He said softly and Horatio thought that Zoë was going to go crazy at him. She looked down as she exhaled a small chuckle with a small smile and then looked back up at him and threw the glove at him playfully.

"Cheeky bugger" she said as she gave them a small involuntary smile. Horatio looked at her a little confused.

"Come here." Joe said softly as he approached her.

"I'm sweaty." She said softly.

"I don't care." He said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm still ashamed that you could do such a thing to another human being, but I guess I can understand." She said as she pulled away after a few seconds of hugging him.

"I know darling, I am sorry." He said softly and she looked down and nodded before she looked back up at him.

"Horatio, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have spoken to you like I did." She said softly.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart, I understand." Horatio said softly and she gave him a small smile.

"I'm going to have another shower, are you coming?" She asked and he gave her a small nod and then watched her walk out of the room past him.

"We'll see you in a moment Joe." Zoë said softly and he gave her a nod as he passed her bedroom. Horatio closed their bedroom door after him as she picked up a towel and quickly walked into the en-suite. She quickly took her joggers and pants off before she attempted to take her top off. Horatio appeared at the door and leant against the frame.

"Do you want a hand?" He asked softly and she looked over to him and nodded.

"Thank you Horatio." She said softly and Horatio gave her a small sweet smile. He helped her with her top and then backed off when she snapped her bra off and hopped into the shower.

"Don't scrub, please." Horatio asked and she looked round to him as he leant against the counter by the sink. She gave him a small smile and then nodded. She quickly got out and wrapped the towel around her and dried herself while Horatio walked out as he was happy that she wasn't going to hurt herself.

He pulled another pair of thin-jogging bottoms and top from the draws and got her underwear out just as she walked out of the bathroom.

"I am so sorry, Horatio." She said as she walked over to him and looked up at him.

"I know sweetheart, you don't need to apologise." He said softly and she gave him a small smile and then leant against him as she wrapped her right arm around his waist.

"I do." She said quietly and he rubbed her back.

"Cup of tea and time for a relax on the sofa I think, don't you?" He asked softly and she nodded as she looked up. She placed a small, light kiss on his lips and then got changed. He picked up her towel and put it in the washing bin and then walked out after her.

"How are you feeling?" Horatio asked softly.

"A little tired" she said softly as she glanced round to him before she began to walk down the stairs and Horatio nodded at her. She grabbed hold of the hand-rail as she was halfway down as she could feel her legs turning to jelly as complete exhaustion kicked in after her work-out. She took a few more steps as if nothing was wrong as she didn't want to worry Horatio but she could feel her legs about to collapse from under her. She began to fall as she gave in to the fatigue but Horatio had reached out and grabbed her right hand and pulled it up just as Joe walked out with the two mugs that Horatio and he had drank from. Joe quickly threw the mugs gently onto the counter in the kitchen before rushing back out and over to the stairs where Horatio was just pulling Zoë back up and into his arms.

"Sorry." She apologised as he pulled her in close to him.

"I'm going to lift you, okay?" He asked and Zoë nodded and then felt him lift her up into his arms. Joe quickly backed off and let Horatio past and then followed him into the living room. He set Zoë down on the sofa and then took her pulse as he sat on the edge of the sofa beside her.

He ran his free hand through her hair.

"Tired?" Horatio asked and she nodded at him.

"Okay sweetheart, get some rest." Horatio said softly and she nodded at him.

"Would you prefer to rest here or in bed?" Horatio asked softly.

"Here." She said softly and Horatio nodded.

"Are you okay?" Joe asked softly and she nodded as she looked up at him.

"I'm just really exhausted. My legs went from under me, don't worry sweetie." She said softly and he gave her a nod just as his phone began to ring.

"Please excuse me." Joe said softly and Zoë nodded up at him. Horatio began to get up when Zoë pulled him back down.

"Please sit with me." She asked him and he nodded at her as she sat up. As he sat she laid back down and rested her head on his thigh.

"Is that comfortable for you?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah" she said softly as she looked up at him and then brought her knees up.

"It's a very early night for you tonight, I think." Horatio said softly and she nodded at him.

"Try and rest beautiful" Horatio said softly and she nodded and then closed her eyes as Horatio ran a hand through her hair. He watched the smile appear across her face as he began to play with her hair. He watched her smile slowly disappear as she fell asleep. He looked up at Joe as he walked in looking a little stressed.

"Everything okay?" Horatio asked softly and Joe nodded.

"Just a work thing" Joe said softly and Horatio nodded and didn't ask anymore.

"Are you sure she's okay? She shouldn't just be collapsing." Joe said softly.

"She worked out, I kind of expected her to collapse at some point, she knew she would. It's just fatigue, she's exhausted so her body just gave way under her. It's nothing serious. But if she's this bad tomorrow, I will take her to see Nathan." Horatio said softly and Joe nodded.

"If you don't mind me asking, how on Earth did you get her to become friends with him? How did you get her in the hospital in the first place to meet him?" Joe questioned.

"She was knocked out in a blast and taken into hospital, she freaked out when she woke but both Alexx and I were there to try and keep her calm. She managed to calm when it was just us in the room but she freaked again when Nathan and some nurses walked in. Alexx had some words with Nathan once we caught on to the fact that she didn't like doctors or nurses. Alexx then slowly and calmly introduced Nathan as they are good friends and have been for some time. I guess it was her trust of Alexx that led to the gradual trust of Nathan. Since then, she's got better with other doctors, but has remained terrified of nurses." Horatio said softly and Joe nodded.

"I'm quite amazed if I'm perfectly honest. I never thought in a million years that she'd willingly step foot in the hospital or befriend a doctor." Joe said softly and Horatio nodded.

"She must have trusted you a lot back then, she had actually mentioned you to me when she first started out." Joe said softly and Horatio looked up at him.

"It was good, don't worry. Nothing bad." He smiled and he could see that Horatio wanted more information.

"She basically just said that you were a very sophisticated and dedicated hard worker who had a heart of gold… she may have mentioned that she thought you were handsome too. Her words, not mine." Joe smiled and Horatio chuckled quietly as he glanced down at Zoë.

"She said that she felt like she could trust you and trust you a lot more than the others. So I think she was taken with you just as she started working for you." Joe said softly and Horatio chuckled again as he ran his fingers through her glossy hair.

"She even said you could touch her back without her freaking out almost immediately after she started working, so I was quite shocked, but I was very happy that she was happy with where she was." Joe said softly.

"Yes, I noticed that and she's mentioned it before." Horatio said softly and Joe nodded and then picked his phone up as it started to vibrate on the sofa beside him.

"Sorry." He apologised before he answered and sat forwards.

"Hello?" Joe answered as he glanced up at the TV and spoke quietly.

"Now isn't such a great time, father." He said softly as he looked over to Zoë and Horatio.

"No, it's just that she's a little unwell and really needs the rest." Joe said softly and Horatio looked over to him.

"Yes, she's okay. She's just tired after the procedure, she should be okay tomorrow though." Joe said as he sat back.

"Yes of course, okay, I'll see you tomorrow." Joe said softly before he hung up.

"Father was just wondering if it was a good time for a catch up." Joe said softly and Horatio nodded.

"If she's well tomorrow though, he'd like to take us all out for lunch and to get to know you, if that's okay?" Joe asked softly and Horatio nodded.

"Don't worry, he's lovely. He wants to know more about you as you're going to be Zoë's husband; Michael also had to meet him. He can also get a little protective over her." Joe said softly and Horatio nodded.

"That's fine, just as long as she's well and up for it." Horatio said softly and Joe nodded.

"Of course." Joe said softly. Zoë moved and turned onto her side to face away from Horatio and he began to play with her hair more.

"I'm more than sure he'll like you though, you're a man of the law and it's clear that you're exactly what she needs and deserves and who she wants." Joe said softly. Horatio smiled shyly at him and then quickly looked back down to Zoë.

"You're going to be a Daddy, Horatio." She mumbled in her sleep and Joe looked over to her as Horatio continued to play with her hair.

"It's sleep talk." Horatio said softly.

"I know." Joe said softly as he looked back to the TV. They relaxed back and watched the TV until Zoë stirred another hour later.

"Sleep well?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah, I had a good dream too." She smiled as she sat up and ran a hand through her hair.

"I think I know what it was about." Horatio smiled at her.

"You do?" She tilted her head at him.

"You were talking in your sleep again." Horatio smiled at her and she smiled shyly at him and then moved closer to him and hugged his arm as she leant against him.

"How's your hands?" Zoë asked Joe.

"They're fine." He said softly.

"Father rang to see if you were up for lunch tomorrow?" Joe asked and she nodded.

"Sounds good, where and when?" She asked.

"I'm not too sure yet, he'll give us the details tomorrow." Joe said softly and Zoë nodded as she looked round to Horatio with a smile.

"I'll be back down in a moment." She smiled up at Horatio and he gave her a nod and then let her get up and watched her walk out. Joe's phone rang again and he quickly answered and got up and walked over to the window as he began to talk business. Horatio glanced up at the clock 15 minutes later and then got up once Zoë hadn't returned. He walked up the stairs and into the bedroom.

"Zoë?" Horatio questioned and he heard her put something away in the closet and she then quickly walked out with a small smile.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" He asked and she nodded.

"Are you sure?" Horatio asked softly.

"Yeah, I was just looking at something." She said softly and Horatio nodded, he then placed his hand on her back as they began to walk out.

"How are you feeling?" Horatio asked softly.

"Better than earlier now, but still somewhat tired" she said softly and Horatio nodded and then walked down the stairs close to her. They walked back into the living room and sat down next to each other while Joe continued to talk on the phone. She yawned and relaxed back against Horatio.

"What would you like for dinner tonight, beautiful?" Horatio asked softly.

"I don't mind, I'm happy with anything easy to be honest." She said as she looked up at him and he nodded. Zoë looked up at Joe as he ran a hand through his hair as he exhaled heavily.

"We have a contract." Joe said firmly on the phone.

"You need to get hold of them and clear this up now." Joe said firmly as Zoë sighed and knew a business deal had gone wrong.

"I'm in Miami, you'll have to do it." Joe exhaled.

"I am not going to go back to New York to do a job that you are supposed to do." Joe said forcefully. Horatio concentrated on the TV while Zoë concentrated on Joe and his body language.

"Okay." Joe said in submission as he placed his hand on his hip.

"I'll do it first thing in the morning, set up a meeting for tomorrow morning at 11." Joe sighed as he looked out the window.

"Yes, I'll head back tonight." Joe said as he sighed again.

"Yes I'm pretty pissed, this should have been sorted out." Joe said firmly.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Joe said before he hung up and turned around with a hand in his hair.

"One of the deals have fallen through the floor, I need to head back up to New York to sort it out. We can't lose this deal." Joe exhaled and Zoë nodded.

"I understand Bunny, you do what you have to do." Zoë said softly and he nodded and then pulled his phone back out again and rang someone while Zoë looked up at Horatio. Once he hung up he turned back to Zoë and Horatio.

"I'm going back by chopper, could I please bother you for a lift to the nearest heli-pad, if not, then father will take me." Joe said softly.

"That's not a problem at all." Horatio said softly and Joe nodded.

"Thank you very much." Joe said softly and Horatio nodded as he got up.

"When do you want to leave?" Horatio asked softly as Zoë slowly got up.

"As soon as possible really, the helicopter is being prepared now." Joe said softly and Horatio nodded. Joe quickly disappeared upstairs and then came down with his case just as Horatio and Zoë were getting their shoes on.

"Zoë darling, you can stay and rest if you want, you don't have to see me off." Joe said softly.

"I want to." She said softly and he nodded and then pulled his shoes on along with his jacket. They headed out and got into Horatio's car.

"This is a lovely car." Joe said as he studied the interior.

"Well… it is a Porsche." Zoë smiled back at him and he chuckled as he nodded.

"You're right." He smiled back at Zoë. They arrived at the nearest heli-pad and Joe got out along with Horatio and Zoë.

"It's been so good to see you! If there's ever anything we can do to repay you please just ask Joe." She said as she threw her right arm around his neck and pulled him down a little.

"It's been really good to see you too, and to know that you're happy and well. I've had my payment, that's to see you. I'll be back down in a few weeks, okay?" He said softly and Zoë nodded as she pulled away and smiled up at him.

"Thank you Joe, it's been a pleasure to meet you and thank you for everything you've done." Horatio said as he shook Joe's hand.

"The same right back at you. Keep her safe." Joe said softly and Horatio nodded as they backed off from each other.

"I already miss you." Zoë said as she threw her arm around his neck again.

"As I said, I'll be back in a few weeks." Joe said softly.

"A few weeks is too long." Zoë said and they heard the break in her voice.

"Don't cry, Zoë, please." Joe asked softly.

"It's too late." She grinned as she pulled away again and looked up at him with a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'll ring you in the morning, okay?" He asked and she nodded before he wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Safe journey. Love you." She said before she quickly kissed his cheek and he kissed hers.

"Stay safe for me, much love." He said as he placed his hand on her neck and she nodded. He quickly kissed her forehead before he backed off just as the rota's began to spin. She moved closer to Horatio and he put his arm around her as she looked down at the floor.

"He'll be back soon, sweetheart." Horatio assured her and she nodded as she looked back up to the helicopter. She watched Joe get in and took a deep breath.

"I'd be dead without him." Zoë said quietly and Horatio looked down to her and knew that it was probably close to reality if he hadn't have rescued them when he did.

"Come on sweetheart, we need to get you home." Horatio said softly and she nodded as she looked up at him. They walked back over to the car and Horatio got Zoë in before he got in himself.

They pulled away as the helicopter took off and Horatio put his hand over her thigh.

"This has to be the first time I've cried when he's left. I didn't even cry when I moved down from New York. I don't think he's ever really seen me cry, only when David and Jen died, and when I was a young child." She said with a small smile as she looked up at Horatio.

"Things have changed since then sweetheart, I'm sure he prefers it as he knows he'll be missed. We like to know that we're missed when we're not around." Horatio said softly. "We don't admit that though." Horatio smiled at her and she giggled as she wiped the tears again and nodded as they drove home.

"You don't mind me saying 'love you' to Joe do you? He is practically family to me, I've always said it and he has too. I just want to make sure you're okay with it, if you're not, then I'm happy to not say it. I understand completely if you don't want me to say it, Mike didn't like it." Zoë said softly.

"I don't mind sweetheart, I understand the sort of relationship you have with him, I don't feel threatened at all. You can say and call him what you like, just as long as it is appropriate and within reason." Horatio said softly as he glanced over to her and she nodded.

"We're always appropriate, neither of us would cross the line with the other. You're so understanding, it throws me sometimes." She said honestly as she looked at him.

"I think that Mike was just a little intimidated and didn't understand the relationship you have with Joe and why you need that relationship with him in your life. You've just got used to it being that way." Horatio said softly and Zoë nodded.

"I'm going to say it again, you're amazing Horatio." She said softly as she looked over to him and he gave her a small smile as he placed his hand over her leg. They returned home and relaxed on the sofa for a little while before Zoë got back up and went upstairs. Horatio gave her some time to herself, but eventually went up 20 minutes later to see what she was up to. He walked into the bedroom again and glanced into the en-suite but didn't see her. He turned back around to walk out when he took a double take of the walk-in-wardrobe and saw her sitting on the floor, cross-legged with her back to him.

"Zoë? What are you up to sweetheart?" Horatio asked as he walked over to her. She nearly jumped out of her skin as she looked back to him. She quickly put the lid on the box and placed it under a pile of clothes and got up and turned around to him.

"Nothing" she said softly and Horatio tilted his head at her and frowned.

"What was that?" Horatio asked softly and she shrugged.

"Nothing" she said again and Horatio stepped closer to her. She gave him a small smile as she looked up at him and he could see that she was hiding something behind her back.

"What's behind your back, Zoë?" Horatio asked tenderly.

"Nothing" she replied once again. He quickly stepped up to her and then gently turned her and took what looked like an envelope from her hands.

"Please don't read it." She begged him. He glanced up at her and then down to the envelope as he turned it over to see her name written on the front in beautiful hand writing.

"Who's it from?" Horatio asked softly. She didn't answer she just looked down at the floor and he turned it back over again and lifted the envelope flap.

"I said please don't read it." She begged as she held her hand out. He handed it to her and she took it and then held it close to her chest.

"Who's it from, Zoë?" Horatio asked again.

"My mother, she wrote it when I was a child and it was given to me when I turned 18. No-one but me has read it ever and that's the way I want to keep it, please?" She asked and Horatio nodded.

"I'm sorry Zoë." Horatio apologised and she nodded as she looked back down at the floor.

"May I look in that box?" Horatio asked softly and she looked up at him.

"If you really want, you won't find it interesting though." She said softly and he could see the shy and slightly scared inner child in her. He delicately pulled the box from the pile of clothes and looked down at it.

"Zoë's Memories" he read the inscription on the top out loud.

"David made it with me when I was a child so I could put the good memories in there." She said as she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. He looked up at her and then wrapped an arm around her.

"I don't have to look if you don't want me too, Zoë." He said softly.

"I don't mind, all I ask is that you never touch this letter, please?" She asked and he nodded as he pulled away from her.

"Of course, Zoë." Horatio said softly.

"Shall we go through to the bedroom?" He asked softly and she nodded at him. They walked through to the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. Horatio opened the box and it was filled with photos. He looked up at Zoë who was looking down at the box and he then pulled out the first picture. He studied it and realised it was a picture of the both of them and he was asleep.

"I think that one is cute." Zoë said softly as she looked up at him sweetly.

"I'm sleeping…" Horatio said as he looked at her with a small half-smile as he raised his eyebrows.

"Exactly" She grinned at him and he chuckled a little.

"They're for me Horatio, they get me through things, always have, most of them make me happy." She said softly and Horatio nodded as he put the picture back and picked up the next.

"You'll find that the ones at the top are of either you or both of us." She said softly and Horatio nodded.

"I've got this one in my draw at work." Horatio smiled at her and then looked back down at the photo of them smiling together.

"I know." She smiled.

"Been going CSI on me?" Horatio asked with a smile.

"No, I was looking for a stapler actually and I then found the picture." She smiled and Horatio nodded as she took the rest of the photos out and handed him a photo from the bottom of the pile as she sat back on the bed and crossed her legs.

"That's me as a baby." She said softly and Horatio smiled as he looked down at it, he studied her very light brown hair, her dark, wide eyes and her lips. '_I can definitely tell that this is Zoë.'_ Horatio

"One cute baby." He smiled up at her and he could see that she was feeling shy. He put it back and then picked the next one up.

"Who's this?" Horatio asked as he studied two children, both holding hands as they stood in someone's living room.

"That's both Josh and I." She said softly as she looked at him and he smiled again as he studied Zoë as she clung to her brother's hand with a smile and held a teddy bear by her side in her other.

"He looks just like you." Horatio said softly and Zoë nodded, he could see the similar facial features and the same colour hair. He then noticed the slight bruising on Josh's arm as well as Zoë's wrist.

"That was taken at David's, I was probably about 3 there." She said softly and Horatio nodded as he picked up another.

"You?" He asked as he looked up at her and she shook her head when he showed her the picture.

"My mother" she said with a smile. Horatio looked down at the picture and then back up at Zoë.

"I know, we apparently look alike. I think she is insanely beautiful though, a lot more prettier than me anyway." Zoë said softly.

"Zoë, you're the spitting image of her. It's a lovely photo. You're both beautiful." Horatio said softly as he studied the picture some more. He picked up another.

"That's both mum and me." She said softly and Horatio studied Zoë's mother as she slept on a black sofa with a baby sleeping on her chest.

"The baby is me, obviously. She was taking a nap on David's sofa, she was only there because my father was at work, he wouldn't allow her to see David so she snuck out every now and then. Neither David or my father suspected a thing." Zoë smiled and Horatio nodded as he looked up at her.

"These are beautiful Zoë, why haven't you shown me these before?" Horatio asked softly.

"You've never asked to see pictures of my childhood." She said softly.

"They all mean something to me, some pictures aren't very nice at all, but they mean positive things. Don't be shocked if you come across a few that aren't too nice." She said softly and Horatio nodded as he picked up another photo.

"David and your mother?" Horatio asked and Zoë nodded.

"That was David's wedding." She said softly and Horatio picked up another photo.

"That was at David's wedding again, my mother's holding me while Josh is standing in front of David." She smiled.

"I've never seen you in a dress." Horatio said as he looked up at Zoë.

"I don't tend to wear them, only to extra special or posh occasions." She said softly and Horatio nodded.

"We'll have to create such events then." Horatio smiled.

"I have plenty of dresses, if you'd like to see me in them then I'm happy to wear them if we go out for dinner." She smiled and Horatio nodded. He glanced through the next few which were of Josh.

"He's definitely got your mothers eyes too." Horatio said softly and Zoë nodded. He then pulled out another photo and frowned as he looked at it. Zoë quickly took it from his hands.

"That was when I moved in with David. I was suffering from Anorexia then, this is in there because it scares me into never relapsing again. It also makes me happy because it makes me remember that I've beaten the disorder twice, it makes me realise that I'm stronger than I think." She explained as she looked down to the photo with her in a hospital bed, all skin and bone with tubes and wires going into her arms and mouth. Horatio took the photo back from her, he could see the frail child that looked nothing like Zoë, but it almost reminded him of when she came home from the long stay in the hospital.

"That scar on your ribs is quite fresh in this picture, maybe a couple of years old?" He asked as he looked up at her and she nodded as she looked down. He quickly put the picture down and then picked up another.

"That's David and I on the sofa, I could never get to sleep in my bed, I was too afraid so I'd fall asleep on David downstairs and he'd take me up when he went to bed with Jen." Zoë said softly and Horatio studied them and then moved onto the next picture.

"That one is in there because I'm almost back to normal there and eating properly, again it reminds me that I beat the anorexia, I was just about to go and have a bath." Zoë said softly as Horatio studied the picture of David looking like he was talking to Zoë as he looked down at her with a smile while she looked up at him. He could see that she was holding his hand with a towel in her other hand as she looked shyly up at him.

"I had to be supervised while I had baths as I had tried to drown myself when I was left alone and even sometimes when being supervised. But I didn't do it to kill myself. I didn't understand what death was then, and I was told that my mother and brother were in a better place in heaven, I wanted to visit them and I'd seen my father hold my brothers head under the water before and saying that he'll be visiting heaven very soon, my mother would then pull my father off with what strength she had." She said as she looked up at Horatio and she saw the hurt in his eyes.

"I stopped once I realised that drowning meant death, I was just a child that wanted to see her mother and brother again. David had to tell me what death meant, that drowning meant death. I was a clever and inquisitive child; I worked out and stopped believing in things like Father Christmas and the Tooth Fairy before I understood what death was though." She said softly and Horatio nodded.

"That is me doing homework with David and my favourite teddy. He'd always have time for me even though he was a very busy man." She said as Horatio looked down at the photo and he could see the timid child she was in her eyes, he could see her fear and his heart broke.

"That's obviously David and me, you can see that in this picture I look like a happy and carefree child as I play with him. This one just generally makes me feel really happy." Zoë smiled and Horatio nodded when he saw the sparkle in her eye and the grin on her face as she looked at the camera.

"You have such a beautiful smile." Horatio said as he looked up at Zoë and she smiled as she looked down.

He picked up another handful and they were mostly her mother, David and Josh.

"I still can't get over how much like your mother you look." Horatio said softly and she smiled at him.

"David used to say that all the time, he used to say that she still lived on through me, once my confidence grew, he could see a lot of her in me." She said softly and Horatio smiled at her.

"Who's that?" Horatio asked when he saw two children hugging and grinning at the camera.

"That's Joe with me." She smiled.

"He's the only one apart from David and Jen that could hug me." Zoë said softly. He looked through more and Joe appeared in more of them. He could see Zoë was a lot happier in the later photos, especially when she was with David and Joe.

"That was when I got my first belt in kick-boxing." She smiled up at Horatio and he smiled.

"How old were you?" Horatio questioned.

"About 8" she said softly and Horatio looked down at the photos. He picked up a photo where Zoë and Joe were both in their karate outfits and were fighting against each other.

"We used to attend Karate together. I beat him every single time we fought." She grinned up at Horatio and he then flicked over to the next photo and saw that Zoë had pinned him to the floor with a wide smile.

"That's Joe and I in our school uniforms." She smiled as Horatio studied them in the uniform, holding hands.

"Here we were out for a walk and I had just seen a husky." Zoë said softly and Horatio studied her as she clung to David's hand as she looked up at him. The next photo he looked at was her in David's arms as he held her around his waist as they carried on walking.

"He reassured me so much when that happened, it's because of him now that I'm not terrified of dogs. They're in there to remind me just how much he helped me." She said softly. "A few weeks after this, he managed to get me to stroke a very tame dog which belonged to a close friend of his and I fell in love with dogs from then on. We got a dog after that, I got to name her with the help of David. We called her Abby." Zoë said softly and he turned to the next photo to see Zoë sleeping on the sofa with a puppy Labrador curled up next to her.

"She lived a long happy life, she unfortunately died from old age a week after David and Jen passed away." She said softly. He flicked through the next handful and could see Zoë growing and getting bigger, David, Joe and Abby featured in a lot of the photos' with the odd photo of her mother and brother in there.

"That's the morning of my 16th birthday, Abby wanted in on the presents too." She chuckled as Horatio looked down at her sat up on her bed with the dog laying across her lap with David sitting by her feet. He saw the natural smile on Zoë's face as she looked up to David and stroked the dog. He then picked up a few sheets of folded paper.

"They were my GCSE results." Zoë smiled as Horatio looked at them.

"Top student." He said softly and she laughed.

"I was far from it actually, it was by some miracle I actually got good grades." She grinned at him. He then picked up another sheet with her A-Level results on.

"More top marks." Horatio smiled.

"I still don't know how I managed it." She smiled.

"This has to be the first time I've seen you in a dress." Horatio said softly as he looked down at the photo in his hands.

"That was my prom." She smiled. "David nearly cried that night." She added with a chuckle.

"I can see why he would." Horatio said as he looked up at her.

"You're so beautiful, Zoë." Horatio said as he looked up at her.

"That's us on safari and me almost having a heart attack while I clung to David." She smiled and he looked through another hand full which was mainly compiled of holiday photo's.

"Lots of holidays" Horatio smiled.

"David wanted to take time off at least twice a year for a family holiday." Zoë said softly and Horatio smiled as he looked down at the photo with Zoë standing on a rock on a white sandy beach in shorts and a top with a plait in her long brown hair.

"They get a little jumbled from here on." Zoë said softly as he pulled out a picture of her with Joe as he gave her a piggy back.

"My feet hurt after the previous night." Zoë smiled.

"That's Mike" she said when Horatio looked at the next photo.

"He looks quite young." Horatio said softly.

"He was actually a year older than me, but I guess we were both young there." Zoë said softly.

"That was when I had come home from University after the first semester of year 1." Zoë said as Horatio looked at the photo of her on the floor with her dog laying on her trying to lick her face. He could just imagine Zoë's giggle when he saw the wide smile on her face.

"As you can tell, she missed me." Zoë giggled. There were more photos of her and Joe, with a couple more of her and Mike with more of her mother and brother, yet again. He pulled out another photo which startled him.

"That was the anorexia relapse, this was taken a few weeks after they died." Zoë said as she looked up at Horatio's shocked face.

"I know, I'm literally just bone." Zoë sighed as Horatio studied her delicate, pale body. "Again, that's in there to scare me out of another relapse. It also reminds me of Joe as he helped me through it." Zoë said softly.

The next photo was of Zoë riding a horse as a teenager.

"That was Twiglet, she was an amazing horse." Zoë smiled. He then looked up at her with raised eyebrows as he held up a photo of himself, looking completely unaware of the photo being taken in the kitchen.

"What?" She grinned he chuckled and then picked up another photo of her with him. He couldn't help but smile.

"That was my wedding with Mike, see I'm wearing a dress." She smiled shyly as he picked up another photo.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Zoë." Horatio said as he looked up at her and she smiled as she looked down at her hands as they rested on her ankles. He picked out a few more and most of them were of him with her.

"Who's this?" Horatio asked as he showed her a picture of 3 girls, one of them Zoë in dresses.

"The blonde is Kaitlin and the other brown haired girl is Jess. That was just before our prom." She smiled and then picked up another photo and sighed as she looked at it.

"That was also prom, I'm with David and Jen here. It's one of my favourite photos of us 3." She said as she handed him the photo.

"You also look a lot like David, you can definitely see the resemblance." Horatio said softly.

"People used to think that he was my father, not my uncle." Zoë said softly.

"I can see why." He said softly. He picked up another and studied it. It was a picture of him and Zoë standing in front of the full length mirror while she was pregnant with Horatio's hands on her stomach. She had one hand over one of his while she used the other to take the picture. He could see the brilliant smiles on their faces.

"I've never seen you look at these before, why twice today?" Horatio asked.

"My dream this morning… we had children and David, Mum and Josh was there to and they got to see them grow up." Zoë said softly.

"I look through them quite often, you just don't realise or you're out." She said softly.

"May I ask you something?" Horatio asked and she nodded.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't wish to, but how did you get the scar on your ribs?" Horatio asked softly and she took a deep breath and looked at him.

"I was stabbed as a child, I think I was about 5, maybe 6 years old." She said as she looked up at Horatio who's eyes widened.

"Your father stabbed you?" Horatio questioned and she shook her head.

"It's a long story…" Zoë sighed and Horatio turned to her and gave her his complete attention.

"Josh and I were in the hospital as my father had pushed my mother down the stairs, but obviously he claimed it was an accident. We were waiting for David to pick us up as mother wouldn't have been able to look after us and father couldn't look after us alone and because he was working. My father was having an affair with one of the nurses he worked with." She sighed as she looked down and then took a deep breath.

"The nurse harboured a deep grudge against my mother and us, because she couldn't have the monster to herself. It was just sex they had, well, for my father it was, she believed he loved her; she didn't see the complete psycho that he was, but she was pretty twisted herself so that's why I think they had the affair. Mother knew of the affair but she couldn't get out, every time she tried to leave with us, he'd beat her even more so she just gave up, she did everything she could to get us out of the house and away from him, but every time she tried calling out to others for help, he'd beat her more. She couldn't even tell David, he didn't have a clue. Anyway, Josh and I were beside her bed and Josh was talking to me while our mother slept. Well, she was sedated and on the ventilator, but they told us that she was just sleeping and that the machine was helping her to breathe." Zoë said and she knew she was trying to drag the story out as she didn't want to relive the memories.

"You're doing well sweetheart." Horatio assured her as he placed his hand over her knee.

"The nurse he was having an affair with came in, she looked like a nice lady and she said that she wanted to check up on our mother. I was sat on her bed beside her while Josh was sat in the big chair. She said to us 'Mummy is going to go to sleep for a very long time now.' She then turned the machine off and then placed her hands around my mother's neck. I'd seen my father do that to her before and he'd also done to me so I knew very well what she was doing so I stood up and tried to fight her off. I managed to pull her off by kicking her in the face while Josh ran to the door to shout for help and then came back and tried to pull the nurse away from me as she pulled at my hair and grabbed a scalpel from the trolley beside her. She sliced my chest open and then pushed the scalpel into my chest, puncturing my lung and causing major blood loss, she narrowly missed my heart. I collapsed to the bed as I tried to scream in pain when doctors came running in and restrained the nurse when she picked up a pair of scissors to stab me again. They turned the ventilator machine back on and then took me through to a different room and began to try and help, obviously, I was a very scared child and in a lot of pain so I struggled. They had to restrain me, causing me more panic before they could sedate me. There's where my fear of nurses ultimately stemmed from. The fear of doctors came from my father being a doctor, I thought all doctors were the same and when I was in the hospital, I was usually restrained by doctors because I didn't understand that they wanted to help, I thought they wanted to hurt me like my father did. I feared nurses more as they'd restrain me a lot more harshly and weren't so gentle as the doctors were, causing me more pain. Even as an adult, I have a phobia of nurses and of doctors, however the doctor phobia seems to be getting better. I woke up and saw my father standing over me with Josh sitting on the end of my bed. My father couldn't do anything as there were other doctors in the room but they could tell that I was scared. I tried to get away from my father because I thought he was going to hurt me. He just told his colleagues that it must have been a scary experience. None of them had a clue about what went on at home." Zoë said as she looked up at Horatio.

"So that's where the scar is from, I don't like talking about it because it reminds me of watching a nurse try to kill my mother and I and the pain she caused me." Zoë said as she looked up at him.

"I'm so sorry, Zoë." Horatio said softly.

"It's in the past, that's where I'd like to keep it. But I've been told that I won't get over my phobia of nurses, then again I was told that I wouldn't get over my fear of doctors either." She said softly.

"So there's a chance that you could overcome the fear?" Horatio asked.

"I personally don't think so, ever since that all happened, I've feared nurses more for some reason. They had to sedate me when I was younger if I was brought into hospital because of my asthma, if I was awake but heavily sedated, David couldn't leave my side. Not even to go to the loo, he had to lay in the bed with me just to get me to sleep." Zoë said softly.

"It was the same back up in New York too, Joe had to be beside me in hospital and I would have to be completely sedated or heavily sedated. Mike didn't have the understanding or the time to stay constantly, I don't blame him, I was a complete mess. It's why I didn't want you to leave when I was in the hospital for the first time down here." Zoë said softly and Horatio nodded.

"Those fears will always be there, but I'm able to control some of the fears about doctors now, even though I do still panic every now and then and I know you see that." Zoë said softly.

"You do amazingly well in the hospital, even though I see you panic sometimes, it's a dramatic improvement on the first time I saw you in the hospital."

"I think that's to do with you, Alexx and Nathan." She said shyly and Horatio gave her a small smile and then pulled her hands apart when she was rubbing her right hand again.

"Joe said that's probably going to bother you for a few days, we're going to have to keep bandaging it up, I think." Horatio said softly and Zoë looked up at him and nodded.

"I guess he told you that we have had some issues in the past about it?" She said and Horatio nodded.

"I tried to take my skin off with a knife before, that's why I said that my scrubbing in the bath was gentle, I've also tried scrubbing with that metal brillo-pad thing. Also tried the kettle before." She said as she looked up at him.

"May I ask you another question with regard to sex and foreplay?" Horatio asked and she nodded.

"Why aren't you able to let me kiss you below your belly button?" Horatio asked softly.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to go there. Joe doesn't even have the answer to that one… I may be able to tell you in the future, but right now I really can't." She said as she moved away from him and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"That's okay sweetheart, as I say, you don't have to tell me. I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable." Horatio said softly as he saw that she'd closed herself off from him completely. She gave him a small nod.

"As I've said before, you can ask what you like, but I may not be able to answer." Zoë said softly and Horatio nodded.

"May I ask you something about Ryan now?" He asked and she nodded as she looked down.

"You said you helped him out with a gambling problem and paid off his debt as well as paying for a therapist for him, when was this? Was this before we got together?" Horatio asked softly and she swallowed.

"No, this was when he was taken and beaten to shit. It was recent, I'm really so sorry for not telling you, but I promised him and I can't break promises. I never used your money to pay for anything though, it all came out of the other account. I'd never use your money without asking or talking to you about it. I'm so sorry Horatio, I didn't want to lie to you or not tell you what was going on, but I promised him. You'll understand in the future, hopefully." She said softly as she looked down.

"You should have told me, Zoë." He said softly and calmly.

"I know, I wanted to but I promised I wouldn't say anything to anyone. You will understand my reasoning for not breaking promises in the future Horatio. I'm so sorry Horatio." She said as she looked up at him and then burst into tears through extreme guilt.

"Hey, it's okay, you don't need to cry or worry about it. If you say I'll understand in the future, then I believe you." Horatio said softly as he pulled her over to him. She swallowed and nodded before calming herself down.

"I would never lie to you if I didn't have to." She mumbled quietly.

"He didn't blackmail you or anything did he?" Horatio asked and she shook her head.

"No." She said softly as she pulled away and he nodded at her as she dried her eyes.

"Can we go and get a coffee?" Zoë asked softly and Horatio nodded before he put the lid back on the box with the pictures.

"Thank you." She said as she took the box from Horatio and placed it back in the wardrobe, but this time on a shelf, not hidden. She then put the letter in there.

"Please promise me you won't read that letter, ever?" She asked him as he stood.

"I promise you sweetheart." Horatio said softly and she gave him a small smile and then reached up and placed a loving kiss on his lips. They went downstairs to get a coffee and then had dinner a little later. They relaxed back on the sofa with Zoë between Horatio's legs, laying back on him as he rubbed her stomach. Eventually they went upstairs and shared a shower so Horatio could soothe Zoë and make her feel clean once again. Zoë rolled close to Horatio once they were in bed.

"It's literally been nearly the most hectic couple of weeks ever." She sighed softly and Horatio agreed.

"At least they're over now though and things are getting back to normal." Horatio said softly and Zoë nodded.

"I've missed our bed." She said with a small smile.

"As have I" Horatio smiled at her.

"I love you" she said softly.

"I love you too" Horatio said softly and then placed a loving kiss on her lips.

"Things will get better Zoë." Horatio said softly and she nodded and then kissed him again and then rested her head on his shoulder.

The End

**Thank you for reading & especially those who have reviewed, my next story is called "Wrong Impression". **

**Also wanted to mention that I couldn't find the American equivalent of GCSE's and A-Levels, Google gave me a mixture of answers so I just stuck with the English qualifications as that's what I know. **


End file.
